I'll Always Love You
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Bad ending, good epilogue. MirSan InuKag Kagome suddenly starts getting severe migranes, and InuYasha and Miroku start acting too nice to be true...what could possibly be going on? Is it...Naraku?
1. Default Chapter

I'll Always Love You  
  
Hello! This is Kitten Kisses! My 1st fic is now up! Bout time, huh Kagome and Kirara! Thanx for reading this ahead of time! *-* Newayz, plz read this, and then review! I'd really appreciate it! And if you want me to read one of ur stories, stick a note in ur review! No flames plz, I'm afraid of fire! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sunlight filtered through the window, dropping sunlight onto the desks in the silent classroom. Kagome glanced at her watch. Only three more minutes left until the end of the last period of the day. Around her, the other students were doing various things. Most had fallen asleep, a few were watching the clock, and one looked bored while he chewed on a pencil. She watched the teacher for a minute, trying to find something interesting to watch like a couple of people. The teacher wasn't very exiting; all he seemed to do was yawn. Stifling a yawn of her own, she looked at the other students. On her right, on a student who was sleeping was a enormous fly. She watched as it crawled onto their head, and down onto their nose. That was boring too. "How long can three minutes take?" she thought. Just then, the bell rang. She watched in amusement as the sleeping students awoke with a start, their eyes huge. Laughing to herself, she gathered up her things and toted them out of the school.  
  
On the way home, Kagome thought about the homework she had lined up for her to finish in the next couple of weeks. The only class in which she had no homework was Phys Ed. Her assignment was to just 'stay in shape.' That wouldn't be too hard, with all that walking she did with Inuyasha, she would be in shape for the rest of her life.  
  
"Kagome!" a voice yelled.  
  
Kagome turned around. "Hey Hojo-kun, " she said, trying not to yawn.  
  
"Just thought I'd say hello, " Hojo replied with a smile.  
  
Kagome smiled half-heartedly. "I'm sorry, Hojo, but I have a splitting headache, and a lot of homework, so I need to hurry and get home."  
  
"Oh, Okay . " he acknowledged, looking crest-fallen. But he perked right back up. "See ya whenever!" he shouted before dashing off.  
  
Kagome yawned before turning towards home again. The whole thing about the headache hadn't been a lie, it was true actually. She did have a headache. In fact, her head was pounding. However, she wasn't about to tell her mom that, if she was around when she reached her house. She'd have to stay home until she felt better. That could be awhile. She'd get some Aspirin when she got home, and take some with her to Feudal Japan.  
  
As she walked in the front door, she noticed that her mother wasn't home after all. That might be for the better though. The first thing she did was get a bottle of Aspirin from the cupboard, before finding her gargantuan backpack and cramming all but two of the pills into the bag. Next she got some supplies that she would need to do her homework from school. On the way down the stairs, she tripped on one of Sota's toys, and went tumbling down the last few stairs before falling flat on her face at the bottom. "Ouch . " she muttered, standing up slowly. Sighing she went into the kitchen to pack the food that they would need. Grinning, she added a great deal of instant Ramen. Inuyasha would like that.  
  
Instead of her headache getting better, it worsened. It took her awhile to find the Aspirin bottle, but when she did she shook two more of the pills into her hands and swallowed them. She wasn't sure if four was too many. But it was too late now. They were probably dissolving in her stomach. She double-checked the contents of the bag before slinging it over her shoulder. Everything was there. At the well, she contemplated her situation. She kind of wanted to stay here . but she didn't want Inuyasha to be mad at her. "He was probably already steaming mad, " she thought. She was almost three hours late. Where had the time gone? Maybe she would just say something about being kept after school. Then again, maybe not. She wasn't sure what he would do. And she didn't particularly want to find out. Shrugging her shoulders, she jumped into the well. Better to face the wrath of Inuyasha now then to face it tomorrow or the next day. Besides the Shikon Shards were more important than a stupid headache.  
  
When she climbed out of the well in Feudal Japan the first thing she saw was and impatient and furious Inuyasha.  
  
"About time! It's been a whole week! You said you'd be back three hours ago!"  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha" she apologized.  
  
"SORRY!? Those Shikon shards aren't going to wait, Kagome." He growled, spinning around and heading towards the village and Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome followed sullenly. She just didn't feel like sitting him today. If she did things could only get worse. He'd yell, and her head hurt enough already. She didn't need it getting worse. Just then her vision started to get blurry.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called out.  
  
"What?!" he asked aggravated. He didn't want to argue with her right now.  
  
"I can't see . "  
  
Turning around, he noticed that what she said had been true. She was struggling to stay upright. "Are you okay?" he asked her, his fierce look going soft.  
  
Clenching her teeth together she tried not to show how much pain she was in. But in truth, her head was pounding. It felt like fireworks were exploding inside.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, immediately at her side.  
  
"My head . " she ground out between clenched teeth. "It hurts . "  
  
He held her up, and felt her forehead, and the back of her neck. They were hotter than he expected. She was burning up! However, something was strange. The rest of her body was cold. The smooth skin of her arms was chilly, as was her legs. He held her until she collapsed into his arms, her breath coming in quick gasps. Finally, she fell into unconsciousness, leaving her void of pain.  
  
Inuyasha hefted her backpack onto his shoulders, before turning back to their original destination, Kagome cradled in his arms. He walked slowly, though he knew that she needed to rest, and that he should probably get her back to the village as soon as possible. He looked at her face. She looked awful pale, but maybe it was because of the lighting. He doubted it. She seemed much more fragile now then she did when they were in a fight. Sighing, he held her close and ran swiftly towards Kaede's hut.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes later in the evening everything was just a big blur. A blob came up beside her. "Uh . Inuyasha, " she asked of the blob.  
  
"No . " a voice answered. "Can't you see me?"  
  
"Uhhh. "  
  
"I guess not. Well, this is Sango. Inuyasha's over there. Shippou went outside. Miroku and Kaede left to attend to somebody. Do you want to talk to Shippou? I'll get him if you like."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly. In the distance, she could barely hear Sango call Shippou.  
  
"Shippou! Kagome's awake now! You can come and talk to her if you want to!"  
  
"Yeah! Kagome!" a chibi blob yelled, landing on her chest.  
  
"Hey Shippou." Kagome smiled weakly.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Shippou chastised her before starting to sob.  
  
His fox tail tickled Kagome's nose, making her sneeze.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome!" Shippou said sadly, pulling his tail off her face. "Buh-Bye, " he whispered, squeezing her hand gently.  
  
After Shippou left, Kagome sighed softly before closing her eyes. It hurt to keep them open, and it wasn't like she could see anything but sloppy blobs anyway.  
  
A few minutes later she heard someone walking around. She opened her eyes just in time to see the reddish blob known as Inuyasha leave the hut.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome relied so softly that Sango wasn't even sure that she said it.  
  
"Here." She said, setting something warm and fuzzy of her stomach. "Kirara wanted to say hi."  
  
"Mew!" Kirara meowed while purring softly. She walked around for awhile before finding a comfortable spot beside her arm.  
  
Kagome smiled softly, while falling asleep, vaguely wondering why Inuyasha had left. He hadn't even said hi.  
  
Inuyasha felt dumb and unwanted in Kaede's hut. When Kagome had called his name, he wanted to run over there and ask her if she was okay. But he had held back because Sango was already there, and Kagome had never requested his presence again. Even Shippou had gotten more attention. So Inuyasha had left the cabin and climbed up the nearest tree to think. She was all he saw now when he closed his eyes. Reflecting back, he thought that if Kagome had been feeling okay back at the well, she probably would have sat him good for being so rude. He didn't want her to hate him . so he resolved then and there to be nicer to everyone. He didn't really want to loose his friends. Sighing he thought about her predicament. What kind of headache would make a person actually pass out, anyway? A migraine wasn't that bad . was it? After pondering on that for awhile, he finally reached a conclusion. It didn't make any sense at all. He decided to rest for a few minutes. Just as he got comfortable, a furry thing landed on his shoulder. By habit, he reached up and held the thing in front of his face. Shippou stared angrily back at him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha growled. He wasn't angry . just annoyed.  
  
"Hmph. Not until you set me down."  
  
Inuyasha let go of the Kitsune's tail, and the little fox demon fell face first onto the branch.  
  
"Hey! That's not nice!"  
  
"Feh! Neither is sneaking up on people."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
What did you do to Kagome?!" Shippou asked sharply.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know!"  
  
"No I don't!" Inuyasha said, becoming impatient.  
  
"What did you do to her to make her look so terrible?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
"She just had a headache, that's all!"  
  
"Yeah, right. She's lying in there cold as ice, because of a headache? Sure."  
  
"It's true!" Inuyasha insisted.  
  
"The only thing that could give her a headache bad enough to pass out would be caused from your mouth. Let me guess . you yelled at her the second she climbed out of the well, ne?"  
  
" . "  
  
"Aha! That's what I thought! You probably made her feel worse than she did when she climbed in!"  
  
" . "  
  
"You're mean, you know that?!" Shippou yelled roughly, before taking off in the direction of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha sat down again fuming. Why did everyone blame him? Shippou was probably right. He had yelled. Moreover, two hours wasn't so long to have waited. Maybe it was his fault. His ears drooped. Still! It wasn't fair that everyone blamed him for everything!  
  
"Yo! Inuyasha!" Miroku called from below him, "Whaddaya doin' up in that tree?"  
  
Moments later, Miroku was twitching on the ground. Inuyasha stood up and jumped down from the tree. Glaring silently at the monk, he roughly picked him up and dragged him to the hut.  
  
Sango was watching Kagome quietly while petting Kirara. The little fire-cat had left Kagome as soon as the girl fell asleep. Kirara mewed softly, rubbing her head against Sango's hand. She took some comfort in the fact that Kirara was there. Shippou had come in and told her that Inuyasha had told him that it was a headache that made Kagome pass out. Then he left her to contemplate on the situation. But a headache shouldn't make anyone pass out. It made no sense. Sango's eyes were drawn to the door when she heard footsteps outside of the little hut. The door opened and a big gray bundle was tossed into the room. Not seconds later, the door slammed shut again.  
  
"Huh?" Sango wondered aloud.  
  
"Uhhh . " the bundle answered.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried, recognizing the bundle. She jumped up from her seat, pushing Kirara onto the floor.  
  
"Me-ow!" Kirara protested.  
  
Sango rushed over to Miroku to cradle his head in her hands. Miroku sighed contentedly.  
  
" . Miroku . " Sango warned.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes wide and grinned. "Hey Sango!" he said happily.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Kaede said she was staying the night at that villagers house, so I came back. I saw Inuyasha in a tree so . "  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So I asked him what he was doing up there!" he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You know Miroku, " Sango replied, "I almost feel sorry for you."  
  
Miroku grinned widely.  
  
Sango glared at him. "I said almost, but not quite." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Inuyasha and Shippou just had a fight, and our Hanyou friend was pretty mad."  
  
"What about me?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Uh . I didn't see you come in."  
  
"Hehe I used the window."  
  
"Hey Shippou!" Miroku said while smiling broadly.  
  
"Well . " Shippou asked again, tapping his foot on the floor, "What about me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we were just talking about the little spat you and Inuyasha just had."  
  
"I'll bet he did do something to her!" Shippou declared rather loudly.  
  
"Shhhh!" Sango shushed. "Kagome's trying to rest."  
  
"Oops!" Shippou squeaked, covering his mouth quickly.  
  
"If you'll be quiet and behave yourselves, you can have something to eat."  
  
Miroku and Shippou nodded quickly, Miroku would behave for the first time since he was born. Sango sat them in the middle of the room, and turned towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to go get Inuyasha." She said pointedly.  
  
Shippou pouted and turned his head away.  
  
"And if you're not good . " she left the sentence hanging, the unspoken threat unconsciously making Miroku and Shippou put on their "happy faces."  
  
Sango shut the door to the hut behind her. A chill wind had arisen, even though earlier that day it had been very warm. She hugged herself, looking around for Inuyasha. She didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called to the treetops.  
  
"What?" he huffed, landing beside her and scaring her half to death.  
  
"Um . we're going to eat now . " she said, a bit taken aback.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, aren't you going to eat with us?"  
  
"Is Kagome awake?"  
  
"No. She's sleeping now, " Sango said looking at Inuyasha quizzically. What was he getting at?  
  
"Feh. Okay then, I guess so."  
  
"Alright, " she shrugged heading back to the hut. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"  
  
"Feh! I'm not the idiot!"  
  
"Whatever." She shrugged.  
  
As they entered the hut, Shippou briefly glared at Inuyasha before "hmph'ing" and turning his head.  
  
Miroku was just staring at Kagome.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Uh . what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Well, she kinda passed out from a headache."  
  
"Huh?" Miroku asked stupidly.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I heard, " Miroku interrupted, "How's that possible?"  
  
"Yeah, right . a headache . sure . " Shippou voiced under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing the little Kitsune and holding him at eye level.  
  
"Inuyasha! You leave him alone!" Sango cried; flinging herself at Inuyasha and snatching Shippou away from him.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Inuyasha sat down and glared at anyone who came within looking distance . which was everybody. Except Kagome, of course. She hadn't done anything to make him mad . yet. But then again if she hadn't passed out then everyone would be treating him normally. Argggh! The whole situation sucked!  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha warily. She wasn't sure whether to bring him the Ramen or not . he was acting so weird. She knew that Shippou was blaming him for Kagome's current state . but still . that wasn't much of an excuse.  
  
"Um . Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
"Here's some Ramen for you. But I warn you . I made it."  
  
"Where'd you get it from?"  
  
"Kagome's bag." She stated firmly, closing the matter to any further discussion, and handing him the bowl of instant Ramen. He immediately chowed down.  
  
"Good." Sango thought confidently, "At least he isn't mad at me . "  
  
As soon as that thought finished going through her mind, she remembered Miroku. She turned around, expecting him to be behind her, but he was still where she had left him. When she looked at him, he looked away.  
  
"If he looked away . " she thought, "When I looked at him . " she let the sentence run off. Then that meant that he'd been looking at her . She blushed brightly before turning the other way. "I'm sorry Miroku!" she apologized quietly, "I'll get you something to eat."  
  
Miroku was sitting where Sango had left him. He watched her walk over to Inuyasha. "If he says one mean thing to her . " he mentally threatened. He didn't want "his" Sango to be spoken harshly to. But Inuyasha surprised Miroku. Even though he was in a sour mood, he was still somewhat civil. Amazing . Miroku's glance centered on the back of Sango's head. He watched the way her hair moved as she moved her head. He wanted to run his hands through that hair. He imagined how it would feel as it ran through his fingers. Well, he could dream, couldn't he? Sango turned around and looked at him. They locked eyes for just a second before Miroku broke the gaze; turning his head aside so that Sango wouldn't see the blush creeping up his face. Now he was embarrassed. He'd been caught! Then she said something to him, but he was too embarrassed to answer. His voice might crack . or squeak .  
  
Shippou had curled around Kagome's feet using his tail to make sure that they stayed warm. But no matter what he did . they stayed cold, and her forehead stayed hot. He looked up, and was just in time to see Sango and Miroku lock eyes and seconds later breaking the stare, as they both tore their eyes away embarrassed. Shippou smiled. "About time . " he thought.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Plz review! I'm almost done typing chapter 2 out, so hopefully it'll be out soon! I'm not sure if the title will be a permanent one, so it may change. Tell me what you think! Sayonara now!  
  
~Kitten Kisses~ 


	2. Three

Hey! This is Kitten Kisses again! ^-^ Here's chapter two! I love lots of reviews, and if you can think of a better summary, plz let me know- by e-mail or review! I'd really appreciate it! This fic is dedicated to the ppl who read and reviewed my story After The Rain! A big thank you to Showndra Ridge, Utter-Innocence, Raspk Fog, Veggies-Girl04, Brocktree Zero, and Bunny! And also to my friends Kirara and Kagome! Thanx guys for reading the rough draft!  
  
Also to Shannon, Little Washu chan, Angelic Fairy, and person for reviewing the 1st chappie!! ^-^  
  
Shannon: You have a headache now? ^-^ I'm sorry..  
  
Little Washu Chan: Sorry for leaving you hanging..really. But now the 2nd chappie is up, and I'm hoping to get 3 up on Monday, and 4 up around Wednesday or if you're lucky, Tuesday!  
  
Angelic Fairy: Thanx. I like M/S too.  
  
Person: OK, I'll make Shippou a little more fair, K? lemme know if this chapter is a bit better! ^-^  
  
Oh, and when you review, if you plz, could you rate the story so far on a scale on 1-10? Decimals included. Beware FLAMERS! I AM ARMED W/ A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!!  
  
PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! I'VE GOT THE 3RD ALL WRITTEN, BUT I HAVE YET TO TYPE IT!!! ^-^ B-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'  
  
Kagome was dreaming, at least, she thought she was. Okay then, so she wasn't sure. She opened her eyes, and saw that a thick fog surrounded her. It swirled around her feet, and legs .. curling up her body, and floating around her head. Yawning, she stretched, reaching her arms out as far as they could go; feeling the cold mist on the tips of her fingers, making them tingle. She slowly stood up, looking around her for anything at all. But the only thing that she was able to see was the thick, cool mist swirling and dancing to and fro. She started to walk through the misty fog, and, not being able to see more than a few inches at a time, had to move slowly. Groping her way through the dark night, she started to get tired. She again started to move through the darkness, though noticeably slower. Moving so slow was tiring, unbelievably. Sighing, she sat down on the ground, shifting around a bit to get comfortable. It didn't work well, though. After she had sat down, she noticed dark shadows moving about in the mist that enveloped her. Whipping around, she saw that they were everywhere, closing in on her, and therefore blocking any possible escape route. Shivering slightly, she noticed how cold it was getting .. was it that cold five minutes ago? As the shadows crept closer, the air became chill, and a brisk wind swept up, only making her shivering worse. It was so cold now; she thought that she was going to die from shaking so hard. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she tried to block out the creepy shadows, the wind, the foggy mist .. everything .. Opening her eyes again she immediately wished that she hadn't. The shadows were in a ring around her, preventing her from going anywhere. And as the cold got colder, and the shadows became darker, she wondered vaguely in the back of her mind, what she was supposed to do.  
  
Inuyasha was eating the ramen that Sango had given him, wishing that it had been Kagome that had made it. It wasn't that it wasn't good, because it was. It could possibly be that when Kagome made it, it tasted better. He was finished with it in a few minutes, and he left the bowl where it was, moving to the corner of the room where Kagome was sleeping. He sat down next to her, mumbling something about it being time to go to sleep.  
  
Sango looked out of the window, and realized how dark it was already. Yes, she decided, it was time to go to sleep. Going up to Shippou, who was sleeping curled around Kagome's feet, she watched Inuyasha. He did appear to be soundly sleeping, but Sango wasn't positive that he was actually asleep. He'd feigned sleep before, to get up and keep watch after everyone else was asleep. She pried Shippou off of Kagome's feet, and free of the weight, Kagome promptly rolled over. Shippou mumbled in his sleep and clung to Sango, wrapping his tiny hands around her neck. With Shippou in her arms, Sango went to the opposite side of the room. Curling up with Shippou in her arms, she yawned, pulling a blanket over her head. Miroku came towards her, as if to sleep beside her. One glare was all he needed to go and sleep by himself on his own side of the room. But he walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku .." she warned him.  
  
He sighed, sitting on the floor all by himself. Nobody trusted him .. Well, what could blame them? Maybe it was time for a change ..  
  
Kagome rolling around on the floor awakened Inuyasha. How she had gotten where she was, he didn't know. He watched her roll back and forth, wondering why she couldn't just stay still. Rolling towards him one more time, her hand ended up on his knee. He looked at it for a moment before picking it up, blushing. As soon as his hand touched hers, he almost dropped it. It was as cold as ice! And he'd thought that it was cold earlier. His large hand completely enveloped her small, cold one. He squeezed her hand gently, looking at her face. She was shaking violently, her teeth chattering slightly, and sweat was pooled on her forehead. He put his free hand's palm on her forehead, and jerked it right back. "That can't be normal!" he thought. Her forehead was burning hot. Sighing, he set her hand back on his knee, and after shuffling around a bit, managed to remove his haori. Careful not to wake her, he draped his large clothing over he smaller frame, making sure that her head was poking out from the top. She sighed in her sleep, twisting around one last time to end up in his lap (Awww . not). He wrapped his haori snugly around her, careful to cover her legs to help keep them warm. Then, blushing, he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her snuggle into his warmth. She was freezing cold, but he didn't care. His primary concern was to keep her as warm as possible.  
  
As the shadows crept closer, Kagome shrunk into a ball, and stated to shake. It was cold, she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. He teeth started chattering, the mist enveloping her, making her so cold, she thought she would never warm up. Just then, she felt a warmth beside her. Rolling over, she crept closer to the warmth. She twisted around, and landed in a place of bliss. Where she was now, she seemed to be in the heart of the warmth. She relished in the warmth for a while, enjoying being able to feel her fingers again. And just when she thought she couldn't get any warmer, the warmth spread to her legs, which she previously couldn't feel. Snuggling into the warmth, she sighed. All of this heat made her drowsy, and the shadows and mist slowly evaporated, leaving a black nothingness in their wake.  
  
Shippou heard movement from the safe retreat of Sango's arms. Peeking out, he saw Kagome in Inuyasha's lap, and Inuyasha smiling tenderly as he wrapped his haori around her body. He watched as Inuyasha let Kagome snuggle into his warmth, and then as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Closing his eyes, Shippou smiled. "Finally!" he thought, "Inuyasha's being nice to Kagome." Hearing a sigh, he glanced up in time to see Inuyasha position himself against the wall with Kagome still in his lap. Inuyasha smiled at her softly before settling back, and closing his eyes. Shippou's smile turned to a frown as he glanced at Kagome's face. It was so white, he could swear it was the same color as Inuyasha's hair. He fervently hoped that she would be alright come morning. Snuggling back into Sango's arms, he fell asleep.  
  
Miroku awoke sometime in the middle of the night, mostly because he had rolled over on his arm, which had fallen asleep. It tingled, and he flexed it back and forth, until it woke up. Glancing over in Inuyasha's direction, he saw that Kagome was sleeping soundly in the Hanyou's lap. He smiled slightly, shifting his gaze to where Sango lay. The moonlight streaming through the window illuminated her face, making it glow softly. "She looks so peaceful sleeping like that," he thought, "Like she's never had a bad day in her life." He took a final glance back at Sango, memorizing her beautiful features before turning over and sighing contentedly, falling asleep once again.  
  
Sango awoke shortly after Miroku had fallen back asleep. Glancing at Inuyasha and Kagome, she smiled sadly. She wished she could be like that with Miroku, but she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Thinking of him, she looked over at his sleeping form. He was turned towards her, smiling in his sleep. She thought that he looked so cute like that. Half smiling, she fell asleep again, thinking of the handsome (^-^) young man.  
  
Kirara was the first to awaken the next morning. She walked up to Sango and rubbed her furry little head against Sango's hand, purring softly. She licked the hand, looking up to see if Sango would awaken. When Sango opened her eyes, Kirara rubbed her head against Sango's hand once more, before repeating the process with Miroku. She had just awoken him up and was heading towards Inuyasha and Kagome when Sango stopped her.  
  
"No Kirara," Sango told the little fire-cat.  
  
"Meow?" Kirara asked questioningly.  
  
"They need their sleep. Especially Kagome." She told Kirara.  
  
"Me-ow!" Kirara agreed, trotting over to Shippou, who was rubbing his eyes. She wound around his legs, mewing softly.  
  
"Hey, Kirara," he mumbled, bending down to scratch the top of her head.  
  
Kirara mewed softly and purred in response. "Finally, some attention," she thought.  
  
Miroku stuck his head outside to check the temperature. "It's a fine day!" he declared, turning his head to the group, "Let's go outside and eat!"  
  
Shippou happily agreed, dashing out the door as fast as his little feet could carry him. It wasn't very light yet, so he guessed it to be something like 7:00 am. He scampered off to fetch some water.  
  
Miroku waited for Sango and Kirara to exit before shutting the door softy behind him. Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder mewing at the sky. Miroku and Sango followed her gaze. Miroku smiled. It was beautiful. The orange sun lit the sky pink on the horizon, and purple and blue clouds swirled overhead. He watched them happily, before taking a peek at Sango. Her eyes were wide, and a bright smile lit her face.  
  
"It sure is beautiful!" he commented stepping beside her.  
  
Sango nodded while keeping her eyes on the sky above.  
  
"Just like a certain beautiful young woman!" he added smiling broadly.  
  
Sango blushed happily, but she didn't comment. She liked the monk, but she still didn't trust Miroku not to try any funny business. She turned toward him, and smiled. Now it was Miroku's turn to blush.  
  
Then Shippou ran up with some water. "Let's make breakfast!" he yelled, breaking Miroku and Sango's eyes away from the sky.  
  
"Pretty, ain't it?" he commented.  
  
"Yeah..." Sango and Miroku mumbled simultaneously.  
  
And so, the group of four went about making breakfast preparations.  
  
As her eyes opened, Kagome realized that she could see again. She also realized that she was sitting in someone's lap. She tried to twist around to see who that person was, but she couldn't. Looking down, she understood why. She also found out whose lap she was sitting in. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped snugly around her waist, and she was wrapped up in his haori. As she sat there in his arms, her dream came flooding back to her. She shivered slightly, remembering the cold mist. He unconsciously pulled her closer, stopping the shiver cold (ha) in its tracks. She wanted to stay there forever, but she knew she couldn't. Sighing, she pulled his arms away from her. He mumbled something that she couldn't understand, and curled up into a ball beside the wall, hugging himself.  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched, eyes scanning the hut for her backpack. She found it in a vacant corner of the room. Walking up to it, she saw some ramen sitting out, and one of the flaps of the bag open. Smiling, she went to examine the contents of her bag. All of her books were there, and so was all of the food; except the ramen of course. But that was okay. She pulled out a banana, and her math book, along with some paper. After polishing off the banana she stepped outside with her homework.  
  
All activity outside stopped when the door to the hut opened. Sango smiled happily and ran to her, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"We were so scared!" she said sadly.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Miroku shouted from across the clearing. "Did you sleep well?!"  
  
Kagome blushed brightly and was tempted to run over there and hit him on the head, but Sango beat her to it. She left off a path to the right, telling nobody to follow, she needed peace and quiet to study. After she reached the clearing, she sat down with her math book spread before her. But she couldn't concentrate on the problems just yet. She was curious. Why had she felt like a sack of dead gopher meat yesterday, but today she felt fine. It just didn't make much sense. She hoped that it wouldn't happen again. That had been the worse headache-if you could call it that- that she'd ever had. Concentrating on her math once again, she studied the book.  
  
"Let's see.." she said to no one in particular, "Graph y3/2x-2 and f(x)4/7x+5.. oh joy."  
  
Inuyasha awoke slowly, vaguely noticing that something was missing. After his eyes opened, he realized that Kagome was what was missing. He sighed, wishing he had been the first to awaken. He truly hoped that she wouldn't 'sit' him for pulling her into his lap. At the time, he thought that it had been the right thing to do, but he wasn't so sure now. He sniffed, and immediately caught Kagome's scent. After tracking it around the room, he followed the scent out the door.  
  
All activity ceased once again as the Hanyou stepped from behind the door. Everyone turned to look at him. They didn't just look though.. They stared.  
  
"What?!" he barked (ha) nervously. Their staring was scaring him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called from a safe distance. "Did you sleep well?!"  
  
Inuyasha just glared at Miroku till his grin faded into nothingness. A mew was heard behind him, and he turned to see Sango with Kirara on her shoulder. She smiled, and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If you want to talk to Kagome, she went that way," she told him.  
  
Nodding his thanks, Inuyasha turned to go that direction. Shippou blocked his path.  
  
"I'm sorry .. For blaming you .." He said sullenly. "Kagome said that you were telling the truth."  
  
Inuyasha looked quizzically at the kitsuné. He was apologizing? That was something. The little fox-child chose that moment to run off and resume his play. Sighing to himself, he followed the path that Sango had pointed out. While he walked, he thought about last night. He hoped that she felt better. But, then again she hoped that she didn't think that he had taken advantage of the situation. After walking for a while, his ears picked up the sound of laughter. Walking into a clearing on his left, he saw Kagome sitting on the ground furiously scribbling on a piece of paper, his red haori folded beside her.  
  
"Yes!" she yelled excitedly. "I get it!"  
  
His ears swiveled towards her and he sat down across from her.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" she said without looking up. After she finished scribbling, she put the paper back in the book, and shut it.  
  
"Oh!" she said suddenly, picking up his haori from the ground. "Here!" she said grinning "Thanks so much!" He took the neatly folded bundle from her and proceeded to put it on. After he was done, he sat thinking for a moment. Kagome settled herself against the back of a nearby tree. She had just gotten comfortable when Inuyasha spoke. "About last night .." He said softly. "I'm sorry .."  
  
She could tell that it was difficult for him to say it, to apologize was something he didn't do often.  
  
"What's to be sorry for?" she asked him. "You didn't do anything wrong that I know of."  
  
His ears drooped. "You sure? Last night?"  
  
Kagome didn't understand. What was so terrible about last night. Then she understood. He must've thought that she would be mad about him holding her in his lap.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She began.  
  
Inuyasha hung his head and braced himself for the inevitable 'sit' command. She must be furious at him. She probably did think that he'd taken advantage of her in the state she was in last night. When she didn't say anything further, he lifted his head up. Kagome had stood. She looked directly at him. She put her cool hand under his chin, and lifted it up towards her.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said gently. "Look at me."  
  
He expected a slap or something, but all she did was sigh.  
  
"Last night, after I passed out, I had a dream..or rather, a nightmare.  
  
He didn't really understand what she was getting at, but he decided to listen.  
  
"What was it about?" he whispered.  
  
After she explained her dream in detail, Inuyasha understood that what he did had been the right thing.  
  
"See Inuyasha," she said, "If your temperature drops or rises too far, you can die. If I was as cold as you say I was, the I might've died."  
  
His eyes widened in shock. He didn't want her to die! She was too nice to die..even when she was sitting him. 'Too beautiful too..' A little voice whispered in his head. He shook that last thought out of his head. She'd never like him like that. He was only a Hanyou- a half-breed. Nobody wanted a half-breed. He still heard the voices from his childhood. "Half- breed! Stupid loser!" There were other names, but he didn't want to think about it right now. He hung his head in embarrassment. He would be a good doggie and be nice to everyone-even Shippou- from now on.  
  
"If you're nice to others, they'll be nice to you."  
  
His mother had told him that as a child. But when he wanted his ball back from those mean people.. He'd asked nicely. All they had done was call him 'another unwanted Hanyou-dog child.' He sighed heavily. Kagome hugging him brought him back to the present.  
  
"You're great," she told him. "The best friend I've ever had!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed softly, returning the embrace. She gave him one last squeeze before releasing him. She held her hand out to him. She didn't really think he'd accept, but she figured it was the right thing to do.  
  
She was surprised when he accepted her offer, and she hauled him up. Then she gather up her math book and started to walk back.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" he asked her.  
  
She broke out in a smile, and climbed aboard. She wrapped her knees around his waist, and he put his arms under them, holding her onto his back. She leaned against him as he started the walk back to the hut. When they walked into camp, Kagome immediately went to Sango.  
  
"Sango?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Uh, sure.."  
  
Sango nodded and followed Kagome back to the hut. They both sat down, and Kagome started the conversation.  
  
"Something's wrong with Inuyasha." She told the Yokai exterminator.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked. "Is he sick?"  
  
"No..I don't think so." Kagome answered softly. "He's just acting weird."  
  
"Define weird."  
  
"Well, he's being all nice and stuff. He even apologized for holding me last night!"  
  
"Oh!" Sango's eyes widened. "That kind of weird. Miroku's been acting weird all morning. He hasn't made a move on me yet!"  
  
"Really?" Kagome gasped. "We'd better take advantage of this!"  
  
"Right!" Sango agreed. "Hopefully I can spend some time with Miroku before he, well, starts to act normal again."  
  
"You and Miroku would be so cute together!" Kagome sighed dreamily.  
  
Sango blushed. "You and Inuyasha are perfect together too, you know that?"  
  
"I wish.." Kagome sighed. "But I don't think that he likes me..as a friend maybe, but not as anything more.  
  
"Whatever!" Sango snorted. "I saw his face when he brought you here after you passed out! He looked so forlorn, Kagome. He didn't know what to do to help you, and he couldn't protect you from what was ailing you in the first place."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. It's hard for Inuyasha to put his emotions out into the air. Think about it for a second, Kagome. If he dances around the woods yelling his love for you, word would get around, and everyone would know that you are his weak spot! Maybe he does love you- no.. no, in fact.. I'm sure that he does. Nevertheless, he doesn't want to go and broadcast it to everyone. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"He's got a rough exterior, but inside, I'm sure he's as soft as a cloud. It might take some time to get him to trust you enough, but if I were you, I'd take advantage of his nice state, and try to spend some time with him. If you're lucky, maybe he'll open up."  
  
"Thanks Sango, you've been a great help." Kagome told her appreciatively. "Hold on.."  
  
She walked over to her bag, put her math book in, and opened up a smaller flap in the front. "Aha!" she exclaimed happily. "I found it!"  
  
"This is for you, "Kagome said, handing a dark chocolate bar over to Sango.  
  
"Hey thanks!" Sango said happily.  
  
"No problem!" Kagome smiled, leaving the hut.  
  
  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! ^-^ NEWAYZ, PLZ REVIEW! ANONYMOUS OR SIGNED! (YES, IT'S THAT LITTLE BUTTON IN THE CORNER.) HEEHEE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  
  
~~Kitten Kisses~~ 


	3. Three

Oh....chapter 3 is up!!! ^-^ 1st, I would like to reply to my friends, the reviewers!!!  
  
Hermione Weasley: Too lazy 2 sign in? ^-^ Lol..... Here's the next chapter!!  
  
Soju: Thank you for reviewing it on the scale 4 me. My friends (at school) gave it an 8/10. It doesn't matter why you rated it the way U did, it would B nice 2 know, though. You could maybe e-mail them 2 me? (hint hint) I would really like to know!! ^-^  
  
Jayme: Thanx for reviewing, glad you like it!  
  
___________: Whom might you be? ^-^ Don't matter, thanx 4 reviewing!! I'm glad you love it! Kagome & Inu-chan WERE meant 2 B together, as is Sango and Miroku!! Shippou and Kirara? Nah... that's okay, but it would be funny! Lol  
  
heRen: That's okay, bout the chapter thing. Don't matter 2 me. And here's the next chapter 4 U.  
  
Lina: Do you really think this is a good fic? Thanx for reviewing, I hope to see more reviews from U!! ^-^  
  
Violettegal1345: Whoa! You were hyped up! Did you have one too many Code Red's? (uh, I don't own that either). Glad u like the Miroku/Sango bits n' pieces. Here's chappie 3!  
  
Lindy*girl: Thank ya!! But I don't understand whatcha meant by the info thing....? Sorry bout that, but I DID update! Let me know whatcha think!! ^-^  
  
WhitneyLin: You really think this is great? Ok..... I guess I could continue.....^-^ of course I'll continue!!  
  
Kagoma 87:Don't worry, I'm writing more on this story!! Hope to finish it, eventually! Here's the 3rd chapter!! ^-^  
  
  
  
Wow!! 15 reviews on Saturday night. That's cool. I'm glad ya'll r reading this!!!!!!!! That's great! I was asked how far along I was, well, in case ne one is wondering, than guess what? I'm only about, oh..... 1/8 or so, of the way through. Chapters one and two came up as about 39 pages written. So far, I've got up to 62 pages written, in pen, on notebook paper. But I have yet to type it ALL up. Thank you to all who review, and if you put ur e-mail, I'll b sure 2 e-mail u a response. If you have something personal to say about something you didn't like, or something that was wrong, that u don't want to put in ur review, go ahead and e-mail me!!! It's anime_kitten24@yahoo.com. K? Well, better let u guyz get 2 reading this b4 u all get mad at me 4 blabbing. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: No.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha wondered what Sango and Kagome were talking about from inside the hut.  
  
"Probably us." Miroku stated from behind him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said they're probably talking about us."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well.." Miroku said thoughtfully, "You've been a nice all morning, and I've been a good boy too."  
  
"So I've noticed.." Inuyasha told him. "You haven't been slapped for groping all morning!"  
  
"Yep!" Miroku announced proudly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I figured that in order to get Sango to fall for me, I should act more like a gentleman, and less like an annoying pest.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Well," Miroku asked. "Do tell why you're being so nice all of a sudden.  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Is it because of Kagome?"  
  
"Not entirely."  
  
"Don't lie Inuyasha! Because you know where liars go!" (A/N: I love 2 say that!) Shippou yelled from the tree above before landing beside Miroku. "You know you love Kagome, so why don't you just go and say it?!"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, turning away. "She doesn't like me like that! Only as a 'best friend' thing."  
  
"Then, why?" Miroku asked, getting lost.  
  
"It's because I want to keep my friends." He admitted. "The few that I have anyway." He added as a last thought.  
  
Miroku dropped his staff in shock, and Shippou's mouth fell open.  
  
"What?" Shippou squeaked, reaching his arm up to smack his jaw shut again.  
  
It took Miroku a while longer though to recover. And after he did, he retrieved his staff from the ground.  
  
"I understand," he finally spoke up. "I wouldn't trade you guys for anything." (Awww..)  
  
Just then, the hut opened, and Sango and Kagome emerged. Miroku immediately ran to Sango.  
  
"My lady," he said, kneeling in front of her. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to breakfast?"  
  
Sango giggled, blushing; unsure of what to say.  
  
"Come on Sango! It can't be that hard!" Kagome remarked from beside her.  
  
"Uh- um- okay!" she stuttered blushing further.  
  
"Very well, my lady!" he nodded, kissing her hand, as a gentleman would do. "May I hold your hand?" he asked her.  
  
Sango could only nod dumbly as Miroku led her to a blanket spread out on the grass.  
  
Kagome followed Sango and Miroku slowly, thinking about Inuyasha. Out of nowhere, Inuyasha came to stand beside her, and not to be outdone, held out his arm. Smiling, Kagome linked her arm with his and they ambled slowly over to where the others were already eating. Kagome sat beside Sango, and Inuyasha sat beside her. She had just selected an apple, when Inuyasha smacked himself on the neck.  
  
A dazed Myouga floated into his outstretched palm.  
  
"Sorry M'lord!" he said dizzily, eyes swirling. After hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder where he belonged, he spoke again. "M'lord," he began. "I've heard rumors of a Shikon Shard!"  
  
"Where at?" Inuyasha asked, as nicely as he possibly could.. considering the fact that just a few seconds ago, the same flea had been sucking the blood out of his neck.  
  
"Up north M'lord!" Myouga proudly stated.  
  
"Okay, then." Inuyasha said. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked between bites of her apple.  
  
"When's your next test?"  
  
"Let's see.." She thought, mentally calculating. "Tomorrow.." She said quietly, hoping that she hadn't ruined Inuyasha's 'niceness' by making him mad at her.  
  
"Oh, okay." He said mildly, acting as if he didn't care at all. "You go home and take your test, and we'll leave the day after tomorrow."  
  
Kagome dropped her food, the forgotten apple rolling around on the ground, dirt clinging to it. She didn't think he'd be nice about this..  
  
"You can even stay the night if you want too." Inuyasha offered.  
  
Kagome jumped up from the ground and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." She whispered softly, so that only he could hear. But, of course, Shippou's ears heard it too..and he smirked.  
  
Later that evening, Kagome walked out of the hut with her giant backpack. It was mostly full, but Myouga had told them that it would be a long journey, so, she brought it along to stuff as full of supplies as it could get. Waving goodbye to Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou, she continued on her way to the well.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" Inuyasha asked, coming out of nowhere, his ears swiveling towards her.  
  
"Sure!" she accepted, climbing onto his back. She'd wondered where he'd gone off to. Before she knew it, they'd arrive at the well.  
  
"You can come with me if you want," Kagome told him, before he set her down.  
  
"Okay!" he said brightly. Inuyasha jumped down the well to present- day Japan.  
  
"Mom and Sota will be so glad to see you. They've really missed you! Lucky for you, gramps is away visiting some weirdo that's probably as weird as him." She said after Inuyasha had jumped out of the well.  
  
Inuyasha started towards her house, but she stopped him. "I don't know if school's out or not, so we need to make sure Hojo is nowhere nearby."  
  
Inuyasha agreed, and set Kagome back on the ground. After she made sure that the coast was clear, they sprinted for the house. The first thing that Kagome did when she got inside was glance at the clock. "Good," she thought. School had let out a good while ago. Setting the bag on the table, she took off.  
  
"Don't come in Inuyasha! Stay where you're at! I'll be right out!" she called, running from her bedroom with a stack of clothes into the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha sat down in a chair by the table to wait for Kagome to come out. A few minutes late Inuyasha heard the door slam and Sota walked into the room.  
  
"My hero!" he gasped, his eyes wide. O-O  
  
"Oh no," Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Yeah! My hero!" he yelled dashing over to Inuyasha. "Where have you been?!" he asked, looking up at Inuyasha with adoring eyes.  
  
"Everywhere." He told Sota, patting the boy on the head.  
  
"Where's Sis?" he questioned, looking around.  
  
"In the shower."  
  
"I should've known."  
  
"Yep, that's all she ever does."  
  
"Inuyasha?" he inquired, "Why do girls take showers so much?"  
  
"Well," Inuyasha pondered, "To impress the guys."  
  
"You know," Kagome called from inside the shower, "I can hear everything that you're saying!"  
  
"Oops....."  
  
"Sorry Sis!"  
  
"And just for your information, Inuyasha; girls take baths because we don't want to smell bad." She yelled haughtily.  
  
"Are you done yet, Sis?" Sota asked through the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Uh, okay, well.....hurry it up then!"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"You were close, Inuyasha." Sota told him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you told me why girls take baths so often."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"In fact, I bet that she's in there trying to make herself smell better for you!" he said, winking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha told him, blushing. "She doesn't need to make herself smell better for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um.... Just because." ~Because she smells good no matter what....~ that little voice in his head told him, but he shook it away.  
  
"Okay Sota!" Kagome sang cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah!" Sota yelled, running into the bathroom, and slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, walking up to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it too hot for you?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well," Kagome told him, putting her hand on his forehead, "Your face is all red."  
  
Inuyasha almost fell over.  
  
"Uh...." he stammered.  
  
"Never mind!" Kagome answered for him. "You don't have a fever anyway!"  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Are you hungry?" she inquired.  
  
"Yeah!" he perked up.  
  
"Okay, what do you want?" she asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Let me think....."  
  
"Wait! Hold that thought! I've got an idea!" Kagome exclaimed. "Sota?"  
  
"Yeah Sis?" he asked, appearing beside her.  
  
"Could you entertain Inuyasha for awhile?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Cause I've got to make dinner, and I want it to be a surprise!"  
  
"Oh, okay! Come on Inuyasha!" Sota yelled, dragging the Hanyou into the living room, "I've got a cool new game....."  
  
Kagome immediately set to work, pulling dishes and pans down from cupboards, and ingredients from shelves.  
  
Inuyasha was watching Sota race around in his new video game, when a delicious aroma started to fill the living room. It seemed to stop under his nose, teasing his senses. He stood up to follow the wonderful scent.  
  
"Don't go in there!" Sota warned him, still staring at the screen. "Kagome'll sit you a million times if you go in there before dinner's ready.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Well, when Kagome says she wants it to be a surprise, she means it."  
  
"Hi Sota." Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully, coming through the front door. "And you too!" she said, walking over to pat him on the shoulder, before hugging Sota. "Did you do your homework?" she asked him.  
  
"Aw.....mom, do I hafta?"  
  
"Yes, now scoot!"  
  
"Mmm." She sniffed, turning to Inuyasha. "Looks like Kagome's cooking tonight. Good, cause I'm tired."  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said before she could go into the kitchen, "Kagome said that she wants it to be a surprise."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'd better not go in there!" she laughed. "It sure smells good though! I can't wait to eat!"  
  
"Mom?" Kagome called from behind the kitchen door, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"Don't come in here, please."  
  
"I know, Inuyasha told me."  
  
"Okay, good. It's almost time to eat. Just give me a few seconds."  
  
"Sure, honey." Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone stood outside of the kitchen door, waiting for the O.K. to go in.  
  
"Alright you guys! Come on in!" she finally told them.  
  
"Where do I sit?" Sota asked.  
  
"Uh, here." She said, pointing to a chair, remembering at the last second not to use the 'sit' command by accident.  
  
"Inuyasha," she pointed, "Mom."  
  
Finally, they were all seated. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, Sota beside him, and Mrs. Higurashi between Sota and Kagome.  
  
"Finally!" she said, sitting down. "Alright! Help yourselves, and NO FIGHTING!"  
  
Everyone happily dug in, and consumed the fried chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes and gravy. After all that was gone, Kagome left the room, and came back with a covered dish.  
  
"Anyone want dessert?" she asked of them.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone chorused.  
  
"Okay, then," she said, lifting the lid off of the dish. Underneath the lid sat a steaming blueberry pie.  
  
Inuyasha licked his lips.  
  
"Everyone can have one piece, and those who want a second can have them." She informed them, doling out a piece to each of them.  
  
The pie was gone in two seconds, it seemed, and everyone was full. Sota went away, mumbling something incoherent, while Mrs. Higurashi complemented her daughter on the meal. Inuyasha hung around to clean up.  
  
"That was really great." He told her when her mother had left, and they were washing dishes.  
  
"Why, thank you very much Inuyasha!" she said beaming proudly.  
  
After dinner was cleaned up, Kagome went up to her room to study for her test the next day. Inuyasha followed her up the stairs.  
  
"Stay here for a sec, okay? I've got to change. But I'll let you know when you can come in." she finished, shutting and locking her door behind her.  
  
"She doesn't trust me....." he thought, the tips of his ears drooping. He moved away from the door, and down the hall a ways. A few minutes later, the lock clicked, and Kagome poked her head out into the hallway.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered. "You can come in now, but I'm afraid I won't be much fun to talk to. I have to study really hard for this test....I don't understand most of it."  
  
Leaving the door open, she crawled on her bed, propping her book up with her pillows, facing the backboard. (Lying on her bed backwards.) She heard Inuyasha come in and sit on the floor next to the bed. He didn't say anything, he just sat there and watched her study. But that wasn't much fun, and eventually our dear Hanyou got bored, and decided that watching Kagome's cat, Buyo was more exciting. After watching Buyo sleep for about an hour, he looked up to see what Kagome was doing. After he saw her, he laughed softly before standing up. Her head was buried in her book, and she was fast asleep, he mouth parted slightly. He smiled tenderly before picking her up gently, and putting her in her bed the right way. He picked up her book and set it on her desk, marking her place with a scrap of paper. Turning back to her bed, he pulled the covers out from under her, and tucked them under her chin. He pulled her hair away from her face and smoothed it down before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him. He curled up to the right of her bedroom door, careful to stay out of the way, so that she wouldn't smash him if she opened the door. He hoped that his being nice would pay off. It was hard to be so nice for a whole day. Hopefully it would work, and Kagome would start to like him. Keeping that thought in mind, he fell asleep, dreaming of her.  
  
Whew! Finally chapter 3 is UP! Woo-hoo! ^-^ Well, plz review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!! And re-review if u already reviewed for chapter one & two!!! Sorry bout there not bein much Sango/Miroku in this chapter, I'll try and put more of them in chapter four, which I HOPE will be out by Wednesday, but it might not be out till Thursday, it depends. I have to go driving after school on Monday, if I have time then I'll write more. Well, I hoped that you liked this story, hope you stay tuned for the next 1,000,000,000,000,001 chapters! ^-^ Not really, but hey. Oh yeah, are the chapters long enough, or do they need to be longer/shorter? Plz let me know, and don't forget to RATE MY STORY ON A SCALE OF 1-10 W/ DECIMALS INCLUDED!! ^-^ REVIEW PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE? Pretty plz?  
  
(LOVE(  
  
(Kitten Kisses(  
  
BUH-BYE!! ^-^ 


	4. Four

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!!!  
  
I'll Always Love You Chapter 4  
  
Hello!! I'm dreadfully sorry about this being so late!! ^_^ I had exams and things this week! And no time left to write, but chapter 4 is now here!! ^-^ YEAH!!!! Here are my personal replies.  
  
Kagome 87: Hey, glad you like it! Plz review this chapter!  
  
Angelic Fairy: You like the gentleman thing? ^_~ I'm glad. Oh, come on.....you can rate it!! PLEASE? It's okay that ppl rate things differently according to their tastes. So PLZ RATE IT!!!!! ^_^ It helps me a lot!!! Muchas gracias. Like ur name, too!  
  
MiraiTigerlily: Your name is AWESOME! ^_^ Really cool. Here's chapter 4 4U!  
  
Person: here's 'more'!  
  
Heavenly maiden: You really think so? Here's the update!  
  
Imoen: You like? I hope this chapter is up to standards. Here's the next chappie, though it's up a little late....!  
  
WhitneyLin: A 9.9 sounds good.....! Why thank you! You like it that much? ^_~ Thanks anyway.  
  
Krystal: Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing this.....maybe slow down....but not stop! ^_^ Here's the next part!  
  
Kagome 87: (2nd review) The coolest story you ever read? I doubt it, but thanx for the compliment newayz. Enjoy this chapter!fv  
  
Violettegal345: Gentlemanly.......that is wow, huh? ^_~ Haha. Here's the next chappie.  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers!!! Thank you guys sooooo much!!! Me Encantan!! (I love them) Don't 4get to R/R at the conclusion of reading this! It means a lot 2 me! And if I get no reviews, no next chappie....but I doubt that that'll happen!! ^_~ Thank you guys sooooo much!!! Now, enough of my blabbing!! Onto the story!! Enjoy it!  
  
I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!! ^_~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Kagome's eyelids started to flutter open the next morning, she could vaguely remember falling asleep while studying. Oops....... She sat bolt upright, her eyes snapping open. Yawning, she looked at her clock. 6:00, good. She jumped up, pulled on her uniform, and grabbed her books before dashing downstairs. Inuyasha was sitting at the table, eating a piece of toast.  
  
"Hey." He said around his mouthful of food.  
  
"Oh, hi." She relied distractedly. After setting her books down on the table, she went and made some toast for herself, and set out some food for Buyo. Then she had some time to think.  
  
"If I fell asleep while studying, then why was I in bed, under the covers, the right way this morning?" she thought to herself. Inuyasha must've tucked her in.......how embarrassing. She lowered her head so that he couldn't see how bad she was blushing.  
  
Soon it was time for her to leave for school, and she dashed out the door with all of her books in her bookbag.  
  
"See you!" Inuyasha called after her.  
  
"Buh-bye!" she yelled back, before disappearing around the corner.  
  
Just as she got inside the school, the bell rang.  
  
"That was close," she said under her breath. She made it to first period just in time. A few seconds after she took her seat, the late bell rang.  
  
"All right students." Mrs. Salonar told the class. "Are you all ready for the test?"  
  
"No......." the class groaned in unison.  
  
"Too bad!" Mrs. Salonar said brightly.  
  
Kagome looked around the room. Some kids were smiling, most likely because they had had time to study. Others were doing mental calculations of how bad their grade would be if they completely failed the test. Crossing her fingers she looked at her test paper. A grin covered her face as she stared down at it. It was over exactly what she'd studied. What a lucky break! Grinning, she started scribbling on her paper.  
  
After the bell rang, Kagome walked out of class with a smile on her face.  
  
As soon as the last bell of the day rang, Kagome shouldered her bag, ran down the front steps of the school, and out of the school yard.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Hojo said happily, cruising beside her on his bicycle.  
  
"Oh, hey Hojo." She replied, slowing her pace.  
  
"Here." He said, handing her a wrapped package. "I heard about your measles. Too bad."  
  
"Uh....." she stuttered, taking the offered object.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Um......" ~I'm going to kill you gramps,~ she thought.  
  
"If you'd rather not say...." He trailed off.  
  
"It's not that!" she laughed nervously, a fake smile plastered on her face. "It's all over my back."  
  
"Does it hurt or itch?"  
  
"Both. It itches till I scratch it, and then it hurts."  
  
"Oh. I feel sorry for you! Hope you get well soon!" he called, steering his bike in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh, brother! Measles! That's almost as bad as ringworm!" she fumed, walking down the street, her hands clutched into fists.  
  
When she entered her yard a few minutes later, she immediately spotted Inuyasha lying in the grass.  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha? I'll be ready to leave in just a few minutes!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. Creeping closer, Kagome noticed that his eyes were closed, and his breath was coming slow and even. He was asleep. Taking advantage of the moment, she reached out and stroked one of his furry white ears. It was warm and silky. She petted it some more, causing Inuyasha to softly purr in his sleep. (A/N Dogs DO make a sort of purring noise, don't they? It's kind of a purring growling of happiness thing. At least that's what my dog, Lady Shady (Shady), sounds like).  
  
"Awwwww.... That's so cute!" she said softly.  
  
Standing up, she went into her house, shutting the door softly, so as not to awaken Inuyasha. He could hear a lot with those adorable ears that adorned his head.  
  
She quickly had her bag packed, with extra papers and pencils. "Not much homework this time!" she thought in good spirits.  
  
After taking a shower, and changing into a clean uniform, she hoisted her bag onto her shoulders. Opening the door quietly, she stepped out onto the front porch. She walked up to Inuyasha, and, kneeling beside him, shook him gently.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called softly. "It's time to go back to the past!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, what?" he mumbled groggily, sitting up.  
  
"We can go back now."  
  
"You're all ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, then." He grinned jumping up from the ground. "Hop on!"  
  
Kagome climbed on his back, and, a few minutes later, they were back in feudal Japan. Standing by the clearing was Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Myouga, and Shippou.  
  
"Hey guys!" the latter exclaimed. "We're ready to go!" At the close of his statement, Shippou bounded over to Kagome and jumped into her arms. "I'm glad you're back, Kagome." He told her, nuzzling her face with his tail. Giggling, Kagome set him on the ground.  
  
"I'm glad too." She told him patting him on the head.  
  
"Hi Sango," she said, giving her friend a hug.  
  
"So Inuyasha!" Miroku asked from a safe distance. "How was your stay with Kagome?"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango scolded him.  
  
"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
Miroku grinned stupidly. Everyone stared at him until his grin had been diminished into nothingness.  
  
"Okay," he sighed. "I'll be good."  
  
"Are we gonna go now?" Shippou asked Kagome.  
  
"Meow!" Kirara said, jumping onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"I dunno." Kagome said, turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess so." He answered, a little unsure as to whether Kagome wanted to go now or wait till later in the day.  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou cheered, hopping into Kagome's arms.  
  
Kagome grinned, patting Shippou on the head, before setting him back down on the ground.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." She whispered quietly to him, squeezing his arm.  
  
Inuyasha smiled one of his rare smiles.  
  
"Come on you slow-pokes!" Shippou yelled from a good distance. Tapping his foot, he waited for the others to catch up.  
  
  
  
"Can we stop now?" Shippou asked, from atop Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"No." came the reply.  
  
"Why not?" Sango asked from somewhere in the back.  
  
"Because we've only been walking for six hours.  
  
"Only?" Miroku gasped, "ONLY?! I can't even feel my feet anymore!"  
  
But Inuyasha stubbornly refused to stop. It had been a week since they had departed, and he'd been gentlemanly until that morning.  
  
"Please?" Kagome asked pleadingly.  
  
Inuyasha softened a fraction, but remained stubborn.  
  
"I know of a place where we can stay the night." He told them, turning his head.  
  
Kagome sighed. He was too stubborn for his own good. But he was their unofficial leader, and if he wanted to wait until they got to the place up ahead, they would follow him, and maybe they'd sleep in a warm hut instead of on the cold ground.  
  
A few hours later they arrived at a hut of some sort, way out in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"This place is creepy looking!" Shippou cried, clinging to Kagome.  
  
Kagome agreed, but she didn't want to scare the little kitsune. She just smiled. "It's not so bad." She said, as brightly as she could, holding a stitch in her side. Everyone's side hurt, except for Kirara and Shippou, who hitched rides on Kagome and Sango. Myouga had left, upon giving Inuyasha instructions on where to find the jewel shard. Inuyasha didn't have a stitch in his side, because he has ½ demon dog, which gave him more endurance than the rest of them.  
  
Sango came up to her, rubbing her hands together nervously.  
  
"Not so bad?" she asked, "Are you sure that you're feeling okay Kagome? Just look at it! It's creepy!"  
  
"Don't worry my lady!" Miroku assured her. "I'll protect you from any demons!!!!"  
  
Sango sighed, blushing. "Okay, sir knight." She said.  
  
Kagome looked at the hut again, but more carefully this time. The hut was small, with bines running up and down the walls, covering it in green ivy. Now that it was almost dark, the place looked shadowy.  
  
"Well, it's, I mean, okay, it is kind of scary looking." She admitted.  
  
"Where'd you dig this place up?" Miroku asked grinning.  
  
"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha growled, turning around. "For your information, I used to LIVE here!"  
  
Miroku's mouth dropped open, and Kagome's eyes widened. Sango didn't seem to be too surprised.  
  
"Here?" Shippou squeaked. "Weren't you scared?"  
  
"No, of course not! Now come on, we don't have all day." He said calmly opening the door to the hut. Kagome crossed her fingers superstitiously before entering the darkened place. Inside it was surprisingly warm, considering the outside air. Stepping further inside, Kagome noticed that there were several chairs, and table, a fireplace, and a bed in the corner. The place was awful dusty. Kagome started when she stepped on something soft and squishy. But it was only a blanket, moth-eaten and old. Picking it up, she noticed a broom lying haphazardly underneath it. Trying it out, she found that it was still capable of sweeping floors.  
  
"I'll be back," Inuyasha said, startling everyone, of whom were now cleaning up, and trying to get a tidy corner where they could all sleep.  
  
"Uh, okay," Kagome replied, turning her head slightly. But he was already gone. All she caught was a flash of black hair. Black hair? She mentally slapped herself. Duh! Tonight was the new moon. No wonder he was such a grump. But why didn't he just stay there with them? Why did he leave? She thought about it for a few seconds before handing the broom to Sango, and exiting the hut.  
  
Inuyasha left the hut, hoping that nobody had noticed his black hair. He ran for a minute before he came to a large tree in the middle of a clearing. Hopefully no one would notice him up in the branches of the tree. Sighing, he leaned back against the sturdy truck. He wished he was like a tree, sturdy and strong. Besides, trees don't have a night of vulnerability. He didn't hate humans, or being human. It was the vulnerability that bothered him. A man was supposed to protect his family and friends. He considered Kagome, Sango, and Shippou his family. They'd been through a lot, and they stuck up for each other. Moreover, how was he supposed to protect his friends when every new moon just made everything worse? He was afraid that if he stuck around, a demon might attack, leaving him unable to help his friends. Then, his friends would be overcome by the demon, and they would die. He'd seen enough death in his lifetime, he didn't like it. He'd seen his mother die, friends, and even Kikyo. Even though she had been brought back to life with the Shikon Jewel shard, she was just a walking, talking zombie without real feeling for anyone or anything. He felt miserable, but at least he was far enough from his friends so that if a youkai was to attack, his friends would be spared. If he could not take care of the youkai himself of course, he would die. The thought of his own death didn't bother him too much. Though he knew that Kagome would probably chastise him for thinking like that; for being a pessimist. But to him, he was just thinking about life. In the feudal age, death happened all of the time. Sure it happened a lot in Kagome's time, but in his time, people usually died horrible deaths. Killed in battle, dying of gangrene from an untreated infection or a hacked off limb, untreatable sicknesses, or murder because someone wanted your kingdom. Kagome had told him once that people in her time joked about death all of the time; telling friends to 'jump off a cliff' or to 'go kill themselves.' He had told her that death was not something to be joking about, and she'd never brought the subject up again.  
  
He also didn't understand how everyone could be so happy and carefree when there was danger everywhere. Even Miroku, who as a monk was supposed to act solemn, smiled constantly and groped until he had so many bruises he couldn't move. Inuyasha didn't hate Miroku, he just hated his actions. However, he was being good lately and hadn't offended Kagome or Sango. If he did touch Kagome again, however, he'd be hurting awfully bad. He'd best not even think about it. Miroku really liked Sango, he realized, and he had to admit that Miroku's 'hands off' policy seemed to be working. Sango was starting to trust him. Sighing, Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk again. How had his thoughts wandered so far? Hee centered once again on the topic of death. What would Kagome do if he died? Probably cry. He hated it when she cried. Though he was strong, he knew nothing about crying. He supposed that he had cried as a child, but after the age of three or so, he didn't remember crying again until his mother died. And he hadn't really cried since, as far as he remembered. He tried to remember what his mother had done to comfort him when he cried......  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A little Inuyasha ran through the trees, alongside his mother, who was laughing. The sun shone brightly, and the birds sang overhead. Having so much fun, he laughed happily, not watching where he was going, and tripped over a root sticking up from the ground. He got up slowly, one of his knees bleeding. Seeing the blood, little Inuyasha started to cry.  
  
"Shhh......" His mother soothed, rubbing his back. After wiping the blood off, the wound was revealed to be only a scratch. "See?" his mother asked, kissing her fingertips and setting them lightly on his scratch. He stopped sniffling, and grinned at his mother.  
  
"Thanks mom," he said a bit more happily, hugging her tightly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So that's how his mother had comforted him. He'd remember that for the next time someone cried. Unless it was Miroku of course! He sighed at the thought of his mother. Maybe that's why Kagome was always so cheerful. She had a mother. He couldn't remember his father very well. He mostly remembered his mother. She was always gentle and caring. Sometimes, Kagome reminded him of her, when he saw her with Shippou. Looking around him, he noticed that the area didn't seem to have any youkai around, not that they still weren't lurking around somewhere though. He wished he had his nose, or rather, his hanyou sense of smell. He sat in silence, listening to the night sounds for a few minutes when he heard something in the distance. Watching closely, he noticed that it was Kagome. "What's she doing out here?" he thought. He waited until she came closer.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called, walking through the dark forest. She wished he'd come out from wherever he was, or at least make his presence be known. The forest was spooky. She almost wished that she hadn't left to look for Inuyasha. He could take care of himself, right? Mumbling to herself, she looked for the hanyou-turned-human.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome wander around, calling his name. Why was she looking for him?  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called from underneath the tree that Inuyasha was in.  
  
He decided to answer her. It would be rude not to, and he'd been rude all day, all because he was to turn human tonight. Now he felt bad about it.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered, peering down from his tree.  
  
She looked up, his violet eyes gleaming in the darkness above her.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can I come up?" she asked quietly, looking up at him hopefully.  
  
He sat perched on his branch, eyes looking down at her doubtfully. Well, there was something he wanted to ask her. He nodded slowly. "I guess it would be alright.". Settling back against the trunk, he watched her climb the tree. It wasn't too high up, so he knew she would make it up fine. Otherwise he would have helped her up.  
  
Kagome made it up the tree slowly. It was easy to climb, she just wasn't in a hurry. Reaching the lowest branch on which Inuyasha was sitting, she pulled herself up onto it. The branch was big, and could easily support three people. She decided to herself that she would sit beside Inuyasha. Though not too close. She didn't want to violate his personal space. After she sat down, she turned to look at him.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked quietly, shattering the silence of the night.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Why did you come all the way out here?"  
  
She hesitated. "Too look for you..."  
  
"For me? What for?"  
  
"I just wanted to find out why you left."  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. Why would she care that he left?  
  
"Why did you leave, Inuyasha? You could have just stayed there with us you know."  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped. "You guys might have been put into danger had I stayed there......" He mumbled.  
  
"Because of the new moon?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You know," she told him, "That being out here all by yourself isn't going to solve anything." She paused for a moment before continuing. "We're your friends, Inuyasha. We're there for you whenever you need us." Giving his arm a squeeze, she added, "Will you come back with me Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked at her a moment before answering. "Kagome?" he asked, "Why are you always so happy all of the time?"  
  
Kagome froze. Why did he want to know something like that? She thought for a few minutes before giving an answer.  
  
"I guess...." She started, "I guess it's because I have friends. Not just here, but back home too. I have my mother, brother, and even gramps. I guess you could call it family and friends. Or a home." She smiled.  
  
"A home......"  
  
Inuyasha thought back. A home...... He remembered his mother and father. But he didn't remember them being together. He knew that a home had something called togetherness. But he didn't remember any of that. He recalled being with his mother or being with his father, but not the three of them together. He didn't understand. He must not have had a home.....it must have been a dwelling. Home had a special meaning to it. A sort of emotional connection, whereas a dwelling did not. And since he felt no emotion for things long past, and he'd not lived with anyone but himself since his mothers death, he'd never had a 'home.' Did he want a home? Kagome had said that a home was family and friends. He had no real family, because Sesshomaru hated him, but he had friends. Did that count?  
  
"A home....." he repeated softly to himself, his voice filled with wonder. She turned to face him. His violet eyes shone softly in the night. "Is a home......a.....nice thing to have?"  
  
  
  
Bwahaha! End chapter 4!  
  
Was that long enough? For all you Sango/Miroku fans out there, sorry about there not being much fluff in here w/ them. There'll be more next chapter I hope. You guys might have to wait a little longer for the next chapter, I don't even have it written yet!!! ^_~ I'll get it out ASAP. Please review this story, and rate on a scale of 1-10, PLEASE, DECIMALS INCLUDED. If you like it a lot, rate it so, if you think it stinx, rate it so. K? I just need to know if this story's any good. Oh, and I'm thinking of doing a story about Rin/Sota. What do you guys think? Is that a dumb pairing, or has it been done b4? Let me know in a review or e-mail! It's anime_kitten24@yahoo.com. Also, I've been thinking of changing my name from kitten kisses to anime kitten. What do you think? LET ME KNOW!!! I love getting e-mail!! ^_~ So send me some and make a weird author happy!!! You could make it like a Christmas present!!!! Speaking of which, that's what this chapter is........my Christmas present 2 U!!!!! ^_^ Is it good? Thank my kitty, Katiedid, for listening to my terrible ideas, and telling me which ones to use!! I love my diddy-da!!! (her nickname!) I LOVE CATS!!! ^_^ PLZ LEAVE FEEDBACK!!  
  
SEE, THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE ON THE LEFT? CLICK IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!!! ^_^ I LIKE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS AS WELL AS SIGNED, SO PLZ REVIEW! AND MAY YOU HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ^_~ GOD BLESS YOU ALL!  
  
OH, IF YOU LIKE Shippou, READ MY OTHER STORY, AFTER THE RAIN PLZ. I ONLY GOT 7 REVIEWS FOR IT, AND SOME PPL WANT ME 2 DO A SEQUEL, SO I DUNNO. ALSO, I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU ALL TO GO AND READ CHUUKEN LOYAL DOG, PART 1: TRUTH PLZ. IT'S THE MOST AWESOME STORY!!!!! ^_^ AND LADY KARA NEEDS SOME MORAL SUPPORT!!! GO LADY KARA!!!!! ^_~ I LOVE UR STORY!!! IF YOU WANT ME TO PROMOTE UR STORY, E-MAIL ME SO I CAN READ IT! AND I AM PROMOTING THIS STORY B/C I WANT TO, LADY KARA DIDN'T ASK ME! ^_~ THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY!  
  
MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU, YOUNG REVIEWERS!! ^_~ GOODBYE! HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS VACATION! 


	5. Five

I'll Always Love You  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone wants something they can't have.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my best friends, Amber, (who hopefully gets into Inuyasha soon), Kirara, and Kagome!! You guys are awesome!!! Great moral support!! ^_^ And to you, the REVIEWER!! I don't like it when someone reads, but doesn't review!! The only excuse for not reviewing is if you're going to flame. If you like it, or find a fault, please review!! It helps the authors (well, authoress for me) in more ways than you can possible imagine. Unless u are an author yourself of course. If you want more Sango/Miroku, or more Inuyasha/Kagome, or you want Sesshomaru to show up or something, don't be afraid to ask! ^_~ I'll try my best to fulfill your wish!! ^_^ Oh, yeah, has that 'home' thing been used before? I had a dream about it, but that could've been caused by something that I've read. If so, gomen. It was unintentional. By the way, gomen that this story isn't really going anywhere, and that it stinks really bad, but I'll try harder to get it to move in some kind of direction. Yawwwnnn! I'm getting pretty bored of it myself. Yeee! 50 reviews!!! I feel so special!! ^_~ ??? I'm so happy!! ?? Sorry for blabbering!! Any who, please review this!! ^_^ Feedback is GOOD!!! Always!! Love ya all! Enjoy!  
  
Personal Responses!  
  
Inuyasha's long lost twin: yo dude, I read your story!! Are you gonna do another one? I hope you get a chance to read this, Fluffy-Lover!! (You know that would be incest, ne? Him being your half-brother!! ^_~  
  
Friend Of Fluffy: Hey!! What's up? 9.25? Thanks! Ohhhh! FLOWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty! *shiny eyes* Me love flowers!! ^_~ Don't worry, I plan to keep writing this!! FOREVER......! Nah, not really! Just until it's done! Which might be......FOREVER! Hopefully not though! ^_^ THANK YOU for the ideas!! ^_^ I needed some!! I'll keep them in mind for my next chapter!! I'm having a bout of "writer's block" so it's hard to come up with good stuff. Hope this chapter's good enough for you!! ^_~ HA! I'm writing you back now, and no! THANK YOU for reviewing!! ^_^ *grabs roses* Ohhhh! My favorite color! Thank you lots!!  
  
Jayme: So, you like my writing? Thanks!! I made it into Power of the Pen in 8th grade! Do you know what that is? I didn't win anything, but hey! I got out of school for it!! ^_^ I also like to write poetry sometimes. I had one called IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, and the table of guys behind me at lunch took it and read it out loud!! How embarrassing! +_+ Ugh! It stunk, but hey!! I'm trying to get better!! B/c of this story, everyone at school's been asking me if I'm going to be an authoress when I graduate!! I've got 71 pages of this story written, and this chapter is only typed. So that's about 83 pages all together!! ^_~ But hey, what can I say? I love writing!! ^_^ Aww.....you love Miroku? I love Inuyasha!! When are you two gonna get married? ^_^ Are you gonna come to our wedding? It's April 12, 2003!! J/J I wish though......... *wishful eyes full of hope*  
  
Serena: More humor? Okay, I'll be sure to keep that in mind for the next chapter!! ^_^ Maybe someone spying on someone else? ^_~ It always makes me laugh when Miroku spies on Kagome and Inuyasha!! ^_^  
  
____________: DUDE!!! NICE NAME!!! ^_^ How come you can't put a name? *Sniff* Makes me so sad.....you don't like me enough to put a name down........Wahhhhh! J/J w/ you! Cliffhangers are cool to write, but not so great to read, huh? ^_~ You want them to be a home? ^_^ Cool! Eventually you'll get your wish!! ^_^ Don't know how long it'll take though. I dunno if everyone wants the story to drag out, or for me to just get to the end and get it over with!! ^_^  
  
Kagome Wannabe: Hey dude, what's up? Inuyasha and Kagome ARE meant to be together!! ^_^ I'll try to keep lots of fluff flyin' for ya! ^_~ So you think Sota/Rin would be cute? I think that they look about the same age myself, but I dunno. I dunno how to start, but yeah, if I get some replies, I'm sure I can come up with something!! Thank you for giving me your opinion about that! It means a lot!! 9's, huh? Okay, that's really high!! ^_^  
  
Amanda: Hey!!! Guess what? We have the same name!! ^_~ Yeah! If that's your real name, of course!! That's my first name!! ^_^ So you like it? Cool, I'll try and update ASAP. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Writer's block, ya know?  
  
Angelic Fairy: *Squeals* You rated it!!! THANK YOU!!! You're right, nothing is perfect!! This story is FAR from perfect!! ^_~ A cute Inuyasha/Kagome scene? Hmm.......! Ya never know, do ya?  
  
Chavi West-Wind: ^_^ A 10.1? That's generous of you! I can tell you like it!! ^_^ Thanks for your support!! ^_~ I'm sorry to say this, but I got an 11 from Sabrina. ^_^ That's okay!! The 2nd highest? ^_^ Thanks!  
  
ChibiMinko: Hey there! Here's my update!! ^_^ You like it that much? ^_^ It's all cool with me!! ^_^  
  
Lindy*girl: More fluff? I'll TRY to keep the fluff flyin'. ^_^ Everyone likes fluff, do they not? ^_^ Not very much fluff in this chapter I'm afraid. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Imoen: *cringes* Sorry!! ^_^ Glad that you liked the chapter!! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing it! And rating too!!! I really appreciate it!! ^_^ And I did have a merry Christmas! Did you?  
  
Violettegal345: Hey! ^_^ I feel sorry for Chibi Inuyasha too! *SOB* Everyone treating him bad just b/c he's a hanyou!! Wahhhh! Totally unfair!! I'd LOVE to get a hold of those cute little furry ears of his!! *Giggle* He's just so cute!! I'm gonna marry him!!! ^_^ Yeah, I'm still okay, I think!  
  
Meredith: You're totally right! Miroku will hopefully be able to score BIG points with Sango! ^_~  
  
Fire Demon: INCOMING!!! Here's the next chapter! ^_^ And they'll keep coming, until I can't breathe at all! ^_~ Well, until the story's done anyway!  
  
Thank you to all reviewers!! If I missed you, I'M SORRY!! But I hope I got everyone!! ^_^  
  
  
  
I'll Always Love You  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: Kitten Kisses (AKA Sango)  
  
Shippou rooted for food in Kagome's bag. He didn't mind that she had left. So long as Inuyasha was being nice, she'd be fine. Digging further down, he found a bag of chocolates. He only took one, so that Kagome wouldn't notice. He stuffed the morsel into his mouth, chewing slowly. It was good, but he swallowed it quickly before Sango or Miroku saw him chewing on it.  
  
"Is it time to go to bed yet?" he asked, walking up to Sango.  
  
"Soon, soon....." She muttered absently, still sweeping the dust from the floor. "This place is a mess, and I really don't want to sleep on this filthy floor. Do you?"  
  
"Not really....." The kitsuné muttered. "But I'm tired!"  
  
"Me-ow!" Kirara agreed.  
  
"You're not the only one." Miroku interjected, wiping sweat from his forehead. "That walk sure did me in. I could use a rest, dirt or not."  
  
"Oh, stop whining, Miroku!" Sango told the monk. "The sooner you get to work, the sooner it'll be done. And we're not resting until there's a clean spot to sleep!"  
  
Miroku sighed in defeat, and got to work. The six or so hours of walking had them all tired, except for Inuyasha. Where had he gone off to anyway? Aw, well, it did not really matter, Kagome had gone out to find him. At least, that's what he thought. Who really knew where those two were. He smiled, an idea popping into his brain. "Hey, uh, Sango!" he smiled at her. "How about you let me sweep, while you rest?"  
  
"Uh......sure......." She replied warily, handing the stub of a broom to him. She sat down on a previously dusted chair, and fanned her face with her hand. She was glad that the monk was being nice for once. It sure was a good change from his usual behavior! But she still didn't understand him. His sudden change in behavior was odd. She smiled slightly. A break did sound wonderful though. Sweeping with that stubby broom was hard work. After sitting for awhile, she felt better. Standing, she thought for a moment......before deciding that it was time to test her monk friend. Well, more than friends, maybe. Well, she hoped that they were, or could be more than friends. But it was really up to Miroku. Though she hoped that he liked her. Walking up to him, she put her hand on his arm. "Hey, Miroku....." she said in a sweet voice.  
  
Miroku stopped, his right hand twitching. Oh....! He wanted to, he knew he did, but.......he knew he shouldn't. Sango was probably testing him......what should he do? ~You're supposed to be good!~ A voice in his head told him. ~If you want to win Sango's heart, then you need to be nice, but NOT overfriendly!~ Miroku smiled that controlled smile of his, trying as hard as he could to be a good boy. "Hello, Sango." He said smoothly.  
  
Sango winked at him. "You're being a good boy, huh?" she asked. "That's good, because that's how you get people to like you, not being a fool." She smiled before, turning away.  
  
Miroku smiled to himself. Maybe he did have a chance after all! The thought made him smile to himself. He would be good forever if Sango would fall for him. He walked up behind her, and gave her a hug. A true hug, not something like he would normally do.  
  
Sango blushed brightly. She hadn't been expecting this. But at least he was still being a good boy, and was just giving her a heartfelt hug. She decided to return the favor, so she turned around and hugged him back.  
  
Miroku was surprised that Sango hadn't walloped him, but he WAS still being good. And so he squeezed tighter. He thought about kissing her, but the little voice in his head, called a conscious, warned him against it. It was too soon, and he didn't want to ruin his chances OR the moment, did he? So he just squeezed her one last time before letting go, blushing. He didn't apologize, because Sango didn't seem mad, and he didn't think that she would be. So he just turned his head, hoping that his lady would not notice his crimson face. Looking down at the floor, he swept it fiercely, and soon the floor was done.  
  
Sango did get a look at Miroku's face, however. It looked much like hers, she was sure. She was glad he hadn't tried to kiss her, however. It was too early, and she probably would've smashed his head in with Hiraikotsu.  
  
After a few minutes of Miroku's sweeping, the floor was finally clean, and Sango called Shippou from his nap in the corner. She was glad that he hadn't seen any of what went on, he'd probably tell Inuyasha and Kagome. She wanted to be the one to tell Kagome. Miroku helped set up the bedding with Sango, while Shippou just stood there. He was too tired to move. After the bedding was down, Miroku was the first one to get under the covers. Yawning, Shippou crept up beside Miroku and fell asleep with Kirara on his stomach. Sango covered up Shippou, and sat down beside him. Pulling the covers over her head, she snuggled up beside Shippou, and put her arm around him, her hand resting unintentionally on Miroku's. But Miroku didn't stir......he was fast asleep. So Sango just left her hand where it was, and fell asleep, thinking of Miroku.  
  
Kagome was speechless. A home? Huh? She didn't understand. What could possibly be wrong with him? Didn't he know what one was? Maybe not.....she didn't really know what had become of him after his mother died, and before he met Kikyo. "Oh, Inuyasha!" she said sadly, scooting over to give him a hug. She hugged him tightly, feeling terrible for him, because he didn't know what a home was.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at the look on Kagome's face. She seemed utterly surprised, but at what? He didn't know the emotional meaning of a 'home'. Was that so unbelievable? But, then again, in Kagome's time everyone had a home. Maybe not a good one, but they had family, and friends, and a place to live. Even though they might 'think' that they hate their family, they probably didn't. One time, in Kagome's time, he had heard a little boy tell his brother that he hated him. Of, course, a few minutes later, the boy had come back to his brother to ask for his help, apologizing for his earlier behavior. He wished it was that way with Sesshomaru and him. It wasn't that he deeply hated Sesshomaru, it was more that he was always trying to kill him and his friends. They used to like each other well enough, when they were children, but now that they were both adults, they were always at one another's throats. In fact, Inuyasha had felt awful when he'd taken Sesshomaru's arm. He knew that if Sesshomaru would have taken his arm, he would've been furious. How was one to fight, or even LIVE with only one arm? And more importantly, how was one to protect their family? Just when he was getting into those deep, brotherly thoughts, he felt Kagome hugging him. "What for?" he asked himself, but he didn't know. He put his arms around her, and rubbed her back, as he remembered his mother doing years ago. But instead of making things better, things only seemed to get worse. He felt a wetness on his shoulder. Kagome was crying. But why? Because of him? He tried to get her to stop, but to no avail. He didn't understand. He rubbed her back in slow, circular motions, but that only made her cry harder. He was at a loss. What was he to do?  
  
Kagome wasn't sure when she started to cry, but she felt awful. And when Inuyasha tried to make her feel better, it only made her feel worse. She was supposed to be the one comforting him, not the other way around. Crying harder, she hugged him tighter, and he rubbed her back in an attempt to get her to stop crying. She wondered where he'd learned it. Before, he'd always seemed at a loss when she cried. But now, he seemed to know what he was doing. She relaxed her grip on Inuyasha, and let herself sink into him.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome relax, and wondered if she wore herself out with all of that crying. Well, at least she'd be able to sleep soundly. But he hoped not. He liked her better when she was happy. He looked down at her, and saw that her eyes were closed. He stopped rubbing her back, and put his arms around her. Sighing, she leaned into him. "Kagome." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah....?" she mumbled, half asleep already.  
  
"You never answered my question......."  
  
Kagome's eyes opened. "Inuyasha." She said, taking one of his hands in her own, "A home is the best thing you can have." She yawned tiredly before settling her head on his chest. "The very best......"  
  
He would have said more......he had so many questions that he wanted answers for, but Kagome's even breathing told him that she was asleep. He needed to take her back to the hut. Leaving her out here wouldn't do any of them much good. Picking her up in his arms, he jumped from the tree landing a little off-balance, but managed to keep his footing. Cradling her against him, he carried her back to the hut, running as fast as he could go in his human form. When he reached the small building, he opened the door cautiously, so as not to awaken the others. Shutting it softly with his foot, he looked around in the dark to see where Sango and Miroku had laid the bedding. What he saw made him smile. Sango and Miroku lay side by side with little Shippou in between. Sango had her arm draped around the kitsuné, and her hand lay on Miroku's cursed one. Setting Kagome down next to Sango, he pulled the covers over her, tucking her in for the night. He walked over to the corner of the room, and sat down with one of his arms wrapped around the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Shippou woke up with his stomach hurting. Something was pressing into it..... It was just Kirara though. After having her sleep on his stomach all night, he felt as if there was a permanent indentation there. Yawning, he stood up and pulled the little fire-cat off of his stomach. She mewed in protest, but he set her in his arms instead, and stood up, petting her on the head. Soon, she was purring happily, and his stomach didn't hurt anymore. Looking around he noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were back. He looked at Inuyasha carefully. His hair was black. No wonder he left last night. It was still just before dawn, so in a few minutes or so, Shippou knew that Inuyasha would be back in his hanyou form soon enough. Yawning again, he found Kagome soundly sleeping beside Sango, who, since he had moved, was closer to the monk. Boy, would Miroku be surprised! Well, happily surprised, anyway.  
  
Inuyasha cracked one eye open, slowly letting the morning light seep through his previously violet eyes. He was glad he was a hanyou again. He didn't look forward to the next time. He stretched, yawning widely, his fangs showing. Opening his eyes, he saw that only Shippou was awake, everyone else was still soundly asleep. He stood up, putting Tetsusaiga back where it belonged- at his waist. He smirked when he saw the scene that Shippou had seen also. Boy, Miroku would sure be surprised when he woke up to find Sango right beside him! He walked over to where Kagome was sleeping and looked carefully at her face. It showed no signs of the crying of the previous night. He was glad, Shippou would have asked questions. Sighing, he sat down in a nearby chair to watch the others sleep, and to wait for them to wake up. After a few minutes, Miroku awoke, and Inuyasha snickered at the look on his face. It was a look of utter surprise, and happiness all at once. A little bit of shock was mixed in as well. He sat up slowly, so he didn't wake Sango, and rubbed the back of his head, smiling gleefully- that is, until he saw Inuyasha and Shippou smirking at him. Then he stopped smiling and just stood up. With Miroku's warmth gone, Sango sat up groggily, stifling a yawn. Looking around, she saw that she was the next to last one awake. And Inuyasha was smirking at Miroku. That couldn't be good. Not any good at all. Then she saw Shippou, who was smiling as wide as possible. Something was up. And she wanted to know what it was.  
  
"What?!" she asked them, a little irritated.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, and smirked even more, if that was even possible, Shippou laughed outright, and Miroku's face turned red. Uh-Oh. Kirara came over to offer her support, however, and that did make her feel better. She decided not to ask again. But everyone kept staring at her. She just continued to pet Kirara, and didn't bother to look at anyone else. Especially Inuyasha, who would make some kind of sarcastic remark, of which she didn't need to hear right now.  
  
Shippou was still laughing, nonetheless. He thought the whole scene was incredibly funny. Sango looked so confused, and Miroku's face was so red, and Inuyasha was just sitting there smirking at them both. He mentally pictured Sango sticking her tongue out at them, and that only made him laugh harder.  
  
Someone was laughing......really loudly. Well, she knew it wasn't Inuyasha anyway. Sighing, Kagome sat up rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What's all the ruckus about?" she asked them sleepily. Nobody answered. Opening her eyes, she saw Shippou try to hold his laugh in, Miroku's face turn a deeper shade of red than it was previously, Inuyasha's smirk grow, and Sango's eyes looking around confusedly. Kagome blinked several times, not understanding what was going on at all. She could tell that Sango didn't know either. So, instead of saying anything, she stood up, and rolled up the bedding, stuffing it into her bag that had been abandoned in the corner the night before.  
  
"Are we ready for breakfast, or are you all just going to stand there looking like idiots?" Kagome asked of them.  
  
"Uh, sure!" Shippou answered happily, jumping up and down. "I'm starving!"  
  
""I would like to also." Miroku said calmly, the color in his face gradually fading.  
  
"I could use some food as well." Sango informed Kagome, picking up Kirara and moving to help with the breakfast preparations.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha for his answer. He gave her a 'yes' and a nod, confirming that he wanted something to eat. After she pulled out the breakfast supplies, she turned to the men.  
  
"Could you two go outside for a moment please?" she asked them nicely. They both did as asked, and when they were gone, Sango turned to Shippou.  
  
"What was going on this morning?"  
  
"Nothing really. When I got up this morning, you scooted closer to Miroku, and you two were practically holding hands in your sleep! Everything started when Miroku woke up, cause Inuyasha started smirking at him, and Miroku had this huge grin on his face." He smiled. "It was kinda funny though."  
  
Sango blushed slightly. "Really?"  
  
"Yep!" the kitsuné told her happily.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Come on Sango! You know you liked it!"  
  
Sango blushed redder. "Uhhhh......yeah, I guess so." She smiled. "Let's get breakfast done."  
  
"Can I go now?" Shippou asked.  
  
""Uh, yeah, run along!" Kagome gestured towards the door.  
  
After the fox-child was outside playing, Kagome turned to Sango. "There's something that I'd like to talk to you about." Her face turned somber. "About last night."  
  
"What is it?" Sango wondered aloud, pulling some food out of Kagome's backpack.  
  
"Well, last night, I went out to find Inuyasha."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Well, when I found him, he asked me why I was always so happy, even though we were almost constantly in danger."  
  
Sango looked surprised. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him that it was because I had family and friends, or, in simplest terms, a home."  
  
"That sounds good." Sango said looking puzzled. "And what did he say?"  
  
"He.......asked me if a home......was a nice......thing to have......" Kagome's face fell. "It.......made my heart break, I think.......to hear someone say something like that."  
  
Sango's gaze fell. "I think I understand........" she told Kagome, still looking at the floor. "He doesn't really want to share his life with us........maybe it's too painful. Or.....maybe he never really had a 'family' as you or I know it." She saw Kagome nod. "I mean, everyone either has or had a family, but not a, what would you say, a close-knit family."  
  
Kagome nodded her head again. "My father's dead, but I still have a grandfather, a mother, and a brother who love me. Whereas he has nobody...."  
  
"Except us......" Sango interrupted.  
  
"Right." Kagome confirmed. "He does have a half-brother, but all he seems to want to do is kill Inuyasha. I feel rather bad for him."  
  
"As well as I, but what should we do?"  
  
"Well," Kagome pondered aloud, "Maybe we should treat him, more, well, like a.......family."  
  
Yeah!" Sango brightened, glad that her friend had confided in her. "And be less, well, mean to him, and more nice. But not so nice that he gets curious."  
  
Kagome smiled, and gave Sango a high-five.  
  
After breakfast was gone, the group again trekked the long road of life, stopping to rest occasionally.  
  
  
  
The further the group went north, the more snow seemed to fall. The snow reminded Kagome of her dream, in which the cold mist had encircled her, trapping her in their wintry embrace. Inuyasha seemed to notice this, as he had been the only one she had enlightened on the subject. Since the snow had started its fall, Inuyasha had started to walk beside her. Sango and Kagome had informed Miroku and Shippou of their plan to be nicer to Inuyasha, but they did not disclose any facts about why.  
  
Inuyasha was slightly suspicious of everyone else. His traveling companions seemed to be acting rather strangely. Instead of Miroku and Shippou's smart remarks, they just bit their tongue. He didn't quite understand why. He probably never would. But his new mission in life was to protect his new 'family'.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha!" Myouga announced, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "You are now about a half day's walk or so from where the jewel shard is rumored to be!"  
  
"Thanks, Myouga." Kagome said, walking up beside Inuyasha. But the flea demon was already gone. 'Must be dangerous.' They all thought.  
  
Inuyasha wished that Kagome would move away a bit. Not that he didn't enjoy her being there, of course. It just made him feel uncomfortable. But instead of moving away, she took his hand, making him blush slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha......" She began.  
  
"Uh, yes?" he asked, barely managing his composure.  
  
"During this next battle, could you please let us help you? Don't try to handle everything by yourself. We want you to stay in one piece."  
  
She looked serious. Well, he couldn't really refuse. That would be rude, and besides, he'd probably make her cry again. She hadn't cried since the last new moon. He didn't want it to happen again. "Okay." He agreed.  
  
She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks." She said softly, squeezing his hand.  
  
Inuyasha's face was red, and he knew it. He hoped no one else would notice. He bowed his head down low, making Kagome giggle. She must've figured out why he had his gaze lowered. But she never let go of his hand.  
  
Sango saw what was going on ahead of her, and she smiled happily. She was glad that Kagome and Inuyasha were getting along. Frowning slightly, she looked around for Miroku. He was beside her, walking in step. She rolled her eyes, how dumb could he get? Sighing, she picked up his left hand, and held it in her right. Miroku looked at her in a confused sort of way, but she just smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. He sure wasn't going to argue with that!  
  
After the group walked a ways, Inuyasha announced that they should be changing into their 'battle gear', and to get their weapons out. Kagome dug her bow and arrows out from her bag, Sango went out into the woods to change from her kimono to her exterminator gear, (Miroku not following for once) and everyone else, just waited. Miroku's wind tunnel was already handy, as was Shippou's 'fox-fire' and Tetsusaiga was at Inuyasha's waist. After Kagome had her bow and arrows ready, and Sango had returned in her battle gear, Inuyasha told them that they were to sleep with their weapons beside them.  
  
"I know it will be quite uncomfortable, but in case we are attacked tonight, we need to be ready."  
  
The others had agreed, and so they set up camp in the middle of nowhere, snow everywhere. Kagome dug in her backpack and pulled out some bedding, which she handed to Sango, and two sweaters, one of which she gave to Shippou, the other she put on.  
  
Soon, the group was asleep with the stars twinkling above them, and the full moon shining down upon them.  
  
Kagome awoke sometime in the middle of the night with her head buzzing annoyingly. Opening her eyes, she couldn't see anything. Clouds completely covered the moon, and so the earth was darkened. Holding her head, she looked around.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered.  
  
In a second, he was beside her. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I feel that there's a shard around here.....somewhere." She said, sweeping her hands across the vast darkness around them.  
  
^_~ Was that too bad of a cliffhanger? Not too bad, I hope!! ^_^ Wow, I just noticed that my computer is giving me perfect grammar, AND spelling! Wow! ^_^ Anywayz, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Sorry! *_* Did everyone have a Merry Christmas? ^_~ I did!! ^_^ Well, as you know by now, I LOVE FEEDBACK!! ^_^ Good, especially, but if you have some constructive criticism, don't hesitate to tell me in a review or e-mail! Please, it'll do me a favor! Let's get those reviews rolling! I want to TRY to make it to 100, yah, I know! I'm REALLY GREEDY!! Oh, is there any other pairings you all want? My sister's working on a separate story about Sesshomaru. He gets a girlfriend who ISN'T RIN!!! Oh the horror!! J/J But seriously, Rin IS way to young for him, ne? Not that I don't mind them being paired together! ^_^ They still make a cute couple!  
  
I don't want any flames like the one I got for a DBZ story that I did. It was humor, but they complained b/c they skipped to the last line, and told me that they 'didn't want the stupid fan fiction messing in w/ the good stuff. And that they liked B/V romance' What a dorf! (My new word) If they didn't like humor, why did they read it? I mean, seriously! ^_~  
  
If anyone has an idea, then please don't hesitate to tell me!! ^_^ See, when I get writers block, I don't stop writing like normal ppl do, OH NO! I try to please everyone, b/c I don't want them to have to wait 1,000 yrs to find out what happens next!! So, instead, I keep writing, even though it really stinks, and then I post it up for all you readers to hate! ^_^ So if you all want something, let it be known!! ^_~ It'll help me out a lot!! ^_~ Hee hee!  
  
Someone give me advice on whether or not to do a Rin/Sota pairing! ^_^ Please? *pitiful puppy eyes* Thank you Kagome Wannabe!  
  
Just so you know, here's my pairings. (Not necessarily going to be used in my story): Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Rin, and Shippou/ anyone that's cool! ^_^ Yah, I'm insane! @_@ What?  
  
Well, till next time all. C-ya next chapter or whatever!! ^_^  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
May the force be with you young reviewers!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Are you still here? Maybe you're reviewing!!! *hopeful puppy eyes* please say I'm right!!! ^_^ REVIEW!! 


	6. Six

Hey!!! I'm back!!!!! ^_^ Whether you want me to be or not!! ^_~ **Runs away from angry mob** SORRY! I know the last chapter ended rather evilly, but I'M SORRY! Could you guys ever find it in your hearts to forgive me?  
  
  
  
No personal replies today! Sorry, but I don't have time at school, I'll put them in the next chapter however! Thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
  
  
I read in my Japanese-English dictionary that -Kun is used for and by ONLY men. So why is it that ppl write that Kagome calls Hojo, Hojo-kun? Someone please tell me!! Ahh!  
  
I'm really sorry, but this is a battle scene- and before you start to cheer, this is the first battle that I've ever written, and I know that it's going to be awful! *_* If you have any pointers, please give them to me, I need advice on writing action stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I bought the rights to Inuyasha for a dollar in a dime store. Nah, I wish though. If wishes were horses, then everyone would ride. Ha! I wish! I'd have so many horses, I would be able to afford their food!! ^_^  
  
I'll Always Love You  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"From what direction is it coming from?" Inuyasha asked her, looking around carefully.  
  
"Over there!" she pointed.  
  
Inuyasha looked, but he couldn't see anything. The darkness left only shadows to dance in the night. "I can't see!" he told her, still looking in the general direction.  
  
"This way!" she told him, grabbing his hand and pointing in the direction she was indicating.  
  
"Uh...." he stammered, not only because she was holding onto his hand, but also because he still couldn't see anything. "Does a demon have it?" he asked her, after he'd gotten his composure back.  
  
"Hold on......" she whispered, biting her bottom lip in concentration. "Uh, yeah! I believe so!" she exclaimed quietly. "It's moving around and stuff."  
  
"Okay, get everyone up.......but be quiet about it! We don't want anyone to wake up screaming!" Inuyasha walked up to Shippou, picking him up from beside Sango, being sure to cover his mouth with his hand. "Shippou!" he whispered loudly. Shippou opened his eyes, his head moving around wildly for Sango. "Shhh! It's just me!" Inuyasha tried to assure him. "You won't scream will you?" Shippou shook his head, and Inuyasha put him on the ground. "There's a demon around here somewhere." He whispered roughly. "Kagome's going to get Miroku up, and you are to get Kirara up, and tell her what's going on. Have her transform too, okay?" Shippou nodded, and walked over to Kirara. Just then Miroku and Kagome came from where Miroku had been sleeping.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku said, keeping his voice as low as possible. Sango awoke immediately, sitting up bolt upright. "Quiet!" Miroku ordered her. "There appears to be a demon in this area. Get your gear, but stay silent. We don't want to be discovered whilst we are still unprepared. Sango nodded, and stood up, grabbing Hiraikotsu and her Katana, the latter she strapped to her side.  
  
After everyone was situated, they followed Kagome and Inuyasha to where the demon holding the shard was. The reason Inuyasha was there was because he didn't want Kagome to be out front all by herself, she might be subject to a frontal assault. Continuing to move forward, they noticed a dark shape in their path. A shape darker than dark itself. Rising up, it cracked its knuckles. The thing was hideous, solid black with a reddish gash along the skin under its eyes. It roared, shaking the trees all around.  
  
"I" It roared at them, its yellow eyes glowing in the dark. "Am the great Kurai, the darkest of the dark, and greater than darkness itself!"  
  
Kagome jumped backwards to string her bow and arrow, while Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku charged towards the enemy. Holding her bow taut, she aimed for Kurai. Unfortunately, she could not fire, because her friends were in the way. But she didn't lower her weapon. She would wait for an opening.  
  
Miroku charged towards the enemy with his staff in his right hand. He did not want to use the wind tunnel unless absolutely necessary. Running towards Kurai, he swung the golden staff, striking the beast in the face. Roaring, it lunged at him, and he barely escaped its claws and teeth. Charging again, he was stopped in his path by Inuyasha, who ran in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha swiped his claws at the mysterious demon, slicing off part of its tail, before being thrown backwards.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from where she stood with her bow, "Are you all right?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up, a signal that he was all right. Kagome smiled, and continued to wait for an opening. "Inuyasha!" she called again, "The shard's embedded in the back of his neck!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and took off to assist his friends. He sliced at the demon again and again, but never once striking the back of his neck.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were working on distracting Kurai so that Inuyasha could get at the back of his neck. But the demon never let his guard down. Every time that they thought that he was distracted, and Inuyasha went for the back of his neck, Kurai swung his tail in circles causing everyone to run for cover.  
  
Miroku looked around for Sango after the last 'tail swing', but didn't see her anywhere nearby. He shrugged his shoulders slightly. Maybe she'd run in the opposite direction. Charging back towards the demon to give Inuyasha another chance at the back of its neck, he saw that Sango was ahead of him, charging towards Kurai, but he also saw that the demon was getting ready to spin his tail around.  
  
"Sango!" he called out, trying to get her to notice what he had. But it was too late, and Sango didn't hear him. Kurai's tail caught her in the chest, sending her airborne. Miroku watched helplessly as she was sent through the air and as her body hit the ground only a few feet from where he stood. Immediately abandoning the battle, he ran to her side. "Sango!" He cried out, reaching her side. She didn't move when Miroku came to her. "Don't worry," he told her softly, bending down to pick her up gently from the ground. He carried her out of harms way, setting her down on a patch of moss. Shippou came out of a clump of bushes sobbing loudly.  
  
"Is she gonna die?" he cried, running to Sango, his fingers running through his tail.  
  
"No." Miroku told him solemnly. "But I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What is it?" Shippou asked, wiping his tears away, now that he knew his friend would live.  
  
"I have to go help Inuyasha and Kagome fight this battle." He told the kitsuné."  
  
"You're going to leave her?!" Shippou screeched in surprise.  
  
"Yes," Miroku said, looking crestfallen. "Inuyasha and Kagome need my help. They cannot fight this battle alone." He started to walk back towards the battle field. "Can you take care of her for me?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Shippou assured him, saluting from beside the unconscious Sango.  
  
Miroku walked rapidly back to the battlefield, feeling rather bad that he hadn't been able to warn Sango sooner. Then maybe she would still be fighting alongside him, and not lying unconscious behind him. At least she wasn't going to die. On his way back he saw Kirara running to her master. Finally reaching the demon, he charged forward, striking him with his staff. Inuyasha appeared beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha........" the monk panted tiredly. "I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to hear anything that could help. He'd tried multiple times after Sango fell, to kill the demon. But every time, he was thrown back. Now he had several lacerations, and he just wanted to kill the stupid thing so he could go to sleep.  
  
"I can open my wind tunnel, and while the demon is being sucked in, you get the jewel shard from the back of his neck. He'll be too busy trying to escape the wind tunnel to pay any heed to you. Just be careful not to be sucked in yourself; if you do start to be sucked in though, yell so I can snap the rosaries back over the wind tunnel." Miroku waited.  
  
"Will that work?" the hanyou asked him, keeping his eye on Kurai.  
  
"Yes. So long as you get the jewel shard, and get out of the way. When I see you leave, I'll assume that you've taken the jewel, and I'll suck that fiend into the wind tunnel. "  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha agreed. He looked up quickly. An arrow whizzed over his head, going straight for the enemy. He knew it was Kagome who had shot it, and was glad, and sort of hopeful that it would do some damage. Another arrow, and another, and yet another whizzed overhead, targeted at Kurai. And one by one they hit the dark demon. They stuck in him, but he didn't appear to be fazed by it at all. Roaring, he turned to where Kagome stood. When she saw the demon coming for her, she jumped from where she was, and ran into a clump of trees to confuse her attacker.  
  
"Let's put that little plan into action before he gets Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running for Kurai.  
  
"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled, snapping the rosary beads from his right hand, just as soon as Inuyasha was behind the demon. The air void started to suck in everything in front of him, and he hoped that Inuyasha would hurry and remove that shard before it was too late. Holding out his hand trees, bushes, shrubs, branches, and other items were drawn into it.  
  
Time went all too quick for Inuyasha. He remembered at the last second that Kagome was still around. He looked around frantically to make sure that she was nowhere around. He didn't want her to be sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. He saw her behind Miroku, running backwards to see to Sango. Grabbing onto the demon's neck, he dug his claws in as far as they could go, helping him to stay there so that he wouldn't be drawn into the tunnel of wind. Digging his free hand into the skin at the base of the demons neck, he felt around for the shard of the Shikon Jewel. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only mere seconds, he located the small object. Yanking it out quickly, he tried to free his other hand, but found it stuck in the think skin of Kurai. Working as quickly as he could, he worked his claws out slowly, one of his claws tearing almost completely from his finger. But it didn't matter at the time. The pain didn't matter, nothing except getting out of the way of the wind tunnel. Inuyasha freed himself from the demon and leapt out of the way, calling to Miroku to run forward and suck the demon in.  
  
Miroku saw Inuyasha leave only a minute before he would be sucked in to the void. As soon his friend was safely behind him, he rushed forward, and the demon was sucked into the void, screaming pitifully. "I am the Great Kurai! You cannot defeat me for good.......! I will get revenge.....!" But the dark youkai was sucked in before he could say another word.  
  
The second that the unfortunate demon disappeared into the void, Miroku snapped the beads back over his right hand, and ran to where he'd left Sango. Running up to her, he kneeled by her side, and picked up her hand. "Please wake up!" he pleaded with her. He knew that she wasn't going to die or anything, but it still worried him that she was out cold. Kirara walked up to Miroku and climbed onto his shoulder, emitting worried mew's. He petted Kirara soothingly with his free hand while he held Sango's with the other.  
  
Shippou watched the scene with mixed emotions. He liked that they were together, but he was still just a child, and love was foreign to him. Eww....! Couldn't one get GERMS from liking a GIRL? He liked Kagome. He even loved her. But obviously not the way that Miroku liked Sango. He only thought of Kagome as a surrogate mother, and his friend. Inuyasha was almost like a father, and Miroku and Sango were like his aunt and uncle. Wow, it was like a family. Like the family he used to have back home. Minus the real mother and father of course. He walked up to Miroku, took Kirara from his shoulder, and carried her off into the woods so that he could get away from the lovey dovey stuff. Sitting down, he set Kirara in his lap, and began to pet the fire-cat. "Kirara." He said slowly. "Adults are weird sometimes!"  
  
While Miroku pleaded for Sango to awaken, Kagome had found Inuyasha scowling on the ground holding his hand. She was going to see to Sango, but she wanted to make sure Inuyasha hadn't been sucked into the void. "Inuyasha?" she asked coming up and plopping down on the ground beside him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, gritting his teeth against the pain of his torn claw.  
  
"You're hurt!" she exclaimed, peering down at his hand. "Let me see!" she demanded, taking his hand in hers. Looking at it closely, she cringed. The claw on his forefinger on his right hand was torn almost completely off. Kagome shook her head. "I'll have to take care of this soon, Inuyasha." She informed him. "If I don't it'll never heal, and could become infected." She held his hand gingerly, so as to not touch the injured finger.  
  
"Come on!" she instructed, guiding him back to camp.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Miroku sat beside Sango waiting for her to awaken. When she didn't wake up after a half hour, he decided to carry her to camp and see if she would awaken by morning.  
  
"Shippou?" he called out, "Come on, we need to get back to camp!"  
  
Shippou came out from some bushes, holding Kirara in his arms. He walked in step beside Miroku on the way to camp, looking up anxiously at Miroku.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" he asked him.  
  
"I am not sure, perhaps she is with Inuyasha." He said, looking down at Sango.  
  
Shippou brightened. "Let's hurry up and get back to camp then!" he said, skipping along. "I'll bet that that's where Kagome and Inuyasha are!"  
  
Miroku nodded and continued to walk.  
  
"Hey, Miroku....." Shippou said looking up at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you gonna marry Sango?" he asked, his eyes full of innocence.  
  
"Uh....!" he stammered.  
  
"Well, you like her a lot, so I think that you two should get married!!"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Miroku asked, his face turning red.  
  
"For one, you're all concerned and stuff, and you're always saying how pretty she is, and you keep talking about her in your sleep!"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" he nodded his head. "The other day you mumbled something about her eyes or something. I think it was how pretty they were."  
  
Miroku's face got redder. "Did she hear?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so." Shippou looked thoughtful. "Her hearing's not as good as mine. Or Inuyasha's." he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh."  
  
When Miroku and Shippou walked into camp, the first thing that Shippou did was run to Kagome as fast as he could.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, running up to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"Hello, Shippou," she said, turning to him, "I need you to do me a favor, okay?"  
  
"Sure!" he yipped, jumping up and down.  
  
"I know it's dark, but I need you to get me some water, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but what for?"  
  
"Inuyasha hurt his hand. It needs fixed, but first it has to be washed up." She reached over and grabbed a bottle. "Use this, but hurry back."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" he acknowledged, running off.  
  
Miroku walked up and laid Sango down across from Kagome.  
  
"Is she okay?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yes, she was only knocked unconscious. There might be other injuries, but we won't know until she wakes up."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked, addressing Inuyasha.  
  
"His claw was torn mostly off." Kagome answered for him, holding out the hand with the broken claw for Miroku's inspection.  
  
"It will have to be cut off." He said solemnly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I have a pair of clippers from my time that will work. At least, I think they will. His nails are awfully think though."  
  
"YOU hope that they'll work?" Inuyasha butted in, grimacing. "My finger hurts, my head hurts, and my arms have lacerations all over them!"  
  
"Settle down!" Kagome ordered, pushing him back against the tree where he was propped. "I'll take care of them as soon as I take care of this. Those will probably heal in a day or so anyway, without treatment.  
  
"Here Kagome!" Shippou announced, setting the filled bottle of water on the ground beside her.  
  
"Thank you," she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out some bandages, nail clippers and a clean rag. "Now Inuyasha!" she said, turning to talk to him. "I want you to relax, close your eyes, and whatever you do, DON'T SQUIRM! If you do, I could miss your claw, and slice off your fingertip."  
  
"Why do I have to close my eyes?" he asked her questioningly.  
  
"It helps keep your mind off of what's going on. It also helps if you think of something you really like. Like your favorite food, or whatever."  
  
"Oh, okay." He whispered, leaning back and closing his eyes.  
  
"Don't peek!" she warned. "You really don't want to see this, I'm sure."  
  
Shippou leaned in for a closer look. "Lemme see!" he asked. "Ugh!" he gagged when he saw it. "That's gross!"  
  
Kagome looked at the nail carefully before picking up the rag and washing the blood off. Once the blood was gone, the wound didn't look so bad. She took a glance at Inuyasha. He wasn't showing any signs of pain or discomfort. That was good. She poked gently at his finger, and he didn't budge. Leaning towards him, she saw that he was fast asleep. Good, better to get it over with when he couldn't feel it. Picking up the nail clippers, she assessed the damage. Most of the nail would have to be cut, but thankfully, there was enough of the nail still intact so that it would grow back. Sighing, she clipped the claw little by little until it was neatly trimmed. Wiping the remaining blood from his hand, she bandaged it snuggly, so that it wouldn't fall off. Soaking a clean rag in cold water, she handed it to Miroku.  
  
"For Sango." She said quietly, motioning to the unconscious girl.  
  
Miroku nodded, and pressed the cool cloth to her forehead. After a few repetitions of this, Sango's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Wha?" she started, trying to sit up. "Oh!" she grabbed her chest in pain.  
  
"What is it?!" Miroku asked, pushing her back down onto the ground.  
  
"Just- Just my ribs I think........" she gasped.  
  
"Stay there and don't try to sit up yet!" he said worriedly, going over to Kagome. "What'll we do?" he asked her.  
  
"I think that we should just sleep until morning, or whenever we wake up." She suggested.  
  
"Okay," he agreed, and walked over to where he had been sleeping before the battle.  
  
"Miroku......." Sango called for him from where she lay.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you.......sleep over here tonight?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Um, sure." He stammered, gathering his bedding and settling down beside her. "Why do you want me over here?" he asked. "Usually, you want me over there!"  
  
"I dunno," she yawned. "I guess it's because I feel better with you beside me, more protected maybe." She mumbled, closing her eyes and dozing off.  
  
Miroku took her hand in his, and held onto it until he fell asleep, and even then he didn't let go.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled; he looked so adorable like that. Reaching up, she rubbed one of his furry white ears. He leaned into her touch, and she continued to pet them. After a while, she stopped though. She didn't want to wake him up or anything. Settling down beside him, she held his good hand in her right one. She rested her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep, still holding onto his hand.  
  
Guess what? That was the end!! (of the chapter) ^_^ I'm sorry, but I dunno what I want to happen next!! So you might have to wait a week or so for the next chapter. I know, you're so disappointed. (yah, right. Who am I kidding?) Well, I know the battle scene was HIDEOUS! But I'm sorry!! -_- Can you ever forgive me? ^_~ I know you all wanted a lot of fluff, so I put a little bit in for you, not a ton, don't want you all to be buried in it after all! Then you couldn't review!! ^_~ What do you suppose fluff looks like? Cotton? Hm..... That's something that'll keep you thinking!! ^_^ lol! Well, let me know what you all think of a Rin/Sota pairing!! PLEASE!! AND RATE THIS STORY ON A SCALE OF 1-10!! (decimals included, though you can just use even #'s if you like). Well, I'm going to stop talking now! I know, I talk too much!! But it's fun "talking" to you guys!!! ^_^ Sayonara!  
  
~Kitten Kisses~ (AKA Sango) 


	7. Seven this is getting old

Hey!! I'm back with the next chapter!! ^_^ I have no idea how this is going to turn out, so bear with me please! ^-^ I'm trying my hardest, ya know? Yah, well, anyway.....try and enjoy this chapter, and I give you ALL permission to flame me! Isn't that exciting? Yah, buddy. Well, it's hard coming up for stuff for a story in which you have no idea what's going to happen next!! I personally like reading fan fiction better than writing it! Yawn! I'll try to keep going at a reasonable rate, but please don't kill me if it takes forever to get the next few chapters up! As I speak, I have chapter 6 done, but not posted. By time you read this, it will be though. ^_^ So, it's kind of a guess and check thing for my chapters. Ya have no idea when the next one will be up!! ^-^ Well, enjoy (try to) reading this! Personal replies are at the end of the chapter! =^.^=  
  
I'll Always Love You  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Inuyasha awakened the next morning with Kagome sleeping beside him, holding onto his uninjured hand. He tried to move his hand away; his muscles were starting to cramp up from sitting in the same position all night, but she held onto it tighter. It wasn't that he minded her holding onto his hand, it was actually rather nice. But his legs were starting to fall asleep, and he didn't want to have to hop everywhere trying to awaken them. Gently, he pried his hand out from Kagome's grasp, and stood up to stretch. This time he was the first one awake. Stretching his hands over his head, he winced. The nail. It still hurt, and he knew it would take awhile for it to heal completely. Putting his arms back at his side, he left the clearing for a walk. He needed time to think.  
  
Walking through the trees, he thought about Kagome. Were they a 'home' now? Did everyone like him enough so that they would be a family? He doubted it. He'd been mean and spiteful for such a long time that they would probably need some more time to get used to his 'nice' behavior. Shippou was warming up to him, however. He could tell that the little kitsuné didn't yell at him as often as he used to. And Miroku and Sango were a lot more trusting of him then they were prior to his change in behavior. sure if it was enough. Maybe it would be, but maybe it wasn't. He wanted to take it slow....to be absolutely sure that she liked him before they became And Kagome... He knew that she was starting to trust him, but he wasn't 'a couple'. Though he thought that Miroku and Sango were getting along nicely. Hopefully, they would get together soon. Continuing his walk, he noticed a patch of small pink and white flowers coming up from the ground. Stepping closer, he noticed that the pink ones had white petaled tips, and the white ones had pink petaled tips. 'How weird,' he thought, stopping to smell them. They smelled rather good. "Maybe Kagome would like to have some of these!" he wondered aloud, picking a few.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango awoke, the pain in her chest a dull thud. She wanted to sit up, but was afraid of the consequences. How was the group going to get back to the village anyway? She felt Miroku stir beside her. She'd forgotten that he was there. He hadn't done anything during the night, so maybe he was trustworthy now. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to the side a bit to look at him. He was sleeping facing towards her, his hands at his side. He looked.....cute like that, she decided. His hair was tousled, sticking out in all directions, but Sango decided that that just made him look more lovable than normal. Sighing, she laid her head back down, and closed her eyes. Miroku stirred again, and she felt him move around. When he stood up, she spoke.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Lady Sango?"  
  
"Would you help me sit up?" she asked him.  
  
"Surely."  
  
Miroku moved beside her and held his arms under her back and neck, supporting them as Sango pulled herself up. About halfway up, she stopped.  
  
"Your ribs?" Miroku guessed.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed. "Darned things! Now I can't even sit up. How could this happen? I just got whinged into the air. Darn it!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sango." Miroku told her. "They're probably broken. If you rest up, they'll be healed in no time at all. Just give it time."  
  
"Yeah, but I hate relying on other people."  
  
"But that's what I'm here for!"  
  
"To what? Cater to my every need?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Sango thought for a moment. "Why would you want to do something like that?"  
  
"Because I..." He faltered. "Like being your slave." ~Ugh!~ His conscious moaned. ~Why'd you say that for? You should have said that you loved her, you dolt!~  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Sure! Especially when my master's a beautiful young demon exterminator!" he winked.  
  
"I...uh....!" Sango blushed, glad that he wasn't watching her now.  
  
"Close your eyes and rest. I'll start up some breakfast."  
  
"Okay," she yawned. "I'm still kinda tired anyway."  
  
After Sango had fallen back into dreamland, Miroku went over to Shippou and woke him up. "Hey, little guy! Wake up! Do you want to help me?"  
  
"Huh?" Shippou blinked rapidly, his eyes still clouded with sleep. "Help? With what?"  
  
"Catching breakfast. There's a stream nearby, and I thought that maybe there would be some fish worth catching."  
  
"Oh! Cool!" he said jumping up.  
  
"Meow?" Kirara wondered, winding herself around Miroku's legs.  
  
"So you're up too?" he asked the little fire-cat. "We're going fishing? Do you want to come?"  
  
Kirara purred her pleasure, and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the river, Miroku rolled up his sleeves and kneeled at the edge. Scanning the water, he found his first victim. As soon as the fish swam within range, he lunged, grabbing the floppy creature, and holding on for all he was worth. The trout fought with all its might, but too late, because now it was flopping 10 feet away from the water. Leaning over, Miroku spotted his next target, and repeated the process. After a few more fish, he stood up, and picked up their breakfast.  
  
"Come on Shippou! Kirara!" he shouted. "We're going back!"  
  
"Come over here and look at this!" Shippou called, and Kirara mewed her agreement.  
  
"All right! But just for a second!"  
  
When he found them, he looked around. "What?" he asked.  
  
"This!" Shippou pointed.  
  
"Wow!" Miroku breathed. It was a single rose, growing by itself in the forest. It was peach in color, with a flush of pinkish red on the tips of its petals, and in the center. "I'll bet Sango would love that!" he told Shippou, picking it from the plant. He dropped the fish to pick off the thorns from the stem. "I don't want her to prick herself." He told Kirara, who was looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Me-ow!" she agreed.  
  
After the thorns were removed, Shippou picked up two of the fish, and Miroku got the rest with his free hand, holding the rose in his right.  
  
Entering the campsite, Miroku set the fish on a patch of moss, and went over to Sango.  
  
"Pst! Sango? You awake?" he asked her.  
  
"Hm..? Yeah..."  
  
"I brought you something..!" he said, holding the rose out for her to see.  
  
She opened her eyes, and they widened at the sight of the rose. "How thoughtful!" she told him, sniffing it appreciatively. "It's beautiful! But where are the thorns?"  
  
"A rose with no thorns is a good thing, is it not?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"It is a symbol which can do no harm to the receiver."  
  
"That's good." Sango told him. I would have never thought to say that."  
  
"You can go back to sleep now, if you wish to." He said, standing up, and placing the flower on her stomach. "Breakfast will be ready as soon as Kagome wakes up and gets some of those 'fire sticks' for me."  
  
Miroku went over to retrieve his fish, and began to scale them, his sleeves still rolled up. Scales went flying, and soon they were covering his arms. ~I guess I'll have to take a quick dip before breakfast.~ he thought.  
  
Shippou brought his scaled fish up to him. "Here ya go. I'm going to wash up. These scales are nasty." With that, the kitsuné ran off for the river.  
  
"Kirara?" he called the cat, who immediately appeared beside him. "Could you go with him, please? Make sure he comes back after his bath?"  
  
"Mew!" she meowed, trotting after the child.  
  
After a few minutes went past, the last fish was scaled, and Miroku walked over to where Sango lay sleeping. "Sango?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I'm going to go to the river to wash. When I come back, I'll cook breakfast, okay?"  
  
"Sure...." She yawned.  
  
"I'll send Kirara back to watch you. Oh, and if Kagome wakes up, could you ask her to start a fire with one of those 'fire sticks' of hers, please?"  
  
"I guess....I could do that..."  
  
"Thank you!" he said, running off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kagome awoke when the sunbeams shone overhead, warming her face with a gentle glow. Groaning, she closed her eyes. It was too early to move, let alone get up. Besides that, her head hurt again. Not like before; it was just a normal headache. At least it felt like one....hopefully it would stay that way. Maybe some sleep would cure it...maybe. Rolling over, she covered her face with her hands and yawned.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked softly.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Um....Miroku asked me to tell you that he wanted you to start a fire for him....for breakfast, I believe."  
  
"I was afraid of that..." she whined, sitting up slowly. She pressed her hand to her temple, trying to shut out the pain, but it persisted. Sighing, she walked to her backpack and dug through the contents, eventually producing a book of matches. Looking around, she located the small pile of firewood that was to be a fire. Flipping the matchbook open, she selected a match, lit it, and slowly the fire came to life. Yawning, she walked back to her sleeping bag and laid down on top of it, not even bothering to crawl inside it. 'Too much work' she thought, closing her eyes. She tired to sleep, but unfortunately, she couldn't due to the worsening headache. 'Why me?' she wondered mentally. She lay there until boredom caused her to go into a semi-conscious mode. She almost wished that her headache would get as bad as it had last time.....maybe then she would faint and not have to feel the pounding of her head and heart. They were one, beating in synchronization. Listening to the sound speed up, she fell into the nirvana of no pain.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango called, wondering where her friend was. But there was no answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha arrived at their camp to see a fire burning low, and Miroku and Shippou nowhere in sight. Kirara was sitting beside Sango, purring and nuzzling her master.  
  
"Inuyasha? I s that you?" Sango asked him, not even looking up from where she lay.  
  
"Yeah, where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh. Miroku and Shippou are bathing. They'll be back soon, I suppose. Miroku's got everything ready for breakfast. He'll cook it when he gets back."  
  
"Figures. I could smell those fish a mile away. Hey!" he shouted, looking at Sango. "Where'd you get the flower?"  
  
"Miroku gave it to me." She opened her eyes, and saw the flowers in his hand. "You brought those for Kagome? What are you waiting for? Give them to her!"  
  
He glanced over at Kagome. "I can't....she's sleeping." He said, a little disappointed.  
  
"On top of her sleeping bag?" Sango pointed, lifting her head up a fraction.  
  
"Hm....that's odd." He came closer. "She doesn't look too good...." A feeling of foreboding entered into his mind.  
  
"She started the fire earlier. Is she sick?"  
  
"She kinda smells funny." He acknowledged, sniffing the air. "Like she's got a sickness that just won't go away. But she didn't smell like this last night...." he trailed off.  
  
"Maybe she has that headache thing again?" Shippou guessed, bounding into the clearing from behind some bushes.  
  
"Does she smell like she did the last time?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, walking up beside him. "Hey, nice flowers!" he smiled.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him. "Not much use now that she's sick again! She probably won't wake up until tomorrow."  
  
"So you believe that she has the same sickness?"  
  
"Yeah." He grudgingly agreed. "I don't want to admit it though....last time was bad enough. I wonder if that's what made her fall asleep. If she fell asleep that is." He commented. "She could've fainted."  
  
"That might explain it!" Sango said excitedly. "When she was walking around this morning, before she started the fire, she was holding her head. Maybe she passed out before she could get in her sleeping bag!"  
  
"Maybe." Inuyasha growled. It wasn't fair that Kagome had to endure whatever it was that she had. He wondered if Kaede might know. "Miroku?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're going to leave in a couple of hours or so."  
  
"Why so soon?"  
  
"Sango needs to get fixed up, and I want to ask Kaede what she thinks could be wrong with Kagome."  
  
"How am I going to get there?" Sango inquired of them.  
  
"I'm going to carry you, of course!" Miroku grinned at her. Sango just blushed bright red.  
  
"Oh!" she squeaked out.  
  
Miroku grinned wider. He was going to enjoy this. Sango in his arms...just the thought made him grin. Not his normal grin.....this one was different. Just pure happiness of being with the one he loved, perhaps? He thought that maybe 'love' in itself was too strong of an emotion for the present. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't just 'puppy love', that it was real and true to the core. Telling someone you love them is a big step, and he wanted to make sure that he did it at the right time, and to the right woman. "Come on, Sango! It isn't that bad, is it?"  
  
She didn't answer. She was too busy hiding her face from the one who was to carry her.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou whispered, nudging his mother-figure. "Wake up!" When she didn't awaken, Shippou pouted. "Inuyasha? Make her wake up!"  
  
"I can't. She's having a bad headache again." His face paled at what had happened before. She'd had a strange dream before....would she have another now? He hoped that she wouldn't, what if-?" he shook the thought away from his mind. He didn't want that to happen to 'his' girl. He sat beside her, and picked up her hand. It was warm. He sighed in relief. At least it wasn't icy cold this time. Picking her up, he pulled he onto his lap once again, the same as the last time. If she was going to have any strange dreams, maybe he could be of some assistance by just being there beside her in her time of need. She snuggled against him, pressing her head into his chest and sighing in her sleep. He blushed faintly, but not in embarrassment; in happiness. His ears twitched and he turned to look at Miroku and Shippou. Miroku was busy talking to Sango, but Shippou was staring at him with a smirk on his face. His smirk grew when he saw the blush on Inuyasha's face, and Inuyasha growled at him. Miroku turned around, and grabbed the kitsuné up, setting him down beside Sango.  
  
"I'll fry up these fish." He told them. "Then we shall be on our way."  
  
Inuyasha waited impatiently for the fish to cook, and spent most of the time staring at the girl that lay in his lap. He watched her sleep for awhile before pushing his forehead against hers. It was quite warm, and she might have a fever. He wasn't sure. His temperature was different than a human's. Touching his hand to his forehead, he pressed the back of his hand to hers. Her head was significantly higher than his. He sighed, looking around worriedly. He willed for the fish to cook faster, but of course, they didn't. After ten or so minutes went by, he checked he temperature again. The results shocked him. 'That can't be right?!' he thought, trying it again. But his second effort yielded the same effect. Her temperature had risen once again....considerably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Notes!!!!!! PLEASE READ THEM!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sorry this is so short, and has 0-no fluff in it... -_- I'm tired, and did this listening to the song Remember Who You Are from the movie Spirit. I love that song, but good grief, I don't think I should listen to it when I write!! =^.^= **sigh** I still haven't got my exam results back yet! It's been 3 weeks!!! They had all Christmas vacation to grade them!!!!! Ahhhhh! ^.^ Gee, I dunno what to do anymore. Sorry if anyone is OOC, **sigh** I haven't even seen Sango or Kirara in the show yet..! And now it's on at 12:30am? That sux. You agree? Oh, well, I'm getting a friend to tape it 4 me. Oh, if you have any cute Inuyasha/Kagome or Sango/Miroku or any cute Inuyasha anything, please e-mail it to me!! I like to redraw stuff and plaster it on my wall!! ^.^ Yeah, I'm nuts but hey! My e- mail's anime_kitten24@yahoo.com  
  
Personal Replies!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Imoen: You have been VERY upliftling!! I appreciate it very much!! ^_^ Thank you! Thanx for mentioning me in your story! I read it and loved every minute of it!! ^_^ I LOVE You! (not that way!) Thanx for sticking around!  
  
Angelic Fairy: You liked my battle scene? OMG, I thought it really sucked...maybe I'm going crazy! Thank you SO MUCH for the compliment!! ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Snowfire: Thanx! ^_^ Elementary IS way too young to date!! I'm 16, and I haven't dated yet!! ^_^ I don't mind either!! ^_^  
  
Tiger of the Wind: Cool name!! ^_^ Like it! Lol, funny review!! ^_^  
  
Lavender Gaia: Lavender earth? Interesting! Decimals are cool! Much cooler than fractions!  
  
Firetiger: cool name! Hm....Inuyasha and Kagome can be so dense sometimes! Ya know? But hey, it doesn't matter!  
  
Victoria Wolf: Nice name!! ^_^ Where does everyone come up w/ these interesting names? ^_^ Thanx for reading this!  
  
Chavi West-Wind: Don't make fun of your work! 0-0 I'm the only one allowed to do that!! ^_^  
  
Inuficcrazy: Did I spell that right? I dunno, you have to wait and find out!  
  
Ookami-chan: Yeah I do like reviews! Who doesn't? ^_^ Didja like this chappie?  
  
Inu-chan: I'll try harder next chappie for more fluff!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to those who didn't get mentioned! I fell behind from last chapter!!! ^_^ I'll try to get you next time! 


	8. Eight! wow, chapter 8

Hey! I'm back!!!!!! I know, you're so excited....not! fanfiction.net hasn't been working well lately....! =( Not a good thing, ne? I'm almost at 100 reviews! Yeahhhh! **sigh** my brain hurts SO bad! That's what Algebra II does to you! Fries your brain and leaves the mush in your head! Ugh! That's what I feel like. I'm trying really hard to get these chapters to come into my head. I have no clue as to what to write. But, hey! I'll try! Oh, yeah, friend_of_fluffy gave me the ideas to put the flowers in there! Thanks dude! You know the drill! Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I think I skipped this a little while back....! Whoops! Seriously, what do you think?  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my Best Friends Amber(who's going to tape the Inuyasha episodes for me starting Monday), and Kirara and Kagome who read these and tell me whether they stink or not. Not that they would say anything negative! Also to my reviewers Imoen, Angelic Fairy, Kagome 87, lindy*girl, Chavi West-wind, and ChibiMinko! Thank you for sticking around!! =^.^= I love reviews!!!!!! ^.^ Ahhhhhhhhhh! Here's the chapter, enjoy!  
  
P.S. Fluff is hard to come up with, you know that?  
  
  
  
I'll Always Love You  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she might see. Maybe it would be like the last time...if this was a dream, that is. Peeking out from under her bangs, she saw something that made her heart pound and her head hurt. Snapping her eyes shut, she thought about what she had just seen. 'Yep!' she thought. 'Definitely a dream. Weird things like that don't just occur normally.' Opening her eyes, she peered at what lay before her. An expanse of desert, reaching up to touch the horizon, was the first thing she saw. She was currently standing on grass. Maybe the desert was some sort of 'border' that she should cross. Scanning the vast, desolate place, she saw cactuses. She had never seen a real desert cactus up close. Wanting to check it out, she stepped across the bordering grass, and into the sand. The sand was hot....she could feel it underneath her shoes, burning for all it was worth. Taking her time, she stepped up to the cactus. She surveyed it from a distance....wanting to touch it, but afraid to do so because of the sharp needles protruding from the green plant. After she inspected the cactus a little more thoroughly, she saw that she could touch it without being pricked. Reaching her hand out, she touched her finger lightly to the spiny plant life. But when her finger touched the fleshy green bark, the plant burst into flames. 'What's going on?' she asked herself, reeling back from the now aflame cactus. Looking around, she saw that all of the other cactus's were ablaze as well. 'How could a cactus catch on fire though?' she wondered. 'Didn't they store water in their trunks?' Looking around, cactus's sprouted up all over the place popping up all around her. She spun around quickly to try and figure out what was going on. She was surrounded by blazing cactus's. A strange sense of déjà vu entered her mind. 'Now where had this happened before?' Her dream! When she had problems with a headache before! Was this going to happen every time that she had a headache? Running away from the cactus's, she stopped. They were behind her now...they were way back there.....right? A roaring noise was heard behind her, and she turned around to meet this new threat. Thankfully, it wasn't a new threat, but unfortunately, it was the old one. The cactus's were running after her.....not with legs though...it was more like they were scooting to her, their arms raised for combat. She dashed back to where the grass had been, but the creepy posse of cactus's continued their chase....  
  
Inuyasha gathered Kagome into his arms, her backpack already slung over his shoulders. Miroku was already ready. Hiraikotsu was on his back; his staff strapped on beside it, Kirara on his shoulder, and Sango in his arms, a blanket wrapped around her legs to keep her warm.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet?" Shippou asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm bored!"  
  
"Yeah, keep your pants on!" Inuyasha growled at the child.  
  
"He is going as fast as he possibly can." Miroku assured the little fox-child. "We have to get everything together before we can leave, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, I know! But I'm still bored!" he whined at the priest.  
  
"Well, why don't you carry something?" he suggested. "Put some responsibility on those shoulders."  
  
"Yeah, everyone else does their share." Inuyasha commented dryly.  
  
"I'm just a kid!"  
  
"Too bad!" Inuyasha snapped. "Everyone has to carry their share!"  
  
Miroku was surprised at the outburst. What had gone wrong? He was being nice up until now.....was it because of Kagome? 'That must be it.' He decided mentally. 'He's probably really worried about her.'  
  
"Shippou." Sango said tiredly. "Just carry something and stop that whining. You're acting like a three-year-old. Act your age. I'm sick of the fighting."  
  
"What'll I carry then?" the kitsuné sniffed.  
  
"How about this?" Inuyasha asked, dumping a bag with Sango's extra clothes on him.  
  
"Okay, I guess.....it's not too heavy."  
  
"Feh! It weighs almost nothing!"  
  
"Sango! Inuyasha's being mean!"  
  
"Shippou!" Miroku scolded. "Leave her alone! She's tired!"  
  
"Awwwww man!" he pouted until it was time to leave.  
  
"Got everything?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, you?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
The group left the campsite, carrying everything with them. Shippou trotted alongside Miroku, peering at Sango. "Is she asleep?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, I believe so....why?"  
  
"No reason." He continued to walk beside the priest. "Are you gonna marry her?"  
  
"What?!" Miroku screamed. "How many times are you going to ask me this question?"  
  
"Well, you're acting all concerned and stuff....and you're carrying her around again, and you slept beside her last night!"  
  
"Um, uh, well...." he stuttered. "You see....I like Sango a lot, but in order to be married, you have to love each other."  
  
"You love Sango, don't you?"  
  
"Hm...." he thought. "I know I like her a lot, but I want to make sure that it's true love....not just puppy love."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha wanted to know.  
  
"It's just an expression, Inuyasha. Kagome uses it all of the time!" Shippou informed him. "Are you gonna marry Kagome?"  
  
"What the-" he stopped in his tracks. "Of course not!"  
  
"But why not?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Because I'm a hanyou, duh!"  
  
"What kind of reason is that?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"You'd better just stay quiet priest! You never answered the brat to begin with!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, uh."  
  
"That's what I thought!"  
  
"How do you know if it's puppy love or true love?"  
  
"I really don't know. Maybe it takes a while."  
  
"I'll ask Sango later!"  
  
"No you won't! You had better not say anything!"  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"I said so, that's why! I want to get her to like me for being myself, not because a little child interferes."  
  
"Darn!"  
  
"You two are so immature...." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Look who's talking! You're the one who's grumpy because Kagome's sick."  
  
"So what? Is it so bad to worry about someone?"  
  
"Oh....! I get it! Inuyasha likes Kagome!!! Awwww....how cute!" Shippou pretended to swoon giddily.  
  
"Feh! Whatever." His ears twitched in annoyance. Why didn't anyone mind their own business anymore?  
  
Miroku and Shippou kept arguing, though quieter, so as not to disturb Sango. Their bantering made Inuyasha want to walk faster, and soon he was out of earshot of their 'why don't you marry her' conversation. They were annoying...sometimes. "Would you two just get along!" he shouted, and looking up, they noticed how far ahead Inuyasha was. Shutting up finally, they quickened their pace to catch up. Now he could think. It would take them at least three days to get back...but they needed to get there faster. Kirara mewed from Miroku's shoulder. 'That's it!" he thought happily.  
  
"We need to get back to Kaede's village quickly."  
  
"How long will it take for us to arrive at our current pace?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
Miroku cringed. Three days was a long time. Sango's ribs needed to be taken care of before they cracked again or something. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully, devoid of pain, a small smile playing on her features. He grinned down at her, though he knew she wouldn't see. He did like her, a lot. But did she feel the same way? He wondered.....would he ever marry? The void in his hand could consume him before he wanted to go. He hated to think like that, but such was the way of his life. He could die in battle, or by accident. He didn't want to die any time soon, but the thoughts still invaded his mind nevertheless. He wondered if Sango ever thought the same way....about death. She had never really explained in full what had happened when her brother died. She must have felt awful, knowing that a loved one was dying right before her eyes, and there was nothing that she could do. He sighed. It seemed to be that everyone had problems, but not as bad as theirs. He glanced down at Sango again. Her smile was gone, and in its place was a frown. Maybe she was dreaming about the day when they would fight Naraku. He dreaded it. How was he to beat a man, who, not only knew who he was, but also knew the secret to his demise? Those dreaded wasps were what he feared most.....besides being swallowed by his cursed hand, and the fear of losing his friends. Especially Sango. She was special to him, and he didn't want to lose her. Especially when they were just now getting along. The people that he was currently traveling with were his only friends in the world. If they were to die, he would have nowhere to go, nobody to grieve with. But, he figured, he would probably be the first to die anyway.....from his own void. Surely, Inuyasha could be killed by a demon, but being hanyou, he was strong, and won most of the battles that were fought. Kagome could die, but if she did, he knew that Inuyasha would probably extract his revenge on her killer. But with Inuyasha protecting her with his life, he doubted that she would meet her maker anytime soon. Shippou? Yeah, right. He would probably run away if the danger was too great. Sango....-no! She wouldn't die as long as he was still alive to protect her. She wouldn't die on his watch, not if he was able to prevent it.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Shippou, who was unusually quiet. But Shippou was looking at Miroku. Glancing at the priest, he frowned. What was he thinking about? He was frowning in concentration, looking down at Sango. A look of fierce determination crossed his face. He shook his head slightly, not understanding, and glanced down at the young woman lying in his arms. She hadn't stirred since he found her. He was afraid that she would die.....last time, she might have died. He didn't want her to die.....she was too young..among other reasons. Nobody should have to die unwillingly. What had she done to deserve this? He gently pressed the back of his hand to her head, and sighed. Her temperature was rising. What was he going to do?  
  
"Miroku?" he asked, getting the priests attention.  
  
"Um, yeah?" he asked, drawn out of his thoughts.  
  
"Would all of us fit on Kirara?"  
  
"Yes, if she transformed."  
  
"Well, we need for her to transform."  
  
Kirara mewed and jumped from Miroku's shoulder. In a flash, she was a bigger version of herself. She bared her fangs and growled softly.  
  
"Okay, Kirara." Inuyasha instructed as soon as they were all aboard. "I need you to get us to Kaede's village as quickly as you can. If you need to rest, go ahead and do it. The ride was uncomfortable, but with five people on a giant fire-cat, what can you expect?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirara ran until she couldn't run any more. Panting for breath, she stopped about a days walk from the village. It was darkening nonetheless, and Inuyasha decided that Kirara needed the rest, as did the rest of them. Setting Kagome on the ground, he lay down beside her putting his arms around her. They all decided to skip dinner....it didn't matter. Sango had awoken for a few minutes in which, Miroku bombarded her with concerned questions. She was hungry, so Shippou found some granola bars in Kagome's backpack that the two of them could share. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her face was beaded in sweat, though she hadn't moved all day. He sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. He would rather sleep in a tree, but, Kagome needed him down here, and down here he would stay. He snuggled up closer, the darker it got, until it was completely dark, and they were snuggled up tight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku sat down between Sango and Shippou. He scooted as close to Sango as would be acceptable, and held onto her hand, being sure not to jar her. He didn't want to injure further.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had been running for hours, yet the cactus's still kept up their chase. It was a game of cat and mouse, and just as deadly. Though, she doubted the burning plants would play with her. They would probably just eat her. Wait- eat her? A plant? That sounded dumb, but in a dream, who knows. As the plants bore down on her, the heat rose. She could feel the sweat dripping down her face. Had she been just running in circles? Where was the grass? She knew that the green grass was the only way out of this nightmare. But where was it? Dashing towards the horizon, she tried to envision the grass. She thought that she saw it a few feet ahead of her, but it was just a mirage, a trick of the desert. Running out of breath, she made her way to what appeared to be a patch of grass. It looked real, and when she stepped on it, it didn't disappear. Gasping for breath, she collapsed on the green turf, attempting to catch her breath. When her feet touched the grass, the flames vanished from the cactus's, and they stood where they were. She lay there for awhile, getting her breath back, before rising from the ground and surveying what lay around her. On all sides the desert stretched endlessly. Which direction was home? She stopped. Stopped breathing, everything; and just listened. She heard a sound, but couldn't identify its source. It sounded like breathing, but she wasn't sure. Hoping that this was a wise choice, she took one step in the direction that the sound was coming from, and stepped into consciousness.  
  
Opening her eyes, she held her breath. Looking around, she saw Inuyasha beside her. Sighing, she lay back down, and closed her eyes, forcing her heart rate to slow. Squeezing her eyes tight, she cuddled up closer to Inuyasha, laying her head on his chest. She just lay there, listening to his heartbeat and the rhythmic beating of his heart, before falling asleep, her head still resting on his chest.  
  
Sango awoke late at night. She'd just dreamed about her brother, Kohaku. Not a bad dream, though. It was good, and filled with happy memories. Her eyes filled now, at the thought that she would never see her brother again. Miroku shifted beside her, and lifted his head to look at her face. He put a hand on her chin, tilting it up towards him.  
  
"Sango, you're crying....."  
  
Now she started to weep, the sobs racking her body, making her ribs hurt, which made her cry harder.  
  
He scooted closer, and eased her into his lap, letting her cry against his chest. It still hurt her to sit up all of the way, but he could tell that the position she was in now wasn't hurting her too much. Her sobbing was what was hurting her right now. Nothing would hurt his Sango. He put his arms around her, and rubbed her back in small firm circles. "What is it Sango? Tell me..."  
  
"It was just a dream..." She wailed, hiccupping softly.  
  
"What was it about?" he whispered gently.  
  
"Kohaku."  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
"No....it was good..." she hiccupped again, calming down. "Happy memories.....and I know that I'll never see him again....." She sighed, leaning against his chest, too tired to say anything more.  
  
"I understand...." He told her. "My father died before his time, also." He held her to him. "Go ahead and go to sleep." He whispered tenderly, giving her a gentle hug. But she was already asleep. Miroku held her for a long time before laying down with her in his arms, his face buried in her hair. ' It was soft..' he decided, running his fingers through it. 'Just like silk." He sighed, laying his head on the ground, and drifting off in a sleep that he wished, would never end.  
  
Inuyasha awoke in the middle of the night, noticing a strange weight on his chest. Glancing down, he saw that Kagome had been using it as a pillow. He grinned, his fangs showing. He rather liked it. Was she better now? Pressing the back of his hand to her forehead, he sighed happily. She was fine, back to normal, in fact. He pulled her closer, and tousled her hair. He'd always liked her hair. The way it shone when the sun hit it, light glimmering in all directions. He sat up and kissed the top of her head softly. She sighed in her sleep, and he gave her hand a squeeze. She snuggled in closer, and he lay his head down, closing his eyes and falling asleep with a small smile lighting his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author notes: Read at your own risk! Not really, J/J Please read.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That's what I feel like! WRITER'S BLOCK ULTIMATE! Cactus's? For goodness sakes, where did I come up with that? Ugh, how corny. I'm disgusted with myself now! If you wanna flame me, plz do. I deserve it this time. I dunno what to write next now....but I'm sure I'll think of something within a week at least. Was that enough fluff for you all? It's so hard for me to write....probably because I've never had a boyfriend. -_-; Not by choice either. I wasn't allowed until this year, but now there are no cute guys around my school! So I have to result to Inuyasha! ^_^ Not that that's a bad thing! Heh heh! If I'm doing something wrong with the fluffy stuff, plz let me know cause I dunno what I'm doing. **sigh** why did I have to grow up with such a sheltered life? At least I don't do drugs! ^-^ Well, anywayz, am I getting Sango's attitude anywhere near correct? Just wondering, because I've never seen her in the show! **sigh** I'm not allowed to watch Inuyasha either, but my friends tape it for me, and I sneak-watch it! Genius, ne?  
  
Guess what? My best pal Amber just called, and guess what? I just leant her two tapes so she can get Inuyasha for me on Monday-Thursday, and she watched two previous Inuyasha episodes that were on it, and NOW SHE LIKES Inuyasha!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! That makes me so happy! =^-^= Now there's me, Amber, Kirara, and Kagome that like Inuyasha. Wow, that's a lot of ppl, ne? That's all the ppl that I know at school that like it anyway. Well, I'm gonna go friends, because guess what? I can see the dirty looks that you're giving me for such a long author note about nothing. Bye- bye!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! =^.^= 


	9. Uhhh9

Yeah!!!! I'm back once again!!!! X.X And tired too! Yawn! I can't wait till school's out! ^-~ Then I'll celebrate....by getting a job. **sob** I just wanna stay a high school student forever!! ^-^ Not really. Well, I hope you like this chapter better than the other one. I'm still disgusted with it. Cactus's? Ugh! I think I'll blame it on my Algebra II class. It's turning my brain to mush.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't. But if I did, then I would put my favorite fan fictions in the T.V. show.  
  
Dedication: Imoen, Angelic fairy, Victoria Wolf, tessa, Nuklear Firefly, Miss Ducky Lennox, Jodie-chan, Nyrhtak, midnite st4rz, and ne one else who reviewed. Sorry if I missed you, I'll try to get to you next time! =P  
  
Oh, yeah. I figure I'd mention this here! I hope you all are reading this! Dogs DO purr, though not like a cat. They kinda rumble when they're happy. Isn't that just adorable? I went through a whole summer of dog- obsessiveness, and I read everything I could read about them! I still am obsessed, but I don't read as much. I checked the library out of dog books already! But anyways, I have a dog (three actually, though only one is mine), and she rumbles when I scratch her ears or pat her head. The only problem with her is... she's just the opposite of Inuyasha! She's so submissive, she won't play tug-o-war. Not that I care, you aren't supposed to do that anyways. At least, if you do, you shouldn't let them win. Cause then they'll act like Inuyasha! All stubborn and bull-headed. Minus the language of course. Sorry this is so long!  
  
I'll Always Love You  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome awoke early the next morning, and blushed, realizing who she'd just used as a pillow. Lifting her head, she looked at the hanyou. He was still asleep, his cute little ears flicking occasionally whenever a noise was heard. She grinned inwardly. Those ears were so adorable! Not only were they cute and pretty, they were also soft. Reaching over, she rubbed one of the white appendages. She watched Inuyasha's face, and saw him smile in his sleep. 'Awwww...' she thought. 'How cute!' Continuing to rub the ear, a low rumble came from his chest. Her grin widened. He was purring! Not like a cat though. She knew what a cat purred like. And Buyo didn't sound like this. The rumbling continued, and Kagome removed her hand before Inuyasha woke up and caught her. How embarrassing. He'd probably want her to explain, and then she'd have to tell him that she was petting his ears because they were cute. She sighed, standing up, and moving over to her bag to search for something to eat. She hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday's dinner. Her stomach rumbled, and she shoved the first thing she found into her mouth. It was a granola bar, and it was good. Searching lower, she located an apple, and polished that off as well.  
  
"Can I have some?" a child's voice questioned, coming out of nowhere.  
  
Kagome jumped, and whirled around. Sighing, she felt her heart rate slow again. "Oh, it's just you Shippou." She said, patting his head. "Here." She handed him a chocolate-chip marshmallow granola bar. (yum! ^-^)  
  
"Are you all better now, Kagome?" Shippou asked her, jumping onto her lap and munching on the snack.  
  
"I'm not sure, Shippou." She replied, ruffling the kitsuné's hair. "I thought it was over the last time, but it came back."  
  
"Was it worse?" he asked her in between bites.  
  
"Yeah, but it was a good thing. I was out cold in a minute, so I only had to feel a minute's worth of that headache."  
  
"Good." He patted her hand. "Did you see Sango and Miroku yet?"  
  
"No...." she frowned, looking around for them. "Awww...." Were the first words out of her mouth. She smiled brightly, and watched them for awhile. After a few minutes, she turned her gaze back to the child sitting in her lap.  
  
He looked up at her. "Why are they like that?" he asked her. "Usually, Sango keeps him as far away as she can."  
  
"Well, Shippou." She frowned, trying to think. "It's because they love each other." She smiled. "Even if they won't admit it to anyone."  
  
"What now?" Sango asked from where she lay.  
  
Kagome's face paled. Whoops. She'd heard. "I, uh-"  
  
"She told me what was going on between you and Miroku."  
  
"And, what was that?" Sango pried herself away from Miroku, and walked over to the two of them, holding her chest.  
  
"That you two were in love." He grinned, taking another bite of his granola bar.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know it to be true!" Miroku said, coming up behind her, making her jump.  
  
"Ah! I like you, I never said I loved you!"  
  
"Like? Hm...." He got a dopey grin on his face, and Sango inched away.  
  
"I thought you were being good now, Miroku!" Shippou said, looking at the priest.  
  
"I, uh, yeah. I guess so! Besides, this lovely lady here," he gestured at Sango, "Will never fall for me if I am not a well behaved young man." He grinned.  
  
Inuyasha lay awake after Kagome left him there. He'd been awake the whole time she'd been playing with his ears. It felt nice. He had to try so hard not to break out into a wide grin, and he succeeded in just a small smile. Listening to Kagome talk to Shippou, he smiled slightly. Yeah, Sango and Miroku defiantly liked each other. Love? He wasn't so sure about. In order to love someone, you had to have the other's cooperation. He sighed, letting his breath come out in one quick sweep. Unless Sango and Miroku admitted that they loved each other, it would never work. Sango had just said that she only 'liked' Miroku, but everyone else knew better. He smirked. Today would be a good day. Kagome was awake, and everyone but Sango was now in good health. Standing up unnoticed, he saw that Kagome's back was unguarded. Grinning, he decided to scare her. Creeping up behind her, he caught Miroku's eye. Putting his finger over his mouth, he grinned at the priest. Miroku grinned back, anticipating the results on Inuyasha's little trick. Sango caught his glance, and he shushed her. They continued to talk to Kagome, acting as if nothing was wrong. In a heartbeat, Inuyasha was behind her. Within a second, he wrapped his arms around her waist and knees, and slung he over his shoulder. Unfortunately, Shippou fell from her lap, and tumbled towards the ground, but thankfully, Sango caught him.  
  
Kagome was just sitting there, minding her own business, talking to Sango and Miroku, who were smiling just a little bit too much, when she felt arms wrap around her waist and knees, and lift her into the air. She gasped, and struggled slightly before she realized who it was. Grabbing onto the back of his haori, she hauled herself upright, to sit on his shoulder. Good thing one of his arms was around her knees. Not only were they supporting her, but they were keeping her skirt down where it belonged. She blushed, and looked down at him. She saw his eyes twinkling happily, and the grin on his face. "Inuyasha!" she scolded. "That wasn't nice!" she grinned, and poked his ear. It twitched and Kagome giggled.  
  
"Is something amusing to you?" he asked, snipping her leg with his finger.  
  
"Yeah!" she poked both of his ears at the same time, causing them both to twitch simultaneously, making her giggle again.  
  
"So....my ears are amusing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just like this morning?" he asked, looking up at her seriously.  
  
"Um.....heh, yeah." She smiled sheepishly. This was embarrassing. So he was awake the whole time? Her face turned red. "Why'd you want to know anyway?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Not really. I just got made fun of as a child for them, and they've been an embarrassment since."  
  
"How could anyone make fun of them?" she poked them again, making them twitch simultaneously.  
  
"Easy, they mark me as a hanyou; a half-breed."  
  
"But they're so cute!" she grinned, starting to pet his ears instead of poking them."  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Yeah! They're adorable! Watching them twitch is the coolest thing." She continued to pet them until Inuyasha started to rumble quietly. "Besides that, anyway." She grinned at him.  
  
Inuyasha's face heated, and he looked down. She thought this annoying purring thing was cool? Ugh, to him it was just another embarrassment. Like his ears. His ears gave away what he was, and his purring gave away his emotions. Now everyone knew that he liked having his ears petted.  
  
Kagome continued to pet the ear closest to her, until the other ear twitched. She grinned, and looked down at Inuyasha. "Aww! The other one wants petted too!" She rubbed the other ear, and then the abandoned one twitched. She giggled. "They want equal attention!"  
  
Inuyasha's face got redder. What did she think, his ears had different personalities? How embarrassing. He lowered his gaze, afraid to look at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, now that he remembered they were there.  
  
Kagome noticed his red face, and smiled. She'd gotten him back for scaring her. Not that his 'scare' was a bad thing, of course. It was actually kind of funny now that it was over, though she was still sitting on his shoulder, with Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her legs. She wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned her cheek up against his ear. It was warm and soft, and it twitched when her face touched it, tickling her cheek. She sighed, and hugged his neck more tightly. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked him, watching his ears twitch every few seconds.  
  
"Nah, I said I didn't mind. It's just weird having someone play with them after going through a lifetime of having people make fun of them."  
  
"Good. Because I like them. They're adorable, and I like petting them." She fiddled with his ears, giving them both equal attention, before letting go of his neck. "May I get down now?" she asked him, giving an ear a flick with her finger.  
  
"Hmmmm.....? Oh, sure." He crouched down and allowed her to slide off. He looked for the rest of the group, but they were nowhere in sight. Figures. They probably watched for awhile and left before Kagome or he noticed that they were there. Oh, well. It was probably for the best anyway.  
  
"Are you hungry, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, reaching into her bag.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" his eyes lit up at the mention of food.  
  
She frowned in concentration and rifled through the contents of her bag, eventually pulling out something wrapped in foil. "Here," she said, unwrapping the granola bar. It was just a regular one. She didn't want to give him chocolate if she could help it. You weren't supposed to give dogs chocolate, and he was part dog demon. Who knew what would happen.....! And she didn't really want to find out. "I know that's not enough, but hold on till I find something." She dug lower, producing an apple, and three more granola bars. "Hold on..." she said, digging deeper. The bottomless bottom of the bag was finally reached, and she pulled out a pear, and a math book. "The last piece of fruit." She said, handing it to him. She looked at him, and watched him eat the pear. It was gone in two bites. She sighed. Leave it to Inuyasha and his appetite. "Sorry, Inuyasha. There's no food left. No breakfast food anyway."  
  
"What's wrong with eating ramen for breakfast?" he asked innocently.  
  
"It's not a breakfast food. Now we need to go find everyone so we can leave. Where are we, anyway?"  
  
"About a days walk from the village."  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll get everything together, and you go find everyone."  
  
"Okay." He sighed and left the campsite to look for the three missing members.  
  
Kagome cleaned up, got everything in order, and pulled out her math book. She had homework to do, that she hadn't gotten done. And it was due soon...very soon. 'Oh, boy', she thought. 'I just love algebra. Complex numbers, what?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou watched Inuyasha and Kagome for awhile, before Sango dragged them away from the scene.  
  
"Let them be alone!" she scolded the two guys. "Can't you tell they need time alone?"  
  
"Hey Sango? Aren't your ribs hurting you?"  
  
"Um...." she thought. "Sorta."  
  
"How could they hurt, and you not notice it?" Miroku wondered.  
  
"Easy! I was too busy watching Kagome and Inuyasha!"  
  
They looked over at the mentioned couple, whose faces were now both a bright shade of red.  
  
"Yeah," Shippou nodded, looking at Sango. "And you told us not to watch them! Come on!" he reached up and grabbed Sango's hand, pulling her away from the clearing.  
  
"Shippou!" she protested, pulling her hand from his grasp. "My ribs can't be bent like that!" When Shippou had grabbed her hand, in order for him to drag her along, she had to stoop down lower than normal. Unfortunately, the action hurt her damaged ribs.  
  
"Are you all right, Sango?" Miroku asked, catching her arm. He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I can walk, but sitting up, lying down, and bending over are hard on my ribs."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Miroku...." She warned. "Not that way."  
  
"Ah, I knew that, Sango." He linked arms with her. "Would you care to go for a walk?"  
  
Sango smiled. "Sure."  
  
"You sure you don't want to be carried?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Hey! Did you forget I was still here?" Miroku asked, tugging on Miroku's sleeve.  
  
"No. I'm just ignoring your presence."  
  
"I'm gonna go back, then! And spy on Kagome and Inuyasha!"  
  
"No you don't!" Sango warned, putting her foot on his tail.  
  
"Then you have to talk to me!"  
  
"Alright then. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." He nodded, following them through the trees.  
  
"Hey!" he asked, pulling on Miroku's robes again. "Are you two gonna get married?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**sigh** I'm really sorry, but I had to stop there. I have an announcement. From now on, I might not be updating more than once a week. My mom has forbid me to use the computer to type fan fiction because she says it's not 'school related'. Anyway, I think that I'll update every Monday, and I didn't want you fluff lovers to have to wait too long for this! ^_~ Was the fluff enough? (that rhymes) Anywayz, if you have any fan art of Inuyasha, (not my story, just of the show!) then plz send it to me! Thank you! R/R plz. Oh yeah! I know I haven't finished working on this one yet, but I'm working on a one or two chapter story(depends on how long it turns out to be)! It'll be called, "when the roses die." Look for It if you want, starting next Monday(unless I say otherwise.) But now, I have a whole week to write all my chapters on paper for all of my stories. The only thing is....I type WAY faster than I write. **sigh** sorry, guys. See ya next Tuesday! (school's closed on Monday for MLKJ day.)  
  
Personal Replies:  
  
Miss Ducky Lennox: Where'd you get your name? Really interesting! Oh, thank you for reviewing so much!!! You like kitten kisses? Alright. Getting bricked by Kikyo fans? **mouth drops** I want to see! That'd be a Kodak moment, because Kikyo fans are like the yeti. Inexistent! Lol, thanx for reviewing. What'd your exchange student say? I had a Japanese exchange student 4 yrs ago. When I was in 7th grade. She was a senior though.  
  
Jodie-chan: Glad you like fluff! Was this enough for you?  
  
Nuklear Firefly: I read one of your stories, "It only hurts when I'm breathing." Wow, great job, I really enjoyed it! ^-^ Here's the next chapter  
  
(up there!), and am I really getting Sango's character right? WOW! She's supposed to be on tonight's show! (Tuesday), but I'll be watching it Friday.  
  
Cherish: okay, cool. Never really thought about it that way! **runs from giant cactus's.**  
  
Imoen: Yeah, ooookkkkkaaaaayyyyyyyy....was exactly what I was thinking. Whacked-out totally(no I'm not a prep because I use the word totally.) Sorry there wasn't much M/S in here. I'll try and squeeze a dump truck load in over the weekend.  
  
Wedge: Cool? More like really weird. But thanx.  
  
Tessa: I got ur e-mail! ^-^ I e-mailed you back! Read ur sailor moon story too, but I'll e-mail you my comments!  
  
Nyrhtak: Ya wanna know why they're new, not used? Because they're so weird, no one would put it in their story, 'cept for me, because I am weird!  
  
Midnite St4rz: In love with it? Ooookkkaaaaayyyyy...!  
  
Victoria Wolf: Thanx for the advice! I don't dream often though....too bad, cause then that might get me out of writer's block. But thank you very much. I'll try doing that. Sorry the next chapter won't be up till next Tuesday. 


	10. YEAH! Chapter 10!

Hey! I'm back! Sorry it'll take me longer to update...! Plz forgive me! ^- ^ Well, first off, I wanted to say that the story I wanted to do, "When The Roses Die" won't be up as soon as I thought it would... =( My brain is arguing about how to go about it. -_-, besides, my friend Kagome wants to have a contest to see who can get the most reviews for their next story. -_- ; Oh, brother. Kagome, if ur reading this, UR GOING DOWWWWWNNNNN! ^-~ You guys'll support me, right? ^-^ I'll let you know when I'll post it, unless it's "against the rules" ^-^  
  
Secondly, I'm still not over writer's block, but hey, I'm still writing. And right now, this is Friday night, and after I finish typing this up, I'll do my other story, "Rolling Fire, Burning Soul", and then THINK about "When The Roses Die". -__-; I've got my weekend all set up for me! ^_~  
  
Ahhhh! Sango is SO cool! ^_~ I didn't expect her voice to sound like it did, but that's okay. It sounds cool newayz. I thought that Kirara's name would be pronounced ki-rar-uh. Whoops. It sounds like Ki-lal-uh though. **sweatdrops** Now I feel REALLY dumb. **cries** I also thought that Sango's name would be pronounced like Mango, only with an S. Ya know, a low a sound. But, no! The 'a' is ah-ish. Weird. ^_~ That's still cool, I'm glad my nickname is Sango. ^_~ She's awesome!  
  
Um, now that I've talked for a century and three-quarters, I think I'll get to the story now. **sobs uncontrollably** I could talk all day long.....!  
  
I'll Always Love You  
  
Chapter 10!  
  
Walking into the village, Miroku looked down at Sango. She had walked the entire time, not complaining once. He saw her grimace in pain. Smiling softly, he put his arm around the youkai exterminator. She smiled her gratitude, and leaned upon him for support. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking behind them, for once not bickering.  
  
Kagome was walking along beside the hanyou, her math book open on her arm. It was hard to read the problems, think, and write down the answer, but she managed it just fine. Snapping the book shut, Kagome grinned.  
  
"Finally done." She sighed.  
  
"About time!" Shippou jumped onto her shoulder. "I was getting bored."  
  
"Shippou." She said, looking at him disapprovingly. "You don't need to be entertained all of the time."  
  
"But there's nothing to do!" he whined, his tail twitching madly. "There's nobody to play with!"  
  
"Why don't you play with Kirara?" Kagome suggested, pointing to the little kitty.  
  
"Meow?" Kirara asked, trotting around Shippou's feet.  
  
"She doesn't know how to play."  
  
"I have an idea." Kagome said, "But you have to wait until I come back from my time."  
  
"No fair! You always go back to your time!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, not saying anything. So far he had a perfect record. He wanted it to stay that way. Shippou sounded a lot like he did, previous to his 'change' of attitude, or, heart.  
  
"Shippou..." Kagome warned the kitsuné. "If you're not good, then you won't get any chocolate when I come back."  
  
"Chocolate?" Inuyasha asked. "What's that?"  
  
"Candy!" Shippou happily informed him. "It's really good!"  
  
"Is it worth being good?"  
  
Kagome gave him a disapproving glance.  
  
"Definitely!" the child said seriously. "It's really awesome stuff!"  
  
"Why haven't I been given the chance to taste something as good as this?" Inuyasha asked, turning to Kagome.  
  
"Well, uh..you see..In my time, you don't give dogs chocolate."  
  
"Why not?" Shippou wanted to know, jumping up to Kagome's shoulder. "Don't they like it?"  
  
"That's the problem, Shippou. Dogs like chocolate. But if they eat it, they become very sick. It can even become fatal...."  
  
"What's that got to do with me?"  
  
"You're part dog demon, silly!" Kagome laughed, pulling on one of his ears. It flicked in annoyance.  
  
"But I'm part human, too!" he protested, his fangs showing.  
  
"Do you seriously want to take any chances? What if something bad happens? What if you die, or get really sick?"  
  
"Feh, I won't die. I'm half demon, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, looking up at him, her hand latching onto an ear. "Dog demon."  
  
"I'm still going to try some."  
  
"Not if you can't find it, you won't." she crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not taking any chances. One day I'll leave, and come back to find you dead. Yeah....that'd be real great wouldn't it?"  
  
"I already told you." Inuyasha tried to explain exasperatedly. "I'm not going to die!"  
  
"Do you know that for a fact? The most dangerous food for dogs is chocolate. Besides poultry bones. I really don't want you dead."  
  
"Then you'd better guard your chocolate, because I'm sure I won't die. If I get sick, it'll be over with in an hour or so anyway. I'm not a human."  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, tugging on his sleeve. "Kagome left. Was that a fight?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"By the way, the statement that you just made, made not sense at all. Humans can eat a chocolate bar and not get sick. You might though. So I guess, when it comes to food, humans are better than you." Laughing, Shippou ran from the hanyou, past Miroku and Sango, and into Kaede's hut. "Kaede!" he yelled, running into the aged woman.  
  
"What is it child?"  
  
"Inuyasha fought with Kagome!"  
  
She sighed. "And I thought that they were getting along well."  
  
"We were." Kagome came through the door, holding her bag. "But he just had to insist that chocolate wasn't bad for him."  
  
"I don't quite understand."  
  
"I don't wanna explain it, Kagome! Can I have chocolate now?"  
  
"Yeah." She dug around, and pulled out a chocolate bar, handing it to the child. "Now don't you get into any trouble, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't!" Shippou yelled gleefully, skipping from the hut, unwrapping the chocolate bar.  
  
"Well, Kaede, chocolate is a candy from my time. It's safe for humans, but if it's given to a dog, they'll get very sick. Sometimes it's fatal." She sighed. "I mentioned giving some to Shippou, and he wanted to try it." She shook her head slowly. "I tried to tell him, but he kept insisting that nothing bad would happen."  
  
"Ay, child. He has much more to learn." She put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You seem to know about this chocolate. I would suggest that you don't let him have any. Maybe on the night he's human..-"  
  
Shippou busted through the door, interrupting Kaede, and bawling his eyes out. "He stole my chocolate bar! It was my favorite too!" he cried, running up to Kagome, and burying his face in her shirt. "Dark chocolate!"  
  
"Ohhhh...." Kagome growled lowly. "He's gonna get sat now!"  
  
Walking to the door, she clenched her fists. He was being so nice too...but stealing the chocolate she forbade him to eat, was something she would have to 'sit' him for. She felt bad, but he'd brought the punishment upon himself.  
  
Opening the door to the hut-she screamed.  
  
Kaede and Shippou came running, wondering why the girl had screamed. Exiting the hut, they saw.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground, groaning in pain. He held his stomach, and his eyes seemed glassy. Kagome was kneeling beside him, holding his head in her hands. She started crying, the tears rolling down her face. He looked so pitiful. Not much made Inuyasha look weak, but he looked downright awful.  
  
Miroku and Sango came running, Sango somewhat slower than Miroku. Her unhealed ribs couldn't take full pressure quite yet. "What is it?!" she gasped, focusing her eyes on the obviously sick hanyou. "What happened?"  
  
"He brought it upon himself." Shippou shrugged. "Kagome told him not to eat the chocolate."  
  
"Shippou!" Kagome sobbed, putting her hand on Inuyasha's forehead. He was burning up. "How could you say such a thing?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Priest, get him inside, so that we may tend to him." Kaede ordered, taking control.  
  
Miroku lifted the hanyou from the ground, and carried him into the house, laying him on a woven rug beside the fire. He turned from side to side, not being able to decide on one position. Kagome sat beside him, pulling him to lay on her lap; the way she had the first time she'd ever seen him turn human. Miroku left, but Sango, Kirara, Kaede, and Kagome stayed. Shippou followed after the priest, probably to ask him if he was going to marry Sango anytime soon.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sango asked Kagome, setting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No...." Kagome said tearfully. "He isn't a dog, so I don't know what to do!"  
  
"It's alright, child." Kaede said, offering some comfort to the frightened girl. "If you stay here with him, he'll get better. Just stay with him. He's strong, he will make it through fine."  
  
Kagome sniffed, nodding her head, absentmindedly running her hands through the young man's hair. Kaede and Sango left, but not before giving a sad glance back at the couple. Exiting the hut, Sango shook her head.  
  
"He looks awful, Kaede. Do you really think he'll make it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, child. I don't know much about the food that sickened Inuyasha, nor the consequences of his consuming it. Anything could happen, but I think it best that Kagome stay by his side."  
  
Sango nodded her head. "I suppose so." She replied. "I'm going to find Miroku." She said, looking down at Kaede. "If you need anything, call me."  
  
"I shall, child.....I shall...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome glanced worriedly down at the sick hanyou. He was asleep, but couldn't seem to stay still. She supposed that if she was in his position, she wouldn't be able to stay in the same place, either. She saw him wince in his sleep. She set her hands on his face and neck, checking his temperature. He was burning with fever. She wished she would've never mentioned chocolate. She could tell his stomach hurt terribly. After he settled down for a minute, she ran her fingers through his hair. It seemed to calm him, and he sighed happily in his sleep. Looking down, she frowned. Something wasn't right....what was it? Looking closer, she saw that his ears had gone limp. It was no wonder that his head didn't look right. Touching his ear, she gasped. It was cold and slack, lying lifelessly on the top of his hair. Usually the furry appendages twitched constantly, but now they lay slack, cold, and comatose. Sighing, she tried to rub some warmth into them, but to no avail. The white ears remained limp and unmoving.  
  
"Kaede!" she called.  
  
The door opened slowly, and the elderly woman stepped in. "What is it you need, child?"  
  
"Look at his ears Kaede!" she cried, tears once again forming in her eyes. "They're just sitting there." She wiped her tears away, and sniffed softly. "Could you please get me some cold water and a few small rags?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Of course child. Don't move. Try talking to him. It might help." Kaede left the hut, and Kagome decided to try and talk to the ailing hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered, running one hand through his hair, the other hand reaching out to grab his limp hand. When he didn't answer, she was discouraged, but decided to keep trying. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up the chocolate thing. You can't die on me, either. I thought you said you weren't going to die!"  
  
"I....won't...." he whispered hoarsely. "But...you were...right.....I shouldn't have touched it...ugh!" he grabbed his stomach, and Kagome rubbed his back soothingly. After he got his breath back, he settled back into her lap. Her scent enveloped him, and he wanted to breathe it all in, but when he tried, he found that he wasn't able. His nose was stopped up, and he was having trouble breathing now. "I....I'm trying...." he gasped out, before falling limply into her lap, his ears drooping excessively.  
  
Kagome put her hands on either side of his face. He was burning up still, but his face had seemed to have swelled up. She leaned over him, listening to his breaths. They became more strained, and he breathed in great gulps, trying to get oxygen into his lungs quickly. Kagome started to panic. She needed that cold water fast. She wasn't sure if cooling him down would work, but he was seething with heat. He needed cooled off. Just when she was about to go and find her, Kaede walked in slowly, carrying a small basin full of cold river water. She set it down beside the girl, before leaving slowly.  
  
Kagome picked up one of the rags in the basin, and wrung it out so that the icy water wouldn't drip onto the floor. Folding the rag, she pressed it to his forehead. Water dripped down his face, and he tried to move away from the cold water on his hot skin; but Kagome held him still. It wasn't hurting him, it was just uncomfortable. She realized that she couldn't apply the rags correctly in her current position. Setting his head down on the floor, she made her way to her pack and pulled out her sleeping bag. Folding it over a few times, she rested his head on it. Lifting his head up slowly, she felt the back of his neck. It was exceedingly hot as well. Pushing her hand down his back, she found that his whole back was heated. She sighed, shaking her head. The shirt would have to go. He might not like it, but she would have to take it off. She struggled with the haori, finally pulling it free of its owner. Tossing it to the side, she pulled the inner kimono down to his waist, letting it lie there. She wetted her hands in the cold water, and dribbled it onto his chest. He shivered slightly, the sudden temperature change startling him. Rubbing her now chilled hands on the back of his neck, she smiled. Maybe this would help cool him down a bit. He moved his head backwards, trapping her hands against his neck. It was a natural reflex that you did when something cold touches the back of your neck. She tugged her hands free, pulling the rag off his forehead and replacing it with a fresh one. She pulled another rag from the basin and placed it on his throat. Then she dribbled more water onto his chest, trying not to stare as she did so. He had a nice chest, muscular and lean, but staring at it took her off-task, and she broke her stare flushing brightly.  
  
After every rag was place on him, she had to start all over replacing them. By the time she got back to the rag on his forehead, the water left in the rag was warm. And so she proceeded to rub the back of his neck with cold, wet hands, and constantly replace every warm rag for a clean one.  
  
A few hours of this went by before Kagome noticed any kind of change in the white-haired teenager. The first good sign was easier breathing. After that, things only got better. His chest cooled off, and soon after, so did his forehead and neck. His breathing deepened, and Kagome felt that he was going to make it. Taking all of the rags off except one, she yawned. It was now late evening, and nobody had come back to the hut except Kaede, and that was to find out if Inuyasha would be alright. Kagome had told her she thought that he was out of the woods, and Kaede had left to inform the others. But she hadn't returned. Maybe everyone was staying somewhere else tonight. Inuyasha did need his rest after all. She took the remaining rag, and soaked it in the now semi-cold water, wrung it out a bit, and ran it over the hanyou's forehead, throat, the back of his neck, and his chest one last time. Feeling the skin of his forehead, she sighed happily. He was back to normal now. Tossing the rag into the basin, she stood up. She took the basin to a corner of the room and set it down before walking back over to Inuyasha and sitting down beside him once more. He was breathing slow and evenly, and his skin was back to normal temperature. She yawned tiredly, and lay down beside him. Facing him, she propped her head up on her arm, and stayed awake to think about what was going on lately in her life. After all of the thoughts had worked their way from her mind, she finally fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha felt cold. Why was he cold? He wasn't normally cold. He was never cold. He had two layers of clothing for that purpose. So why was he cold. He could feel cold hands on the back of his neck and he tipped his head back, trying to rid himself of the terrible chill. The hands left, and he thought that he was back to normal now. But then droplets of cold water landed on his chest, and rolled down his stomach, falling to the floor. A cold rag was set on his forehead, and he wanted to get rid of it, but he found that he didn't possess the strength to remove it. After that, he felt continuous cold. Rags were laid on his neck, forehead and chest. Why were they there? He couldn't remember. But he didn't want them there. What would he do about it? Nothing. He couldn't move. And his stomach throbbed unmercifully. Finally the cold stopped. It seemed to be hours, but finally the rags were removed one by one until only one remained. The one on his forehead. When that one was removed, he was happy. No more cold. But then, a newly dipped rag came sliding over his forehead, chest, and neck. But he didn't have the strength to shiver, though he wanted to. But finally, he wasn't cold anymore, and he sighed. But now the person that he knew to be beside him wasn't there. Where did they go? But they were back in a minute, laying down beside him. Who was it? He didn't care. He was still cold, and he wanted some warmth. Waiting a half hour was hard. Not being able to stand the cold anymore, he slowly moved towards whoever was beside him. He breathed in, not opening his eyes. Kagome.... Why was she here? Where were they? Opening his eyes, he saw that they were in Kaede's hut. The girl sleeping at his side looked tired. She was facing him, and he summoned up the strength to move closer. Wrapping his arms around her, she snuggled into him, unconsciously unaware of her actions. He sighed, his chin resting on her head, her head buried in his chest. That was better...here was warmth. This is what he'd wanted. She'd wrapped an arm around his waist, her hand resting on his back. Looking down at her, he tilted his head down and kissed her on the top of her head. He rather liked being close to her; in her embrace. He'd have to do it more often.....  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
I know! That was an evil place to stop! And a short chapter, too! But now it's 9:00 pm and that's my bedtime! **grumble** **16, and I have to go to bed at 9:00** Oh, well, 3 of my friends do too! ^-^ I love dogs! And cats! And I love horses too! Where's a horse demon? ^-^ I was wondering, I'm curious to find out how many of my reviewers are male/female. I'd guess the ratio to be, like 1:5. Could you tell me plz! I'm female, obviously! ^_~ Buh-bye! (author note at the bottom! After the personal replies!)  
  
Personal Replies:  
  
Oni-gumo: Did you like it?  
  
Allie: Glad you think so!  
  
Kirara-2005: Hey dude, you read chapter 9 before neone! Why didn't you review for it? ^_~ J/J with you. Dude, write me in business/finance, k? C- ya at lunch!  
  
KagomeWannabe: Conversations with ears is cool. I always wanted to do that! **cries** thank you for telling me about that mistake. I can't believe I didn't notice that. I don't reread my stories unless I'm REALLY bored. I don't like this story very much, and I'd much rather be reading someone else's story! I love it that Sango's in the show now! ^-^ I just watched this week's Inuyasha episode's after school, and they were great! ^- ^ Sango's SO awesome! My mom doesn't even know about Inuyasha. If she did, I'd be dead meat. More to say? WRITE IT! I positively LOVE long reviews! It's almost like chatting. Sorta..well maybe not. But it's like talking, still. Did you like this chapter? ^_^ You could always e-mail me too! Anime_kitten24@yahoo.com  
  
Jodie-chan: You're right. All writer's have whacked-out minds! ^-^ I'm really sorry, but I haven't gotten a job yet. -_-; whoops, I guess I should've worded it better. ^_~ Thanx anywayz, what I meant was, I'll be getting a new job as soon as I get my license. Hopefully this week. But I think I'll wait until summer starts up to get a job. Don't worry, I'll update this fic **hopefully** every Monday(unless there's no school). If not, something's probably wrong or something. ^_~ Of course, I could always blame it on the 'writer's block demon'! ^-^  
  
Wedge: Hey, dude! Glad you liked my fast posts. They'll unfortunately be slower, but they'll still be here!  
  
Nuklear Firefly : I'm glad that you're glad that I liked "It only hurts when I'm breathing!" Are you planning on writing any more Miroku/Sango stories in the near future? If so, let me know! ^-^ Addictive? Really? A good addictive or a bad one? ^_~ Hopefully not bad. =^.^= But the rules won't be let up until I'm 18. ^_~ And I move out. ^-^ My mom's always been strict! ^_~ But sometimes, it's a good thing!  
  
Victoria Wolf: I'm sorry...! **cries** I feel bad for you! Where do you live? I'm in Ohio. ^-^ It's cold here, too! But **looks around** not inches of snow. About one inch on the ground now! ^-^ And FREEZING!  
  
Kirei: Hey! I like your name! **shiny eyes** Cookies! How'd you know I've been wanting cookies for a long time? I'll try to work Sesshomaru in sometime soon! I have to think of a way to get him in without it sounding REALLY fake. Cactus dreams? Ahh! That'd freak me out. Sunglasses? **shudders** creepy! I used to have a cactus in the house, but it got too tall(over 10 ft), and bent around. It looked weird. So, we had to ditch it! I hoped you enjoyed this fic!  
  
Lindy*girl: I once had a dream that I went to a new school and the stairs parted in the middle. The problem was, when each class let out, in order to get up the stairs b4 they split, you had to time it just right. I mean, students were dropping like flies. I did really good, too, until I fell, and I fell into the girls bathroom. The bad thing was, my shirt was stuck on a light. ^_~ It was weird, because a lot of the ppl from my school were there, but so were some ppl who I didn't know. I didn't have ne sugar, either! ^-^ Glad you liked the twitching! ^_~ I like it myself! (not the way I wrote it, however!) But thanx, and it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who hasn't gotten the "school" thing! In the handbook? **shudders** That'd be scary because my parents never used one.....! Good thing they don't have one, though! **shudders again** ScArY!  
  
Imoen: Hey, hey! I'm kinda defensive about the whole "dogs don't purr thing," too! I mean, they kinda rumble like a cat! So couldn't you call that purring? ^-^ It's too bad about ur computer! =( **sob** I feel bad for you! But that's alright! I can wait. I'm real patient! Especially at a stop sign. Just ask my mom! I'll wait for 10 minutes if I'm not sure if it's safe! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
  
Sailor Pokémon: You liked the ending sentence? **cries** thank you! ^_~  
  
Angelic Fairy: You liked the different personalities? **beams** thank you! ^_~ Is your real name Maura, by the way? ^-^?  
  
White Witch: Plz don't hate yourself! **cries** You're supposed to love yourself! (well, and others. Ya know, love ur neighbor thing.) =P Thank you for reading! ^_~ A 15?! Wow! That's HIGH! Thanx a zillion! ^-^  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
**wipes forehead** wow, that took awhile! ^_~ Well, I'm gonna go work on ch.5 of Rolling Fire, Burning Soul. C-ya next chappie! ^-^  
  
Don't forget to R/R! PLEASE? **cries** if you don't I'll...I'll....I'll.....! I'll cry and make empty threats! Yeah, that's it! **sweatdrops** Heh, heh! Uh, I'll go now....! 


	11. 11! SWEET!

Disclaimer: seriously, folks, what do you think?  
  
Hey everyone! ^-^ How are you all today? Life is going just great for me, because there's no school tomorrow! (well, Thursday, today is the 22nd, Wed.)! And I found out 6th period today! ^_~ And early announcement! And there'll be a two-hour delay on Friday! It's because of a "dangerous polar wind", we've been warned to put all our animals up so they don't freeze to death! Temperature's going to be -2 degrees and a wind chill of 15 to 20 mph. Gahhh! COLD! I hate winter! **cries uncontrollably** SUMMER HURRY UP! See, if you're really lucky, they'll close Friday, as well, and then I'll get to type for four days! Joy, oh joy! I've been reading this really nice fanfiction called "Turnabout is Fair Play", by Ookami-chan. It's REALLY long! 59 chapters.....! I'm trying to print it all out, but hey, it's not my ink, it's the schools! (heh, heh, I'm sneaky, huh?) Some of you might know that I'm trying to print out every cool fan fiction I read. Which'll be hard, because I read so many. Good thing the schools printer has a lot of ink! ^_~ heh, heh! Newayz, I just love the reviews! **blushes** you guys make me SO happy! 150?!?!?!?!?!?!?! **looks at screen in disbelief** woah.... **checks again to make sure it wasn't just a dream** **pinches herself** Ouch! Nah, not a dream! Thank you all who reviewed! Personal replies are at the bottom, just because I think that it's better so people can read the story first without scrolling through a bunch of junk. Love ya all!  
  
Oh, before I forget....I got another e-mail! ^_~ It's at Inuyasha.nu! It's Sango_04@Inuyasha.nu So, why don't ya'll e-mail me a 'hi' or something? Don't worry, anime_kitten24@yahoo.com will still be around! I'll check them both every day! ^-^ I just LoVe getting e-mail! =^-^= =P R/R all!  
  
I'll Always Love You  
  
By: Kitten Kisses ^;^ ~Meow~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kagome awoke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight. Blinking rapidly, she tried to filter out the sun's intensity. Opening her eyes completely, she tried to figure out what had happened, and where she was. She tried to remember, her mind finally conjuring up the events of the night before. Inuyasha had eaten Shippou's chocolate....and he'd gotten dreadfully sick...! Where was he? She needed to see if he'd made it through the night okay. But something blocked her view. Something warm, and tan, and....muscular..... It was Inuyasha's chest, sitting directly in front of her face. She felt her face redden, and she was sure that her blush went all of the way to the roots of her hair. She tried to pull back away from him, just to see what position she was actually in, but the hanyou growled softly and pulled her face against him, his arms wrapping around her waist. She blushed further, but snuggled into him anyway. Her mind told her to enjoy it while she could, and she listened to her mind this time. No sense arguing with common sense. She wrapped her arm around him as well, and lay her ear against his heart...listening to it beat out its steady rhythm. The rhythmic pounding of his heart made her sleepy. She scooted upward, tucking her head under his chin. Reaching one hand around his neck, she reached up with the other and carefully fondled the ear closest to her, waiting for the expected rumbling to come from his chest. It took awhile, but finally it arrived, the soft purring escalating to a strident rumbling that came from deep within his chest. She smiled contentedly when she saw the smile on Inuyasha's face. She knew that he enjoyed having his ears petted, so why was he always so protective of them? Was it because of the years he'd had of ridicule when he was younger? She sighed, leaning into him and letting her eyelids flutter closed. Ah, well, she was still a bit tired, having drained her energy last night, she could stand to sleep in a while longer.  
  
Inuyasha was in dreamland, he knew he was because of the flowers and things. Things like that didn't happen in real life. Looking around, he elected to sit on a nearby patch of moss. It was soft, a comfortable place to be in the field of flowers. Craning his neck, he looked around to see what might live in the nearby vicinity. He spotted a village in the distance, the houses standing out in stark contrast to the yellow flowers. He rose up to make his way to the village when he saw that he was....smaller than he should be. Looking down, he gasped. He was a.....was a.....child! Inspecting his small hands, he grinned. Being a child wasn't too bad. It just increased his senses of curiosity and mischief. Seeing a bug fly by, his childish instincts told him to catch it. Laughing without a care in the world, he pounced upon the butterfly. Looking between his fingers, he hoped to see the insect imprisoned within his grasp. But it had eluded his hands. Scowling, he declared that he would have his revenge on the insect. He looked around quickly, trying to discern the direction of flight the butterfly had taken. Finally spotting the blue and black creature among the yellow of the flowers, he gave chase. But every time he thought that he had caught the insect for sure, it escaped his grasp, flittering away swiftly.  
  
Aha! He'd spotted the enemy! He targeted the adversary, and pounced upon it, holding his hands closed tight. He smiled happily when he felt the fluttering of wings in his hands. Skipping along, he ran through the center of the village that he had happened upon while he ensued his chase, ignoring the rude remarks of the villagers. Running straight through, he found a patch of forest on the other side. Cutting through, he located a trail and realized where his chibi self was going. He wanted to show the butterfly to.....his mother.  
  
At last, he located a modest two-story white house with blue trim that he recognized as the house that he had lived in until his mother's seemingly early demise.  
  
"Mother!" he called, running through the front door and checking in every room. He came to the master bedroom and knocked quietly. "Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, dear, what is it you want?" his mother asked, opening the door and stepping out, her black hair cascading over her shoulders, a brush in her hand.  
  
"Lookie mother!" he happily exclaimed, opening his hands a bit so that his mother could get a look at the butterfly that was currently imprisoned within his hands. "Isn't it pretty mother?"  
  
"Yes dear, it is. But it needs to be free. Why don't you let it go, and when you come back, I'll explain why."  
  
"Yes, mother." Inuyasha made his way out the front door and held his hands open wide to give the butterfly its freedom. "Fly away butterfly!" he called out, and the blue-and-black insect spread its wings and flapped away back to its home. He sighed, and came back into the house reluctantly. He liked the out-of-doors much better, but his mother wanted to tell him something important. Opening the door to the living room, he saw his mother sitting on the couch brushing her hair. "Mommy, why did the butterfly need to be free?" he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her, and asked his question.  
  
"Well, honey, think about it from the butterfly's point of view."  
  
"That's silly," the chibi Inuyasha scoffed. "Butterflies don't think!"  
  
"Do you know that for certain son?" she asked, putting her hand on his head and petting his ears. He rumbled happily and looked up at her with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Well, maybe they do, but people just don't understand them.....kind of like us, right mother?"  
  
His mother looked startled. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well," he looked up at her. "Everyone in the village talks about us all of the time. They say that I'm low-grade, and they're always talking about you too, mother. Mother?" he asked her, his eyes wide and questioning. "What's low-grade? And what's a half-breed?"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." his mother sighed, picking up her son and setting him in her lap. "Those people don't know what they're talking about, dear. Just pretend you never heard any of that." She ran her hands through his hair before brandishing her brush. "Inuyasha, these tangles have to come out."  
  
"But mo-ther!" he protested, squirming around.  
  
"If you sit still I'll tell you why the butterfly must fly free." Immediately, he stilled. Sighing with satisfaction, his mother continued. "A butterfly is a very delicate creature, Inuyasha." She said, running the brush through his hair. "Its wings have little dust-like scales on them, and when they're touched, it will injure the butterfly."  
  
"So, when I touched it, its wings were damaged?"  
  
"Yes, dear. But that's not the only reason. The butterfly has a home, and family it must return to. Don't you think its family would be worried about it? That butterfly could have had a mate that was waiting patiently for its return. When the butterfly didn't come home, its mate would have worried. You don't want the butterfly's family worried about it, do you?"  
  
"No, mother." Inuyasha looked down in shame, his ears drooping guiltily. "I'm sorry...."  
  
"That's okay dear, just be careful next time. If you left, and didn't come back, I'd miss you very much."  
  
"I'd miss you too, mother." He smiled, his eyes wide and full of wisdom for a child of his age. "You don't plan to leave me anytime soon, do you?" he asked, his voice hinting at the sudden fear of loosing the only person who cared about him.  
  
"Of course not, dear. What gave you that idea?"  
  
"No reason." He sighed, looking down at his hands, his other, older self yelling that she was lying. Of course, the younger Inuyasha couldn't hear his mature self, and he sighed again and leaned into his mother. "Mommy?" he asked her.  
  
"What dear?"  
  
"Would you....pet my ears?"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha awoke the second his mother touched his ears. His heart was pounding in his chest, trying to escape so that it wouldn't have to remember the painful thoughts of his own mothers informal promise that she wouldn't leave him. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was, but after his racing heart slowed, he remembered that the day before, he had taken Shippou's chocolate stuff, and had eaten it down in one bite. Then he'd fallen from where he sat perched on the roof, and the blackness had swallowed him. It was then that he remembered waking up in the night, and saw Kagome a few feet away. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked to see if she still was beside him. She was, and he smiled, holding her closer. He took his free hand and set it on her head, running it through her hair to calm himself. The dream he had just experienced made him think. It was, in his opinion, a good dream, because he had almost forgotten what her face looked like. Her hair, though, he remembered clearly. It was a deep black, silky and long, and she brushed it constantly. He liked to touch it, just to feel the silky strands fall through his fingers. A hand on his ear caused his thoughts to jolt out of thinking land, and he instead let a brief smile grace his features. He could feel the rumble working its way up his chest, and he had to frown at that. He didn't want everyone to know what he did and didn't like. Ah, well, he did like his ears to be petted, but only by certain people. The only person he'd let touch them was his mother and a kind old woman that he'd happened upon when he was little. But he didn't want to think about that just yet. But he supposed it was alright to let Kagome touch them now, because they were good friends. And Kagome's mother too, because though he wouldn't admit it, he admired the woman for sticking through with her life even through the death of her husband. And, of course, for raising such a wonderful girl, and allowing her to come back to the past with him, and he knew that that had to be a hard thing to do. Letting your child go into the past to fight evil demons and risking their life couldn't be easy. Of course, he was there, but he was surprised that her mother trusted him as much as she did. If he was in her place, he'd lock Kagome up as far away from him as he could. He let out a long-suffering sigh, and removed his hands from Kagome's hair, but her hands stayed on his ears, rubbing in all the right spots. How did she know where to pet him? The contented rumble burst forth into the open, where anyone in the nearby vicinity could hear it. He sighed again, closing his eyes and finding out just how tired he really was. Within a few minutes his breathing had evened out, and he was asleep once again.  
  
Kagome cracked an eye open to make sure the hanyou was asleep before smiling happily. She just loved to hear him purr away happily! She knew that he was trying to repress the sound, trying to keep it from happening at all, but she thought she knew where the best spots were, and that was where she petted. She was grinning because she'd been right, and now she knew what to do to embarrass him. She'd been embarrassed enough times in the last year or so, and now it was his turn. Besides, she was happy that his ears weren't all limp and sad-looking anymore, but instead pricked up in their usual manner. She smirked when she remembered that Inuyasha had been running a hand through her hair. And she was awake the entire time. 'Ha,' she thought, 'he was awake when I was petting his ears a few days ago.' Scooting out of his grasp, she picked up the abandoned sleeping bag, and positioned Inuyasha's head on it. He sighed, and rolled over onto his back, his hair spread out to cover the exposed skin. She supposed he was cold, so she went over to her bag and pulled out a small blanket, lifting his hair up to set it down on his bare back. Then she set his long white hair down, reminding herself that sometime in the near future, she needed to convince him to let her brush out his hair. It was quite tangled, and she briefly wondered why it looked so nice when it was so messy. She saw his ears flick briefly, and she reached out to scratch around the base of one, making sure to rub the whole ear completely before moving to the other ear. Then, watching both ears twitch madly for attention, she cringed. Those things wanted too much attention. If she petted them for too long, Inuyasha would awaken again, and catch her in the act, again. She shrugged, and bent down to give the ear closest to her a kiss on the tip. The ear immediately stopped twitching and sat still, but the un- kissed one still twitched around like crazy as if to say, "where's my kiss, huh?" So, Kagome bent over his head and gave the other ear a kiss too, getting the same reaction from it. Giggling softly to herself, she grabbed her bath supplies and left the hut in search of Kaede. She had to tell the old miko that Inuyasha was fine. And, she had another chocolate bar in her pocket. Shippou deserved to have another one after what Inuyasha had done the night before. She walked around before finally spotting Sango sitting with Miroku, Shippou in her lap talking happily. She walked up to them to ask where she might find the old priestess.  
  
"Ah, lady Kagome, is Inuyasha in better condition?" Miroku asked her, reaching over to set his hand on Sango's.  
  
"Um, yeah, he is. It was the cold water that did the trick." She sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "It took awhile, but I'm glad that he's better now." She looked at Shippou. "Here little guy, I'm sorry about not giving you another one sooner." She said, handing the chocolate bar over to Shippou, who squealed happily.  
  
"That's alright!" he assured her. "It still tastes just as good!" he grinned up at her, happily chewing away.  
  
Kagome reached over and gave him a pat on the head. "You're just too cute to resist!"  
  
"I know!" he made his eyes as big and cute as he could, and brandished his tail cutely, making Kagome smile. "Can I have another one later?"  
  
"I'll think about it." She said smilingly, giving his head a pat before turning to Sango. "Do you know where Kaede went?"  
  
"I believe she's gathering herbs now." Sango's eyebrows rose. "Are you going to tell her about Inuyasha's condition?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." She started to walk away. "And then I'm taking a bath. And Miroku, I know you're being good, but if you peek, I swear, I'll rip you limb from limb."  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome!" Shippou said, puffing out his chest proudly. "I'll keep him here!"  
  
"Me too." Sango told her. "I had a bath already. And Miroku," she squeezed his hand tighter for emphasis. "He's going to stay here with me. Isn't that right, Miroku?"  
  
"Uh, heh, heh, yeah, of course." He grinned at her. "What makes you think I'd do a thing such as that? I mean, I've been good for a long time now."  
  
"Long time? Houshi, it's only been-"  
  
"Two months." Shippou interjected.  
  
"Yes, if you can be good for, let me think.....six months, then we'll all trust you."  
  
"Half a year? Ah, well, if I can catch the attention of a beautiful young woman, like the one currently smashing my hand to bits, then I'll be good as long as it takes."  
  
"And beyond." Sango muttered.  
  
"Yeah, that too."  
  
"You guys are insane." Kagome laughed, walking in the direction where Kaede usually gathered her herbs. She finally found the old miko who was standing over a patch of some green plants. "Lady Kaede?" she asked, stepping up beside the old woman.  
  
"Oh, it's only ye." She answered, turning to acknowledge her presence. "What is it ye want?"  
  
"Well, I just came to tell you that Inuyasha's doing just fine." She smiled brightly. "He's still resting in the hut, but it's alright if you go in there."  
  
"Thank ye, child, for telling me. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well, I figured I'd wash up, and then maybe just sleep some more."  
  
"Why don't ye go home and enjoy a hot bath? Then when you're rested, you can come back and continue on your journey."  
  
"That's a great idea." Kagome smiled happily. "Why didn't I think of that? Ah, well thank you for helping me clear that one up!" She ran a few steps. "Oh, and if Inuyasha wakes up, tell him where I'm at. I don't want him screaming or anything. Also, tell him I'm spending the day in my time, and I'm getting more ramen. And he can come anytime, because I'm eating lunch there too."  
  
"I will, child."  
  
"Thank you!" she called out, running back to Kaede's hut to grab her bag, giving Inuyasha's head a pat on the way out.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Kagome had just settled down into the warm bathwater when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't know who it could be, unless it was her grandfather. But he was supposed to be with his friends still, and her mother was at work, and her brother should be at school.  
  
"Oi, Kagome?"  
  
She sighed. Inuyasha. Why didn't she think of him? That pat on the head probably woke him up. "What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nothin'. Just wanted to say thank you." He sighed. I'm sorry I ate that chocolate even though you told me not to." He sighed heavily. "Will you forgive me?"  
  
Kagome stopped. He was, apologizing, and thanking her? Wow, that was a first. "Of course I forgive you, Inuyasha. And you're welcome, but for what?"  
  
"For taking care of me last night." He paused. "I didn't mean to be a pain."  
  
"It's okay," she said gently, smiling widely. "You weren't a pain. Just really heavy."  
  
"Hey!" he protested.  
  
"Well, I had to lift you up so I could take your haori off. It was hard." She smiled wider, her face turning red when she recalled the event.  
  
"Sorry." He said, sounding sad.  
  
"I told you it was alright. But, I'm trying to take a relaxing bath in here, and I need for you to leave me alone for awhile so I can take it. Are you still tired, by the way?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, here's an idea. You could lay down on the couch in the living room, or sleep on my brother's or my bed, if you like."  
  
"Alright. I think I'll do that."  
  
"And when I get out, you're taking a bath."  
  
"What?!"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha was back on the dream plane, and again, he knew it because of where he was. He was back in the village, once again among the pretty yellow flowers. But this time, the air had a putrid smell, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He tried to play happily, but he found it impossible with the smell in the air messing up his senses. He decided that he wanted to go home and sleep. He was tired, and hungry, and now his eyes stung from the overpowering smell.  
  
Dashing back through the village, he noticed vaguely that nobody was nearby. He shrugged his small shoulders and ran. But the closer to home he got, the more the air stung his eyes, and clogged up his senses. Dashing into the woods he came upon the nice house that he'd been living in. The entire top floor was encased in flames, the once-blue trim now black with the smoke that poured out the windows.  
  
"Mother!" he called, trying to make his way to the front door, but the way was blocked by all of the villagers. "Mommy?" he called out, running around between the people, trying in vain to get closer to the house. "Mommy?! Mother, where are you?! MOMMY?!" he sobbed, running around crazily, but still not being able to get to the house.  
  
"Hey," one man grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him to him. "Listen kid. I'm sorry, but your mother isn't going to make it out of that house. It's too late, son. Too late...."  
  
"No! That's not true!" Inuyasha wrenched his arm from the man's grip and ran to the house. "Mother isn't dead! She promised she wouldn't leave me!" he ran through the crowd, and made his way to the windows that were pouring out smoke. He heard a loud, groaning sound coming from the house, but at that age, he didn't know what the sound could mean. But when the supports holding the top floor up collapsed, he ran away from the building as fast as he could. The whole top floor buckled and fell on the first floor, smoke and wood flying in every direction. "Mother...." Inuyasha choked out, covering his face with his small hands.  
  
"Hey kid!" a boy of about nine came up to him. "Guess what? Your mother's a goner. You're never going to see her again. Never....."  
  
A woman came up to the boy. "Kazan, that was rude! Get home, now!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, just sobbed harder as the last word uttered by that boy ran through his mind. Never.....never....never....never....  
  
He knew that the never was indeed true, because he knew deep within that his mother would never make it out now. But it was still rude that the kid had said what he did.  
  
He lay there sobbing all through the night, and into the next morning when the flames had died down to cinders. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. Maybe he'd just stay here until he died. Then he could join his mother. He crawled up to the house and curled up in a little ball, falling asleep.  
  
He was rather rudely awakened by a kick to the stomach. "Hey kid!" the boy, Kazan yelled at him. "My dad said to move!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't open his eyes. He kept them squeezed shut, tears threatening to spill over any moment.  
  
"Do you know who my dad is, stupid? He's the village leader, and he wants you to move now!" he kicked Inuyasha once again before grabbing him by the front of his kimono. "Did you hear me, or are you really as incompetent as they say?!" He shook the child. "Did you hear me, or not?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened widely in fear, his ears twitching madly. What would he do?  
  
"Oh, look....the little half-breed's scared!" the boy grabbed his ear and pulled on it roughly, letting go of him. "If you ever....EVER come back here again, I'll kill you....you weakling." He grabbed both of his sensitive ears and twisted them painfully. "You understand?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded weakly in understanding. His ears were ringing, and he could barely hear anything anymore.  
  
"Glad to know you understand me." The boy smirked at him before twisting his ears again, and letting him go. "Don't you ever come back here. Leave, and don't come back!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't look back twice. He ran for all he was worth. Cutting his face on branches and tripping and falling several times didn't deter him, he kept on going. His ears hurt so bad he couldn't hear anything. He eventually went sprawling over a small log, and landed on his face. He stayed there, afraid to move, wanting his mother to come and kiss him, telling him that everything would be all right. He wanted to hear her tell stories while brushing out his long, white hair. She would never come back. There would be no more ear-petting, not another back-rub, his mother's brush would never run through his hair again, and he would never run her silky black hair through his fingers. She had broken her promise. She'd said she'd always be there with him, but she'd lied. She wasn't with him now.  
  
"Mother....." he choked out, not being able to hear what he was saying, but still knowing that he was saying it. "Mother.....you promised...that you'd always be there for me......but where are you now? You broke the promise......mother." he sighed, letting his face rest on his hand. "You promised me.....and I believed you......you promised...... you promised.......me.......  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Weeeeeeeee! I'm done! Can you believe it? I'm so happy that I finished another chapter! ^-^ Hm....guess what? I got another idea for a story! ^_~ I even have a title! "Beggar's Can't Be Choosers". ^_~ I hope to have the first chapter up soon, I've got an idea for it already! ^_~ I won't post "When The Roses Die" until my friend's and my contest starts up! You will review for it, won't you? Please? I'll let you know when it'll come out! ^- ~ (It'll be a one-shot) Um.....it's cold here. School's cancelled! Yeah! Now, it's Thursday, though I started this on Wednesday. Um, too bad you won't see it till Monday! ^_^ How's life going for you all? My life's just grand. The tape that my friend was recording Inuyasha on broke. **sob** so I won't get to hear about this week's Inuyasha episodes...does ne one know where there's a site with good episode summaries? Or, if you can summarize them, plz e-mail me! ^;^ whew, well, I don't really have much to say except THANK YOU to all who have/are/will review! And plz review! Um, here's the personal responses! ^_^  
  
Love you all!  
  
~Kitten Kisses~ a.k.a. Sango-chan  
  
PERSONAL RESPONSES!!!!!!! (I know, they're so cool! **cough**, sorry....)  
  
Kachie-chan: Hey! Thanks for reading this! Glad you like it!  
  
Ambereyes: Hey! Cool! Amber eyes huh? I'll bring kouga in within the next four chapters! Not the next one, but maybe the one after that! I think kouga's cool, but I like inu/kag better! ^_^ You have no idea! If I didn't have auto correct and spell-check, I'd die. ^_^  
  
Carrie: OKAY, don't worry, I didn't think you were like Miroku! I'll e- mail you asap! ^_^ I'm sorry this took awhile, with school being closed and everything, I just now got my mom to let me on the internet! ^_^ Sure, we can b friends! "You can never have too many friends" as they say!  
  
Mysterious spirit: Maybe...nah, of course you will! Eventually newayz!  
  
White Witch: What's BTW mean? Back to work? ^_~;;;;;; And could you tell me what an AU fic is? Heh, heh, I feel so dumb!  
  
White Plum: Yeah, he's so adorable when he does that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter up there! ^_^  
  
Toku-chan: Thank you!  
  
Jessica: **cringes** **brightens up** you've got a point! **sticks tongue out** you can't kill me cause then I couldn't continue! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll read ur story asap k?  
  
Sailor Pokémon: Warm and fuzzy? Hee hee! Thank you! I guess that means you like it, huh? ^_^  
  
SoshilaDove: Yo! A helpless romantic? Aren't we all! ^_^  
  
Sage: Gotta bounce? Sounds like our old friend TIGGER!! I love tigger, he's so cute! ^-^ Thank you!  
  
Jodie-chan: **gasps** 23?! WOW! Now I feel immature....! ^_^ husky and sexy? Ohhhhhh! I gotta check that out! ^-~ He's hot, too! ^_~ And he's all mines!!!!!!!!!! **cough** ok, I wish though.  
  
Lindy*girl: You liked the ending? **blushes** thank you for the comments! ^_^ They're giving me a big head....! Nah, that'd never happen! **cough**  
  
White Tiger Lily: Thanks! ^_~  
  
Angelic Fairy: WOW a dog that didn't get sick from chocolate? I dunno if our old pal inu would, but you never know!  
  
Nuklear Firefly: WOW there's a horsie demon? **squeal** horses are so cool! I can't wait to read ur fanfiction!  
  
Zet: Male? Cool, you love screwed up love stories! ^_^ Sounds like me!  
  
Ichan: 18? Cool! ^_^ You have enough freedom? ^_~ Thank you!  
  
SvF-BD02-Wedge: Ur the same wedge that reviewed earlier? OR a different one? @-@ Thank you for reviewing, glad you feel my pain of an early (sorta) bedtime! ^_^  
  
Inuyashachic515: uh, heh, heh, I do need to fix that....sorry! ^-^ I should've reread it. I saw the show because my friend taped it for me! ^_^ Yeah! Too bad her tape broke.....  
  
Lavender Gaia: Yeah! Another Sango fan! She's so cool! ^_^ Newayz, thank you for reviewing, sorry you missed that episode! ^-^  
  
Victoria Wolf: SORRY! ^_^ 8 inches? WOW! SWEET! Glad I wasn't there though, I hate snow. **sniffle** I'm so glad you care! I'm an emotional person. ^_^ I'm easy to make cry (like Kagome)  
  
Princess of Makai (Tezza: Hey! Actually, foxes are related to dogs...but I don't ever remember reading in the "How to Care for your Fox" that you weren't supposed to give them chocolate! ^_^ who knows? Wow, you speak a lot of stuff! ^-^ Como estas? Bien! Hasta Luego amigo!  
  
Another Inuyasha Lover: Another one! Ahhhhhh! You too, have been sucked into the world where the cutie Inuyasha lives....BUT SO HAVE I! AND HE'S ALL MINES! I e-mailed you, by the way.  
  
Whitney Lin: WELCOME BACK! I missed you! ^_^ That's ok, I don't think I'll count the guy next to you as you. ^_~ Well, I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Miss Ducky Lennox: My writing gets better by the chapter? Sweet! Thank you! Kinky? What's that mean? @_@ everyone's using wacko words nemore! ^_^ That's okay! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	12. 12, hope you'll like it!

Yes! I'm back! ^-^ I know, you're so excited! ^_~ Just thank my school for closing on Thursday and Friday! ^-^ Hm....newayz, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_~ the last one ended kinda sad, don't ya think? I could actually see a little Inuyasha sobbing for his mommy. So kawaii! ^-~ Newayz, I dunno how his mother really died, was it by demons? Well, I wanted to burn her. Nah, j/j, I'm not that mean. Just, well, I really don't know about why I did that. But it'll work into the story-line, don't ya worry! ^-^ Newayz, I just read this great story! You know what it's called? "Writer's Block" by Nuklear Firefly. It's a great AU Mir/San fic! ^-^ I highly suggest it to you! Go and read it! ^-^ Well, I guess I'll see you all at the end of the chapter! ^-~  
  
Love makes all hard hearts gentle. ~George Herbert  
  
I'll Always Love You  
  
Chapter 12  
  
By: Kitten Kisses, a.k.a. Sango-chan  
  
Kagome had finished her bath, and was currently headed to her bedroom to see if she could find her brush. She couldn't find it in the bathroom, so she figured it must be in her room. Opening the door a crack, she stopped in her tracks. She heard Inuyasha talking in there, and she was curious to see who/what he was talking to. Peeking around the corner, she saw him neatly tucked into her bed, and she had to suppress the urge to giggle. He looked strange all tucked in under the pink-and-white sheets. Sneaking further into the room, she caught the sound of him talking to himself. She crept up to the bed with a puzzled look on her face. What could he be saying? Leaning her head down, she listened intently for his next few words.  
  
"Mother.....you promised...that you'd always be there for me......but where are you now? You broke the promise......mother." he sighed in his sleep, turning so that he lay on his stomach. "You promised me.....and I believed you......you promised...... you promised.......me......."  
  
Kagome straightened, her face registering a look of surprise. His mother.....? She promised that she'd be there for him, but she wasn't there when she needed him most. 'I wonder what happened?' she thought vaguely, looking down at his face. Her look of surprise turned into a look of surprise-yet-compassion. She saw tears working their way out from under his eyelids and dripping down his cheek. He was.....crying? What about? His mother, maybe? She sat down on the edge of the bed and set her hand on his shoulder, but not getting a response. Bending down, she whispered into his ear. "Inuyasha? You need to wake up now....."  
  
"Wha? Mother....?" he lay on his stomach still, but propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is Kagome, can you hear me?"  
  
He lay still, apparently not hearing anything she was saying. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned over to sit up. "Kagome?" he asked her, confused.  
  
"Yes, I'm done in the bathroom, you can take a bath now." She motioned to him.  
  
"Huh?" he cocked his head, and reached out gingerly to touch one of his ears. They were throbbing painfully, and he couldn't hear anything at all. He shook his head, pointing to his ears that were drooping slightly.  
  
"You can't hear me?" Kagome asked, reaching over to touch his ear. He shook his head violently, moving away from her hand. "No?" she looked at them instead, and noticed that they were slightly red-tinted. 'They must hurt something awful.' She thought, reaching out to grab his hand. 'I hope this doesn't last too long....' "Come on," she instructed, pulling him from the bed. He held one of his ears with his other hand, and let her pull him along.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, she stopped. "You," she pointed to him. "Need to take a bath." She pointed to the bathtub and twisted the knob, letting warm water fill it up.  
  
He looked at her and nodded, showing that he understood what she meant. "Take off your clothes," she pointed to his haori and tugged on it. "And when they're off, throw them out the door." She pointed to the pile of her clothes still lying on the floor. He nodded again. "Good," she smiled. "Dry off with these." She pulled out a couple of towels. "And, I'll get you some clean clothes to wear while yours are getting washed. "Wait one second." She held up her finger, and dashed off to her mother's room. Looking inside the closet, she found an old pair of her dads jeans and a t- shirt that she thought might fit Inuyasha. Searching through the dresser, she found a pair of boxers. They were just plain black, no pink hearts on them or anything. Dashing from the room, she came back into the bathroom and set the neatly folded items on the counter. "Put these" she pointed to the clothes, "on when you come out." He nodded again, and she noticed that he was watching her mouth as well as her motioning. She smiled, and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Inuyasha sat there staring at the floor for awhile before he remembered that he was supposed to be taking a bath in this tub with water in it. He pulled off his clothes and opened the door a crack to drop them on top of Kagome's. Shutting the door again, he stared at the tub before climbing in. It was...nice to say the least. No wonder Kagome came back here so often. Warm baths without having to heat water. How interesting. Settling back against the tub, he recalled his dream about his mother's death. His ears still rang, but not nearly as bad as they had. Had Kagome heard everything he'd said? Hopefully not. That would be so embarrassing. He had wanted her to rub his ears for him, but he had been afraid to let anyone touch them because they hurt so bad. It was terrible not being able to hear anything. Hopefully, he would get his hearing back within the hour. Sighing, he smelled the air to see if he couldn't figure out what Kagome had used in her bath. He smelt that she'd used a bottle of green liquid. Smelling it, he realized that it smelled like her hair, and he squirted a bit into his hair. What next? Oh, maybe....rub it around a bit? He scrubbed his scalp, letting the shampoo bubble up in his white hair. Cool, bubbles. He scrubbed harder until his whole head was covered in bubbles. Awesome. One bubble fell into his eye, and he squeezed it shut. 'That hurt, better rinse it out before they all fall in my eyes.' He thought, sad at the thought of loosing his bubbles. The water cleansed his hair of bubbles, and he sniffed around some more, finding some creamy green stuff that he saw matched the stuff Kagome put in her hair. Squirting that on his head, he rubbed it around also. He was saddened by the fact that there were no bubbles this time, but he rinsed it out, just the same. His hair felt better now, all clean and stuff. Smelling around once again, he located the soap that Kagome used. He knew what this was for, and he cleaned up with that, too. When he was satisfied, he ducked under the surface of the water, ridding himself of soapy bubbles. Standing up, he turned the knob every direction until the water turned off. He stepped out from the tub, and wrapped one of the fluffy towels around himself, and drying his hair with the other. After his hair was as dry as he could get it with the now-soaked towel, he dried off his body. After he was nice and dry, he looked over at the pile of clothes that Kagome had left him. Hm....this on first..... He put on the boxers first, then the jeans, and lastly the t-shirt. He didn't mind the shirt, but the pants were kinda tight compared to his normal attire. Shrugging, he grabbed the towels and walked out the door, looking for Kagome. His ears didn't hurt any more, in fact, he was already picking up various sounds from around the house. He followed Kagome's scent into the kitchen, and found her making his favorite food in the whole wide world. Ramen noodles. He grinned, and snuck up behind her, covering her eyes with his hands.  
  
"Guess who!" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she guessed.  
  
"Yep, it's me!" he smiled, pulling his hands away from her eyes.  
  
"You can hear me now?" she asked, pointing to his ears.  
  
"A little, not very well, but good enough. Hey, when's that going to be done?"  
  
"Soon, is that all you care about?"  
  
"Of course not!" he grinned, his fangs showing up. "I care about me too!" he laughed, poking her in the side.  
  
"Hey! That tickles! Don't do that!" she tried to move out of the way, but failed miserably.  
  
"Tickles, huh? Who's gonna make me stop?" he asked, attacking her mercilessly. "Ha! You're ticklish!"  
  
"And you aren't?" she laughed, setting down the cooking and turning to tickle him back. "Don't even act like you're not ticklish too!" she poked him in the ribs.  
  
"I'm not!" he laughed, continuing to tickle her.  
  
"Don't lie!" she said, continuing her assault on the hanyou.  
  
"Alright already! It tickles, okay?" he fell on the floor and Kagome pounced on him.  
  
"Surrender now, hanyou!" she laughed, pointing her wooden spoon at him.  
  
"I surrender!" he held his hands up over his head.  
  
"Good, now go over there and wait for this to get done." She ordered, poking him one last time before standing up. "It's almost done."  
  
"Yes!" he smiled, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs patiently. When the timer dinged, he leapt up.  
  
"Be patient!" she told him, grabbing one for herself, and leaving the other on the counter for him. "I'm going to eat in here, you can too, if you like." She walked into the family room and turned on the television. "Shoot, nothing's on." She frowned. "Oh Inuyasha," she said when she heard him come in the room.  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Um.....could I.....brush your hair out?" she asked, her face turning a little red at the question. It was embarrassing to ask someone if you could brush their hair out, but she knew his hair had been tangled that morning, and it needed brushed anyway. Besides, she liked his hair a lot, and had been itching to brush it out since she met him.  
  
"Uh......" He was startled at the question. She wanted to brush his hair out? What for? It was clean....ah, well what did it matter? He wouldn't mind anyway. "Sure." He finished, coming up beside her. "Where do I sit?"  
  
"Right here." She patted the carpet on the floor below the couch. "I'll be back in a second. I have to get my brush, it's in my room."  
  
She wanted to use her brush on him? Cool, her brush. That meant that it had been used on her hair. He smirked. If she could brush his hair out, then he could brush her hair out, as well.  
  
"Hey, I got it!" she said, running back into the room and sitting on the couch, one leg on either side of him. "You can eat, just don't jerk your head or anything, okay? I don't want you to spill that on yourself." She pulled his hair out from against the couch, and laid it across her lap. Running a brush through his hair, she sighed. "I'm going down to the school this afternoon Inuyasha. I have to hand in my homework and get my home work for the next couple of weeks. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Inuyasha finished his ramen before replying. "Alright."  
  
"But," she said calmly, continuing to brush his hair, "You have to wear what you're wearing now when you go, and I'll have to find you a hat...."  
  
He pouted, setting the finished bowl of ramen aside. "A hat?"  
  
"Yes, I think your ears are cool, but I don't think anyone else will. They'd probably scream and run away."  
  
"Well, okay then," he agreed, brightening up a bit. She'd said his ears were cool.....  
  
Kagome brushed Inuyasha's hair until it shone, making sure to avoid his ears with the brush. When one ear twitched madly, Inuyasha spoke. "I can hear fine, now."  
  
"That's good." Kagome told him, petting an ear. "They don't hurt, do they?"  
  
"Nope," he cringed, hoping the dreaded purring didn't escape him again. But, of course, Kagome's petting caused the rumbling to escape in any case, and she giggled happily. Ah, well, if she liked it, then he guessed that it was all right.  
  
"They're not red anymore either." She said, abandoning the brush and using both hands to pet his ears. She rubbed them softly. "They're happy that they can hear again, too."  
  
"Are they talking to you or something?"  
  
"Of course! The left one says that it itches here," she scratched there, and Inuyasha sighed happily. Yep, it itched there all right.  
  
"Okay, I believe you."  
  
"Good." She continued petting them for awhile longer. "And I'm glad that they don't hurt anymore either. She gave the left one a kiss, and giggled when it stopped twitching. Not wanting to leave the other one out, she gave that one a kiss as well. "See?" she said. "Now they're both happy."  
  
Inuyasha's eyed widened considerably when Kagome kissed his ears. He didn't know why his ears stopped moving. Maybe they did have their own personalities, and enjoyed the kisses. He wanted a kiss too! If it made his ears so happy, he wanted one for himself. He looked upward when Kagome gave the top of his head a kiss. "Alright," she announced. "I'm done."  
  
"My turn" he said, turning around to look at her.  
  
"Your turn to what?" she asked, mystified.  
  
"Brush your hair." He told her calmly. "You brushed mine, so now I get to brush yours." Smirking, he stood up and motioned for her to sit on the floor. "Come on, sit down."  
  
"Well," she sighed. "I suppose so." She plopped herself on the floor where Inuyasha had previously been, sitting with her legs crossed, and propping her chin in her hands.  
  
"Nope," he said, tugging on her hair. "You have to sit up straight."  
  
"Sure, sure." But she straightened and sat with her arms at her sides.  
  
Inuyasha combed the brush through her hair, and noted that it felt a lot like his mother's used to. But that was a good thing, right? He supposed it was, but you never really knew, did you? Ah, well, it was still fun. He couldn't remember the last time he'd brushed out someone else's hair. He continued to brush in silence, until her black hair shone in the light coming through the windows. He smiled in satisfaction, and leaned over the top of her head to look at her face. She was fast asleep. Wow, brushing someone's hair did have that kind of effect, but he didn't think that she'd fall asleep on him. He sighed, set the brush down, and used his fingers to comb through her hair. It ran through his fingers like silk, and the thought reminded him of his mother again. He set his chin on the top of her head and they sat like that for a while until Inuyasha heard a knock on the door. Leaning over, he kissed the top of her head, and slid off the couch to kneel beside her. "Kagome," he whispered. "You need to get up, someone's at the door."  
  
"The door?" she mumbled, her eyes snapping open. "Wha? Shoot! Please don't let it be who I think it is.....!" She crossed her fingers behind her for good luck. "Inuyasha? Make sure that nobody sees your ears, okay?" Dashing to the front door she called out, "Just a minute!" Opening the front door, her face dropped. "Hey, Hojo."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of the name. Hojo, huh? He smirked. So, Kagome didn't want him here? He would fix that....besides, he had a pretty good idea as to why the boy was here anyway. He dashed up the stairs and into Sota's bedroom. Now, where was a hat.....  
  
"Um...hey Hojo, did you want something?" she asked him, praying that he'd go away.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you'd gotten over your laryngitis, but I see that you have." He smiled. "I brought you this, just in case." He held out a wrapped package.  
  
"Uh, thank you." She said, a sweat drop working its way down the side of her face. "Um, I really have to let you go, I-"  
  
"She has to go down to the school in a few minutes to hand in her homework." Inuyasha cut in, stepping behind Kagome. "And she has to pick up the homework for the next few weeks, you know how it is." He smiled at the astounded boy.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I do." He said, looking at Kagome. "Who's he?"  
  
"A friend of mine." She said, looking back at Inuyasha to make sure his ears were covered. They were, fortunately, with a baseball hat. "Hojo, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, this is Hojo." Hojo offered his hand to Inuyasha in the American style, and Inuyasha looked at it confused. Kagome took his hand and set it into Hojo's, whispering to Inuyasha to shake his hand.  
  
Inuyasha made sure to grip Hojo's hand hard.  
  
"Wow," Hojo exclaimed after the handshake. "You have really long nails!"  
  
"Thank you!" Inuyasha flashed him a grin. "Now, if you'll excuse us....."  
  
"Certainly," Hojo looked at them confused. 'Is he her boyfriend?' he asked himself. 'Well, she never said he was......' "Um, Kagome? Would you like to go to a movie with me on Friday?"  
  
"Sorry, Hojo, I've got plans."  
  
"She's going somewhere with me." Inuyasha gave him his best lay-off-of-her look.  
  
"I understand." Hojo said, stepping away from the door. "See you soon," he called over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome shut the door behind her. "Thank goodness." She sighed.  
  
"If you wanted him gone so bad, why didn't you just tell him to go away?" Inuyasha asked her questioningly.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, the past is different. Here, it's considered extremely rude to tell someone to go away. I've tried to get him to understand, but he's just too naïve to understand anything."  
  
"Understand what?" he asked, looking innocent.  
  
"That I don't like him like he likes me! The guy must've asked me out five million times, and I've turned him down every single time. He just doesn't get it!"  
  
"Ask out?"  
  
"Yeah, on a date. Like, boyfriend/girlfriend stuff."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, boy, this is gonna take awhile. First of all, a date is when you take someone out somewhere and eat and have fun."  
  
"Like we do in the past?"  
  
"Not quite. Nobody fights demons. Most people go to see a movie or something. Eat a picnic in a park, or something of that nature."  
  
"Okay, that makes sense."  
  
"A boyfriend and a girlfriend are a guy and a girl that like each other a lot. If I asked a guy to be my boyfriend, then we'd be together, but not like we were married or engaged. Usually the guy asks the girl, but it's not uncommon for a girl to ask the guy now."  
  
"Oh, so it'd be like Sango and Miroku, right?"  
  
"Um, I suppose so, like if Miroku asked Sango if she wanted to be with him, but he wasn't asking her to marry him, then I guess they'd be girlfriend and boyfriend." She paused. "We have a song that we used to sing to people who liked each other but wouldn't admit it. It was rather embarrassing to get it sung to you, though."  
  
"Sing it, then!"  
  
"Alright, I'll use Sango and Miroku for an example." She paused, and sang the well-known song that's been updated several times.  
  
"Miroku and Sango, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" she stopped to breathe. "There's another one too, let me think...."  
  
"Why would they be in a tree kissing? Wouldn't the ground be easier? I mean, Sango and Miroku don't even sit in trees, I do."  
  
"Well, uh, I guess they put it there because when the song was made, a lot of people liked to be in trees. Besides, it's really for children to embarrass each other with, and lots of kids climb trees."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Sure, I can climb trees now, too, I just don't do it very often." She paused. "Oh, I remember the other song now!" and she sang the annoying, "Sango and Miroku, sittin' in a gutter, eatin' peanut butter, kissin' each other!" She paused to breathe. "I don't like that one at all. It's dumb."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Why would anyone want to sit in a gutter and kiss someone when they were eating peanut butter? That's dumb."  
  
"Who knows why it was written, except to embarrass someone." She looked at him. "I'm going to the school now, oh, you need shoes too." She looked around the house and finally came up with a pair of work boots. "I know you don't like shoes, but unless you want people stepping all over you, you'd better wear them."  
  
"Sure," he said, putting on the annoying shoes. 'She said that she could climb trees.... therefore, they could sit in a tree and kiss.....! He smirked. Next time they were in a tree, he'd try it.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" she asked him. His smirk was scaring her....  
  
"Nothing, I'm ready." He stood, opening the door for her. "Ladies first!"  
  
"Why, thank you, kind sir!" she bowed, taking his arm in hers. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"What? You don't like school?"  
  
"No, I don't. It's boring, and dumb. If I didn't have to go to college to get a decent job, I wouldn't go at all."  
  
"College?"  
  
"The highest form of education. In order to live a good life, you have to get a job. To get a good job, you have to be smart."  
  
"You are smart."  
  
"Thanks, but in order to be considered smart, you have to get good grades in school. To get good grades in school, you have to do homework. If you miss questions, you get points off, the more points off, the dumber you're considered. Here," she said, pulling a piece of paper out of her math book. "This is a test, well, it's really homework. It's easier than a test, but you still get points off if you miss stuff."  
  
"What's all these red marks?" he asked, pointing to the notes and crossings- off that the teacher had written on the paper.  
  
"Those are the ones I got wrong." She cringed. "I'm not doing that great in school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, we're almost there." She said, pointing to the school building.  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~~********  
  
Kagome gathered up her stuff and went home, Inuyasha trailing behind her. After they returned to her home, she filled up her bag with lots of stuff for their journey, and went into her room, bringing out a kitty-toy for Shippou so that he could play with Kirara.  
  
~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~**********  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Shippou cried, jumping from the bushes on the other side of the well. "It took forever!"  
  
"It wasn't even a full day." She said, ruffling his hair. "I brought you some stuff."  
  
"Yeah! What is it?"  
  
"Well, here's some candy for you, it's not chocolate, I'm afraid. But, I don't think I'll bring much more chocolate here." She pulled out some gummy worms. "Here Inuyasha, you can eat one of these, they won't hurt you." She handed him one of the worms, and he inspected it carefully before popping it in his mouth and chewing it up.  
  
"Hey, this is good!" he smiled, and grabbed another.  
  
"Hey! These are mine!" Shippou held the bag close to him.  
  
"Shippou...." she warned. You'd better share, or I'll give them all to Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, alright." He sighed, setting the bag between them. Within a few minutes, the two had devoured the whole bag, and Kagome pulled out a plastic fishing pole with feathers attached on the end of the string.  
  
"Ohhhhh! What is that?" Shippou asked, curious.  
  
"It's a toy. You can play with Kirara now."  
  
Hearing her name, Kirara came trotting out of the bushes. "Meow?"  
  
"Watch." She dangled the fishing pole over the fire-cat, and when Kirara tried to grab it with her paws, she yanked it to the left.  
  
"Me-row!" Kirara growled, deciding she wanted to get revenge on the evil whatever-it-was that was dangling in front of her. Attacking the pole, she finally caught the little feathers and chewed on them to kill them. She stood up, whisking her tail proudly. Ha! She'd killed it. The rod dangled in front of her again. What?! The thing was dead! She'd have to kill it again!  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
While Shippou was busy playing with Kirara, Kagome went off to put her refilled bag in Kaede's hut. But Inuyasha went looking for Sango and Miroku. He had something to say to them..... He caught their scent almost immediately, and had to refrain from snickering evilly. They were somewhere nearby, and they were together. Sneaking up quietly, he saw them sitting together and talking on a log. Smirking, he crept around, keeping out of sight, until he was right behind them. Taking a deep breath, he rather loudly sang.....  
  
"Sango and Miroku, sitting in a tree,  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
First comes love, second comes marriage,  
  
Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**snickers** Didja like the songs? ^-^ thought ya would. I hated those things. Especially in the 7th grade when one girl thought it would be funny to sing that song to me and some guy I didn't even know, substituting a word that starts with and 'f' for kissing. -_-; Not only that, but they wrote it on the board, as well. Everyone in the class (band) though that it was funny except me! ^_~  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE! Remember the contest I'm going to have with my friend? Newayz, I decided not to use "When The Roses Die" for that. ^-^ I wrote another one instead for the contest, which hopefully will start on Monday. So, plz be on the lookout for it! It's called, "Driver's Blues." Thank you!  
  
Newayz, how are you all doing? I'm great, really! Just really tired. My fingers hurt really bad, and I have to type the next chapter for, "Beggar's Can't Be Chooser's," **fingers start to cry** that's alright, I'll live. I was born to type, but not to write....I don't mind typing endlessly, but I don't like trying to come up with ideas and typing them at the same time! ^-^ Now it's Saturday! Poor little Inu's mommy. **sniffle** It's not that I don't like his mom, just...! I couldn't help that last chapter! This chapter was kinda dumb, without much fluff in it, so I apologize for that. Hopefully, there'll be more next chapter! ^_~ Hasta Luego, Sayonara, Ja ne, and goodbye for now, but I'll see you all next chapter!!!!  
  
::Love you all!::  
  
Kitten Kisses, a.k.a., Sango  
  
PERSONAL REPLIES!! (the best part of the story, ne?)  
  
Mystical Dreamer: Yeah, I got rid of gramps real fast, ne?  
  
Saiyan Princess: I'm glad you like it! ^-^ Poor Inu-chan, I wouldn't want to do something like that to him......! ^_^  
  
Lee: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Chi: I don't know if this was happier or not.....! I guess you'll have to decide! ^_^ I'll try and give both pairings equal attention! ^_^  
  
Lavender Gaia: Winter stinks. Where do you live? I'm in ohio, but hey, our school cancels for really dumb things...last year, we got two days off for fog....!  
  
Sage: TIGGER IS AWESOME!!!! His mommy go bye-bye. ^-^ Ear-petting is a great remedy! ^_^  
  
Death bunny bishoujo: you think it was in character? Um, I don't plan on killing neone off! ^_^  
  
Merith: Inuyasha needs hugged close! ^_^ Poor baby! ^_^ I'm planning on having him have a lot of dreams about his childhood after his mom died.  
  
Iluvshippou: you are insane! I'll make an inu at school scene sometime soon! ^_^ You really need to cut down on the SUGAR! ^_^  
  
EXdream2k5: Now you know what happened next! ^_^ Was it okay?  
  
Seraph: Inu IS KAWAII! Awww....  
  
Ducky-chan: Thanks for telling me, I know, I'm dense sometimes! ^_^ YEAH SURGICALLY ATTACHED TWITCHY EARS! **twitches** ahhhh I've been dreaming about that lately! It was pretty cool! ^_^  
  
White Plum: Yeah, I feel bad for little Inuyasha too! ^_^ He wants his mommy back!!!!!  
  
Jane: I know! I WANT TO PET THEM TOO! AHHH! Um, beggar's can't be choosers is out now! ^_^ E-mail me sometime soon!  
  
Angelic fairy: nice to see you! Poor poor you! Where do you live?  
  
Jem179: Glad 2 know you like the dreams! ^_^  
  
Princess lianne: thank you, thank you! ^_^ Glad you like it! ^_^ Did you like this chappie?  
  
Mysterious spirit: Glad you liked! Thank you for reviewing  
  
Wedge: Nah, Inuyasha's too cool to carry a grudge against! ^_^ I still luv him!  
  
White Witch: Thank you for informing me! ^_^ I've been all @_@ trying to figure it all out!  
  
Kagomewannabe: thank you so much! And, um, nah, I don't think she'll tease him. ^_^  
  
Ambereyes: spellcheck is AWESOME! A first kiss? Who knows when? ^_^ Eventually though, I promise! Well, writers get the satisfaction of their story being liked! ^_^ But, yeah, reading is good!  
  
Icybabe89: thanx for reviewing!  
  
Lindy*girl: I'm so jealous! 80?! No fair!  
  
Vold: Thank you a lot for reviewing! ^_^ I'm glad you like it! Sesshomaru? I'll try to work him in ASAP, I've been meaning to put him in, but I have to find a good time! ^_^ I don't remember the #'s, but I'll get them asa I watch the one that my friend did get! I didn't even know that they were gonna take it off! -_-;; **sob** I think I'm gonna cry....ah, well, so long as they get it back up, all's well that end's well! I'll try to find out when it will come back on! ^_^ Kouga? Sesshy? I dunno when I'll put them in. Hopefully soon!  
  
Ame Tenshi: hours reading it! WOW! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Suki: glad you like it, and thanx for the encouragement! 


	13. 13, ya i know

YEAH! I'm back once again with another chapter! ^-^ Whew! ^-^ Took me awhile, but I'm getting there! ^-~ I just have a lot of stuff to write! I have, what, three stories going on? ^-^;;;;; and I wrote a one-shot, ugh, yeah. Well, I guess I'll shut up now.....! R/R plz.  
  
I'll Always Love You  
  
Chapter 13  
  
By: Kitten Kisses, AKA, Sango-chan  
  
"You can give without loving, but you cannot love without giving." ~Amy Carmichael  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kagome had been having a decent conversation with Kaede, when, for some reason unbeknownst to her, Sango burst into the hut.  
  
"I swear....." She panted, catching her breath. "That I'm going to kill Inuyasha...."  
  
Kagome sighed. "What'd he do now, Sango?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much! He just snuck up behind us and sang some song about how Miroku and I were sitting in a tree kissing!" She threw up her hands in exasperation.  
  
"I should have never taught him that song...." Kagome sighed heavily. "Don't worry, I'll do something about it."  
  
Kaede just stood there the whole time, not saying anything. Basically because she didn't know what to say.  
  
Sango left the hut, intent on watching the 'sit' Inuyasha was sure to be receiving. But, she ran straight into Miroku on the way out.  
  
"Woah, Sango, where would you be going?" Miroku asked her, helping her to stand up straight after she smashed into him.  
  
"Oh, nowhere, just to go watch Kagome give Inuyasha a big sit." She started off, but Miroku grabbed the back of her kimono and kept her right where she was.  
  
"Why would you want to do a thing like that?" Miroku pulled her away from where Inuyasha and Kagome were. "Was what he said all that bad?"  
  
"What?" Sango's face reddened at what Miroku had just said. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing, but would it be such a bad thing if we were sitting in a tree kissing? Is that idea that appalling to you?"  
  
"Um, well, uh, um," Sango was speechless, unsure of what she should say. She thought for awhile before answering. "Actually, Miroku, it's not a bad thing. It's a very good thing." She smiled up at him.  
  
"That's good to know." He grinned widely, holding her gaze. "Say, how about I test out that theory......"  
  
"In a tree?" she whispered, their faces inching closer.  
  
"Of course not...."  
  
Miroku closed the gap, enabling their lips to meet in a short, quick, but loving kiss.  
  
"Sango!" Shippou yelled, running into the clearing, a string trailing behind him and Kirara chasing the string behind him. "Help! The vicious kitty is trying to kill the string!"  
  
Sango sighed. Whoops, Shippou had ruined the moment. Ah, that was okay though, she wouldn't have known what to say to Miroku anyway. "I see," she said, squeezing Miroku's arm slightly before bending down to pat Shippou on the head.  
  
'Darn,' Miroku thought, looking down at the kitsuné, 'He ruined the moment.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome headed straight in the direction that she was sure Inuyasha was in. She wasn't planning on sitting him yet, she was just going to reprimand him. It wasn't his fault that she'd taught him the song anyway. So, she'd just lecture him on the importance of not singing such an embarrassing song to someone.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome coming. 'Whoops' he thought, 'I'd better, uh, pretend to be asleep or something!' So he fell on the ground pretending to be fast asleep.  
  
Kagome approached him, noticing him lying on the ground, looking as if he were asleep. Well, she'd fix that.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said in a fake voice dripping with honey. "You know what we do in my time to people who fake sleeping?" She walked around him in circles, making the circle draw tighter each time she went around again.  
  
Inuyasha was getting nervous. How could she possibly know that he was faking it? His fake-sleeping skills were perfected as a child. There was no way that she could know that he was faking it. He tried harder to appear relaxed and asleep, but he stiffened straight up when he felt a sudden weight flop down on his chest. But, he would not be bested. He could fake it to the extreme.  
  
"Alright, two can play at this game," she smirked, sitting on his chest. She saw him stiffen, and she smirked some more. "I know you're awake..." she bent down to whisper in his ear. "Now, lemme see....." she mumbled, pulling his eyelids up with her fingers.  
  
Inuyasha had to think fast. He really wasn't expecting her to try to open his eyes, so he rolled them up in his head. But he was surprised once again when she held his eyelid open and touched his eyeball. His eyes rolled back down, muscles pulling his eyelids shut.  
  
Kagome smirked once again when she saw his eyes rolling downward and his eyelids pull closed. Yep, he was awake for sure. But she went tumbling into his lap when he sat abruptly, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"How'd you know?" he questioned her.  
  
"Well," she smiled, a blush tinting her face, "You usually sleep in a tree, or sitting up, not sprawled out on the ground, and, you just sang that song to Sango and Miroku. So, there was no way you'd be asleep by now."  
  
"Oh, darn." He grumbled, lowering his head.  
  
"You should just be glad you weren't sleeping on a bed like the ones at my house. When you want to see if someone's awake, you jump up and down on the bed until the either fall out or wake up yelling." She grinned up at him. "It's actually kind of funny."  
  
"Feh, maybe for you it is."  
  
"Yah, well, you deserved it. You shouldn't have sung that song to Sango and Miroku! It was mean."  
  
"Aw, come on!" he pouted, looking down at her pitifully. "It wasn't that bad!"  
  
"No, it was worse! You should've seen Sango come busting into the hut! She was beyond mad!"  
  
"Oh, well, sorry."  
  
"Now, you won't say it again?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Well, don't say it again, okay?"  
  
"Okay....."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I guess....."  
  
They shook hands and Inuyasha stared at her for a minute.  
  
"What?" she asked. His staring was making her nervous.  
  
"Speaking of that song," he said, jumping up with her in his arms and leaping into the nearest tree. "Whaddaya say?"  
  
"Um, uh, uh....." Kagome stuttered, was he saying what she thought he was saying?  
  
"I guess the answer is yes then," he shrugged, tilting her face up to kiss her. "Now, then," he said when they broke apart, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Um," Kagome put her finger up, but was too embarrassed to say anything. Her face was bright red for sure.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at her when he saw the pink blush on her face. She looked really pretty like that..... "Oh," he said, "I guess you need a refresher course...." he bent to kiss her again, and her face turned twice, if not three times as red.  
  
When she found herself speechless yet again, Inuyasha laughed and jumped from the tree, setting her gently on the ground. "Um," she said, gaining a fraction of her composure, "It was.....great." She smiled up at him, slightly embarrassed. Good thing nobody had seen that......  
  
"Oh!" Sango screeched from behind a nearby tree. "Inuyasha and Kagome, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"  
  
Kagome's face turned redder than it had been previously, simply because they were kissing in a tree. But the blush deepened when she heard Miroku chortling with laughter from behind Sango.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. He'd always wanted to try that, well, since he heard the song anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was great!" Sango said, washing up in the newest hot spring.  
  
"What was?" Kagome asked from beside her, scanning around to make sure none of the boys would peek.  
  
"The other day, when you and Inuyasha were kissing in a tree!" she laughed, pointing at her best friend.  
  
That was certainly not funny!" Kagome defended herself, sinking down in the water to rinse her hair.  
  
"Yes it was!" she laughed harder, tears threatening to leak out from under her lashes. "You should have seen your face! It was bright red!"  
  
"It's still not funny....."  
  
"Ha, yeah, whatever Kagome, you know you liked it anyway!"  
  
"Yeah, well, so? It's a free country, well, sorta."  
  
"You want to know a secret about Miroku and me?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said, eyes wide.  
  
"You remember the day when you and Inuyasha were kissing?"  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget?"  
  
"Well, after you left to go, well, do whatever you were going to do to Inuyasha after he sang that song to Miroku and me, guess what happened?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miroku kissed me!" She squealed in a very un-Sango like action.  
  
"Really?" Kagome gasped, eyes lighting up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! That was a week ago!"  
  
"It was, I dunno, too embarrassing at the moment for me to say anything....."  
  
"Oh!" Kagome laughed happily. "So now Miroku's stopped his lechery and he's kissed you! So, when's the wedding?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had enjoyed his time spent with Kagome in the last week, which, wasn't much. Unfortunately for him. But he'd finally got Miroku to tell him that him and Sango were now together. He thought about asking Miroku when the wedding was, but decided against it, because Miroku would probably ask him the same thing. And he REALLY didn't want that. Really. Well, okay, he kind of did, but yeah. He didn't want to go through the embarrassment of answering the question. Yeah, that was it. Right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ehhhh! That's the end, all! ^-^ Sorry it's so short, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! ^-^ ^-~ Yah, sorry all! ^-^ Well, I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer, k? **sobs** I really will! ^-^ Um, my contest with my friend has started! ^-~ It's called "Driver's Blues." Plz read it and review for me! ^-~ You know I love to win!!! ^- ^ Hee, hee! Well, I'll have to next chapter posted up by next Monday! ^-^ **glares at computer suspiciously** For SOME strange reason, this story is harder to write than any of the rest of them. **pouts** why is that? =^.^= 


	14. 14, It's getting somewhere!

YESSSSSSSSS! I have awakened from the dead! **sigh** I already wrote the next chapter for all of my stories! This is the last one, and it'll be a miracle if I ever saw one. Finishing this chapter, that is. My brain is SO slow today! So, hm.....I know! I can blame it on the nine phone calls I had today! And guess what else?! NO SCHOOL ON MONDAY! AND, church is cancelled for me tomorrow!!! ^-^ So, MAYBE I can write another chapter for everything!!!!!! ^-^ And I'm sorry this story is plot-less, does it bother you all too much?? R/R you wonderful people!  
  
I'll Always Love You ~~*~~ Chapter 14  
  
By: Kitten Kisses, AKA Sango-chan  
  
|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched, letting the early morning invade her senses. She looked around and was slightly disappointed to find that she wasn't the first one awake today. Kirara was though, and when she noticed that someone else was awake, she came running over to Kagome to be petted.  
  
Kagome sighed and absently stroked the fire-cat until Shippou awakened, and then she was drawn away by the temptation of killing that evasive string.  
  
Sango and Miroku eventually arose from their positions that were side-by- side, picking up their possessions and getting ready to move on to find more of the Shikon shards.  
  
Kagome was rummaging through her pack looking for breakfast when a heavy thud from beside her startled her out of her skin. Looking beside her, she saw Inuyasha lying on the ground where he had fallen.  
  
Now this scared Kagome greatly, because, normally, Inuyasha didn't fall out of trees. He jumped, or leaped.....but he never fell. He was too agile. She dropped what she was doing and kneeled beside him to see if he was alright.  
  
Of course, she knew that he was alright. A simple fall from a tree wouldn't hurt a person like him, but since it wasn't normal for that to happen, she decided to see what was going on. Miroku and Sango came too, curious to see why their companion had plummeted from the tree for no reason.  
  
"What's the matter with him, Kagome?" Shippou asked, Kirara still attacking the string attached to the fishing pole.  
  
"I'm not sure Shippou....." she said, looking down at Inuyasha carefully.  
  
"He just dropped from the tree like a dead weight." Miroku commented from beside Sango.  
  
"I wonder why....?" Sango mused.  
  
Kagome touched her hand to his forehead but he cringed away, rolling over in his sleep. She turned to Miroku and Sango, but they didn't know what to say. She touched the tip of one of his ears, but he moved away from that too.  
  
"Maybe he is having some sort of dream....." Miroku advised. "We'll stay here until he wakes up. I'm going to cook up some breakfast, you coming Sango?"  
  
"Yes." She answered the priest. "Kagome," she said slowly, "Stay here with him, alright? We'll bring your food to you."  
  
Kagome nodded, but she didn't know what she would do. Inuyasha wouldn't even let her touch him......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pulling himself up on the branch, chibi Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction. He'd made it to the top of the highest tree he could find. He didn't like sleeping outside as much as he had before his mother had died. It had been almost a month, and he had almost gotten over his mother's death. When he had been really small, his daddy had taken him hunting once. He hadn't liked the experience of killing rabbits and other animals, but now it was necessary. He had also been told that, when there was no shelter, that the next best thing was the safety of a tree. So here he was, taking shelter in a tree at night, right before dark. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep.  
  
He didn't know why, but he didn't hear the loud voices below him the next morning, or the noisy chopping sounds coming from the base of the tree. It was probably because he was exhausted from all of the running and climbing from the night before. All he knew, was that, one second he was asleep, and the next, he hit the ground.  
  
His eyes burst open, pain filling his head when it connected with the ground. He couldn't see anything for a moment, black edging his vision. He closed his eyes until the pain dulled, and then he opened them to see several men chopping down the tree that he was in. The men hadn't seen him, and they'd started hacking away at the tree. They still hadn't seen him, but before he could ponder that longer, he heard a great creaking sound fill the air. Scrambling out of the way, he barely avoided being crushed by the great tree.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha protested to the four men standing there. "I was sleeping up there!" His ears were pricked forward, and his voice wasn't angry, he was just giving facts.  
  
"Oh, Biliko! Lookie what fell out of our tree!" one man yelled to another, pointing at the hanyou.  
  
"Looks like you shoulda been knocked off into a lake!" laughed a different man.  
  
"Yeah!" the first man said, "You're filthy!"  
  
"And you reek!" added another.  
  
"Awww......where's your mommy and daddy? Did they fall in the lake too?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at them blankly. He tried to ignore what they were saying, but even though it didn't show on the outside, it affected every fiber of his being.  
  
"Aw....." said the first man again. "He doesn't have a mommy or a daddy, because neither of them want him!"  
  
"Jeez, Biliko," the fourth man said, "I wonder why?"  
  
"Because he's a half-breed!" The four men shouted together.  
  
"My mommy and daddy did too love me!" Inuyasha cried angrily, glaring at the men.  
  
"Did, huh? What happened to them, huh?"  
  
"Or did they say they loved you, and dumped you off in the forest?"  
  
"They died!" Inuyasha cried again, shaking with anger and sadness.  
  
"Oh, did they kill each other?!"  
  
"No!" he screamed again. "Daddy was killed in the Great War! And mommy died......in a fire......." He paused to take in small gulps of air. "Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Never you little puppy."  
  
"Does the widdle puppy want his mommy?"  
  
"Are you afraid little boy?" the first man grabbed him up by the collar and held him at eye level.  
  
Inuyasha set his mouth and glared into the man's face with grim determination. He'd been made fun of, beat up, and nearly killed too many times. He would stick this one out to the end. He remembered Kazan, from the village. He hated that boy's guts, and he would get him back some day, he swore it.  
  
The other three men crowded around to watch the event. "Hey dog, didn't your mommy teach you not to be disrespectful to your elders?" he said sarcastically, stressing the word mommy, before smashing his fist into the child's stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha intently, becoming more concerned for him every minute. What could be wrong with him? He started to mumble in his sleep, and Kagome leaned in closer to hear him. She didn't catch all of it, but she heard him say 'daddy died in the Great War.....and mommy.....died in a fire.......'  
  
After he said that, his whole body went still, and his mouth set into a firm line of determination. Kagome wondered briefly about the 'why', but she soon was startled again by Inuyasha being thrown back from where he was. The hanyou gasped for breath, holding onto his stomach tightly, before coughing violently.  
  
His stomach hurt......why? And why was he coughing and gasping? She looked at him concernedly, but he continued to cough until there was nothing left to cough up but blood.  
  
"Sango?! Miroku?! Something seriously wrong with Inuyasha!" she called, trying not to panic. "Hurry up! I don't know what to do!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bloody, battered, and nearly dead Inuyasha dragged himself up from the ground to glare at his attackers. His mother had told him that he was never to attack anybody, and he had promised her that he wouldn't. Even if he wanted to attack these men, he couldn't. He had no strength left. His ears hung down floppily but not flattened to his skull. They were just loosely hanging the tips folded nearly in half to touch the top of his white hair in submission. He fell back down to the earth, hair spreading across the ground. Some of his hair was matted with his blood, and it angered him that the only blood on the 'battlefield' was his own. But now, there was nothing he could do. He would lay here and hope that the men went away.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" an angry voice shattered through the silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku and Sango came running with Shippou and Kirara at their heels.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Shippou cried, clinging to her.  
  
"Just look," she pointed to Inuyasha, who was now covered in blood from varying wounds. "He just started coughing up blood and then.......I don't know, he just.....started to get bloody......"  
  
"It has to be a dream, er- nightmare," Miroku said calmly. "He must be reliving some event from his past.  
  
"This happened to him before?!" Kagome yelled, looking down at the hanyou. "How do we fix it?!"  
  
"We don't." Sango put in, looking at Kagome. "He has to relive it to the end. It probably has something to do with what is to happen in the future."  
  
"Or," Miroku interjected, "Maybe he'll remember some event from the past, and he will have to try and do something about it. Like get revenge or something."  
  
"I guess that makes sense......" Kagome reluctantly agreed, "But I don't want to just leave him there like that." She swiped her sleeve over her eyes that were beginning to tear up. "What if he dies or something?"  
  
"He won't die, right Miroku?" Sango said quietly.  
  
"Correct. He lived through it when he was younger, so he will most defiantly live through it now. He might be somewhat sore when he wakes up, however."  
  
What Miroku didn't tell Kagome, was that in these "dream visions" the pain was multiplied thrice-fold, and that was for a human. If this was what happened to him when he was younger, then it would surely multiply seven or even eight times because of his youkai self.  
  
"Sango," he said, motioning to her to come with him. "I need tell you something important......"  
  
When the two of them were alone, far enough away from Kagome and Shippou so that they wouldn't hear, he spoke to Sango quietly.  
  
"Sango, do you remember what tonight is?"  
  
"Oh my goodness.....!" Sango gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think you're doing to him?!" the voice grew louder, and the man who was about to smash into Inuyasha's mouth fell to the man's side.  
  
"Mistress Nusamé!"  
  
"We're sorry! We didn't mean it!"  
  
"Psh! Didn't mean it, huh? Look at the poor guy. He's almost dead! What were you fools thinking, attacking an innocent child!?"  
  
Inuyasha lay silent on the ground, not being able to move, and not really wanting to do anything but stay there forever. He didn't open his eyes for fear of what he might see. He heard some thudding and some running feet, but after that.....it was deathly silent.  
  
"Come now, child." The woman's voice said, cracking from old age. "I'll take care of you......"  
  
When the woman picked him up, he fell limp into her arms, letting the black at the edge of his vision consume all he could see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to the smell of stew in the air. His amber eyes slowly opened, and he tried to sit up to look at his surroundings, but he was unable to move once again. Looking around, he found that the room had a steaming pot of stew and an old woman in it. He didn't speak to her, after what happened after he spoke to a human last time, he wouldn't ever speak to one again. He shook his head to clear his blurred vision.  
  
"Ah, child, I see that you have awakened." She looked over at him, her bright blue eyes surprising him. She was old, he could tell immediately. Her face was wrinkled from a hard life, yet she had laugh lines criss- crossing her features. When he didn't speak, she continued. "I made that stew there if you want some," she offered, walking over to him and setting a bowl in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her blankly. No human had ever been so nice to him, so he didn't trust her at all. He just stared at the wall vacantly, and sighed heavily.  
  
"Can you sit up at all?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head slightly, and the old woman came over to assist him. "My name is Nusamé. I'm sorry what happened with those village men, they were completely out of line, not to mention drunk as hell." She laughed at his expression. Women didn't use words like that, yet she had anyway. "I'm me, and I say whatever I feel like saying at the time I say it. If nobody likes it, they can just fall off a cliff! Here, child, let me help you," she propped him up into a sitting position and handed him the hot stew. "Be careful now," she warned. "That there stew is awful hot, I wouldn't want you to burn your tongue on it now."  
  
Inuyasha didn't eat the soup. She was being too nice. He was afraid to speak to her too.  
  
"Do you speak, child?" she asked him curiously. "I know that you can hear, you're ears are catching sounds constantly."  
  
He looked at her with widened eyes. He nodded slowly, but scowled slightly at the mention of his ears.  
  
"You can speak, you know? I'm not going to hurt you here." She smiled softly at him and patted one of his ears gently. "I don't want you to get sick, honey."  
  
He was surprised at this woman. She was too nice to be true...... He wasn't going to eat the stew, but then he saw her eat a bowl of it herself, so he figured that it was safe to eat after all. He had it gone in less than a minute, and, when offered a second helping, didn't decline. The stew was very good, and he ate to his heart's content. Finally, he gathered up the courage to speak.  
  
"Why?" he asked simply, and the old woman looked surprised at the question.  
  
"Why what? Why am I so nice? Is that it? I swear, what is this world coming to?" She kneeled beside him, cupping his chin in her hand. "Child, there are some of us in this world that believe differently than most." She sighed heavily before continuing. "I know that you are a hanyou, and that you lost your parents. Some people don't like what you are, but you shouldn't listen to them." She looked down at him sadly.  
  
"But-" he protested, "My ears......."  
  
"Honey, all your ears do is give you character! Besides," she smiled, rubbing an ear, "They're mighty cute!"  
  
"You remind me........." he started.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Of my.......mother." he finished, looking down at his lap.  
  
"Oh, child!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him gently. "Thank you so much!" she held him for awhile before releasing him. "Would you stay here.......with me?" she asked hopefully. "I know, I'm an not getting any younger, but I would love to have you stay with me......."  
  
"Okay," he agreed, allowing her to scratch his ears again. "Can I call you........grandma?"  
  
"I would love that, child."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome crept up to the too-still Inuyasha who was sleeping rather peacefully on the ground. She reached up to one of his ears and stroked it gently, sighing in relief when he didn't cringe away, but instead leaned into her touch.  
  
"Sango? Miroku?! He's okay now!" she announced happily.  
  
"That's good, Lady Kagome!" Miroku called from across the camp, "Breakfast is almost ready!"  
  
Kagome leaned down to wrap her arms around Inuyasha gently, giving him a relieved hug. She didn't care if she got his blood on her or not. She had extra uniforms, but no extra Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, his senses telling him immediately that something wasn't quite right. He remembered the dream very vividly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome ask softly. "You're awake......"  
  
She pressed her lips to his softly before wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in his shirt.  
  
"How'd I get down here?" he asked quietly, putting his arms around her.  
  
"You fell out of the tree......" Sango said, stepping up beside him. "You had Kagome scared to death for a long time."  
  
Removing her face from his shirt, she wiped her eyes before speaking. "After you fell, you kinda didn't move for awhile, and then you said something in your sleep before you shuddered and then there was blood everywhere." She looked up at him. "I didn't know what to do, and every time I tried to come near you, you moved away.......so I just sat here and watched."  
  
"Was it a dream, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, standing beside Sango.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slightly.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"A childhood memory," was all he said, he didn't want everyone to know about what had happened to him as a child.  
  
"I thought so," Miroku nodded silently. "Was it a bad memory?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, it mostly was."  
  
"Something's wrong......." Miroku muttered, rushing back to tend to breakfast.  
  
"Hold on Miroku! I'll help you!" Sango called, rushing after the monk.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke gently, "Your clothes......"  
  
"Inuyasha, I could care less about my clothes! I have plenty of uniforms at home, but there's only one Inuyasha." She hugged him again just to prove her point.  
  
"Kagome.....I need to......be alone for awhile," He said hauling her up to her feet with him. "I have to think about some things......"  
  
"The dream?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
"Okay, I understand," she smiled, standing on tiptoes to kiss him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, Inuyasha returned with a grim smile on his face. "I know where we have to go next." He told them firmly. "But if nobody else wants to go, I can go by myself. It's kind of personal."  
  
"Meaning.....?" Sango asked.  
  
"It has nothing to do with the jewel shards."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^-^ Hi! That's the end of chapter 14!! I hope you liked it! ^-^ OH YEAH! I forgot to have you all rate this on a scale of 1-10, decimals included!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I forgot for the last several chapters!!!! Well, that's all I really have to say, so I guess I'll see you later!!!!! ^-~ Buh-bye all!!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! **cries** I would appreciate it SO much!!!!!  
  
:::::Love and pawprints:::::  
  
Kitten Kisses AKA Sango-chan 


	15. 15, another chapter!

Disclaimer: No, not hardly.  
  
Heya! I have returned once again with another chapter!!! ^-^ And, now, I'm going to let you all enjoy this, so have the time of your lives!!  
  
I'll Always Love You  
  
Chapter 15  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Miroku asked, stepping closer. "Personal?"  
  
"I can't tell you yet," Inuyasha said firmly, staring at them. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll go by myself.......you guys don't need to be involved......."  
  
"Well, what do you want us to do while you're gone?" Miroku questioned, not pressing the matter further.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha pondered briefly before turning to answer the question. "While I'm away, you five could continue to follow the shard rumor, and when I finish up, I'll meet you back at Kaede's village. Does that sound plausible?"  
  
"Very much so." Sango agreed, turning to Miroku to see his reaction.  
  
Miroku nodded quickly. "I think that would work out very well Inuyasha, but aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha thought quickly. There was nothing that he could remember.  
  
"Tonight." Kagome stepped in, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't you remember what tonight is?"  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha's ears drooped. "I forgot........"  
  
"I have a different idea......." Kagome suggested, picking Shippou up from the ground. "How about Shippou and I go with Inuyasha, and you two go with Kirara to follow the shard rumor. What do you think?"  
  
"Very good." Miroku turned to grin at Sango. "I like that idea very much!"  
  
"Miroku, keep your thoughts to yourself," Sango warned, cheeks coloring slightly.  
  
"Okay, let's move out then," Inuyasha put his hand over Kagome's before finishing. "We don't have any time to waste."  
  
"Yes sir!" Kagome saluted, stepping over to pick up her bag, slinging it over her shoulders. "Come on Shippou." She called to the kitsuné.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Miroku asked, stirring up something over the fire.  
  
"I guess we can stay until then," Inuyasha readily agreed; he was hungry.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha, are we almost there?" Shippou whined tiredly. "We've been walking all day!"  
  
"Shush up kid, you've been riding on Kagome's shoulder all day."  
  
"He's right you know." Kagome looked down at the kitsuné accusingly.  
  
"You're taking his side now?" Shippou cried, pouting, disappointed that his friend hadn't taken his side.  
  
"Yes, I'm taking his side! This time Shippou, you were wrong." Kagome smiled down at him sadly.  
  
"You can't possibly be tired, you didn't do anything," Inuyasha grumped.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down, he didn't do anything wrong. Just because it's 'that time of the month' doesn't mean that you have to get grumpy and make Shippou feel like dirt."  
  
"That's how I got treated when I was a kid," Inuyasha mumbled quietly.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Never mind, if we hurry, we can make it to the village before nightfall."  
  
"Correction, after nightfall." Kagome smirked at him. "You haven't forgotten already, have you?"  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
"Come on, you know that the villagers will put you up if you're human, and you won't have to sleep outside."  
  
"I've slept outside since my mother died, and it doesn't bother me at all. A tree is safer than the ground anyway."  
  
"Since your mother died?" Kagome wondered aloud. "How long ago was that?"  
  
"A long time ago."  
  
"Oh. Hey look! I see the village from here!" Shippou jumped up and down on Kagome's shoulder, pointing to the road ahead.  
  
'Yep,' Inuyasha thought, 'Just like I remembered it.'  
  
"That's a long time to be sleeping in a tree........" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well, when you don't have another choice, there isn't that much you can do about it."  
  
'I wonder if it really bothers him to sleep in a tree........when someone won't put him up for the night because of what he is......'  
  
Kagome's line of thinking was quite the truth, Inuyasha was used to sleeping in trees while everyone else stayed indoors, but, that wasn't the whole of it. He had grown to accept who he was, nothing he could do would change that. But, being shunned because of what he was.......that was different.  
  
Only a hanyou could know the embarrassment of being rejected at an inn just because of two stupid ears that poked out from the top of his head. He pretended to be high-and-mighty because there was no other way to cover up the disappointment, rage, and sadness that he felt when someone said 'half- breed' or 'low-grade'; like he was lower in status than them just because he wasn't human or youkai.  
  
Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was deep in thought. She elected not to tell him that the sun was currently sinking far into the west. Instead, she walked up beside him to look at his face. He looked.......sad? 'What could he be sad about?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Maybe about having to be human tonight?'  
  
"Guess what's gonna happen in about two seconds?!" Shippou said evilly, jumping onto Inuyasha's head to prance around on his ears that were quickly fading into human ones.  
  
"Shippou........" Kagome started, pulling the kitsuné off of Inuyasha and setting him on the ground. "Stop it, you know he doesn't like it, so leave him alone."  
  
"You're no fun anymore Kagome......" He whined, trailing behind them.  
  
Kagome linked arms with Inuyasha, and he put his arm around her reluctantly. He didn't feel very happy right now.......even Shippou made fun of him.......someone that he'd considered his friend.  
  
"What are we doing here, anyway?" Kagome asked curiously, looking into his now-violet eyes. "You never told me."  
  
"You'll see tomorrow." He looked down at her solemnly. "I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Oh. I understand." Kagome wondered why he didn't want to talk about it.....usually, he only 'didn't want to talk' about his past. 'I bet it has something to do with his past!' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha had trouble thinking on the way to the village. Would they put them up for the night? If he remembered correctly, these people weren't too nice to strangers. But it wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We need a place to stay the night, is there someone her who could put us up?" Inuyasha asked at the first hut he came to. Hopefully, there would be someone in the village that had a little spare room.  
  
"Yeah, well, we don't have any room, but you might check Mr. Kazan. He's the village leader. Old maybe, but smart, no." the chubby young man in front of him laughed. "I heard that a long time ago, he chased some little hanyou boy outa here. Rumor has it that that kid grew up to be really strong, and he's coming back to kill him! He'd deserve it too......." The young man stopped laughing and looked behind him, pointing to a big hut down the path. "That's where he lives, he's the only one here who has any extra room. So, if you're staying here, that'd be the place to stay." It was then that the young man saw Kagome and Shippou. "Let me guess.......the girl's your wife, and the kit's you're adopted kid." The man looked up triumphantly to Inuyasha. "Am I right?"  
  
"Nope, we're just a group of friends, traveling together." Inuyasha said quietly. "Thank you for your help sir."  
  
"I hope this Kazan guy isn't as bad as he said......." Kagome worried, patting Shippou's head.  
  
"Nope, he's worse." Inuyasha told her, knocking on the door to Kazan's hut. "Hello? Is anyone home?"  
  
"Be patient!" a grumpy voice belonging to an old man answered, the door swinging open quickly. "Whaddaya want?"  
  
"We were hoping for a place to stay tonight." Kagome interjected, stepping beside Inuyasha. "Do you have any room?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?" Shippou asked, eyes big.  
  
"How many of you people there are." The man looked at Shippou. "A youkai? How can you stand to have it around? Though I will admit that it's better than a hanyou. Those creatures aren't any good at all. Every last one of them is as incompetent as a rock." The man turned around. "I guess I have enough room for the three of you. There aren't any hanyou's among you, are there?"  
  
"No." Inuyasha stated, putting a hand on Kagome's arm to keep her from saying something they might later regret.  
  
Kagome was beyond mad. How dare this man say that about Shippou! And making fun of hanyou's! How chauvinistic could somebody get? She was just about to say something when Inuyasha put his hand on her arm, stopping her before she could speak. 'What's wrong with him?!' her mind screamed. 'He won't even stick up for himself!'  
  
"Thank you." Inuyasha said, bowing slightly.  
  
'What?! How could he treat this man with such respect after what he'd just said to Shippou and himself?'  
  
"There's a little room back there." The man pointed behind a flap on the far wall. "There's no bedding, but it's clean."  
  
"Go ahead Kagome." Inuyasha waved to the indicated room. "I want to discuss something with Kazan here."  
  
"Okay." Kagome picked up her bag and Shippou, entering the room and closing the flap behind her.  
  
"How could he say that about Inuyasha and me?" Shippou cried, eyes wide with tears. "I never did anything to him."  
  
"Don't worry about it Shippou," Kagome soothed him, running her hands through his hair. "He's biased against everyone except humans."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is it you wish to discuss." Kazan croaked, his voice cracking with old age.  
  
"A long time ago, a young woman lived here with her hanyou child. Do you remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember that woman and her stupid kid!" The man snorted. "That kid was as dense as a block. After his mother's house burned down, he high-tailed it and ran."  
  
"Do you remember why he ran?"  
  
"Because he was a wimpy inu hanyou, that's why. And when I told him to leave, he left."  
  
"No, because he was only six, and you were fourteen, that's why. And you forced him to run." Inuyasha looked at the man quizzically. "How did the house burn down anyway?"  
  
"Simple. We burned it down. We wanted the two of those unsightly people out of our village. We didn't think that the woman was in the house however."  
  
"Did you bury her properly?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good." Inuyasha turned to enter the room. "Goodnight Kazan."  
  
When Inuyasha entered the room, he saw that Kagome and Shippou were already curled up in a corner together, and he took up his normal sitting pose beside her, Tetsusaiga propped up against him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha arose just before dawn, arousing Kagome and Shippou soon after. "Come on, we have to leave now." He told them, leading the confused girl and kitsuné into the next room.  
  
"Ah, it appears that I'm not the only one who likes to arise early." Kazan greeted them when they opened the flap, shocking Inuyasha half to death. He didn't have much time......there was only a few minutes left before dawn broke and he returned to his hanyou form.  
  
"Yes, well, we need to be going." Inuyasha said, swallowing hard.  
  
But Kazan wouldn't allow them to leave before breakfast, and Inuyasha couldn't be rude and refuse. But if he stayed, he'd return to his hanyou form. He opted to stay; maybe he could get some answers out of Kazan about his mother's death. And he needed to visit her gravesite, as he'd never been there before.  
  
Inuyasha accepted, confusing Kagome and Shippou even more. About halfway through the meal, Inuyasha spoke up. "Kazan," he said sarcastically. "Watch."  
  
Kazan turned to watch the black-haired violet-eyed youth turn into a white- haired amber-eyed hanyou.  
  
"Why, you!" the man shouted, voice cracking harshly. "I know who you are, you worthless mutt! No wonder you asked me about that lady and her kid! You're her kid, aren't you? You've come to kill me haven't you? Not that I care, I'm old now. Besides, I remember that day when you ran outa here with your tail between your legs like a scared puppy." Kazan laughed cruelly. "It felt great to put you in your place, mongrel."  
  
Kagome stood in silence, Shippou at her side. What was going on?  
  
"Shut up old man." Inuyasha smirked, flexing his claws. "You should die for what you did to me and my mother. But because you're old and unsightly, I might let you go."  
  
"On what conditions?"  
  
"Hmmmm........" Inuyasha thought a moment before he told the man his terms. "First, you have to tell me where Lady Ikaru's buried, and second......you have to apologize for what you did to me. I couldn't hear for a week after that." He scowled at the aged man, kicking him slightly for good measure. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do it. After all, look who's the stronger one now. Not you, that's for sure."  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry for burning the house down, sorry for making you leave, and sorry for beating you to a bloody pulp. And yer ma's buried where the house used to be."  
  
"Feh, that's what I thought." He looked back at Kagome briefly. "Come on Kagome, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So," Kagome asked Inuyasha. "When you were a kid, that creepy old guy burned down your house, killed your mom, and beat you up?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha scowled, almost to where his mother was buried, and, where the house once stood. "That 'old guy' was a fourteen year old boy, and I was a six year old child at the time. They didn't want me around because I wasn't a human, and they thought my mother was stupid for marrying a youkai, and, of course, for having me" He took in a deep breath. "Here we are........" He stepped forward. "Stay here Kagome, I need to be alone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mother," Inuyasha started, kneeling before the small gravestone that marked where his mother lay. "A lot has happened since I saw you last. When you died, they chased me away, and I had to sleep outside because nobody would let me stay with them. I couldn't fend for myself, and I got beaten up at least once a week. The only thing that kept me alive was remembering you and father. And, of course, trees. Remember when daddy said that trees were safest? He was right, mother. Except when village men cut the tree down when you're in it......I remember that too. I've been dreaming about back then mom. When I fell out of the tree, the big men who were cutting it down almost killed me. If it wasn't for Nusamé, I don't know if I would have even lived. But she's with you now, mom. Is she alright? Was it okay that I called her grandma? I never knew your or dad's mother......  
  
Then mom, I was on my own again, and I found out about the Shikon Jewel. About how it could grant any wish.......and I wanted to be a full youkai. So I went to the village that had it to take it for my own. But the priestess guarding it, I, I fell in love with her mother. By then, I was seventeen, and I promised her that I would turn into a human with it, but mother, something went wrong........Naraku tricked us both into hating each other.......  
  
She stuck me to a tree with her arrow for fifty years.......for fifty years I sat there, hearing everything, feeling everything......everyone was glad that I was out of their way. But a girl from the future came back and released me.......she set me free from that curse. When a crow youkai stole the Shikon no Tama, she shot it down.......but the Jewel broke into a million pieces, and that's what we're doing now......if it wasn't for Kagome, I wouldn't have any friends, mom. Now I've got five, more than I've ever had in my life.  
  
Shippou, he's a little kitsuné, sometimes, he's annoying, but he's a great kid. I think that he wants Kagome to be his new mother......he lost his original set, but......we've been raising him well, I hope.....Kagome would make him a great mother.......he needs one......  
  
Miroku......he used to be the most lecherous monk.......but he's not a bad guy, he always gets us the best place to sleep. Naraku placed a curse on his great-grandfather, and it carried down to him.......he's going to help us defeat Naraku so that his curse will be lifted.......  
  
Sango, she lost her whole family and her village......she's been through some hard times......especially since Naraku was the one who told the demon's to attack her village while she and the rest of the demon exterminator's were away. Then Naraku used her brother to kill her father and the rest of the exterminator's......she was the only one who lived. But she still has her fire-cat, Kirara, and, of course, she has the rest of us by her side. She wants revenge on Naraku as much as the rest of us do.  
  
Sesshomaru......do you remember how strange he seemed to you? Withdrawn and alone? He said he despised humans, and he went off on his own.......but he rescued a human girl, and he takes care of her well....... Hard to believe, huh? He's always trying to kill me, but I don't really think he would. He just wants Tetsusaiga. Maybe I'll give it to him after Naraku is defeated.......  
  
Inuyasha lay down lengthwise beside the grave, his hands folded behind his head. "Kagome.......mom, you would love her. She reminds me of you so much. She has the same hair.......it's beautiful, just like yours. Long, black, and soft. She even let me brush it out for her, like you used to let me do."  
  
Inuyasha let his eyes slide closed, and he thought deeply for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome knew that she was, well, disobeying to say the least. But it was Shippou's idea, and it was a good one. They had talked for awhile about what Inuyasha meant, and Kagome asked Shippou what the villager's might have done to Inuyasha to drive him away. Shippou had told her that since he'd mentioned Kazan, he bet his life that Kazan, being older than Inuyasha at the time, had probably beaten him and threw him out of the village. Kagome remembered when she had wakened Inuyasha to find that he couldn't hear. She thought back to what he said in the hut, and put two-and-two together. Kazan had beaten him half senseless, and he must've been dreaming about it. When he awakened, the pain from his dream had carried on to present-time.  
  
Also, apparently, Kazan had murdered Inuyasha's mother. Burning the house down.......that was terrible. Well, at least she knew a little bit about Inuyasha's past. No wonder he hadn't wanted to talk about it on the way here. It was terrible.  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippou, who had scampered ahead a little but had halted in the bushes ahead. They were trying to figure out what Inuyasha was saying. She hoped Inuyasha wouldn't be too mad when he found out that she hadn't stayed behind like he told her to.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou whispered, jumping onto her shoulder. "He-he said I was a great kid." The kitsuné beamed, and Kagome smiled at him happily. She knew that the child only wanted Inuyasha's approval, and the hanyou ignored him too much. "And, he said that you would make a great mother for me." Shippou looked up hopefully. "But I already considered you my new mommy........"  
  
"Ah, Shippou," Kagome whispered back, patting his on the head, "Of course I'll be your mother if you want me to, I would like that very much."  
  
"So, can I call you mother?" Shippou asked, eyes wide with expectation. "Please?"  
  
"Okay," she laughed slightly, "What's he talking about now?"  
  
"Well," the kitsuné whispered in her ear, "He's talking about Sesshomaru."  
  
Kagome leaned closer to try and catch the conversation. She couldn't hear anything, but her eyebrows raised slightly when he lay down beside the grave, arms behind his head. Her eyebrows rose even farther when Shippou let out a small gasp from beside her.  
  
"What'd he say?" she asked him.  
  
"He, well, first he said something about giving Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru after Naraku is defeated, and then, well, he said that you remind him of his mother. He said that your hair was the same color, and he liked brushing your hair out for you......his mother used to let him do the same thing. Now he looks like he's asleep."  
  
Kagome looked at the outline of Inuyasha, asleep on the ground. He looked exhausted. She stood up slowly and walked out from behind the bushes. "Shippou," she said, "You stay here, and I'll be right back, okay? Don't move."  
  
Kagome crept into the clearing. She was going to check up on Inuyasha, to make sure he was alright. But, when she was less than five feet away, she realized that he wasn't asleep after all.  
  
"Mom, I don't even know why she still hangs around me......I sure don't deserve her company. She's just too good for me........I don't know why she comes back after she goes back home........it's dangerous here, yet she keeps coming back to help find the shards. It'd be safer in her own time, and she could lead a normal life, instead of being stuck in the past with a rag-tag group of people wanting revenge from a blood-thirsty demon. Why is it she comes back here?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said, startling Inuyasha beyond belief. He hadn't even noticed her presence, he was to busy thinking.  
  
"What?!" he yelped, eyes snapping open. "I thought I told you to-"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome interjected. "You want to know why I always come back here even though I could die any time?" She sat down beside him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "The reason is, because........" Kagome swallowed hard before continuing. "I......know that you'll protect me no matter what......and," Kagome took a deep breath to keep from dying from lack-of-air. "And I......I love you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha sat up astonished. He quickly wrapped his arms around her before the moment could be ruined. "You, you do?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I always have and I always will........"  
  
"You're not lying?" Inuyasha held her out at arm's length, studying her face intently. "My mother said she'd never leave me, but she's gone now. Kagome......I like you too much to just let you go when you don't like me anymore." He shook his head slightly, afraid that Kagome would just disappear one day, just like his mother had.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his chest. "You're afraid that I won't love you anymore? You're mom didn't break her promise Inuyasha, there was nothing she could do about what happened. Even if I die, I'll still love you.......I'll always love you."  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwww! Mommy Kagome! That's nasty, don't do that......you can get germs from him. Besides, he told you to stay back there." Shippou bounded into the clearing, effectively ruining the moment. "Where are we going to next Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mommy?" Inuyasha asked confusedly, scratching his head. "When did he start calling you that? Where've I been?"  
  
"He heard what you said about me being a good mom for him."  
  
"And I asked her if she'd be my mother!"  
  
"And I agreed."  
  
"She even agreed to let me call her mom!" Shippou said excitedly, crawling around on Kagome's shoulder. "Is that cool or what?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YEAH! You know, I could end the story RIGHT HERE! And there wouldn't be anything you could do about it......Hm........not a bad idea! ^-^ Hee, hee, j/j I don't think I'm going to do anything like that to you guys. For real, I'm not THAT evil! ^.^ **Sigh** It's just taking me forever to think up ideas anymore.......hm......and I keep getting hit with ideas for new fanfics! I got another idea last night of one I could do, and I'm gonna use that idea too! But not right now, maybe in a few centuries or so when I can COME UP WITH A TITLE. I'm terrible at that, ya know? Coming up with titles. Feh, too bad. Well, I guess I'll c-ya all soon!! Don't forget to review/rate on a scale of 1-10 or a % out of 100! Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW PLEASE?  
  
::Love and pawprints::  
  
Kitten Kisses  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Personals man!  
  
Animecrazy: Thanks!  
  
Lilishi: Well, he didn't because the guy was to unsightly anyway. But he might eventually, you NEVER KNOW! Or maybe, Kagome'll kill him! Yeah, right. I won't do that!  
  
Ducky: Hey! What's up? Nothin here! Just updating and stuff! ^-^ I'm glad you liked that line!  
  
The Scrutinizer: Actually, you're totally right, and I was totally wrong! ^- ^ I was told that, but I never got around to fixing that! I guess I'll have to mention it in a later chapter, or fix it eventually! Thanks that was what it was supposed to be. Though Miroku tugging on his own sleeve and ignoring his own presence would be pretty funny~  
  
Pinkpiggy: WOW so many reviews from you! ^-^ Thank you! Yeah, a dog can DIE from eating chocolate if they eat to much. Me, the dog reader, have read TOO MANY books about dogs. I know too much. Hee hee! Sorry about the Hojo thing. He's okay, and he IS sweet. In fact, if I had to chose him or Naraku? Him! ^-^ He's actually pretty cute! But I'd take inu or koga over him any day! I don't know if youkai marry or not. They mate though, I guess. But.....I dunno if it's a fact from the show, or if someone made it up. ^-^;;;;; Heehee! Kazan is STILL alive. He oughta die. I'll HOPEFULLY kill him off soon!  
  
Sage: You like that line too? **blushes** heehee! Thank you so much! A 10?! Thanks!  
  
Hanyougohan: Heehee, Gohan as a hanyou! ^-^ I used to be in love with Gohan SO MUCH, but then, **sniff** Gohan was left in the dirt for Inuyasha! All because of those dog ears, I swear! I updated just for you! Not really, I update for more reviews! ^-^ j/j with you. ^-^  
  
Demonraider07: Thanks!  
  
Chi: Glad you liked it!  
  
Lavender gaia: ^-^ yeah, the nice lady will be found! ^-^ Hopefully soon too! ^-~ I'd better do Sango/Miroku's side of this thing too! **cries** that'll be hard.  
  
Kagomewannabe: **cries** thank you so much! I REALLY appreciate that!  
  
The real rosie gamgee: Yah, my stuff does need work , but I'm glad that you still like the story!  
  
Lady julianna: Thank ya! "waiting in suspenders"? Uh, did you mean suspense?  
  
White witch: LOL means laugh out loud. Or, it can also mean laugh on line. Either one goes though! I hope that helped!  
  
White plum: ^-^ Yah, she did sound like Kaede, but SHE'S NOT! ^-^ Hee hee! Too bad too!  
  
Ame tenshi: 10.9? Hey! I like your fic! (which one? I forget the name! DARN!)  
  
That's all for now folkies! Sorry, I'm like, eight thousand chapters behind! 


	16. 16, finally, took me long enough!

Hello everyone! Konnichiwa! Well, whatever. I have A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! READ IT OR DIE!  
  
A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!  
  
I think I just figured out who Miroku was modeled after. I don't know if Ms. Takahashi did this purposefully, but there's a guy JUST LIKE Miroku in history. Those of you in World history, do you remember the Romanov family from Russia? DO YOU REMEMBER ANASTASIA? Well, in Anastasia (the cartoon too), there was a monk that Nicholas and Alexandria thought could help their boy Alexis (pronounced Alex). Alexis had that disease when you bleed, you just don't stop, btw. This man's name was: Rasputin. Well, Rasputin was a monk, (yeah, he was evil, obviously Miroku isn't), but, get this- the guy was ALSO lecherous! He was a skirt-chaser (like Miroku) and a letch (like Miroku). Now, yes, Rasputin was EVIL, but, more importantly, Rasputin claimed to be a 'holy man', just like Miroku does! Do you all think it's a coincidence? I don't. Maybe Takahashi modeled Miroku after Rasputin. Except, of course, Miroku's NOT EVIL! Also, Rasputin had long hair. Longer than Miroku's and he had a beard. But the long hair was in a ponytail! (at least, in the photo of him, it was). I really want to know you all's feelings about this. It kinda freaked me out. The guy's nickname was:: "the Mad Monk". Miroku isn't THAT bad though! **smile** Just wondering if anyone else noticed that.  
  
Well, read on!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Chapter 16 of I'll Always Love You :: By: KK  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shippou asked Inuyasha for the one-hundredth time that morning.  
  
"No," A very annoyed dog hanyou answered.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How bout now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Shippou!" Kagome finally snapped. "Stop annoying Inuyasha so much, you're giving me a headache."  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, putting his hand on her arm. "You don't think it's one of those headaches, do you?"  
  
"I hope not." Shippou looked at his new mother concernedly. "Mommy, you're okay, right? I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"Nah, you're fine Shippou. I don't think it's that kind of headache though, Inuyasha. At least, I hope it isn't. It doesn't hurt that bad yet."  
  
"If it does get that bad, you'll tell me right?" Inuyasha glanced at her worriedly.  
  
"Hai, of course I will." Kagome flashed a weak smile at him, and he had to resist the temptation to put his arm around her. She didn't look too good......he sincerely hoped that those headaches weren't the cause this time.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked from his shoulder. "I was wondering.......since I'm calling Kagome mommy, could I.........call you........dad?"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Ugh........" Sango sat outside of Kaede's hut, bored out of her mind. They'd found the shard Kagome had sensed in two seconds. A stupid rat had it. A common, stupid, ordinary RAT. It was dumb. The stupid creature thought that the shard was food. It wasn't any fun. Kirara had sniffed out the creature, and they'd stolen the shard from its nest. Simple. Not to mention boring.  
  
"Ah, Lady Sango, what is troubling you?" Miroku came over to sit beside her, Kirara clinging to his robes. "You look......"  
  
"Bored?" Sango filled in. "Yeah, I'm bored. Very bored. Inuyasha said that he'd be back by now."  
  
"Actually, he never said that." Miroku scratched the back of his head and grinned. "He said that he'd meet us back here, but he never said in how many days."  
  
"But it's been forever!"  
  
"A little over a day. Calm down Sango, you're overreacting."  
  
"Hmph. Whatever. I wonder how Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha are doing......they're probably having fun, while I'm stuck here, bored to tears."  
  
"You're not gonna cry are you?"  
  
"Psh, it's just an expression, monk." Sango looked at him boredly. "I'm going to take a bath. You had better stay here. Come Kirara."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango was indeed bored to tears. So, she had to think of a way to entertain her bored self, ne?  
  
In the hot spring, she thought for a long time before an evil grin came to her face. Oh, yes.....she had plans now. This should prove to be rather entertaining.....  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku laid back, breathing in deep breaths. This couldn't be good. Sango was bored. Yeah, Sango. Not a good thing. She'd probably plan some evil entertainment. Who knew what, but this time, he would be ready. Yes, he would!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha didn't understand why the kit wanted him to be his 'dad'. Especially so soon after his real father had passed into the next world.  
  
"I-it was just a question........" Shippou sniffled at Inuyasha's outburst. 'Maybe he doesn't want to be my new daddy.......' he thought sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled sternly from behind them. "Shippou, you stay here. I have to talk with Inuyasha for awhile." She grabbed onto the hanyou's arm and pulled him away. When they were a safe distance from the kitsuné's ears, Kagome spoke again. "Good grief! You just had to be mean, didn't you?"  
  
"Wha?" Inuyasha didn't understand either of them. 'Does that kid want me to really be his new father? And with Kagome being his mother......? What is he implying?' Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Sure, he'd told Kagome that he loved her, and she him. But, she wasn't ready, nor old enough, to get into a committed relationship.  
  
They'd agreed to sleep side-by-side with Shippou, but nothing else. Even though they loved each other, they couldn't get carried away. Kagome still had to finish school.  
  
"I didn't try to be mean, the question just caught me off-guard!" he protested.  
  
"Don't you get it? Don't you see? All Shippou wanted was your approval! He just wanted you to like him, that's all that he ever wanted. Can't you just grant him this one little request?" She didn't yell at him. She didn't scream. She pleaded.  
  
This just about broke Inuyasha's heart. He would do anything for her. Anything. He'd probably throw himself off a cliff if she wanted him to. He'd just been caught off-guard by the question. He really had been expecting the kid to ask him a stupid question. Kagome never pleaded for anything. Ever. Unless she really wanted to go home and Inuyasha wouldn't let her. But then, she would just 'sit' him and go through the well anyway.  
  
"Calm down koi," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be his new father." He was surprised when the girl in his arms started to cry, the tears soaking his red haori. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothin'. Shippou's got a dad. All he wanted was your approval Inuyasha. That's all. And you were so mean to him sometimes.......I thought you were gonna tell him to leave you alone or something......"  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you.......you should know that. And he is your- our son. Right?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I guess. How about you tell him? I'm sure he'll love you like a real father......" she smiled hesitantly.  
  
"Alright. Shippou, you have a mother and a father!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice echoing through the forest. "Shippou?"  
  
Out of nowhere, an orange blur smashed into him, knocking him clean off his feet and onto his rump. "I'm so glad!" Shippou cried, burying his face in Inuyasha's chest. "Now I have a family again! A mommy, a daddy, and.......me!"  
  
"Er, what about Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked, watching Inuyasha hug Shippou.  
  
"Hm, they can be my Aunt and Uncle. Then I'll have a big family!" He smiled up at Inuyasha before scampering onto his shoulder. "A mommy, a daddy, an aunt, and an uncle." He jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder to Kagome's and back again. Can I go home with you, mommy?" he asked her, settling on the top of her head.  
  
"I guess it'd be alright."  
  
"What about daddy? Can he come too?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Where are we gonna live though?" Shippou asked. "Families live together!"  
  
"Um," Kagome blushed, her face reddening considerably. "Well, we can't live together Shippou. Inuyasha and I aren't married."  
  
"Why not? Why don't you just go get married?" he wiggled his tail cutely in Kagome's face.  
  
"She's not old enough." Inuyasha informed him.  
  
"Well, how much longer then?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Till we get to live together like a real family." He pouted slightly.  
  
"Uh," Kagome counted mentally in her head. Right now, she was in the....11th grade.....she had to finish high school, which was one more year. So, basically anywhere between two or three years. "In two or three years Shippou-chan." She said affectionately.  
  
"Aw, so long? Darn it. No fair......"  
  
"Sorry son, take it or leave it." Inuyasha grinned. Two or three years? That was a long time. But, it was Kagome. He could definitely wait that long for her. But, he could still kiss her, couldn't he? Grinning, he did just that, ignoring Shippou's protests.  
  
"Can it Shippou, parent's are allowed to do that, are they not?" Inuyasha asked the kitsuné who was now his and Kagome's son.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, okay. I got ya." Shippou whined. "Gomen ne, mother, father." He jumped to the ground and bowed. "I didn't mean to be disobedient." He whispered, hanging his head.  
  
Kagome didn't catch his words, but Inuyasha did. "It's alright. Come on, let's get going. I want to head home soon."  
  
"Okay daddy! Are you going to carry mommy?"  
  
"Uh, I guess."  
  
"It will be faster Inuyasha." Kagome informed him, climbing onto his back with her bag still strung across her back. The bag was lighter though, because she'd given half the contents to Miroku and Sango. "Besides, my head still hurts. I'm going to try and sleep a little."  
  
"Okay, koi." He replied, squeezing her thighs slightly with his hands.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Can I ride on your shoulder? Onegai?" Shippou jumped up and down. "I'll be good, I promise!"  
  
"I guess, just don't wake your mother up. She needs to sleep. And don't pull on my ears!"  
  
"Don't worry daddy, I won't!" he chirped, deftly hopping up onto Inuyasha's shoulders and curling up on Kagome's hand and around the back of the hanyou's neck. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?" Inuyasha was surprised that the kitsuné had gotten used to calling him dad in less than an hour. Maybe he'd been wishing that all along.  
  
"When am I gonna get a brother or a sister?"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku grinned. The trap was ready. The second Sango walked into Kaede's hut, she'd be drenched to the bone. He chuckled evilly to himself. Now to set up a trip wire.......  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango was having a great time setting traps. Luckily for her, she saw Miroku setting the bucket of water on top of the door to Kaede's hut. She had an idea, but first......first she'd have to finish the net.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
'Trip wire activated!' Miroku thought happily. Now, time to figure out something else to plant........  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango inspected the net carefully before a broad grin overtook her face. Yep, the second that Miroku stepped in the clearing, he'd be in the air caught in a net. What a great plan......now, it was off to Kaede's to trick Miroku.......  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku had just gotten a grand idea for a trap when a piercing scream cut through his thoughts. That scream belonged to Sango........! She needed him! He dashed in the direction of the scream, and ended up at Kaede's hut. Another scream came from inside, and Miroku yanked open the door- to be splashed with a bucket of cold water.  
  
He'd forgotten about his own trap in his haste to 'save Sango'. 'She tricked me!' he thought angrily. Well, he'd just get her back, wouldn't he?  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango laughed hysterically from the back of Kaede's hut. Yep, that had definitely been fun. She wasn't bored after seeing the look Miroku had on his face after getting doused with a bucket of water. He had the stupidest scowl on his face.......now, time for round two!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
'The score may be one to nothing in her odds, but I'll still win.' Miroku thought confidentially. 'Yep, I'm too cool to lose.' He walked through the woods looking for a good spot to put another trip wire. 'Aha!' he thought, stepping in the middle of the clearing. 'Right here-Ahhhhhhhhhh!' he screamed as a net hefted him into the air. 'Darn it, the score's two to nothing now.'  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango heard Miroku scream and ran to find him in her net. Smirking, she looked up at him. "I'm winning you know!"  
  
"Yeah, so what?" he scowled.  
  
"Ah! Naughty little boy! That's not how you ask a lady to let you down. You know, I might just leave you there until Inuyasha comes back. I'm sure he'd think it was funny!"  
  
"Um, anything but that!" the monk pleaded. "Please, Lady Sango, please let me down!"  
  
"Oh, alright. I guess I could." She pulled out her katana and sliced the bottom out, letting Miroku tumble to the ground in a heap. "Ha! Sucker!" she dashed away, Miroku leaping up and chasing her in hot pursuit.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Come on Sango, don't tell me you're getting tired already?" Miroku yelled, almost out of breath. They'd been running for almost an hour and he hadn't caught her yet.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm still winning- oof!"  
  
Miroku skidded to a stop to laugh at Sango who'd fallen over his trip wire. "Ha! I got you!" he crowed triumphantly.  
  
"But, I'm still winning!" Sango grinned evilly before turning and running away.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Darn. The scores two to one. Me losing. So not fair." He left, trying to come up with another idea for a 'Sango trap'.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Alright Miroku!" Sango called, looking around carefully. "Give it up, you can't win!"  
  
"Says who?" he called from somewhere nearby. She crept around silently. She couldn't see him anywhere. Where was that monk? Leaning against a tree she sighed. And looked up just in time to see a stream of fresh spring-water coming her way.  
  
"Kyaaaaa! Miroku you cheater!"  
  
"Psh, I didn't cheat. You just let your guard down, that's all!"  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
"No!" Miroku dashed away leaving a wet Sango behind. 'Time to set another trap.......' he thought happily.  
  
"It's tied now!" he yelled back to her before disappearing into the forest.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango was having fun. She really was. But that monk had gone too far, getting her wet. He would pay, oh yes he would........ She would have won by now if it wasn't for his cheating scheme of hiding in a tree and dumping water on her. Now she wasn't winning, so it wasn't fun anymore.  
  
She stalked off to stock up on supplies.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku, on the other hand, was planning a very evil trap. 'Oh,' he thought. 'She's going to get it so bad!'  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Well, that was it, sorry all. I don't have much time, and I've got LOTS more stories to write. I started two, and there's two more I have to start eventually. Darn. Well gotta go, c-ya later! OH! BTW, there WILL NOT be a lemon ANYWHERE in this story. Just figured I'd tell you that. You can't write about something you've never experienced. **runs away from staring readers** ok, sorry!  
  
Love and pawprints  
  
::KK::  
  
Personalies!  
  
Person: Hey, haven't seen you in awhile! Wow, I feel, like, so special! I guess you like this story, huh? Glad you do!  
  
Hanyougohan: **blushes** you were happy that I replied? The first time? **giggle** I seriously think that some author's don't reply to anonymous reviews. I dunno why. Especially when they don't leave an email because then you can't tell if they'll be back or not. See, then they can email you to tell you they updated! So, you wanna join fanfiction? That's awesome! Hey, it's not like it costs money or nething. My mom doesn't like it though, because she thinks I oughta write original stuff. **sigh** say, are you a guy or a girl? I'm glad that you liked it! **blushes** Too much praise! I might faint! Heehee, hey, I'd love to talk to you, you can email me netime! It's anime_kitten24@yahoo.com. Sure I like Gohan still! Heehee. I love Gohan/Videl romance! Hey, I used to have an email that was gohans_angel@saiyanultimate.com but, I kinda overflowed the mailbox and haven't checked it for a century! Heehee, I have another email that I check frequently. It's Sango_04@Inuyasha.nu Well, yeah. What's daredevil?  
  
White witch: Thank you! **giggle** I'm glad you like the story, and I'm glad you know what lol means. When I didn't know (earlier this year) I had to ask. Heh, heh. So yeah, it's good that you know now!  
  
Soshila Dove: you know, your name is REALLY interesting. What does soshila mean? It's really pretty. Or did you make it up?  
  
Sage: You like it? **blushes** thank you! I'm glad! So, was the fluff ok?  
  
Demonraider07: So, you like the idea? Well, I'm still not sure because after they get married or whatever, he might need tetsusaiga to protect Kagome still, ya know?  
  
Rosie: Sorry, had to shorten the name! Heehee, I'm glad you like it lots!  
  
Ducky: hiya! You think it was well written? Thank you! The best scene about his past? **sniff** I feel so loved! I'm glad you liked the time of the month! Hey, you should go read a story called AAAAAAAAAAAAA! I forget who it was by, but I think it was put up on the 25. Heh, it's funny.  
  
Vold: Heya! So, do you think that I'm putting too much fluff in? Or do you want more action? I'll think about making her possessed k? I'll have to think about it. Hey, should I have her try to kill Inuyasha/Shippou/Sango/Kirara/Miroku/Sesshomaru/Rin/Jaken? Heheheh, Jaken.....killed by Kagome. Heh, that'd be great!  
  
Chi: I'm glad you hate Chi! So, you like Kagome being his okaa-san? Cool! Heehee! YES! Inu and Kagome forever!  
  
Toku-chan: Sup? Sorry, couldn't resist!  
  
White plum: Heh, sorry. I think Kagome as Shippou's mommy is kinda cute. Well, there was a little kiss-kiss. Sorta.  
  
Angelic fairy: A ten?! SWEET! But, with all this praise, I might get a big head. Whoops, too late.  
  
Nuklear firefly: so, it was worth it? Heh, thanx! Hey, more writer's block!!!! I need more!!! **gasp** oh, and ur welcome!  
  
Suzaku no miko: I'm glad you like it! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Victoria wolf: Hey, Is ur real name victoria? You want them all to die? Lol, sorry, I'm not killing the old geezer, he might show up later JUST for the BLOODBATH!  
  
Animecrazy: Thank you!  
  
Ame tenshi: heh, you got your wish!!!!  
  
Well that's all! BYE! 


	17. 17, thank goodness!

Hello everyone! I have returned with the next chapter!!! ^-^ Hey, I started another story that's actually already finished! Well, not on ff.net, but I've got it finished on the computer, just waiting for reviews. It's called, "It Will Always Rain In My Heart." So, yah, go read it if you want. Ah, yeah, anyone want to join the "I feel like Crap" club?  
  
Disclaimer: Feh, nope, not on this story. I don't own nething except my dialogue.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Chapter Seventeen of "I'll Always Love You"  
  
By: KK  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"So, Inuyasha, are we almost there?"  
  
"Quiet Shippou, your mother's trying to sleep. And yes, we're almost there. It'll be a fast stop though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The three continued on their journey, Inuyasha stopping once to get something to drink. Kagome was still asleep several hours later, and that worried Inuyasha greatly. It was the middle of the day too. She seemed unusually tired........he really didn't understand what was wrong.  
  
He entered a dense forest, searching around until he found what he was looking for- a small hut. He silenced Shippou's questions and went inside, immediately looking for something.  
  
Shippou didn't understand what Inuyasha was looking for, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with his past. He'd taken them to where his mother and he had lived, and they'd learned a lot about what had happened to him as a child. So, naturally, the kitsuné figured that he was on some sort of "crusade" in his past.  
  
Kagome was still on Inuyasha's back, and the hanyou made sure not to jar her. He needed to find something.......it was kind of important. Well, it wasn't really important, but it was to him. Nusamé, that old woman that he'd known as a kid, she used to live in the hut where he now stood. She was long gone, he'd buried her himself, but before she'd died, she'd told him something about a secret.  
  
The supposed secret was under the floor, or so she'd said. Inuyasha didn't know what 'it' was, but he had had a dream about 'it'. In his dream, he was told to retrieve it. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to do so. He knew that Shippou was curious, but he ignored the kitsuné as best he could, and set Kagome down in the corner of the room.  
  
"Shippou, you watch her, if she wakes up, let me know, alright?"  
  
"Yes sir!" he saluted his father, sitting in Kagome's lap and watching her expectantly.  
  
"Good." He went into the center of the floor, like he remembered, and pried up a few floorboards, looking around underneath them for 'it.'  
  
Shippou watched his new dad with wonder. 'What is he doing? Looking for buried gold?' He watched him pry up floorboards for a few minutes before getting bored. Kagome sleeping was more interesting to him. He was worried about his mother. More so because Inuyasha was also worried. She was still asleep after such a long time. It couldn't be normal.  
  
At last, Inuyasha found 'it.' 'It' was a necklace with a white crescent moon on the end, and, hanging from the moon, were tiny little chains of stars. It was beautiful. He wasn't sure what he would do with it, maybe he would give it to Kagome after she woke up. He wished she would, she was making him more nervous by the minute.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Kagome couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't taste, nothing. All she could do was hear. Her eyes didn't seem to want to open. It felt as if someone or something was grabbing onto her soul and smashing it. She didn't understand what was going on. Nothing was making sense to her.  
  
A voice in the back of her head was whispering to her. Telling her things that she wouldn't- no, couldn't believe. The voice was that of a woman, and it sounded very familiar.  
  
'Girl, that hanyou that you think is yours.......he is mine. He will always be mine, and there's nothing that you can do about it. No matter what your heart desires, you can't have it, you never will receive it. Ever. He is destined to go to hell with me.....for eternity.'  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Kagome recognized the voice. She didn't understand what was going on. Kikyo.......was talking about Inuyasha. She wanted to take Inuyasha to hell with her. Kagome wouldn't let her!  
  
She could sense a nearby presence. It had to be Kikyo. Snapping her eyes open- she attacked.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango grinned wildly. Yep, she'd rummaged through what she'd taken from Kagome's pack. The most interesting thing that she'd found was tubes of colored stuff. It was sticky, and, well, colorful. She found that if you smeared it on skin, it dried there, but it washed off with water. She wasn't sure what it was, but it could come in handy. She'd also found some ramen. She had a great idea.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku wasn't sure what evil trap he would set. He had to think carefully about it. Very carefully.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango rummaged through Kaede's medicines and herbs, looking for 'sleeping' stuff. She wanted to put it in Miroku's ramen.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku finally had an idea. A good idea. A great idea. An idea so good, he would put Sango to shame. Smirking broadly, he went in search of some tools.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
When the ramen was done, and the sleeping powder mixed in well, Sango called for Miroku, who came running.  
  
"Stop scheming for two seconds and eat some food." She told him, offering the bowl of ramen.  
  
"I guess so," he replied, a bit too cheerfully. He had plans for her, oh yes he did.  
  
The two of them sat in the hut eating until Miroku yawned hugely. "I'm kinda tired."  
  
"Me too," Sango said, feigning a yawn so he wouldn't get suspicious. "Let's finish this tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Miroku said sleepily, lying down on his side and falling asleep, the empty bowl of ramen rolling around on the floor.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh!" Sango chuckled evilly to herself, and she pulled out the tubes that said "finger paints". Oh, this would be good.  
  
'Now,' she thought, 'Should I just paint his face.......?' She thought for about .2 seconds. 'Nah!'  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha was studying the necklace further when Shippou let out a startled scream. He whirled around, and Kagome had awakened, blindly jumping from the ground. Shippou had screamed because she'd thrown him from her lap when she'd stood.  
  
Shippou knew something was wrong. Kagome's eyes weren't seeing. She wasn't seeing anything at all. She was attacking in blindly. He knew that Inuyasha wasn't expecting her to attack him of all people. But she did.  
  
Kagome lunged at Inuyasha, grabbing him around the throat and squeezing. Inuyasha stood still in shock, unsure as to what he should do. After he couldn't breathe anymore, he decided that prying her hands from his throat would be the first course of action.  
  
Kagome tried her best to kill Kikyo, the dead zombie couldn't have her Inuyasha, never. She would have to die. She couldn't see anything but Kikyo, and she grabbed the zombie woman around the neck, attempting to squeeze the life out of a clay-and-earth body.  
  
Somehow, much to her surprise, big, warm hands grabbed hers and pried them from the neck. She couldn't see them, but she could feel them, and she could hear someone screaming in the background.  
  
"Mommy! What are you doing?!" Shippou screamed from the sidelines, watching his father pry Kagome's hands from his neck. 'She's trying to kill daddy........'  
  
"Kagome, stop it! What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled, holding her tightly against him, her arms pinned to her sides. "Why did you try to kill me?!"  
  
"Wha?" she asked, holding her head. "What's going on?"  
  
Her eyes blinked, and her vision was restored. She looked up and saw Inuyasha holding her tightly.  
  
"Why did you try to kill me?" he asked her again, gently this time. "You tried to strangle me."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mommy! Are you alright? You were trying to kill daddy and I was scared. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Inuyasha. She'd tried to kill the man she loved because all she could see was Kikyo. Pathetic. "I'm so sorry," she cried, burying her face in his chest. "I didn't know, I didn't know it was you. I couldn't see you, I thought.....I thought you were Kikyo........"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango smiled down at her artwork. Miroku was only wearing his pants, courtesy of herself. She'd rolled them up and plastered those finger paint things all over him. His face was red and yellow, his right arm blue and purple, his left arm orange and green and his legs were rainbows. Now, for the hard part.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Finally," Sango smiled, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Dear Miroku was sitting on a rock by the hot-spring, in all his painted glory. She left him there and proceeded to walk back to the hut. On the way back, however, she saw her Hiraikotsu in some kind of contraption made of wood. 'So, that's where it got off to,' she thought, climbing inside to retrieve her weapon. Unfortunately for her, the door she didn't know was there closed behind her. "Miroku!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Kikyo? Why would you think that? Do I look that much like her?"  
  
"No, it's just, her voice was talking to me, and, well, she was telling me that she was going to drag you to hell with her. I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't see anything, and the voice was surrounding me, and I, well, I attacked you. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright," he said, hugging her tightly. "You didn't succeed anyway."  
  
"Mommy, I want a hug!" Shippou pouted, and squeezed in for a mommy-daddy- son hug.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku woke up feeling strangely cold. He felt kinda stiff too, like someone put honey all over his body or something. Cracking his eyes open, he gasped. His body was all, covered in stuff. Colored stuff. Great, Sango was going to get it now. She'd drugged him and colored him with this stuff. 'Or,' he thought, 'she just wanted to look at my great body!'  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku was walking through the village singing merrily, he was clean and completely dressed now, no thanks to Sango. It had taken him two hours to find his clothes. He saw a gathering of people around his 'trap' and he smirked. Time to go watch the fun.  
  
"This isn't funny! Let me out of here!" Sango yelled, intent on getting someone to release her.  
  
"Miroku!" a village man yelled. "Did you see that the Lady Sango is in a cage? I wonder how she got there."  
  
"Gee, I dunno." Miroku smiled apologetically, and made his way to the front of the crowd. "Oh, Lady Sango, however did you get in there?"  
  
"Geez, you should know loser!"  
  
"Look who'd talking, color-woman. That wasn't very nice."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least you don't have a crowd gawking at you."  
  
"Hm, you want out, do you?"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were on their way home again. He hadn't given the necklace to Kagome yet, but he would later. He wanted to give it to her for a special occasion. Kagome slept soundly in Inuyasha's arms, he was carrying her bridal-style and not on his back like usual. Her backpack was on his back, and Shippou rode on his shoulder.  
  
He nuzzled her face gently as he walked, wondering about that evening's goings-on. She'd tried to kill him because she thought he was Kikyo, which he wasn't, but then again, she'd seen him, and he'd been Kikyo. Ah, what the heck, he didn't get it at all.  
  
"You, know, you should kiss her Inuyasha, she looks like she needs it." Shippou whispered into his ear, looking down at his mother.  
  
"What? I thought you said that kind of thing was nasty."  
  
"Well, you're my mom and dad now, so it's not all that nasty."  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha whole-heartedly agreed with the kitsuné and kissed Kagome right then and there. Yep, she still tasted just as good as before, so, he kissed her again, and again, and again, and again. Then he licked her cheek once and continued on the walk home.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"In order for me to release you, you have to admit that I am so much better than you in every way."  
  
"I don't know about that."  
  
"Admit it, you don't have a choice, do you?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Good, now admit that I'm better than you are."  
  
"But that'd be lying. You know where liars go."  
  
"Okay then, admit that you like me!"  
  
"Uh," Sango's face reddened. 'Well, it's true, so I guess it couldn't hurt.....'  
  
"Come on, admit that, at least!"  
  
"Okay, I like you! Alright, I like you!"  
  
"Okay, that's good enough." He grinned and unlocked the door. "I am the master of traps."  
  
"Whatever!" Sango yelled and lunged at Miroku, but her grabbed her, twisted her around and held her in his arms, ignoring the crowd behind him. Then he twisted her down towards the ground and kissed her deeply in front of everybody.  
  
Sango didn't want the kiss to end, but, when she ran out of breath, she broke it off, and saw Miroku grinning and bowing to the crowd.  
  
"Can it monk, or I'll tell everyone all about you."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll be good now, I promise!"  
  
"Good, now, let's find something interesting to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How about we......I dunno......sleep. I didn't sleep very well last night."  
  
"Really? I didn't either. It was kind of cold. Just a little bit."  
  
"Yeah, well, it was stuffy in that cage."  
  
"Okay then, let's get some sleep. But, no color stuff."  
  
"Okay, no more color stuff. Actually, it's called Finger Paint."  
  
"Whatever, just don't put it on me again. I looked like a heathen."  
  
"You mean you aren't already?"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Alright everybody, sorry, more s/m than k/I in here, but yeah, whatever. Sorry bout that. Anywayz, I'm gonna recommend a couple of fics for you all to read, now, don't forget to read them if you have time!!!  
  
My Bloody Valentine by: MysticalDreamer :: RATED PG-13 for language  
  
Happy Birthday! By: Nankinmai :: RATED PG-13 for language  
  
Anywayz, these two are good fics, and I'd love you to death if you went to read them after you review!!!! ^0^ Well, I'm going to go now, so have a nice evening/morning/day! God Bless You All! 


	18. 18,

Hey all, next chapter up!! Glad you all liked the last chapter!!!! Hopefully more fluff to come!! ^_^ Bye! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I wish the sexy dog were mine!!!! ^_^  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Chapter Eighteen of "I'll Always Love You"  
  
By: You should know by now!! ^-^ KK  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
It was dark, and Inuyasha, Shippou, and the sleeping Kagome settled in a tree for the night. Shippou didn't mind, and Kagome was asleep, so Inuyasha had to take her up into the tree with him. What if someone or something attacked them? At least they'd be safer up there.  
  
Inuyasha arranged Kagome in his lap comfortably, and Shippou settled in her lap. When Inuyasha was sure that the kitsuné was asleep he pulled out the necklace and examined it closely. The white moon still hung from the chain and the stars still were chained in a ring around it. Simply beautiful. He smiled happily. He knew that Kagome would like it, hopefully. He would give it to her on the most special occasion of his life. And hers too, if she took it.  
  
He set his chin on her shoulder and breathed in her scent deeply, patting Shippou on the head once before falling into a light sleep.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango yawned and opened her eyes to a warm sunny morning. Almost unnaturally warm, actually. But when winter had just ended a month ago, there was no room to complain. She crawled out from her blankets and stood up to stretch. She'd gotten a much better sleep this time, probably because she wasn't stuck in Miroku's trap.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku had gone down to the spring to wash early that morning, it was warm even at the early hour of 7:00, and he felt like cooling off. It was right about now that he didn't like the stifling robes that he wore. They were hot and stuffy.  
  
He swam around for almost an hour, enjoying the cool water on his skin, but later, when he was about to get dressed, he heard someone coming, and quickly ducked back under the water.  
  
"Sango?" he asked when the figure became visible. "Is that you?"  
  
"Miroku? Yeah, it's me," she answered, coming to the water's edge. "Sorry, didn't know you were bathing down here."  
  
"It's okay, I was about to get out anyway."  
  
"I'll head back to the village and come back later," she waved, leaving the spring, and Miroku climbed out of the water to dry and clothe himself. The air immediately dried his body, and he quickly made his way to the village to let Sango know it was okay to bathe now.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"You promise not to peek?" Sango asked, making absolutely sure that he wouldn't.  
  
"Of course not, now, it's hot, so go cool off for an hour or so, alright? I'll wait for you here, and I'll call if Inuyasha and Kagome come back."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll go, I'll be back within the hour, alright?"  
  
"Good, now get going!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku had to try really hard not to go peek on Sango this time. Before, it was like........he wanted her to like him, but felt that she never would. Now that she'd admitted that she liked him, it was different.  
  
'But what if she was only saying that because that's the only way I would let her out of the trap? She kissed back though.........'  
  
He was rather confused, and decided to question Sango about it later. Right now, he needed to get out of these stifling clothes. Too bad he didn't have anything else to wear.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
The next morning felt awful hot to Inuyasha when he woke Shippou and jumped from the tree to continue their journey home.  
  
"Dad?" Shippou asked, panting lightly, "It's awful hot today, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," Inuyasha, being only half youkai, was panting more heavily than Shippou, and he had to slow their pace so that he wouldn't tire out.  
  
"Maybe we should just run back really fast!" the kitsuné suggested.  
  
"No, then we'd be wiped out and we'd probably die or something."  
  
"Oh, I smell water!" Shippou squeaked, running off towards the smell. Inuyasha followed him slowly, Kagome still in his arms. She hadn't awakened again, and Inuyasha didn't want to wake her up; she probably needed her sleep.  
  
Inuyasha was glad that Shippou had thought to smell for water, the kitsuné was smarter than he acted sometimes. The water was cool and refreshing, but Inuyasha only stayed in for a few minutes. He didn't want Kagome to wake up from the bank and see him or anything! ^_^  
  
After he was nice and cool, he climbed out of the water and put on his white kimono and red pants, not even bothering with his haori. It was too hot. He picked up Kagome and waded into the water a ways, scooping up some cool water and splashing it on Kagome's face and neck. She needed cooled off too.  
  
Shippou didn't even bother to take his clothes off, he dived in fully clothed. He sure wouldn't freeze to death in this hot weather. If his clothes were wet, he wouldn't die of the heat.  
  
"Why're you all wet?" Inuyasha asked him, coming out of the water.  
  
"Well, this way I'll stay cooler longer!" Shippou reasoned, scampering up Inuyasha's shoulder. "You should try it too!"  
  
Inuyasha took the kit's advice, and ducked underwater, soaking Kagome's skirt but not her shirt. Common sense told Inuyasha not to get that wet. He then proceeded to pull down the top of his white kimono and dunked again, coming up with soaking hair and a wet chest. (A/N: YUM! ^_^)  
  
"Let's go back now!" Shippou said, a soaking wet furball on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I haven't seen Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku for a long time!"  
  
"Alright," Inuyasha agreed, continuing on his way, cool and refreshed.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango came back from the spring to find a panting Miroku fanning his face with his hands. "Why don't you take off your outer robes?" Sango asked him.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I probably should," he sighed, pulling them off to reveal his white under robes. "It's entirely too hot!"  
  
"Yeah," Sango agreed, wearing her light and dark pink kimono but not her green over skirt.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to move from this spot all day," Miroku stated, rolling around on the ground. "It's too hot to do anything."  
  
"At least you're in the shade," Sango said dryly, sitting in the sun.  
  
"Why don't you sit over here then?"  
  
"Alright," Sango agreed, "You're not going to roll on me are you?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Good."  
  
They sat in the shade until the sun shifted to the other side, then they moved to the newly shaded part of the tree.  
  
"It's still hot."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're lucky," a voice said gruffly, "You didn't have to walk all day."  
  
"Inuyasha!?" Miroku whirled around to see a panting dog demon carrying Kagome, with Shippou riding on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened to Kagome?" Sango asked, "She's okay, right?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Inuyasha said, "She tried to kill me earlier."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou put in, "She said that she saw Kikyo, and she was telling her all these things like Inuyasha didn't like her, he liked Kikyo more, and then she woke up and attacked Inuyasha because she thought he was Kikyo." He smiled proudly. "Mommy's been asleep for a long time."  
  
"Mommy?" Miroku asked, "When did this start up?"  
  
"Kagome said that she would be his new mom, and he started calling her mommy."  
  
"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Sango said, reaching out to pet Kirara, who was fast asleep beside her.  
  
"And you're Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, and this is Daddy!" Shippou beamed proudly, and Inuyasha's face reddened. "One big family!"  
  
"So, where are you going to live Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, smiling broadly. "I mean, now that you have kids and all..........."  
  
Sango elbowed him sharply. "Miroku, they're not even married...........right?"  
  
"Right," Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement with the Exterminator. He sat on the ground and leaned against the nearest tree with Kagome arranged in his lap. Shippou jumped from his shoulder and stretched out on the shaded grass, rolling around slowly.  
  
Inuyasha was almost asleep- which is hard to do when it's stifling hot- when Kagome started to stir in her sleep. He looked down hopefully and sent a prayer of thanks to God when he saw her eyelids start to flutter.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked gently, "Come on, you need to wake up now."  
  
Sango and Miroku noticed Inuyasha's gentle behavior and nodded at each other sagely. It was pretty obvious, Inuyasha liked her.......a lot. And they both knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha, so, the big question was........... Had they admitted it to each other yet?  
  
Inuyasha turned Kagome around in his lap so that she was facing him. He put his hand on her chin and tilted her face up to lock gazes with her.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? I'm so tired..........."  
  
"Shhh, you can rest later I promise. Right now, you need to go home and cool down. It's entirely too hot here." He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. "Alright?"  
  
"Okay," she agreed slowly. "I guess."  
  
"Good," he kissed her lightly and stood up, Shippou immediately in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Mommy, I missed you! You're all right now though, right? I decided something too mommy."  
  
"What is it Shippou?" She asked the kit tiredly.  
  
"You and Daddy can kiss now because it's not nasty if you're mom and dad, right?"  
  
"Thank you Shippou," Kagome smiled, snuggling against Inuyasha's chest. "Inu, you'd better get me home fast before I fall asleep again," she yawned lightly.  
  
Miroku had a huge grin on his face, and he looked over to Sango to see that she had a similar look on hers, along with a dreamy eyed fantasy written in her face.  
  
Sango saw Inuyasha's face redden at Shippou's statement, but he didn't try to deny it. When the three of them left, Sango spoke up. "Yep, I'd say they'd admitted it to each other, wouldn't you?"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"I feel much better now," Kagome sighed, gathering supplies with Shippou on her shoulder. "It's cooler over here than over there."  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Shippou squeaked, looking in her dresser drawers. "What's this?"  
  
It was Kagome and Inuyasha's turn to squeak as the white bra waved in the air. "Shippou, put that back!"  
  
"But what is it?" he asked, shoving it back into the drawer. "And what's this?"  
  
"That was a woman's undergarments Shippou, don't ever touch them! Okay?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at this; it was rather funny that she'd gotten so flustered over something so trivial.  
  
"That's a pair of shorts, Shippou."  
  
"They look short."  
  
"That's why they're called shorts."  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi poked her head in her daughter's room. "Did I hear you say that it's hotter over there? How are your friends doing? Aren't they hot?"  
  
"Yes mom, they are."  
  
"Mommy, who's that?" Shippou tugged on Kagome shirt, and Kagome's face turned red. She stood rooted to the spot where she stood.  
  
"Daddy?" Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and tugged on his ear.  
  
"That's so cute!" Mrs. Higurashi bounced into the room and picked up Shippou. "You're so adorable! What's your name?"  
  
"S-Shippou. Mommy! Save me!"  
  
"Mommy huh? Kagome! A kid already!? Wow, I wasn't-"  
  
Inuyasha sputtered incoherently and covered his face with his hands while Kagome protested. "Mom, it's not what you think!"  
  
"I know, you adopted him! You couldn't have had a kid in two weeks anyway! I was just trying to see your reactions kids!"  
  
"Who're you?" Shippou asked, climbing on Mrs. Higurashi's head.  
  
"She's my mother," Kagome stated, adding fresh clothes to her bag.  
  
"That means that..........you're my GRANDMA!" Shippou squeezed the life out of his newfound Grandma. "I never had a GRANDMA before!" he said, emphasizing the word.  
  
"Now you do! And your uncle will be back from school soon, and you can meet him!"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Nope, Sota, Kagome's brother!"  
  
"Ohhhhh! Cool! Mommy, can I wait for Uncle Sota?"  
  
"Sure honey."  
  
"YEAH!" Shippou cheered.  
  
"Do you want me to show you what some of the things here are?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, carrying the kitsuné out of the room.  
  
"YEAH! What's that?" Shippou pointed down the hall to a radio.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Inuyasha, you look like you're going to get sick," Kagome said worriedly, looking at the hanyou carefully.  
  
"It's just too hot!" he panted, lying on the floor.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, you can't take your shirt off yet, mom'll get bad ideas. Hey! I have an idea!"  
  
"What? I'll try anything."  
  
"Well, I just thought of something. Everyone's really hot back there, and it's hot over here too. Part of the reason is your clothes. They're really warm. You'll cook in them if you wear them much longer. So, how about I find some summer clothes for you and everyone else to wear?"  
  
"Will they be cooler?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Okay, let's go for it!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Mom! Where's Sota's old clothes?" she called, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"In the attic honey!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"There!" Kagome sighed, wiping her forehead. The attic was more stifling than the Sengoku Jidai, and Inuyasha went back to her room after being up there two minutes. It was too hot. But she'd found what she was looking for, an outfit that used to be Sota's, but would now fit Shippou.  
  
The rest of the clothes were easy to find. A pair of khaki shorts and a tank top for both Miroku and Inuyasha. They were her dad's, and were being kept in Sota's room for him when he got older. Much older.  
  
A pair of jean shorts for herself and Sango, and a tank top for each of them. Shippou got a pair of little Khaki shorts and a tiny little tank top. Kagome even found a small pair of sunglasses to go with the outfit.  
  
"Here Inuyasha, get changed into this, I swear it'll be more comfortable!"  
  
"Alright, I'll do it," he said, and Kagome shut her bedroom door to let him get dressed. She gave Shippou his outfit, and he put it on happily, glad to shed his vest and heavy pants.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Kagome, Shippou, and Mrs. Higurashi talked. He'd never worn anything like what he was wearing now, and he felt rather self-conscious.  
  
Kagome turned around when she heard him behind her, and she grinned happily, her face a little red. "You look great Inu!"  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou agreed.  
  
Inuyasha wore the khaki's with a maroon tank top, and he looked rather good. (Yep!)  
  
"Good!" Kagome smiled. "Let's get back so we can give everyone their clothes!"  
  
"I haven't got to meet uncle Sota yet," Shippou pouted slightly. "Please?"  
  
"Alright, but then we have to go."  
  
"Kagome dear, I got all of your assignments from the school yesterday for you, I thought maybe that would be better. Then you would only have to go to school for tests, and not to get homework."  
  
"Thanks mom, could you take this back with you?" she asked, setting a giant stack of papers on the table.  
  
"Sure dear. Oh, don't forget to come back for exams; they're in three weeks. You don't want to fail them because you didn't show up."  
  
"Oh," Kagome whined, holding her head. "I'll probably fail them anyway!"  
  
"No, I can bring you back a week before them so you can study, if you want."  
  
Kagome's mother smiled at this. Inuyasha was certainly acting nicer towards her daughter; she could almost see the hanyou as her son-in-law. "Yes Kagome, that's a great idea! Then you can go to school while the teachers are still reviewing!"  
  
"I wanna come too!" Shippou yelled. "I wanna visit Grandma when you go back!"  
  
"Sure Shippou, but you have to ask Grandma if that's all right with her," Inuyasha told him, "Don't go around demanding stuff. She might be busy that week."  
  
"Alright, Grandma, can I come and visit you when mom and dad come back?"  
  
"Of course dear, I have lots of time on my hands, besides, I can't wait to see my grandson again!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Hey all, so, what'd you think? ^_^ Next chapter, they go back and present the clothes Kagome picked out to Sango and Miroku! YEAH! ^_^ Well, uh, I don't have nething else to say really. **Scratches head** At least, I don't think so!  
  
READ::  
  
Kesshite Doriimingu by: SNOW RATED PG-13 for nothing yet. A very good and interesting fic! ^_^  
  
Don't Say A Word by: rinrinxd RATED PG-13. This is a Kagome-has-an-evil- stepdad-fic-will-inu-find-out. It's very good and well written. ^_^ Check it out.  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	19. 19!

Hey everyone, what's up? Nothing here, nothing to say. THERE WILL ME A LONG AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END, PLZ READ!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own MY BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 19 of "I'll Always Love You"  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"When's he coming?" Shippou asked, face plastered to the window. "Now? Now? Now? Now?"  
  
"Calm down dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, pulling the kit into her arms. "He'll be back in about ten minutes."  
  
Inuyasha laid himself out on the tiled kitchen floor, enjoying the feel of the cool tiles on his arms and face. Kagome stood up and headed up the stairs. "I'll be back, I hafta get changed."  
  
Inuyasha was too happy to think of anything but the cold kitchen floor. When the floor turned to the same temperature as his body, he rolled over and cooled off all over again. He pulled his hair off of his neck and laid it all on the floor so it wasn't touching him. It was too hot to have your hair cover your back.  
  
Kagome came back down the stairs with a pink tank-top and her jean shorts, along with sandals. She carried a small bookbag with her and proceeded to put all of the clothes for the people in feudal Japan into it.  
  
The floor seemed to be.......giving out heat. She looked down and put her hand on the kitchen tile. It was warm, which was strange. Then she saw Inuyasha roll over, and understood why the tile was so warm.  
  
She hefted her heavy yellow bag and crammed two more boxes of ramen into it before plopping down beside Inuyasha. "Hot?" she asked, feeling the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah," he panted, "Just a little bit."  
  
"Here," she said, getting up again. "I'll bet some ice water will make us all feel better."  
  
She filled some glasses with ice and poured them to the brim with water. She handed one to each of them, and she giggled when Shippou started to crunch the ice.  
  
"Here Inuyasha," she said, sitting down beside him again. "This'll make you feel much better, I promise."  
  
He groaned and sat up, his face beet red. "It's just too hot today," he said tiredly, taking the offered glass.  
  
"Do you feel alright Inuyasha?" she asked, concerned for his well-being. "You don't look too good. Your face is bright red. I think you should drink more water." She took his glass and refilled it.  
  
"Someone's coming!" Shippou screeched. "Is it Sota?"  
  
The door creaked open and there stood an old man.  
  
"Grandpa!" Kagome yelled excited. She hadn't seen him in forever!  
  
"Dad!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You're back early!"  
  
"Yeah, I just couldn't keep away! What's this?" he asked, pointing to Shippou.  
  
"I'm Shippou! Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Kagome's grandfather kid. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a fox youkai from Feudal Japan, and mom said I could come with dad the next time we came back."  
  
"Eh? Kagome.......had a kid? Why didn't you tell me dear!! Who'd the father?!"  
  
"G-grandpa! It's not like that! He just calls me mom, I uh, kinda adopted him......."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to cool off the kitchen-tile way.  
  
Kagome got an idea, and pulled out some utensils from the shelves. "Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he mumbled.  
  
"Can we stay a little longer? I have an idea for what we can eat for dinner."  
  
"Is it cold?"  
  
"Yes, very. I think you'll like it!" she smiled.  
  
"Feh, alright then."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Who's that?" Sota asked, stepping through the door.  
  
"UNCLE Sota!" Shippou threw himself at Sota. "You're one of my many uncles!"  
  
"I am? Kagome!" he gasped. "How did you hide your pregnancy from the rest of us?!"  
  
"What?!" Kagome screeched from where she peeled the potatoes.  
  
"I'll bet the father is Inuyasha too!"  
  
"Yep, they're my mommy and daddy!" the kit beamed.  
  
"Not by BLOOD!" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "I didn't think you could hide it that well."  
  
"Wanna play with me, Uncle Sota?" Shippou asked, green eyes wide. "Please?"  
  
"Sure, have you ever played video games?"  
  
"No........can I?"  
  
"Sure! Let's go!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Shippou! It's time to go now!" Kagome yelled, carrying her yellow bag on her shoulder, and the small purple one in her arms. "Hurry!"  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the door. He had to pry himself from the cool floor.  
  
"Mommy guess what? I beat Uncle Sota!!"  
  
"Good honey, we hafta get back before Inuyasha plasters himself to the floor again."  
  
"Okay mommy. Uncle Shippou? I'll be back to blast you some other time!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome climbed through the well with Inuyasha and Shippou behind her, immediately spotting the monk and exterminator fast asleep.  
  
She crept up to Sango and shook her awake. "Sango? I have something for you!" she called, and finally the girl woke.  
  
"Huh?" she asked sleepily, fanning herself with her hand. "It's so hot."  
  
"Well, I brought back some cool clothes from my time. They'll cool you off," she said.  
  
"Alright, I guess......" She trailed off noticing Kagome's clothes.  
  
"Good. Come with me to Kaede's hut after I give Miroku some clothes."  
  
Sango waited for the girl from the future to give the monk his new clothes before they walked quickly back to Kaede's hut.  
  
When she saw the shorts and tank top, she immediately protested. "No! No way am I wearing that!"  
  
"Come on Sango, I'm wearing something just like it! It'll be a lot cooler, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, but so what?! Miroku'll think I'm some kinda weirdo!"  
  
Kagome smirked. "Wait till you see what he's wearing," she told her. "Now come on, you don't know whether or not you'll like it if you never tried."  
  
"Fine, whatever." She pulled on the clothes quickly. "But if Miroku laughs at me, I'll kill you."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Wow, what're you wearing Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Looks......cool."  
  
"I'm wearing something very similar to what you'll be wearing. Hurry up and get changed before the girls come back."  
  
"Sure," Miroku obliged, shedding his robes gratefully for the lighter clothes.  
  
When he was done, the two of them waited for Kagome and Sango to come back. "Wow......." was all that Miroku could say when he saw Sango come into the clearing, pulled along by Kagome.  
  
"Hey, you look great Sango!" Miroku grinned.  
  
"Is it time for dinner yet?" Inuyasha asked, climbing into the tree and laying down on the lowest branch. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"So am I!" Shippou jumped up with Inuyasha and sat in front of him. "Where's the food?"  
  
"Here!" Kagome pulled out a big plastic bowl from her bag. Miroku and Sango looked at it curiously. Then she pulled out a can of soda for each of them, and spoons. Lastly, a bag of potato chips and a peach pie came out.  
  
She pulled out some paper plates and put some weird stuff from the bowl on them.  
  
"Excuse me Lady Kagome," Miroku asked. "But what is that?"  
  
"It's called potato salad," she said.  
  
"Hmm...." Miroku said, testing the food. "Hey! It's good!" he yelled, shoveling it down his throat.  
  
"Miroku, be polite." Sango took a plate and tried some too.  
  
Shippou hopped down, and Inuyasha didn't budge. When Kagome asked Shippou about it, he shrugged. "I don't think he heard you Kagome. He's panting pretty hard up there." He fanned himself with his hands before taking his plate. "At least he isn't slobbering."  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?! Are you hungry?"  
  
"Huh??" he asked, blinking tiredly. "Uh......I guess so," he mumbled, sliding from the tree onto the ground.  
  
Kagome handed him the plate with Potato salad, potato chips, and a slice of pie on it. A spoon was in the potato salad. Inuyasha ate all of the food and gulped down the soda within a minute. He mumbled something and crawled back into his tree.  
  
Kagome was puzzled. The poor dog youkai was acting strangely. He usually ate much more than that. 'The head must be getting to him,' she thought. "Hey Sango!" she called. "Isn't your hair making you hotter?"  
  
"Actually," she said, "It is. Why?"  
  
"Can I brush it and put it up for you?" she asked. She loved to play with other people's hair.  
  
"Put it up? Whatever do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Here, I'll just do it."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Twenty minutes later everything was cleaned up, Sango's hair was in a French braid that had been pulled up into a loop, and the exterminator was a lot cooler.  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" she smiled her appreciation and started on her way back to Kaede's hut. "I'm going to go to sleep. It's too hot to do anything else."  
  
"I agree," Miroku said, trudging after her. "Are you coming Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm staying outside tonight. It's too stuffy to stay inside."  
  
"Oh, see you tomorrow," he said. "Shippou? Come with us tonight. We have something to ask of you."  
  
"Sure Uncle Miroku! Goodbye mommy!" he grinned, kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight! See you in the morning!"  
  
"Bye Shippou! Sleep well!" she called softly. After they'd left, she hefted her book bags to the base of the tree and pulled out a hairbrush, quickly brushing her hair and tying it back loosely before climbing the tree to sit on the same branch as Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she whispered softly, reaching out to touch an ear.  
  
"Hm?" he asked, opening an eye sleepily. "Oh, what're you doing up here?"  
  
"Uh, I was wondering if I could brush your hair.....??"  
  
"I guess....."  
  
"But I hafta sit behind you," she informed him, and he slid forward to give her room. "Good," she said, brushing out his hair. "Do you feel alright?" she asked him. "I don't mean to pry, but you looked really awful earlier. And you didn't eat very much."  
  
"Feh, it's nothing," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say." She continued to brush his hair in slow strokes, even and comforting.  
  
He could feel himself slipping. He really did feel like crap, but he didn't want Kagome to pity him. The heat really was getting to him. He yawned widely, fangs showing up clearly in the dark.  
  
Kagome paused when she felt Inuyasha's body go limp, but she continued anyway. Now that he was asleep, she could play with his hair as she wished. It was a big part of his heat problem. His hair on his neck was making him hotter. She brushed it gently, then pulled it back, decided it looked bad, brushed it out again, then pulled it back into a loose ponytail, and tied it off with a hair-band. 'There,' she smiled. 'He looks so cute and huggable!' She put her arms around him and squeezed gently. 'Yep,' she thought. 'Huggable!'  
  
She put her hands under his arms and pulled him closer. He would keep her closer to the tree while she slept so that she wouldn't fall out. She wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Goodnight Inuyasha," she whispered, kissing his cheek and patting his ears.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
EH! END!!!! YEAH! Another chapter of another story DONE!!!! Well, tell me how you liked it!!! ^-~ I'll see you in another story or in the next chapter!!!! ^-^  
  
::LOVE AND PAWPRINTS::  
  
Kitten Kisses =^.^=  
  
PS. What do you all think about the war????  
  
PSS. Have any of you ever drawn any Inuyasha art??? If so, I'd love to see it!!! It's probably five-hundred times better than mine!!! (actually, everything is) So, plz send it to me!!! Sweet_Sango@yahoo.com ^-^ Thanx.  
  
Now!!! I am a very curious author! Now. I wanna know what everyone's favorite male and female character's are!!! In ORDER! Not really, the top two of each, how's that??  
  
My favorite male is :: Inuyasha! (of course)  
  
My favorite female is :: Sango  
  
My second favorite male is :: Shippou  
  
My second favorite female is :: Kagome  
  
3rd favorite male :: Miroku  
  
3rd favorite female :: Kirara ^-^  
  
4th favorite male :: Sota  
  
4th favorite female :: Kikyo (when she's nice, that is. -_-;;;;)  
  
5th male :: Sesshomaru  
  
5th female :: Mrs. Higurashi (because she's cool, not freaky like some people think.)  
  
Now, that's me. ^-^ I don't like Miroku a whole lot, because NOBODY would act like that. Seriously. If someone did, nobody would like them, I'll bet. What do you think? Shippou's so cute, and so is Sota. I also like Rin and Kohaku, but they're not up there. ^-^ I usually only like Kikyo's character in fanfiction that's AU, because sometimes she's Kagome's friend in those. I mean, would you blame Kikyo for not liking Kagome? She's trying to steal her man! ^-^ Kagome never hated Kikyo, though. And if Kikyo, say, met Sesshy, she would probably forget all about inu, and Kagome could have him!!!!  
  
What's ur favorite couple's??  
  
1- Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
2- Miroku/Sango  
  
3- Sesshomaru/Rin  
  
4- Sesshomaru/Kikyo  
  
^-^ Also, I have a new fic up on this kind of thing. It shows each couple, and I compare and contrast their compatibility. The first couple is Inuyasha/Kagome. ^-~ Flames are accepted!!!!!! ^-^ It's called, "The Many Couple's- Compare and Contrast"  
  
I hope you'll read it, it's not too long, and it will hopefully be updated more frequently than the rest of my fics, since I can finish and update within an hour. (or less).  
  
Thank you for all your time, and plz tell me what you think of the above idea!! ^-^  
  
::BYE!::  
  
Personalies:  
  
Everyone: DO YOU NOT GET IT?!?! OMG, can't you GUESS what the necklace is for?? Look back when he pulls it out to look at it. (last chapter??) That's a hint!!! He won't be giving it to her for awhile though!!!!!  
  
Animechick518: ^-^ Be patient. He'll give the necklace to her eventually.  
  
Higurashi Kagome: Heya, thanks for reviewing!!! I'm 16, how old r you?? Uh, inu and kag will become mates, yes. I hope to use that, yes!!!! ^-^ Uh, they'll be mated till, hm, Naraku's defeat? Till Sango and Miroku are married? Ur, I mean, till the end of the story, cause they ain't gonna divorce, that's for sure!!!  
  
Anime queen: Heehee, thanks!!  
  
Midnightshadow38: glad you like it!!  
  
Person: Hey, missed ya! ^-^ Nice to have ya back again. Yeah!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!! Yeah, Miroku and his mind........**nods** definitely.  
  
Kagome wannabe: Heya, nice to see ya once again!!! ^-^ Glad you like it!!!  
  
Arsenal: I don't think Kagome's mom is weird. I mean, besides the fact that she let's Kagome go to the feudal age. ^-~ Ya gotta give the woman some credit!!! Raising two kids, letting one run off with some weird-yet- cute dog boy. Hm, gotta hand it to her. She's cool!!!! I'm glad you liked the thing with Kirara!!! You're the first one to comment on that I think.  
  
Soshila Dove: Aw, sorry!!! I tried to update on Sunday, but A COMPUTER HOG, stole my computer, and I mouthed off to my mom on Saturday, which didn't help me any!!!! ^-~  
  
Animecrazy: Sorry dude, you might hafta wait awhile. You'll be going crazy for a long time to come!! ^-~ Can you GUESS what/when he'll give her the necklace (for)??  
  
White Witch: Glad you like little shippy! (Shippou) He's just SO adorable!!!  
  
Kenshin's lover: Thank YOU for reading and reviewing this!!! Just so you know, I'm working on a new story called, "A Protective Heart"!!!! It's an AU ficcy, but I'm going to write all of it before I put it up. That way nobody will have to wait too long, ya know? ^-^ It's QUITE original. If you wanna know more, email me and I'll tell ya.  
  
Chi: Heya!!!! Hope you liked it!!  
  
Kagome fan: Uh, a pg-13 kiss? Hm, whaddaya mean?? Explain. Like.....I can't make it too bad, or my mom'll blast me if she reads it. She tried to print out one of my chapters once to see if it contained nething "bad". **sigh** She still thinks that you shouldn't kiss someone unless ur married. **sob** W/B plz!!!  
  
Hanyou Gohan: Hi again, ur emails arent' coming through, where r you sending them?? I don't know how I do it, I have no life, so I guess I don't do nething but read/write/think about fanfiction!!! I'm starting a new one today!!!!! It won't be up yet though......  
  
Benji gurl: That's ok, I get bumed out when all of my fav authors don't update every day too. Man, if every story got updated every day, wouldn't that be GREAT??!?! Are you Benji the DOG'S girl???? From the older movies?? Just wondering.  
  
White plum: Yeah, major drool over here too. ^-^ Sesshy!!!!! I'll have to weave that in somewhere!!!! ^-^  
  
Vold: heh heh, what wrong with her?? That's 4 me to know, and 4 you to find out. ^-^ J/j, ya hafta be VERY patient, because I have, like, fifty more chapters till then!!!! ^-^  
  
Suzaku no miko: Thank you!  
  
Lavendar gaia: YEAH!!! HIS FEET ARE SO CUTE!!!!! So are Inuyasha's......u can watch them in "Change The World" I have it on my computer, and I watch it all of the time, especially when they zoom in on his feet!!! YEAH INU!!  
  
Bonesasan: I wouldn't wear those clothes either. Hm, but with some coaxing!!!!!!! Miroku likes them, dontcha think???  
  
Charcomet: thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Victoria wolf: heehee, NOW YOU KNOW!!!! (just like Bill Nye.)  
  
CorruptedAngel: Thanks!!!!!! Hey, I love ur story, btw!! (Moon gathering)  
  
Ame Tenshi: FAMILY IS GOOD!  
  
Hanyou girl 25: UR welcome, and glad you like it!  
  
Piper: Yeah, **holds head** Shippo!!!! Stop screaming like that!!!!!!  
  
SOS: like the name, hehheh, you'll find out......EVENTUALLY!  
  
Angelic Fairy: thanx, glad you like lil Shippo!  
  
Gala: I try to write fast, usually one chapter a week.  
  
Lindy*girl: I liked Moon Gathering. It was great!!! Thanx for sticking with this story, btw. 


	20. 20, up early for everyone!

Hey everyone!!! I'm back and on spring break, though I won't be updating more than usual. ^0^ No time, gotta remodel my brothers' room. **sigh** No fair, my only break till summer, and I hafta REMODEL!  
  
Chapter 20 of "I'll Always Love You"  
  
Thank you to: Kaitsuri-chan, Vold, UltimaCrystal, Chain gunner, Kai19, Midori318, Lavender Gaia, Raven Dragon, Foxrocker, Pana, Suzaku no miko, Princess Lianne, Lady Julianna, Kagome Wannabe, Eclipse Klutz, Ginagurl1234, Seraph, Soshila Dove, Sugarhigh:P, JaneA716, Sakura Kaijuu, bonessasan, Miss Ducky Lennox, Angel of Diamonds, Kagomechan89, Inuyashachic515, White Tiger Lilly, Kagome1990, Tessa, Victoria Wolf, Corrupted Angel, White Witch, Fire Demon, ChibiMinko, Imoen, Toku-chan, Crying Angel, and gala. ^-^;;;;;; THANK YOU Soooo much for putting me on your favorite author lists!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! And, of course, I love you anonymous reviewers too!!! **huggles**  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Dedication to: Hanyou Gohan!!!!! ^-~ You guessed it ON THE BUTTON!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! You go! ^-~ The first and only person to guess what the necklace was for! ^-~  
  
Inuyasha awoke in a hut, small hands pushing at the ground. He was back in his dreams, his chibi self standing up in the hut to look around. "Grandma?" he asked quietly, tiptoeing to where her sleeping mat lay. "Are you awake?" He looked down at her still form quietly. It had been five months since he'd been saved by the aged woman, and they had become quite close. 'Grandma' had become a regular term, and he loved her like the grandmother he never had. He shook her shoulder slightly and peered closely at her face. She didn't move. He pulled back in fear, ignoring the frightening feeling swelling in his heart. He bent over and put his ear to her mouth, but breath wasn't coming from her lips. He snapped up and shook her roughly. "Grandma! Wake up, come on!! You have to, you can't.......leave me......."  
  
He fell down beside the bed and sobbed. 'At least she didn't die a long, painful death,' the voice in the back of his head told him. 'Like your mother......'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Little Inuyasha patted the dirt firmly with his hands, making sure that it was packed down. He held in his tears and pushed his head up determinedly. Yet another person had walked into and out of his life. He didn't need this anymore. First his mother, and now his adopted grandmother were dead. Gone. Lifeless. 'Though they will still live on in my heart.'  
  
He started his trails the next day, taking anything and everything that had any value or meaning to him. One of these was a small basket of food. The other was a small glass ball that was carefully made and kept. He tucked the basket under his arm and shut the door behind him, walking out into the warm sunny day.  
  
The day may have been sunny, but Inuyasha didn't feel the same. His little arms ached and his legs were tiring from his long journey. He didn't know where he was going, or what he would do. His pace slowed gradually and he entered into a village.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha glanced down at his clawless fingers and sighed. Another month, another new moon. He was in the lands of his father, the great dog youkai of the western lands. Of course, his father wasn't around to rule them, and his older half-brother Sesshomaru ruled here.  
  
Inuyasha had scoffed at the idea of a teenager owning the western lands when his mother had told him the year before. But he hadn't known much back then. He still didn't, though he would learn in time.  
  
He had wanted to make it to a village. To blend in with the people was a better chance of survival for him. But he was stuck wandering the forests at night. A wolf howled in the distance and his small shoulders shook. What if the creature smelt him? He would be dead meat for sure.  
  
More howls sounded, and a louder, stronger howl sounded about all the rest to say 'food'. Inuyasha trembled, stuck where he was. Like a deer frozen in a cars headlight, he waited. A dark form sprang from the bushes to his left, and he dashed to the right, ducking under branches and limbs. He ran until breathing became difficult, but even then he couldn't stop. The figure of a man stepped out in front of him and picked him up by the collar.  
  
"What have we got here?" he asked. "You look human, but you certainly don't smell it." He grinned sadistically, and pulled the now-empty basket from the child's hands. "Oh look!" he said sarcastically, pulling the glass ball from the basket and holding it up.  
  
Inuyasha struggled to reach the ball. It was special to him, and he wanted it back. Needed it. But the man held the ball up over his head. "Whoops," he grinned, dropping it. After the ball broke on the ground, the man proceeded to step on the broken glass, grounding it in with his boots.  
  
Wolves surround them and the man grinned at them. "Friends, look what we have found today!"  
  
The wolves howled hungrily from where they stood, saliva dripping from their chins.  
  
"Who wants first bite?" he asked his pack.  
  
Inuyasha trembled, but held his chin up. 'They're gonna eat me?' he thought fearfully.  
  
"Don't forget my name boy!" he laughed, "Shonegai, leader of the northern wolf demon tribe." He held Inuyasha out at arms length and the wolves leapt at him, only to be knocked away immediately by a long yellowish energy whip.  
  
"Get out!" his savior screamed, rushing forward to embed his fist through Shonegai's face. "Go back to your own lands!"  
  
Shonegai fell over dead, and his pack high-tailed it back to the north.  
  
Inuyasha lay stunned on the ground after Shonegai had let go of him, but now he looked up at the young man who had saved him.  
  
"What are you doing here, little brother? Shouldn't you be in your mother's care?"  
  
"S-Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelped, jumping up to hug his older half-brother. "Mom, she died a while ago. T-thank you for saving me, I didn't mean to be any trouble." Inuyasha had remembered that his brother did not like weaklings. "But tonight's the new moon and-"  
  
"I know," Sesshomaru hushed him. "And there is nothing you could have done. You need to take care of yourself."  
  
"I tried, but I couldn't make it to the village."  
  
"Tried? You need to try harder, brother. You have to push yourself to the limit. You cannot be a weak person. Weak people don't survive out here."  
  
Inuyasha hated those words. Weak. Try harder. How could he try harder when he had been trying his best?  
  
"Look brother, you are just a hanyou. A half-breed. Humans or youkai will never respect you. People will avoid you in the roads, and finding any kind of work will be hard. You will live the low-life, quiet and hidden. Finding a mate will be hard, and your children will be less respected than you. Take advantage of everything. You will have a better shot at life if you become stronger."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start, the words of his half-brother ringing in his mind. A half-breed....... His ears drooped slightly and he let out a sigh. His brother was right. Nobody had ever treated him right, except for his mother. Work? He'd never worked a day in his life. Never had a job, and never had any money. He was much stronger than before, but was it really giving him an advantage in life?  
  
At least he was alive. He looked down and saw Kagome's arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled softly, setting his hand on hers. He felt her warmth behind him, and he reached behind him to pat her head that was resting on his shoulder.  
  
He wondered vaguely if Kagome would want him to turn into a human. He would gladly do it for her if she wanted that of him. He thought about it for awhile and wondered about everything that could take place after Naraku died.  
  
Would Kagome stay here?  
  
Would they all go to Kagome's time?  
  
What would the jewel be used for?  
  
What if someone died?  
  
'We'd use the jewel for them........'  
  
Would the well still work after the jewel was gone?  
  
Would Kagome get stuck on a different side of time?  
  
He shook his mind free of those kinds of thoughts. He didn't need them running through his head at night with Kagome beside him. Kagome would know what to do, and if she didn't, the old miko Kaede would. He settled back and closed his eyes.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Sango, you look lovely!" Miroku commented on the way back to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Thank you," she blushed, a hand on her face.  
  
"Come on!" Shippou grinned, bouncing up and down on the exterminator's shoulder. "Don't get all mushy and stuff!"  
  
"We're not!" they both shouted.  
  
"I like your clothes too, Miroku," Sango said quietly, after they entered the hut.  
  
"Thanks! I rather like them myself! What do you think of the clothes you have on?"  
  
"Well, I think they're a little.......revealing."  
  
"Nothing's showing."  
  
"Well, I mean, like, uh, my legs and shoulders. I'm not really used to wearing stuff like this. I mean, nobody wears stuff like this."  
  
"Except for Kagome," Miroku pointed out. "It's alright to be different. Most people don't say anything about what Kagome wears."  
  
"But they think it!"  
  
"Still, they keep it inside their mouth and wonder to themselves about why she wears what she does."  
  
"A few don't."  
  
"Well, there are exceptions. But Kagome doesn't seem to mind what they think. It's what's inside, and what you and your friends think that matters. Not what a stranger believes to be true."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Besides, you look great!"  
  
Sango's face flushed red. "I think we should go to sleep now," she said, lying down on top of a blanket. "It's too hot to cover up though."  
  
"Yeah," Miroku agreed from beside her on another blanket.  
  
Shippou made a strange sound and Sango looked over to see his little fox feet swinging in the air as he slept.  
  
"He's just so cute!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Just like you!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw white. She was puzzled for a moment before she remembered the night before. The white she was seeing was Inuyasha's hair. His hair. She smiled and reached up to affectionately rub his ears.  
  
It took awhile, but the deep rumbling came soon enough. She smiled widely at this, and continued her petting.  
  
The first thing he felt when he awoke was something rubbing on his ears. He also heard that dreadful purring. A good ear-petting session made for a wonderful wake-up call. His golden eyes opened and he blinked a few times in the sunny, hot, stuffy morning air.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned over his shoulder to kiss him good morning, never once ceasing her ear petting.  
  
He kissed her back and nuzzled her face gently before yawning widely, exposing his fangs.  
  
"Tired?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little bit," he agreed, yawning again.  
  
"Should we go see if Sango and Miroku are awake?"  
  
"No need!" Miroku yelled from the base of the tree, Sango standing beside him. "We already are!"  
  
"YEAH! Mommy!" Shippou jumped up and down, whining for her attention.  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the tree with Kagome on his back and patted Shippou on the head.  
  
"Yay!" the little kitsuné cried, giving his mom a good-morning kiss on the cheek. "I love my mommy!"  
  
"Meow!" Kirara purred, rubbing against everyone's legs. She wanted some attention.  
  
Miroku picked her up and patted her head.  
  
Kirara liked Miroku now that he'd stopped touching Sango (and other girls) and now she didn't mind him at all. So, she purred louder, wondering if that furry thing was still alive that she'd killed that morning. (Hint: the kitty fishing pole!)  
  
"I was thinking........"  
  
"Don't," Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up, anyway," Inuyasha continued, "We're not going to search for any shards this week. It's too hot. And we don't know where every water source in the world is, so it wouldn't actually be safe to go traveling. So, this week we'll just rest and stuff, the next week, Kagome goes back to her time for two weeks, then we start searching for shards again. What do you guys think?"  
  
"I think you're going soft!" Shippou said, scratching his head.  
  
"Wow! Three whole weeks that we don't have to do anything!!" Miroku grinned.  
  
"Yeah," Sango sighed. "Sounds great to me!"  
  
"Good!" Kagome grinned. "Now I can catch up on homework AND study!"  
  
"YES!" Miroku yelled, running to the cool water.  
  
Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out all of her homework. "Inuyasha? Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I'll......catch up with you in awhile."  
  
"Okay, see ya soon!" she waved, walking away.  
  
Inuyasha started on his way to the well.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha was on the other side of the well now, and he wanted to talk to Kagome's grandfather. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Uh, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?" the old man asked, setting down the book on diseases he was reading.  
  
"Um, I wanted to know about houses........."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Eek! That's the end of chapter 20!!!! I made it to 400 reviews!!!! ^^ I'm so happy!! **Beams** Thank you all you wonderful people!!!!!!!! KagomeWannabe, guess what?! You're reviewer #400!!!!! ^^ Congrats!! **hands over a digital cookie**  
  
Now, since all of you told me what you think of the war, I'll tell you what I think!! ^^ I think that it's okay, but I mean, yeah. It's cool that we got to live through a war and everything, but whatever happened to PEACE? But whatever, I'm just sick of people making fun of President Bush! He did what he thought was right, and I think he's a great man. He has the courage to stand up in front of his country and say that he'll "pray to God about it". Did ol' Clinton ever do that? Huh? What pisses me off is that some people think that Clinton could have done a better job. B/S. That's what I say. No offence to any democrats, but yeah. And people are, DYING over there. But it had to happen eventually, you know? And people making fun of France because they won't join our little façade? I'D STAY OUT OF IT TOO!!! And how people are saying that they won't join because they're oil is cheaper or whatever. WHO CARES?!?! We can beat Iraq with our hands tied behind our backs. I think they had a right to say "We don't want to join the war"  
  
Also, with the favorite couples. Hm, Inuyasha made it on EVERYONE'S list!! ^^ My hot little hanyou!! **pats his head** And I'm shocked. PEOPLE ACTUALLY ACT LIKE Miroku?!?! Not at my school. **shakes head** They'd be pounded into the dirt 100 fold. Well, I take that back. All of the JOCKS pat the preppy girls butts. All of the time. **gag** I hate preps, did I mention that?? Anyone who watches anime isn't and CAN'T be a prep.  
  
Heehee, I saw the episode with Nabunaga, wow, FUNNY!! I laughed so hard. Poor guy!! He was cute too!! ^^;; But not as cute as Inuyasha!!!!  
  
BTW, a friend of mine was in a chatroom!! ^^ And someone in that chatroom knew me!!! ^^ OMG, who was it??!?!?!! I can't remember my friend's chat name, I think it was babykikyo or Kikyo_the_hott_babe. Maybe Kikyo_Inuyashas_first_love. I hafta know who you are!!!!!!!!!!!!! She was chatting at yahoo, btw. TELL ME!!!  
  
Um, I'm sorry about how I, like, said that I was putting that story up, because I FORGOT!!!! ^^;;; Sorry, hopefully, it's up now. **sigh** "The Many Couples- Compare and Contrast"  
  
And OMG, I got 21 reviews for chapter ONE of "Pawprint Pajamas"!!!!!! ^^ **blushes** Thanks to you who read it!!! ^^  
  
Sorry for rambling, this author loves to talk.  
  
I just realized something. You know, if you were associating with someone on the Internet, say....me, and I died. You'd NEVER know it!! Isn't that strange? This story would never be finished, etc. That would SUCK. I've been thinking about that. You know, people should put their email address and password in their wills. So that family can inform their friends. What happens if your best friend can't be informed because no one knows where he/she lives??? But there's an email address......  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Personalies:  
  
KagomeWannabe: Congrats #400!!! ^^ Hey Kendall, what's up? Thanks for the long review and for answering my questions!! ^^ Remember, we have to keep emailing. We can't lose touch!! ^^ I say that to anyone I email. ^^ You like Kouga, huh? I think he's cool myself!! ^^ And cute too!! I'm glad you liked the "rolling on the floor" thing. That's what I do when it gets too hot. You know, when I think of Kagome's house, I picture my own, except for her room. When I think of her room, it looks nothing like mine. Her bathroom, dining room, kitchen, living room, hallway, laundry room, and stuff all look like mine. **sigh**  
  
Happy: Like the name!! ^^ You're not a happy meal are you?? **shudders** I plan on making the story last that long!! ^^ **giggle** Inuyasha and Kagome forever!!  
  
Azalyn Angel: My goodness, 5:30 am?! You should be in bed!!! Are you on Spring Break or something?? **hugs back** Thanks for the compliments!! Please don't whine, I'll try to get them out ASAP!!! ^^ (new chapters, not splinters)  
  
Vold: hihihihihi!!!!!!! Hiya! I've been wondering. Are you a girl or a guy?? You can never tell about anyone. **cries** Thanks for the website, I'll check it out!! Uh, don't feel bad, I don't know where this story is going either. Not AT ALL. I'm just......writing. **sob** The necklace? Think. Here's a clue: When Inuyasha gives it to her, and she accepts it, it'll be the best day of his (and her) life. If you still don't get it, I'll tell you next chapter.  
  
Animecrazy: Thank you!!  
  
Corrupted angel: heya, yeah, love da story! Let me know when you update please! **hugs** you rule too!  
  
Hanyou Gohan: HI!!!! YAY! Send me ART!!! **dreamy eyes** I love art!!! I have a pic of Kirara up on Mediaminer.org. (my friend thought I meant mediaminer.com. DO NOT go there. Unless you're weird. HAHAHA) I hope you can fix the email thing!! ^^ YAY, gotta have ART!! ^^ After you email me, I'll send you some art and the pictures of Kenyon that I drew, if you want them!! **giggle** I have THREE pics of that dog right now!! ^^ I hope you can read that story now. **sigh** I can't believe I forgot to post it up. **pulls out a knife** I guess I'll have to end it all!!! **slices an orange** Yep, end it all for the orange!! **laughs insanely** Uh.......**grins stupidly** OMG, you got it RIGHT!!! **does a jig** **falls over because she can't dance** YAY!! THAT'S what the necklace is for!!! ^^ Let me know what ur friend's name is, I've got ideas out the ears. I'm working on lots of new stories right now. I want to hand some ideas to SOMEONE ELSE!! My friend gave me an idea that I have to do. I might have it up next week. It's about CHARMIN toilet paper. **laughs** I hope it'll be good!!! ^^ ME? The one to turn to?? Psh, I can't write THAT WELL. After I finish the story I just started today, "A Protective Heart", (might be awhile) I'm going to turn it into an original story and see what my favorite two teachers think about it!!! (English and former reading teacher. The reading teacher is my teacher that I teacher aide for). What grade are you in? I'm in 11th. What I don't understand is, people say that Kagome should be in the ninth grade if she's 15, but I'm 16, and in the 11th grade. I didn't skip, or nothing. I went to school at age FIVE too. **puzzles about it** I just don't get it!!! My brother's fifteen and in the tenth grade. Hm, weird. My other brother's thirteen and in the seventh grade. He'll be 15 in the ninth grade though. **thinks** Kagome would have to be born before summer!!! Between January and May. I was born in July, my fifteen yr old brother was born the day school started this year. (August 27). Daniel (13) was born in January. My sis will also be 15 in the ninth grade. Er, not. She'll be 14 because she SKIPPED the fifth grade. (she's in 6th now). **sighs** But normally she'd be 15 in the ninth because she was born Valentine's Day. **cries** I think Kagome's too mature acting to be in ninth grade. She should be in 10th or 11th. Because I say so. You like my visuals?? Wow, I never felt so special in my entire life. **beams** Is Rurouni Kenshin a good show?? I want to watch it, but my parents are always around. **pouts** It sounds cool. (from the commercials I saw when my mom and dad leave). Now I HAVE GOT TO go to feh. Seriously. ^^ Bye!! ^^  
  
Suzaku no Miko: Good grief!! BAD JEFF!!!!! YES I draw fanart sometimes. If you wanna see a pic I did of Kirara, go to mediaminer.org and see if you can't find it under Inuyasha fan art. It shouldn't be more than three weeks back. They don't get a whole lot of fanart there. ^^ My name there is Sweet Sango. Check it out!! ^^ I gotta warn you, it'll take a century for the pic to come up. **sigh** It's TOO BIG!! An accident. I draw on typing paper. **rubs the back of her head** I don't own a sketch book. **sigh** I don't draw as much as I used to though, I write more now. I draw Inuyasha and co. But I also drew Kenyon from my other Inuyasha fanfic "Beggars Can't Be Choosers" I'll try to send some art to you.  
  
Nuklear Firefly: I'm not offended. Some people get offended by some stupid things, ya know?? People are entitled to their opinion. There's nothing wrong with liking S/M more than I/K. They're both great!! ^^ But Inuyasha/Kagome is easier to write....(in my opinion). Thanks for answering my questions!! ^^ Makes me very happy that people read my author notes!! ^^  
  
Amber Eyes: Heya, writing is easier than drawing. ^^;;; Hey, Kagome isn't the fav female on everyone's list!! A lot of people put Sango, and someone put Rin. ^^ You're not cliché!! YES, Kagome/Naraku is WRONG!!!!!! **gags** Miroku/Kagome likely wouldn't happen unless Sango never came along, and unless Inu was a super-jerk. Inu goes with Kagome!!! ^^ NOT with Kikyo. Though, it would be acceptable if it had Kikyo/Inu and it started when he was younger!! ^^ There's a story called "Tainted Trust" It's really good, but it starts out with inu and Kikyo as kids. ^^ But, eventually Kagome comes into the picture and BYE BYE Kikyo!! ^^ I don't think ur opinion on the war is weird because I'm kinda the same way. I can't decide. ^^  
  
Higurashi Kagome: Thanks for sharing ur opinion on the war! I'm a nosy author!! **smacks herself** It's good that everyone has a slightly different opinion!! ^^ Of course Kirara counts!! ^^ She's so CUTE!!! ^^ I like Naraku/Kikyo too. Hey, have you read "Circle of Three"?? I don't remember the author, but you can search it!! ^^ It'll come up. It's got Sango/Miroku, Kagome/Inuyasha, and Kikyo/Naraku. And Naraku's GOOD! ^^ **cheers** It's a REALLY cool story, I think you'd like it!! ^^ There's another person that's your age!! ^^ Hanyou Gohan. **girl** (not a guy). So don't feel bad!! ^^ ^-~ Nothing wrong with being younger!! ^^ OK, when I get some new fics up I'll tell you the id. ^^ Have you read my story "Pawprint Pajamas" ?? Just click on my name or whatever and check it out. Right off-hand I don't remember the id though. I'll give it to you if you'd rather me do it that way. ^^  
  
Kenyasha: Heya, you spent HOURS reading my story?? **beams** thank you!! ^^ I'm a greedy person too. I wish all of my favorite stories just updated every second!! ^^ Wouldn't that be nice?? **blushes** I'm glad you like it!! ^^ Are you a girl or a guy?? Just wondering. Thanks for reading this!! And for reviewing too.  
  
Victoria Wolf: You don't like Shippou?? **cries** That's ok. I think he can be annoying and a pain too sometimes. But he's so CUTE!! ^^  
  
Lavender Gaia: Actually, I didn't even know there was a threat of war until the day we declared war on Iraq. **sobs** I never watch the news. Who cares who died or was kidnapped or raped or killed? I don't wanna hear that. But I got out of a WHOLE DAY OF SCHOOL to watch CNN in every class!! ^^ YEAH!! So you PAINT?!?! COOL! The only thing I painted was some Jacob's Ladders. Of pokémon. It looked decent though, and I spent THREE weeks of art class on that darn thing. Have you ever played with a Jacob's Ladder? They're cool. Nah, her gramps isn't THAT DUMB. He was just goofing off. But she COULD birth Shippou. Let me think. I could have had kids......at the end of seventh grade. So yeah. ^^ She COULD have. BTW, she's 16 in this story and in the 11th grade. Like me. So, yeah, she could have. ^^ Yeah, good point with the shrine thing. I never thought of that!! ^^  
  
Lindy*girl: Ha, sports medicine!! ^^ I'm glad I don't hafta take nething like that! ^^ PLZ don't die!!! I'll try to type faster!! ^^ Well, maybe not. Whatever. Maybe sometime soon I'll get chapters up on weekdays too!! ^^  
  
Hanyou Girl-25: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!! ^^  
  
Arsenal: I'm glad you liked it!! And ur welcome!! ^^ Her mom is weird, but not the way some people write her. Like when she yells "DEMONS? YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FIGHTING DEMONS!" Yeah, that's freaky. There's one good fic that does that though. **Father Figure** It's funny too. ^^ Uh, you'll find out soon what those dreams are!! **cough** Okay, you'll eventually find out!!  
  
White Plum: Hm, I don't like sess/kag very much because I don't think it would really happen. Except in certain circumstances of course. If you want a really good Sesshy/Kag fic, check out "A Demon Should Act Like A Demon" by: Ericedwyn. It's really good. And it happens in a good situation, ya know? Sesshy has shown up!! **cough** In a dream. **sigh** DO NOT FEAR, HE SHALL SHOW UP EVENTUALLY!!! As will Kouga. ^^  
  
Ame Tenshi: I'm a Republican too!! **cheers** Saddam is a dumb-ass. He knows we'll BLAST THEM!!!!!!!! ^^; And yeah, writing is SO much easier, though I'm not sure everyone would agree with that!! ^^;;;;  
  
YEAH, that's all, bye and review plz!! ^^ 


	21. 21, sorry it took so long

YEAH!!! More than one person got the answer to what the necklace is for!!! ^-^ You go!!! Anywayz, just so all of you know, the necklace is what he's gonna use for a proposal tool!! ^-~ But that's not till......she graduates high school!! ^-~  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, if I own this, horses can moo!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
A week later Kagome was back in her time studying for final exams and Inuyasha decided to tell Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede about his newest "idea". Well, "plan" really. They were all gathered in Kaede's hut, chattering about different things, when Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"I- I have something I want to tell you," he said, stuttering on the first word. He was rather nervous that the others' wouldn't like this plan.  
  
"Yes, we are listening," Miroku nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Are you and mom getting married?" Shippou started, but stopped when he was shot a glare.  
  
"No, I'm not getting married yet."  
  
"Well tell us Inuyasha. I myself am curious to know what it is you wish to tell us."  
  
"Well, Kaede, I've felt kind of bad about taking up all of the room in this hut. All of us always come here dirty, sweaty, and bloody. Then we take up all the room you have, and leave again. I don't think it's right to invade someone's privacy so. So I've thought of a way to get all of us out of your way. While Kagome is away, we could all pitch in and construct a large house. Big enough for all of us to live in."  
  
"Yay!" Shippou squeaked. "Can I pick the site?!"  
  
"How do you propose we build the house?" Miroku asked, Sango nodding in agreement from beside him.  
  
"Well, I was talking to Kagome's grandfather. He gave me this-"  
  
"A blueprint!" Kaede said happily. "That will be a great help!"  
  
"What kind of house is it to be?" Sango wondered.  
  
"Well, I wanted to make it like a modern house from Kagome's time. You know, so she'd be more comfortable here. I was thinking wood."  
  
"How are we to build this then? Where will we get the lumber?"  
  
"I can get the lumber-"  
  
"And I can instruct you on how to build it," Kaede smiled. "I have done this type of thing before, but not so complicated. We need cement. But I believe that we will have to get that from Kagome's time. We haven't got whatever that is here."  
  
"Well, Kaede, did you want to go back with me?" Inuyasha asked her. "I haven't been able to test this, but I believe a human can go through the well with the shards. I'll let you use the last one we got. I got it before Kagome put it in her bottle." He grinned sheepishly. "I told her it was for an emergency."  
  
"Yes," Miroku agreed. "This will be a fun project!!! Sango, Shippou, and I shall pick out the building site!"  
  
"And Kaede can learn some tips from Kagome's grandfather!"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I will go back with you. I have been quite curious about Kagome's world."  
  
"It's much different than ours," Inuyasha sighed. "It's much different. Just don't ask too many questions. People will stare."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome was still gone when Inuyasha helped Kaede out of the Bone Eater's well. "This is where they live?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yes, here, Kagome's still away at that school thing, but we need to talk to her grandfather quickly."  
  
"Back already?" Grandfather asked. "What brings you back?"  
  
"Well," Inuyasha tried to explain. "I've brought a friend."  
  
"Really?" Grandfather asked excitedly. "Introduce them already!"  
  
"Well," Inuyasha said, pulling Kaede out from behind the door. "This is Kaede from Feudal Japan."  
  
"It is my pleasure to meet you Grandfather Higurashi," Kaede smiled, bowing slightly.  
  
"No, the pleasure is mine!" he smiled, taking her hand. "Please, call me Koru!"  
  
"Yes, Koru! And call me Kaede please!"  
  
"Uh," Inuyasha sweat dropped. "We came to ask you about cement. How do we get it?"  
  
"Well," Grandfather Higurashi sat down on the couch, motioning for the two of them to sit down as well. "The cement is for the foundation. Without a foundation that's hard enough, the house will sink. You build on the foundation."  
  
"How long do you think it will take to completely build this?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Depends on how many people."  
  
"Right now we have myself, Sango, Miroku, and a kitsuné child. Kaede's going to instruct us on how exactly to build it."  
  
"Very well. I'll get the cement, but you'll have to carry it over there," Koru smiled faintly. "I'll call the hardware store right now and have them ship it here before Kagome gets released from school."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha hauled the last bag onto the other side of the well and was met by four smiling faces.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing," Shippou grinned.  
  
"We found a great building spot," Miroku nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let's all carry some of these bags over there!"  
  
"Er, how many of these are there anyway?" Miroku wondered.  
  
"Several hundred, and her grandfather said we'd need more."  
  
"Great," Sango sighed, shouldering a bag. "Kirara!"  
  
Kirara transformed happily and helped to carry several bags at once.  
  
"I'll be back," Inuyasha yawned. "Grandfather brought something else too. It's to help mix the cement together."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha came up the well with the cement mixer, fully knowledgeable on how to use it. He was met with an empty field. There were no bags of concrete left on the ground. This puzzled him. There was no way that so many bags could be taken to the site so quickly.  
  
"Yay!" Shippou squeaked, jumping on his shoulder from a tree. "You ready?"  
  
When they got close Shippou climbed onto his head. "Close your eyes please!"  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever," he grumped, closing his eyes while Shippou covered his ears.  
  
"Okay, you can open them now!" he yelled, uncovering his ears. When Inuyasha looked, he was greeted with many faces. People he did and didn't know. Who were all of these people?  
  
"The whole village decided to help!" Sango smiled. "Miroku asked them very nicely."  
  
"And the women are helping too! Of course, they'll be cooking for the men, and the rest of us will be doing this cementing thing."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
At sundown, everyone had been informed on how to use the cement mixer, which came with a very long two-by-four. The two-by-four was to keep the foundation flat. You scraped it across the top to remove excess cement.  
  
He only had to go back once, and that was to get enough wood to build a 'mold' for the foundation. It took a lot of wood, and five trips, but they finally had all of it.  
  
The men and women were counted, and total they had a hundred and twelve men. (112) There were one hundred and five women. (105) And children? Forty-three. That was including Shippou, of course.  
  
Before sundown, all the men started to hammer together the boards. Stakes were driven into the ground to nail the boards in, and half of it was finished before nine o'clock that night. Sango had pitched in, but left mid-work to help draw water for the men's baths that they would surely be needing.  
  
Inuyasha called the halt at nine o'clock that night, and asked the village men why they were helping him.  
  
"Well," one man scratched his head. "I feel better helping someone. I don't know, I feel like it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Me too!" A younger man wiped his face with a handkerchief. "A change of work is needed sometimes! Besides, we can learn from this, and help others build houses like this one!!"  
  
"We'll learn something. Maybe some good will come from it."  
  
"Well," he said, "No matter why you are here, I thank you."  
  
"As do I," Miroku stood from his work. "Men, you should go home to your families! Tomorrow we start early!"  
  
"Aye-aye!" the men chorused, taking off in different directions.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
While Miroku went to bathe in the bath prepared by Sango, Inuyasha left for the well once again. He was hot and sweaty, and, in the summer heat, would slow him down quickly. He was part dog-youkai after all. Kagome's time was hotter than his own, with that smog stuff in the air.  
  
He jumped to Kagome's bedroom window and nudged it open with his elbow. Well, it was already open, but he had to open it further to gain entrance. The first thing he saw was Kagome curled up on her bed, sheets in disarray.  
  
He smiled softly and picked one of her pink sheets up from the floor, draping it over her body.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" she asked yawning. "What're you doin' here?"  
  
"Shh, can I use your shower?" he asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, hey! What did you do today that got you so dirty? You didn't fight any demons did you?"  
  
"No, I told you we weren't going anywhere. I just did some work, okay?"  
  
"Musta been some work," she mumbled, sitting up to give him a hug. "You can use the shower if you want. There are some men's pajamas in the storage closet."  
  
"That's okay, I don't need them. Thanks anyway." He hugged her back and headed out her bedroom door.  
  
"Did you eat?" she asked. "I mean, when did you eat last?"  
  
"This morning, before you left, I think. Yeah, that's it." He looked at her questionably. "Why?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Sorta........"  
  
"Well, when you get done with your shower, come downstairs and I'll get you something to eat."  
  
"You don't have to, I mean, I didn't mean to wake you up anyway-"  
  
"It's okay, I can stay up a little later." She waved his comment away. "Go on," she jumped out of bed and pushed him towards the bathroom. "Don't forget to dry your hair, okay? I don't want water all over my clean floors! And no shaking either!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed happily and ducked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 'I don' want water all over my clean floors' rang through his head, and he grinned widely. It sounded like they were married and she was telling him to be careful not to get her freshly-cleaned floors dirty. He hoped that someday she would be saying it to him as his wife. That's be really nice.............  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Miroku!" Sango greeted the monk at the hut's door. "How's it go?"  
  
"Fine," he answered. "We'll have it done in no time!"  
  
"Well good!" she beamed. "I've got a bath all ready for you, all you have to do is get in and wash up. The clothes from Kagome's time are there. I washed ours today so that you can wear them tomorrow to work. It will be much cooler that way, I'm sure."  
  
"Thank you Sango, I appreciate it."  
  
"Give me your outer robes so I can hang them tonight."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" he grinned, shedding the heavy outer-robes.  
  
"Now get in there and get done so I can get to sleep!" she teased, pushing him into the room.  
  
"Thank you Sango dear!" he laughed and shut the door.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Miroku, dressed in his future-world attire, stepped from the hut to empty the contents of his bath on the ground outside. When he stepped outside with the heavy metal thing, he saw Sango asleep on the ground, her head leaning against the building. He smiled faintly and set the tub down to scoop her up in his arms.  
  
She was so light. Did she even eat? She smiled in her sleep and settled her head against his chest. He had to push down the idiotic grin that was threatening to come forth.  
  
Inside the hut, Shippou was sound asleep, little fox-feet in the air. Miroku set Sango down beside a half-asleep Kirara and stretched out beside her. Sango moved closer to him and curled around him.  
  
He put his arm around her and smiled softly. He was definitely going to have a nice night!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha padded down the hallway stairs softly, making as little noise as possible. He didn't want to wake up the whole household.  
  
His ears twitched happily. He could hear Kagome move around in the kitchen, and he really wished it was his own. He couldn't wait until she reached the age when he could ask her. It would seem like forever though. His nose wiggled at the second-best smell in the world. Ramen. (#1 is Kagome!!! ^^)  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah," he whispered. "You didn't have to, I mean-"  
  
"Nonsense," she said, pushing him into a chair. "A man can't go to sleep without food in his stomach!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly at the compliment. She had called him a man. Well, technically it was true, since he was 18. But in his time, it took more than age to determine whether or not you were a man or a boy. She had given him a compliment greater than she thought.  
  
Inuyasha ate his ramen quietly, Kagome sitting across from him with her face in her arms. He smiled and finished up as quickly as possible. She was tired and needed to get to bed.  
  
After he was done, he set his bowl on the kitchen counter and walked over to Kagome's side of the table. "Come on, time for bed," he murmured, scooting her chair back and lifting her into his arms.  
  
"Already?" she asked sleepily, opening her eyes to see Inuyasha's white under-robes. After his shower, he'd shed his red haori and hakama for his white under-robes. They'd be much cooler to sleep in.  
  
He stepped up the stairs and set her gently onto her bed, pulling the sheet up to her chin and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Kagome," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"G'night Inuyasha," she whispered back, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow too."  
  
Inuyasha lay down beside Kagome's bed on the floor smiling softly. So long as they could share moments like that, the years until Kagome was of the right age would go by quickly enough. Besides, he could wait for the woman he loved so dearly.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Uck. I didn't really like this chapter. But it's longer than the last one!!! ^-^ I just saw my second full episode of Rurouni Kenshin. It was so cool!!! ^-^ He's so cute, the way he plays with those little kids!! ^-~ Kawaii!! He's my second favorite anime guy!!! ^^  
  
Well, I was wondering, has anyone ever seen Inuyasha just in his white under-robes? I mean, he'd look so cute in the white!!! ^^ Heehee! *giggle* I'd love it if someone drew that!!! ^-~ If you have a pic of that, send it to me please!  
  
Uh.......................................................................... .............I forget.  
  
Review please?  
  
^^;;;;;  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	22. sorry this took so long, ffnet wouldn't ...

Chapter 22  
  
**blush** You guys are embarrassing me!! The last chapter just plain sucked! Even I can see that! **blush** But I love the compliments anyway!!! Keep em' coming!!!! ^-~ You know what today is? Sexual harassment Friday. ^^ Of course, that's now. By time you read it, it could be, like, Tuesday or something!! ^-~ Oh, btw, I know that it's really IMPOSSIBLE to get a house built and such from blueprints from the future, but yah. Who knows? They used to have barn-raisings.......  
  
Monday- Be nice/mean to fat kid's day!  
  
Tuesday- Make a stupid statement day!  
  
Wednesday- Hump day! ^^  
  
Thursday- Communicate by grunts and whistles day!!! ^^  
  
Friday- Sexual harassment day!  
  
Saturday- Annoy your parent's day!  
  
Sunday- Pick on your sibling day!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer:: Nah, I did, but when Inuyasha was being shipped to my house, he got hit by a bus. Tough luck.  
  
Hey, wouldn't a Kenshin/Inuyasha crossover be COOL?!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome sighed happily and turned over in her bed. She had everything she could ever want, except for the rich-and-famous thing. She had her family, a house, school, her feudal friends, friends at home, and her Inuyasha.  
  
Yes, he was hers. At least, that's what she considered. Not 'hers' in the sense that she owned him, 'hers' in the sense that they belonged to each other. She really loved the dog-eared man a lot.  
  
A man........ It seemed so strange, but she knew that it was true. He was considered a man in her time because of his age, and a man in his own time because of his friendship, love, understanding, and sweetness. She wondered how long he could stay nice to her. Would he turn back to the way he was?  
  
She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. Inuyasha had come back every night for the past three days. He was always sweaty, dirty, and tired too. She vaguely wondered why. Was it because he was helping some villager put on a roof? Nah, he could do that in one day flat......  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders lightly and set her feet on the floor. It was already a hot day. Too hot. She hated it when it was really hot or really cold.  
  
"Stupid weather," she grumbled, grabbing a change of clothes and stepping out her door to the bathroom.  
  
Whatever it was, he was keeping something from her, and she knew it! He came to her house dirty every night. After taking a shower and getting something to eat, he fell asleep beside her bed. Then, before she woke up, he was gone.  
  
Her head itched just thinking about it.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Pull!" Miroku yelled, watching the village men haul up the supports with ropes and lots of manpower. "She's leaning!"  
  
"To the right!"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha moved forward and held the beam in place while the men poured cement around it. "Tie down those ropes so it'll stay straight while the cement dries!" he ordered, waiting until they had the ropes staked to the ground before returning to his previous task of cutting down trees.  
  
"Wow," Sango muttered from the table of drinks. "They're really getting stuff done!"  
  
"Yeah, that they are," Kaede agreed, staring off into space.  
  
"What's wrong Kaede?" Sango asked teasingly. "Boy trouble?"  
  
The old woman blushed slightly. "It is nothing."  
  
"If you say so," she smiled. "Hey Miroku!!! Are you gonna eventually take a break and get something to eat?"  
  
"In a minute Sango! I have to help for a little more before I can take a break."  
  
"Okay!" she waved, handing the man who came up to her a drink. She watched Miroku move around in the khaki shorts and tank top. The villagers hadn't said anything, they just figured that it was their strange female companion. She probably had rubbed off on the group.  
  
Miroku was just so cute!!!! She couldn't help but grin every time she saw him. Now that he wasn't groping strange girls, she would be free to love him as she wished.  
  
'But will he always stay this way?' she asked herself.  
  
The thoughts made her cringe. She rather liked the way he was acting now. Before.....before, he was annoying. Now she loved him twice as much as she previously had. 'And he can be sweet when he wants to be......' she thought to herself. She was too busy staring into space to notice Miroku approaching.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sango?"  
  
"Huh???" she asked, eyes snapping open.  
  
"You were off in la-la-land," Miroku told her. "May I have something to eat now?"  
  
"Of course silly!" she grinned, handing him some roasted trout.  
  
"Mm!" he said, chewing on the fish. "Who is the excellent cook who roasted such a delicacy? They deserve my compliments!"  
  
"Oh Miroku!" Sango blushed. "You know I made it, you helped me catch the fish!"  
  
"It's still the best I've ever eaten!" he insisted, swallowing. "Geez, can't a guy give a compliment?"  
  
"Well, thanks," she mumbled. "But it's not that good....."  
  
"It's great!" he smiled, looking down at her. "But not as good as you!"  
  
They broke the kiss when scattered applause started to ring in their ears. "Woo-hoo!!!" someone whistled.  
  
"You go!"  
  
"Get her!"  
  
"Encore!!!!" they all clapped at Inuyasha's statement. "Encore, Encore!"  
  
Sango blushed brightly and Miroku grinned. "The crowd loves us!"  
  
"It's embarrassing!" she muttered.  
  
"Nonsense, here, I'll prove it!" He bent down and kissed her again. This time all she could hear was silence. The clapping in the background died out, the yells, wolf-whistles, and cat-calls faded, and all she could feel was Miroku's lips on hers.  
  
Life was great.......  
  
But all good things have to come to an end. ^^  
  
Eventually, Miroku ran out of breath and had to break it off. Sango had run out of breath awhile ago, but she'd kept kissing him anyway. Now she took the time to breathe again.  
  
"Wow, who would've ever thought you guys were gonna kiss like that in front of everyone!" Inuyasha grinned, ambling over to where they stood.  
  
"Uh......" Sango turned and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"She's just too happy to say anything," Miroku shrugged. "So, Inuyasha; have you kissed Kagome like that yet? You really should, you know!"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, face flushing. "Uh, not that I know of......."  
  
"Oh! So you mean you might have kissed her in your sleep!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh," he grinned slyly. "So what's better? A kiss, or having Kagome rub your ears?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Ear-rubbing!" Miroku smirked. "It just makes ya wanna jump on her and-"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled. "Do you wanna ever get kissed back again?"  
  
"Uh, how about now!"  
  
"Not in front of all these people, no way!"  
  
"Aw, better get a room then!"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"Sorry Sango! I'll be good! Can I have another kiss please?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome sighed and walked down the shrine's front steps. She didn't know what she was going to do on a nice Saturday evening. She could visit her friends, or go shopping, or go back to the past, go to sleep early, or go to the movies with her family.  
  
She opted for the movie.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
There would be no work tomorrow on the house. Inuyasha had informed the men of this before they left Saturday night. Sunday was a day of relaxation and rest, and that's exactly what he planned to do.  
  
He crept in through Kagome's bedroom window and glanced over at her bed. It was empty. 'How strange,' he wondered, 'She's usually fast asleep before nine.'  
  
He shrugged slightly and went into her bathroom to shower. He was getting used to the weird shower. And he couldn't blame Kagome for liking them so much. Warm steam filled the air and he decided that while nobody was home he should get the men's clothes out of the storage closet. But he wasn't even going to step outside of the door without a towel around his waist.  
  
As he pulled the boxers and t-shirt from the closet, he felt a strange furry thing rub against his ankles. Looking down, he saw that it was Buyo, Kagome's interesting cat.  
  
"Sorry Buyo-my-man, can't play with you now. I've gotta get clean. I stink really bad!"  
  
Buyo tilted his head to the side and mewed up at him.  
  
"I know, you promise not to tell her? Well, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and well, the whole village is building a house for Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and I to stay in. That's why I'm always dirty and stuff anymore." He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Mrow!" Buyo said, showing the signs of a kitty smile. It said, 'nice job'.  
  
"Thanks Buyo-my-man, don't tell Kagome okay? I want it to be a secret."  
  
"Meow!!!" 'Don't worry, I won't tell her Inuyasha-my-friend!'  
  
"Thanks," he smiled, entering the bathroom.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha wondered why a guy would want to wear these weird boxer things to bed. He felt rather stupid, but his clothes were really nasty, and he needed Kagome to wash them for him. So he was kinda stuck.  
  
He wandered into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He didn't feel like making ramen today. A sandwich would be fine. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry- he was just really tired and wanted to go to bed.  
  
He drank down half a gallon of milk, pouring it into a glass of course. He didn't want to get yelled at for drinking from the jug again. Then he drank some water and yawned. Yep, it was time for bed now.  
  
The clock glowed 9:43 when he walked into Kagome's room. He started to sit down on the floor when he remembered that Kagome's bed was empty. She probably wasn't even going to be home that night. He crawled into her bed and pulled the sheet under his chin.  
  
With his face buried in her pillow, he sniffed deeply. It was good being surrounded by her scent. Such a good smell....... His eyes slipped closed and he fell into dreamland.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~ (I could stop here)  
  
Kagome walked into her room and looked at the clock quickly. It showed 10:32 pm. She quickly changed into her pajamas and sat on the edge of her bed to stifle a yawn. The film was longer than they had thought.  
  
She started to lie down when she heard soft breathing from beside her.  
  
'Inuyasha's back!' she grinned and looked around to see where he was. Usually he slept beside her bed. But he wasn't there.......Oh! 'Awwww,' she smiled, reaching out to push Inuyasha's bangs away from his face. He was sleeping in her bed. He smiled slightly in his sleep and shifted, hugging her pillow.  
  
Wait a minute......................he was in her bed...........  
  
Oh well.  
  
It's not like he was doing anything. He had probably thought that she wouldn't be back that night and he'd used her bed.  
  
She ruffled his hair lightly and settled in beside him. "Blanket hog!" she sighed, yanking away part of her sheet to cover herself with. Inuyasha pulled it back over his back again.  
  
"Hey," she whispered. "That's not fair!"  
  
She pulled the sheet over her head. Inuyasha pulled it back. She pulled, he pulled, and pretty soon Kagome just gave up. She jumped up from the bed and got an extra blanket from the closet. If he was going to be a blanket hog, she'd just get a different blanket. She curled up beside him in her own sheet and sighed heavily.  
  
He looked so cute when he was asleep!!! She allowed herself to fall asleep. It was easier with Inuyasha there anyway.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^^ That's the end. ^-~ Sorry it's so short, but ya. I got a lot to type. **sigh** Man, our small town's only grocery burned down on Sunday night/Monday morning. -_- Oh well. It was a light over a pop machine too that caused the fire, and the place BURNT to the ground. Fires are scary.  
  
Thanks so much to the comments, praise, compliments, and love!!!! I love to hear from you all!!! **wipes a tear from her eye** I wish I could meet all of you in person. Wouldn't that be awesome?? ^-~ I put some Sango/Miroku in here for White Plum, who asked so graciously for it!!! ^-~  
  
OH!!! I wanted to put Nobunaga in here!!!!!!!!!!! But first I wanna know what you think!! ^-~  
  
Have any of you heard the Star Wars rap?? ^^ It's funny. I like the first rap the best!!! IF you search "Star Wars Gangsta rap" at yahoo, you'll come up with it. ^^ Heehee, go check it out!!! ^-~  
  
Root beer is some GOOD stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
^-~ *gives potential reviewers a root beer* HERE!!! *gives them some popcorn to go with it* ^^ *and here's some pizza too*  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. The "Day's of the week" thing was something my and my brother's group of friends invented. ^^ It's rather funny!! My friends and I communicated by grunts and whistles *coughican'twhistlecough* But anyhow, my friend Kikyo had just had some orange juice. I said some grunting thing, and the whole table grunted the same thing back at me!!! It was really a riot, and Kikyo kinda couldn't breathe after awhile. Then, WHOOSH!!! The orange juice came up!! ^-~ Good thing there wasn't a lot of it...... *sigh* You should try to communicate that way at lunch some time. ^^ FUNNY STUFF, I'll tell ya!!!! ^^ Well, bye! See ya'll another time!!! ^-~ 


	23. 23! I hope you enjoy it Sorry it's shor...

First off, I would like to apologize to those who thought that this story started to 'suck' after chapter, hm, what was it? 12? Anywayz, I'm sorry that it sux. Really I am. However, if it sux so bad, why is it you don't tell me WHY. Some of you (you know who you are) just said. "Yo, it sucked after chapter 12, no offense" HTF (like WTF only the h is for how) am I supposed to NOT take offense? You people don't even tell me WHY the story started to suck.  
  
If you just said, yeah, no plot, that sux. Or, not enough S/M that's why it sux. Or perhaps because there's no EVIL BAD GUY!  
  
Gomen nasai.  
  
I'm sorry the rest of you skimmed through that. It only applies to a few people.  
  
ALL OF YOU, REMEMBER! If you think it sux, you hafta freaking tell me why.  
  
One short little comment here. I don't know about everyone else, but we only have THREE days of exams. I made it five because, well, I dunno. What day do you all get out of school anyway? I get out June 3. *sigh* It was gonna be May31, but we went over our snow days.  
  
Dedication: To my best friends Kagome, Kikyo, and Kagura! Have a fun prom- night girls, sorry I can't go! *smiles*  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: Yay! No, I don't. I'd ruin it if I did have it. But I wouldn't exactly mind owning it, ya know? (heh, it'd probably suck after episode 12) lol..  
  
Chapter 23  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Monday morning.  
  
Inuyasha made his way through the well back into his own time. His free day of rest was well-appreciated, but it was time to get back to work now. Kagome had studied all night almost. She was so intent on passing the exams that started today.  
  
Ah well, it was time to get to work. The group of men and women were assembled in the clearing, chucking happily and making small talk with each other.  
  
As soon as he arrived though, they all shut up.  
  
"We've only got five days left," he told them. "Kagome will probably come back Saturday morning. So, are we ready to work?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Miroku sauntered over to get a drink- again. (of water, not saké!)  
  
Sango loved the attention, but he really should have been getting to work.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
A strange man made his way through the crowds of men and women. His shoulder-length black hair in a ponytail, and a monkey standing on his head.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Who's that?" Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"I don't know. He's not someone from the village," she answered.  
  
"I think I'll go ask Inuyasha."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Where?" Inuyasha asked. The description of that man sounded vaguely familiar to him. A monkey. Yeah, he swore he knew this guy.  
  
"Right there," Miroku pointed.  
  
".......I know who he is. Kagome and I ran into him early in our search for the jewel shards. I just can't remember the guys name."  
  
"Why don't you go ask him?"  
  
"Hey person!" Inuyasha yelled, chasing the guy down.  
  
"Huh?" he asked. "What is it? OH! I know you!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha. Sorry, but I can't remember your name."  
  
"That's okay Inuyasha. My name is Nobunaga."  
  
"Yeah, that's right! How could I have forgotten that?"  
  
Miroku walked away to get some lunch from Sango.  
  
"How's Kagome?" Nobunaga asked him.  
  
"She's fine." Inuyasha had to try really hard to ignore that monkey dancing on Nobunaga's head. It was really annoying.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
It took awhile, but Inuyasha eventually explained to Nobunaga about the well, Kagome's time, and what they were doing by building a house.  
  
"Do you think that you could stay until Kagome comes back?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
"Yes, I believe I can. Are you two married yet?"  
  
"N-no.......we're waiting until she's older. I mean, she might not want to be with me after a few years."  
  
"Hm," the other man nodded thoughtfully. "I understand. I'm getting married soon though."  
  
"You know him Inuyasha?" Sango stepped up.  
  
"Yes, this is Nobunaga. Nobunaga, this is Sango."  
  
"And I'm Miroku!"  
  
"I'm Shippou!" the kitsuné called from in Miroku's arms. "Mom won't be back until Saturday!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Um, in five days," Sango explained.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey, who's the girl you're gonna get married to?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku put in.  
  
"Her name is Kashia." His thoughts went into another dimension.  
  
"Wow," Inuyasha muttered. "She must be really special."  
  
"Oh, she is........she's really beautiful."  
  
"What about the princess?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
"I forgot about her. It wasn't meant to happen."  
  
"So, how'd you meet your Kashia?" Sango asked.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome sighed happily. She was finished with her exams for the day. Chemistry really stunk. But she did okay on it. Probably a B or, if she was a little more unlucky, a C. But thankfully, it wasn't a D.  
  
Math was easier, and she hoped for an A or B.  
  
Tomorrow was English and Art.  
  
Two super-easy exams.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"May I assist you in building this house?"  
  
"Of course, Nobunaga!" Sango agreed. "We'd love to have you!"  
  
"And after you get married, bring Kashia by for a visit."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome fixed up some food in the kitchen and left it out for Inuyasha so she wouldn't have to wake up to fix something. It wasn't that he minded fixing Inuyasha dinner, but she needed to get her sleep this week so that she could pass her exams.  
  
After exams there was only three days of school left again.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother to wake Kagome as he crept through her doorway to the bathroom down the hall. She needed her sleep so that she could pass her exams. After his shower he went into the kitchen to see what there was to eat. In the refrigerator there was a note attached to a container of food.  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
Help yourself to this. Sorry I couldn't stay up and make it for you, but I have to get my sleep so I can pass my exams. Goodnight Inuyasha!  
  
~~Kagome~~  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
After his food was gone, he made his way back up the steps and took up his usual post beside her bed. He watched her sleep for awhile, watching the way her chest rose and fell steadily. What if one day her breathing wasn't so even?  
  
He knew that she would die someday, but still.......the thought that she'd leave him one day drove him insane. It wasn't fair that she would have to die. She deserved to live forever.......  
  
Then again, maybe not. Living forever would be terrible. You'd see wars, peace-times, love, loss, pain, and everything that you couldn't see in three lifetimes. So, she didn't deserve to live forever. But she did deserve to live as long as she wished to.  
  
He yawned tiredly, settling his head on the side of her bed. Just then, he looked upward and saw one of her pillows that she wasn't using.  
  
Yeah, he was obsessed with her pillow. So he grabbed it and hugged it to himself. He wished it was Kagome, but it wasn't. It still smelled like her though. But that was all good. She was beside him too. And he loved her. Life was good to him for the first time ever.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
End of chapter 23  
  
Do you know what today is?????? PROM NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I could go, BUT I'm not allowed. My mom doesn't approve of dances. That's okay, all of my friends are going and I'll be stuck here at home all alone. By myself. Typing. For you. Today (Saturday) is the 26th of April. *sigh* Ah well, that's all cool, because I can't dance and have never been to a dance in my life. I'd just feel stupid anywayz.  
  
Anywayz, GUESS WHAT???!?!?!?!!  
  
Poor Inuyasha has been replaced by best guy.  
  
*sob*  
  
My favorite anime guys are :: Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Domon. (I'm not sure if I spelled his name right, whatever. The guy from G Gundam. He's so cool!)  
  
I'm sorry! Kenshin's just so adorable! And I changed my nickname to Kaoru. Hm, she reminds me of Sango. ^_____________________________^ Besides, I think Kaoru is really cool. She teaches Kendo! ^-~ Anywayz, I love G Gundam. I've been watching it for awhile, but I just saw a few episodes with FLUFF! Hehe, I'm a sucker for cute romance. Like, when Rain (er Rain or Raine?) fell of Domon's gundam? *sigh* And he caught her? That's so CUTE! *squeal* then he kept telling her that her health was more impotant than his Gundam getting fixed. *siiiighhhhhhhhhhhhh*  
  
So cute!!!!!!  
  
OK, I'm a little bit insane, but that's okay. You should be used to it by now.  
  
NO FAIR! Kenshin restarted.  
  
Dang-it.  
  
Ah well, I've never seen the first 18 episodes anyways. ^-^  
  
ANYWAYZ, I would LOVE it if you left a review! Even if it just says. "update!"  
  
That's all good.  
  
Thanks so much for reading thus far!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~KK  
  
PS. KK can stand for Kitten Kisses or Kaoru Kamiya...^_^ BTW, Kaoru could be one of Tai and Kari's (from Digimon) ancestors. Heh, heh, she has the same last name! ^________^  
  
PSS. REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
PSSS. Sorry the author note's longer than the story.......-_- 


	24. 24,

Heya everyone! ^-~ This chapter will be longer! Yay! And I'm surprised that people haven't been wondering about Kagome's headaches lately. Hmm....... Heehee, that's probably because I told you all to stop asking. ^-^ Anywayz, that comes back into play again soon hopefully. =^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: Psh, I wish I did, own what I wanna own! And if I did, then Kikyo would be gone!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Friday morning Sango woke up a little groggily. This was the last day that they had to finish the house! It wouldn't be painted, but it was big- for a house in that era- and it was simply a sight to behold. She couldn't wait to see Kagome's reaction.  
  
Though she didn't seem to want to get up.  
  
She felt like crap.  
  
Her head pounded in her head, he sinuses felt clogged, and her throat...... geez, it felt so sore.  
  
Miroku walked into the hut slowly, unsure as to whether he should wake Sango or not. But she was already awake- if you counted lying down with her eyes open.  
  
"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked concernedly. "You don't look too good today."  
  
Sango shook her head and held her throat with her hand. "My throat hurts," she mumbled, using her fingers to massage her sore throat.  
  
"You'd best stay in bed then Sango," Miroku told her, putting his hand on her forehead and frowning slightly. "You've got a fever. Stay in bed for the day, okay? I'll tell everyone that you're sick, alright?"  
  
She nodded slightly, closing her eyes. "Water?" she asked softly. Her throat hurt too much to talk loudly- well, it hurt to talk at all, but how else was she to get water?  
  
"I'll get you some. Do you want some breakfast too?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, and he stepped from the hut. Poor Sango, she was sick. He felt sorry for her. 'Maybe I should tell Inuyasha that Sango needs me to watch over her today,' he mused, but quickly decided against it.  
  
Inuyasha needed him to help get the finishing touches on the house.  
  
He'd check up on Sango every hour though, he promised.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha watched Kaede explain something to Nobunaga about the house while he fixed up the roof. It was almost done.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" he asked.  
  
"He went to check up on Sango again," Shippou told him. "Can I help dad?"  
  
"Sure, get up here and help push these tiles into the roof like this........" he explained to the kitsuné, being as patient as he possibly could. He was having a hard time, especially since Kagome was coming back the next day. He wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
It was too bad that Sango was sick, and that Miroku was always off 'helping' her. More like worrying about her.  
  
Not that Inuyasha blamed him. Miroku had probably thought the same thing when Inuyasha had fussed all over Kagome when she kept getting those headaches.  
  
He wondered why she hadn't been getting them lately. Maybe it was just some kind of sickness that had run out and ended or something. But he had a feeling that that wasn't the case.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome pushed a few boxes of ramen into her bag. She wanted to make it up to Inuyasha for being away for awhile. Ibuprofen, Midol, Advil, and children's Tylenol all went packed away in the various pouches that her yellow backpack contained.  
  
She wasn't leaving to go back through the well until the next morning, but she wanted to get everything ready that night, just in case. When Inuyasha came back to get her, she didn't want him to get annoyed at her for taking too long to get ready. So she'd get ready tonight and leave the next day.  
  
What was wrong with that? Nothing of course. Except, she couldn't get the ramen into the bag.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Come on Kagome, hurry up!" Inuyasha called excitedly from outside the bathroom. "I have something that all of us wanna show you!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" she laughed, switching off the water and stepping from the bathtub to get dressed. She slammed to door open and brushed out her still-damp hair while running around gathering various other items to cram into her bookbag. She brushed her teeth and opened the door, almost smashing Inuyasha in the process.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready now!" she told him cheerfully. Today was promising to be a good day. "Are you gonna show me now?" she asked.  
  
"Here, gimme your bag and we'll leave. I hope you like it!"  
  
"I will! I think I will anyway, what is it?"  
  
"It's- hey! No cheating!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Here they come!" Shippou squeaked. "Hurry! Where's Nobunaga?!"  
  
"I'm here, shhh, we don't want to give me away yet, do we?"  
  
"Achoo!" Sango sneezed, covering her face.  
  
"God Bless You," Miroku offered.  
  
"Thanks," She mumbled in return, nose stuffed. She really hoped that Kagome had brought some of those 'tissues' with her.  
  
"Mom!" Shippou squeaked, diving for his newly appointed mother. "I missed you *so* much!"  
  
"I missed you too Shippou!" she laughed, swinging the kitsuné around in circles.  
  
Inuyasha stood by proudly.  
  
"Kagome, do you remember me?" a voice asked, and Kagome whirled around at the slightly familiar sounding sound.  
  
There stood a black-haired young man with a monkey on his head. "NOBUNAGA!" she screamed, running over to give the young man a hug. "How are you!? How's the princess?!"  
  
"She's fine, I'm fine, and my fiancé Kashia is fine too."  
  
"You're getting married?!??!?! That's so cool! Where is she?!"  
  
"Not here, she's getting ready at home for the wedding. I was just passing through and Inuyasha recognized me."  
  
"Oh that's good! The little monkey hasn't grown an inch."  
  
The monkey scolded her, but he lost his balance and fell off Nobunaga's head and onto the ground.  
  
"Sango! Are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little sick. Do you have any of those tissues with you?"  
  
"Sure, and I've got some medicine that might help you too," she answered, setting her pack on the ground and rummaging through it for some Ibuprofen and a box of tissues she *knew* she'd packed.  
  
"How have you been Kagome?" Miroku asked from beside Sango.  
  
"I've been great!" she smiled. "I passed all of my exams with high scores! And I'm graduating next year!" She stood up and handed the pills to Sango, and the tissue box to Miroku to hold. "My prom is in a week-and-a- half though. I haven't decided whether or not to go yet though."  
  
"What's a prom?" Shippou asked her. "Can I go?"  
  
"Sorry Shippou, it's a dance. My school holds it for the Junior and Senior class. The junior class pays for it, and we all go and dance in fancy clothes for the night. After the dance, we go and party or swim. It depends who you are. The Seniors go to an amusement park until one the next morning."  
  
"Wow!" Miroku exclaimed. "Can I go?"  
  
"You have to have a date!" she told him.  
  
"Who are you going to go with?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that I could go with you......"  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha agreed. "I can dance, but only slow stuff. Not that weirdo stuff I saw last time I watched that one thing. MTV? Those freaks danced too fast. And what'll I wear?"  
  
"My mom'll take care of that!" Kagome smiled broadly. She couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to go.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango blushed. "We can't impose on Kagome like that! Besides, how to we get through the well?"  
  
"The same way Shippou did," Miroku shrugged. "The way I figure it, if we all hold onto Kagome and Inuyasha, or the jewel shards, we can cross over. Please Sango! Would you please be my date?"  
  
"I-I-I guess so," she stuttered. "But only if it's okay with Kagome too!"  
  
"It's fine with me," Kagome told them. "I'll take the two of you as my guests. And Sango, if anyone asks over there, you're my cousin."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah. So nobody asks where I met you. I don't people talking a bunch of nonsense. It'd be much easier if you just told everyone you're my cousin."  
  
"Okay, and what's Miroku?"  
  
"Your boyfriend, of course."  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"I'm still here you know?" Nobunaga told them all. They'd been ignoring him.  
  
"Oh yeah, is Nobunaga the surprise?"  
  
"Nope," Inuyasha said, grinning proudly. "Well, he's part of it, but not the biggest part of it."  
  
"Okay, well, take me to the surprise!" She jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Hey Miroku, did you tell the villagers to stay quiet?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered back.  
  
"It's right past those trees," Inuyasha said.  
  
"So close to the well?"  
  
"Yeah, we thought it'd be better that way."  
  
The group stepped up to the border-line of trees, and Shippou tugged on Kagome's hair. "Come on," he urged. "Pull the branches back and take a look!"  
  
"Okay," Kagome nodded, pulling back the green foliage and stepping through. She gasped in surprise.  
  
Inuyasha stuck his head forward proudly.  
  
Miroku's face blanched, and Sango backed up a few steps.  
  
"Oh no!" Nobunaga whined. "Who's that?"  
  
Kagome pointed a finger at a figure in the clearing. The whole village huddled as far away from the imposing figure as they could. A nice-sized wood house stood behind everyone.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru!" she gasped, her finger pointing at the white-haired youkai. "What are you doing here?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^-~ That's MUCH better than last chapter! ^-_-^ This is also *way* longer than the last chapter! *wipes forehead* that took forever. Geez, I thought I'd never get it done. I finally finished up "Rolling Fire, Burning Soul" It took forever, but I'm *soooo* glad it's done. Viola! FINISHED!  
  
The next one that I'm going to end is Beggars Can't Be Choosers. Then this one. *sigh* I'm gonna start skipping around a bit until she graduates, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc, etc.  
  
I'm starting a *lot* of new stories! But they're not for Inuyasha. *sigh* Here's the titles of all the stories I've started so far::  
  
Mine Eyes Have Seen- a G Gundam chapter story, it won't come up until I get Beggars Can't Be Choosers done. Heh, don't have too much time. Well, I do, I haven't decided whether to finish it before I post it or not. Romance/Suspense/Action/Adventure  
  
A Kitten For Rain: Part one:: A Furry Friend- Aw, Rain finds a little kitten while picking fruit. Domon thinks that kitty is annoying, but he knows that Rain loves her. Will Domon fall for the kitty too? Romance/Humor/General  
  
Kaoru's Kittens- Kaoru and Kenshin find a litter of kittens. One goes to each of the group! Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Kenshin. Romance/Humor  
  
For the Love of Laundry!- What will Kenshin do when all of the laundry is done? Aw, will he go insane? Romance/Humor  
  
Bunk it up!- Domon and Rain are always sharing hotel rooms. What if the hotel room has a bunk bed? Aw, will they talk all night. Well, will Rain talk all night? Romance/General  
  
Behind the Bedroom Door- Whoa! (G Gundam) Chibodee was walking down the halls in the de Sand mansion when he hears some strange noises/sounds/phrases from behind a door. Everyone gathers outside of the door to see what's going on. Humor.  
  
Asleep on the porch swing- Aw, Domon comes home and finds Rain asleep on the porch swing.  
  
To kiss a cross scar- A little story about Kenshin's scar, and what Kaoru thinks about it.  
  
Blood of the Innocent- A poem/story type thing. Written in first person from Kenshin's POV. It was originally a poem, but I re-wrote it so that it's a story. ^-^ Angst/Friendship/General  
  
^____________________________________________________________^ Heehee! Anywayz, that's all the stories I'm starting this weekend. *sigh* A Kitten For Rain is going to be dedicated to Flitter, whom you don't know. If you want to know who she was, let me know. It's a very tragic story.  
  
Well, see you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	25. 25, OMG A PLOT EMERGES!

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's up? You know that I love you all, and here's chapter 25 of IALY! ^-^  
  
I'll answer some of your questions at the end of the chapter, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own nothing. Yet.  
  
IMPORTANT:: I was wondering if I shouldn't bring Kenyon in here! ^-~ Kenyon, the American Eskimo Dog from my fic "Beggars Can't Be Choosers" Let me know, okay, cause if you want, I'll bring him in next chapter!!! I have a good idea for his entrance.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 25  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hm?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his head slightly to stare at the black- haired girl that hung around his brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru just looked coldly at his brother. "What does it look like?"  
  
"Well," Miroku said calmly. "It kinda looks like your just standing there like a dumbass, scaring the crap out some innocent people. Am I right?" he asked.  
  
Sango stared at Miroku like the monk was stupid. "What are you thinking?" she hissed.  
  
"Do you not feel it?" the great youkai asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Villagers, go back to your home. We'll have the party later."  
  
"Feel what?" Kagome asked, eyes skyward.  
  
"You should know girl. It affects you too, not just the rest of us."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Is it your headaches Kagome?" Sango asked nervously.  
  
"You're not sick again are you?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I don't think so," she assured them, forehead wrinkling in concentration.  
  
"It will happen again."  
  
"What will?"  
  
"The headaches. I know who it was, you know," Sesshomaru told them.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" a little girl ran into the clearing. "I picked these flowers and ugly Jaken said that they were ugly, so I stepped on him. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes Rin, in fact, go do it a few more times."  
  
"Yeah!" Miroku called. "He really hates bumps on the head! Try kicking him in the face!"  
  
Sango elbowed him, and he shut up.  
  
"Who was it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Naraku......." Inuyasha glared. "It was him, wasn't it?"  
  
"Partly. But not completely."  
  
"Tell us who it was."  
  
"You're not ready. You can't fight him now. And the headaches will get more and more frequent until the two causing them are destroyed. And you are not strong enough to defeat either one of them."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled, eyes flashing. "Are you calling me weak?"  
  
"No Inuyasha, he's calling the others strong. It's not an insult."  
  
"Well, tell us who they are anyway!"  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"We won't fight them until we're ready!" Miroku chimed in, and Sango nodded. "Right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sure, whatever," he mumbled.  
  
"His name is Sairai. He is a doctor of some sort, in medicine and in magic. He is evil, and uses his power to do strange things to people. Remember the first time you caught your headache?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"You felt cold to the touch, did you not?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"That was his magic wrapping around you. It's virtually undetectable, and no one has been able to avoid anything that he decides to do. He's teamed up with Naraku to defeat all of his strong opponents. He has a lot."  
  
"Who are they?" Inuyasha asked. "They'd better not try to hurt-"  
  
"Oh, he will," Miroku said.  
  
"The monk is correct."  
  
"My name's Miroku!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Who is he trying to eliminate?  
  
"You and your friends, the Lord of the Western Lands, the Lady of the Southern Lands, the Lord of the North, the Lady of the East, the wolf tribe of the mountains of the northeast, the dolphin youkai from the mountains of the northwest, the fox youkai clan of the southeast, and the equestrian herd of the southwest."  
  
"How does he plan to do that?"  
  
"First, he has to track them down," Sango put in.  
  
"Correct, he cannot cast his magic and medicine until he knows where they're at. The North, South, East, Northeast, Southeast, Northwest, Southwest, and West are all traveling around to evade him."  
  
"Doesn't that put the people of the lands without a leader?"  
  
"Yes, it does. The West is crazy, but I cannot go back to my castle. If I do, I'll be poisoned like the girl there is."  
  
"Kagome's poisoned?!" Sango screeched, a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha cringed. "Not so loud. She'll be okay, won't she?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What do you mean, maybe?"  
  
"If you defeat him before she slips into a coma, then she has a chance."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"With each headache, she passes out for a longer period of time. Eventually, as the headaches become closer and closer-"  
  
"She just won't wake up," Miroku finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said, her head down.  
  
"The best way to defeat them is with allies. First, we must defeat Sairai, then Naraku is our second target. I think that if we can track down the north, northeast, northwest, south, southeast, and southwest, and East we can defeat him together.  
  
"Whaddaya mean, we?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded. "He's practically offering to help, and you're being rude."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called, running back to stand at his feet, a bedraggled Jaken limping into the clearing behind her. "I think I broke his nose."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yay!" Rin cheered.  
  
"As I was saying, I am offering to join with you until after this battle is over."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"Hm?" the youkai lord raised his head. "A catch? I want my home back!"  
  
"Alright," Kagome agreed. "Welcome to the group then, I guess."  
  
"Meow!" Kirara purred, wrapping herself around Sango's neck. (awwwww)  
  
"I suggest we get moving," Sesshomaru told them. "He's already gotten Kagome, and if we don't get going, he could get the rest of us."  
  
"Okay," Kagome agreed. "I'll have to run home again and pack a lot extra."  
  
"What about your 'prom' Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "We'll be gone for months probably."  
  
"That's okay," she shrugged. "I can just go next year instead."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, now Shippou, Inuyasha, come back with me. We're going to have to haul a lot through the well."  
  
"Okay mom!"  
  
"Mom?" Sesshomaru asked puzzled. Miroku explained it to him.  
  
"Maybe we should stand outside of the well," Sango told the monk. "They're going to have a lot for us to carry. We could take it back to the house that we were going to stay in for awhile. But unfortunately, we'll be gone. Come on."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Whew," Sango grunted, hauling a pink backpack into the door of the newly completed house.  
  
"Man," Miroku sighed, wiping his forehead. "This blue bag is heavy!"  
  
"Give it up monk," Sesshomaru said, carrying a little green bag, medium- sized orange and yellow bag, and a large white and red bag.  
  
"Shush up you guys," Kagome mumbled, dragging in her big yellow bag and a little blue one.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha questioned, walking in with a black bookbag with Shippou on top of it.  
  
"Wow, what is this house?" Kagome asked, walking around the two-story building. Only rich people in the feudal ages had such nice houses. And this was a *nice* house. "I don't remember it being here before."  
  
"That's because we just built it," Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's so cool!" Kagome squealed. "Is it ours to stay in?"  
  
"Yep, for all.....9 of us."  
  
"Hey, where'd Nobunaga go?" Shippou asked them.  
  
"He went back with the villagers. He said he's leaving for his wedding tomorrow morning," Sango answered.  
  
"Wow what's in these!?" Miroku asked, pulling stuff out of his bag.  
  
"Stop!" Kagome ordered. "Each bag has different things. Miroku has the food, Sango has the pans and matches and the other things for cooking, Shippou has all the pencils and paper, Jaken has, uh, a lighter and a pair of scissors, Rin has girls things, like hair bands and stuff.... Sesshomaru has all of our miscellaneous things, Inuyasha has all my homework, and I've got clothes.  
  
"How do we carry these things?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Like this," Kagome explained, pulling the straps over her shoulders. "See?"  
  
"Ah, I see," Sesshomaru agreed, doing the same thing.  
  
Sango helped Rin, but nobody helped Jaken. The bag weighed almost nothing, and he still struggled to get the bag with a lighter and a pair of scissors in it on his back.  
  
"We'll stay the night, but first thing tomorrow morning, we shall leave."  
  
"I have a question!" Shippou piped up. "You said that Kagome got headaches, but what if he did the same kinda magic trick on, like, you? Would you get headaches too?"  
  
"It's different for everyone. He never does the same spell on two people that are still alive at the same time."  
  
"So while she gets headaches, you could get stomachaches, and Kirara could get earaches? Right?"  
  
"Correct. Now get to sleep, we have to leave first thing in the morning."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^_____________________________^ Hello! What is this I see? A PLOT?!?!?! OMG~!  
  
Anyway, will they defeat the newest villain that has teamed up with the old villain? Hm..... Maybe. ^^ And here's some information for you about the north, south, etc.  
  
North- Lord of the Northern Lands. His name is unknown at this point. The leader of the Dragon squad.  
  
South- The Lady of the Southern Lands. Her name is unknown at this point. A neko cat youkai.  
  
East- The Lady of the Eastern Lands. Her name is unknown at this point. A swan youkai.  
  
West- Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands. Dog youkai. Long white hair, amber eyes. His half-brother is Inuyasha. He's teamed up with the group to get rid of Sairai.  
  
Northeast- The wolf Prince's tribe. Kouga, the leader, likes Kagome, and keeps trying to get her to fall in love with him. Long black hair that's tied back in a ponytail.  
  
Northwest- The dolphin youkai pod of the northwest. Their leader's name is unknown at this point.  
  
Southeast- The fox tribe of the Southeast. Their leader's name is unknown at this point.  
  
Southwest- The Equestrian herd of the Southwest. (horses). Their herd consists of horse youkai, zebra youkai, Pegasus youkai, and unicorn youkai. Their leader's name is unknown, but it is said that she is a beautiful unicorn-pegasus youkai with golden wings that shine.  
  
Hey, after I'm done with "A Kitten For Rain" I'm going to write another fic called, "A Puppy for Domon". It'll be dedicated to Abby and Shady, whom you don't know. ^^  
  
Anywayz, that's all the info you get for now. But at least there's like, a plot in it!! ^-~ For once, my story has a plot! *readers gape* Hey! It wasn't that bad before, was it?! Oh! For those of you who read my one- shot "Driver's Blues" thanks! And, if I haven't said anything, I won that contest between me and my friend, Kagome. ^_^ I'm retaking my test on Tuesday, and if I pass, I'll put up a sequel. Well, I hope to take my test on Tuesday, but you never know, cause I can't schedule the appointment till Tuesday morning, so I might not get to take it till Wednesday. *sigh* Well, I'm gonna skeedaddle cause I got a lot more stuff to type for a lot more stories! Oh, and if you like Rurouni Kenshin, read my fic "Stomach Chewing Demons" Thankies! There are personal replies after Flitter's Story. If you don't wanna read about Flitter, skip it onegai.  
  
::Love, pawprints, and a playful swat::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
*Flitter's Story*  
  
PS. To those who wanted to know about Flitter. Yes, she was my little kitty. (good job Vold!^.^) She was a tiger-striped kitty(my favorite colors). She was brown, black, and white. Her tail was black ringed and she had white on her face and little striped on her back, legs, and forehead. She had two white feet, etc. She was spayed, and was overweight a little. =^.^= On July 4, 2000, we went to a fireworks display in Marysville. Now, before we left, we let Flitter out of the house, and we tried to put her back in before we left, but she wouldn't come when we called.  
  
We went to the fireworks, got burned because they screwed up, came home, and went to bed. The next morning was July 5, 2000. We woke up and without getting dressed, immediately rushed to the Nintendo sets we wanted before they were taken by someone else. I took the N64 in the front room, and my brother Doyle was left without a set because Daniel and Wendy got the other TV's with video game systems. Well, these two teenage girls came over and they told us that they were there to cut the grass around the gas tank in the backyard. We said 'okay' (Well Doyle did, I wasn't dressed). Well, Doyle thought it'd be cool to spy on him. Well, we have an orchard in the backyard with cherry trees, peach, apricot, apple, etc and Doyle ran out there to see what they were talking about.  
  
Now, the gas tank was at the top of the hill, and Doyle was at the bottom behind the gooseberry bushes. He went downhill from there, to sneak up on them. At the bottom of the hill is a big stone thing just sitting there. I don't know what it is, cause it's been there for over a hundred years.  
  
Anywayz, I was back in the house playing Mario Kart or something, and Doyle rushes in all upset. He starts yelling that Flitter was dead, and I said, "That's not funny." He said he wasn't joking, and even though I didn't believe that my favorite kitty was dead, I followed him out the front door with clothes that I *probably* shouldn't have been wearing outside. (My parents don't allow us to wear shorts or tank tops. I was wearing a short skirted pajama dress with a zebra on it) Well, when I went to the bottom of the hill, my mouth just kind of fell. Wendy ran back into the house crying, and Daniel ran into the cornfield at the edge of our property.  
  
My Flitter was there, but she wasn't. She was in pieces- literally. Her head was lying in the grass in front of me, a leg to my left, intestines strewn around the yard, her chest cavity torn open, and her tail was ripped off and bloody. She didn't have an eye, and the other one was rolled up in her head........................................................................ ................... Sorry. My eyes teared up and I had to go blow my nose. But it's not over yet. Her ears were torn off, and she didn't have half of her whiskers. Her nose wasn't there, and other pieces of her that I don't want to remember were littered everywhere. I could see her heart lying half-broken apart in a bloody mess in her chest. The worst thing is, she was partially eaten. Pieces of raw bloody meat were everywhere.  
  
All I remember doing is screaming. And crying. I did catch the strange looks from those girls when I ran in through the cat room door. (we have a sunroom that's been transformed into a room for our outdoor cats as a shelter. Now we have four freezers and a refrigerator and a stove in there instead.) Doyle was really upset.  
  
Our nickname for Flitter (well, we had hundreds of nicknames) was Fleeter. And that was all that I could mutter for almost an hour. Then I thought of my mom. Flitter was technically her cat since she'd been the one who'd been feeding her and such. (though I found her when she was a kitten under our porch!) She'd be upset. Little Flitter.  
  
Almost a year before, we'd had a stray very pregnant tiger cat (who was very aggressive and you couldn't approach her) came to our house and decided to live in the little den that was under the cat room. She beat up our male cat, Sunshine (who was blind and who I didn't like much) and then she just.....wasn't there. A month later we found flitter and her brother Smokey walking around next to our front porch. I picked up Flitter, my sister got Smokey, and Flitter became an indoor cat, Smokey had to stay outside. It took some convincing to my dad to let us have her, cause he didn't like much cats.(he only liked one cat, Trippy, and she died in my mom's arms one night. The cats he liked slept on his bed during the day.) Well, he and my mom liked Flitter a lot, and she got to sleep on my parent's bed during the day, and sometimes at night too.  
  
I called my mom at work (The Urbana Post Office) and told her. She didn't cry or anything, but she told me some stuff, and I hung up. Then I remembered the other little stray kitty that was outside right then. We hadn't named her, because my dad didn't even know she was there. When he saw her, he thought that she was Flitter. She looked almost exactly like her, only Flitter was chunky, and almost a year old. The other kitty was about two months old, and didn't even weigh a pound. She'd just started to trust us. I ran outside to get her and clung to her all day. She wasn't supposed to be in the house, but I didn't want her to get eaten too. So I kept her with me till my dad came home. He looked sad when I told him, and went for a box.  
  
I wasn't around when they buried her, because it was too nasty for me to see. I would've started bawling again or something. So I clung to my new kitten and cried a little more. After my mother came home, we convinced dad to let me keep her. Then I had to think of a name for her. I was gonna call her Amber, after my friend, but my sister didn't like it. So I decided on Katie.  
  
That wasn't original, and our family is known for having some strangely named animals. I settled on Katiedid. My mom liked it (heck, it was weird, she's weird too) and she, thankfully is still around. Smokey's dying though, and him and our other newest stray (Fuzi, unoriginal name) fight constantly. They're both not gonna live long. And I still have my old cat (Buttons) from when I was five.  
  
Right now, Katiedid, who has too many nicknames to count, is sleeping on my bed. She's so cute. And even though she's spayed, she's still skinny. My mom thinks that whatever attacked flitter got her because she was too fat to outrun it. I think so too. We have a lot of coyotes around here.  
  
What? You wanna know Katiedid's nicknames? ^-^ Surely! ** Da, Diddy, Princess, Number One, Beast, Jungle Beast, Panther of Evilness, Furry Beast, Monster, Diwy, DiddyDa, Furball, Ears, and too many more that I can't remember. ^^  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Personal Replies::  
  
Lunatic Pandora:: You're right! He's not picking a fight!!!! In fact, I made him an ally! I hope it wasn't too cheesy. -_-;;; Thanks for reading/reviewing, and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Youkai chick supreme:: Yeah, the cactus's were lame. Sorry. I'm glad you liked the fluff!!!!! It's harder to write than it seems.  
  
Jackie-o:: Thanks!!! It's okay to kiss my ass, because where I'm at, it's Friday. Sexual Harassment Day!! ^-~ Heehee, thanks, and I'm glad you like it!  
  
TalonKarrde:: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your name is from Star Wars!!!! Timothy Zhan's books!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! His books are the best, and Talon Karrde was, like, my favorite character!!! (besides Mara Jade) ^____________________^ My favorite book by him was "Vision of the Future". Dude, what do you think about the "New Jedi Order" books? Chewie freaking died. |:( Anywayz, Sesshomaru didn't ruin it!!! Yay! Two people thought that! He's a good guy now, I'm sorry if I made it kinda cheesy sending him over the good guy's side. *sigh*  
  
Lanie Kay-Aleese:: *ish poked* I'm glad you like it!! ^-^  
  
Charcomet: Okay, too bad it's not like for every fanfic. *sigh* You like, I write more!  
  
Cutiepie99:: Aw, you like Sesshy? ^^ Now that he's good, maybe you'll like him more. Maybe. Sorry for any OOCness on his part.  
  
Vold:: Sorry, there won't be a prom. =( ^^ They hafta leave so nobody dies. *Sigh* But they'll eventually go!!! ^-~ Great guess with the kitty! You read the story, right? What did you think. It's totally true, and if you don't believe me, ask my brother. *sigh* Flitter died on July 4, 2000, so I'm over it. But it makes me sad to think about my little baby. I get the same way with Abby.  
  
Kaylana:: hey, I like ur name. DUDE, yeah, I did kinda stop there. Was that a bad thing?  
  
White Plum:: ^___________________________________^ Okay, ^^  
  
Hanyou-Girl25:: Now you know why Sesshy showed up! ^_^  
  
Lindy*girl:: Heya! Yeah, you're right about that!!!!! ^-~ Glad you like it!  
  
Lil-demon-nightmare:: You like cliffies.......??????????? I'll read ur fic, ASA I get a chance!! ^-~ I'll try to drop by a review too, okay?  
  
Angelic Fairy:: Now you know what's happened next!!! ^-~ Geez, I'm so tired........ *yawn* Thanks for R/R!!! ^-~ 


	26. 26

Heya! ^________^ I'm BACK! With Chapter 26! Whoo-hoo! Anywayz, I've decided to bring Kenyon into the story! If you don't know who he is, datz okay, because he has a slightly different rule in this! ^-~ lol, anywayz, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^-~  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kenyon and some other dude's too.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha and company had been traveling for over a week, and nothing interesting had happened. No suspicious anything's.  
  
"Shouldn't we be searching for jewel shards?" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"That's not a bad idea......" Sesshomaru agreed. "But we cannot leave any traces of our existence. We would be too easy to track down."  
  
"Yeah!" Miroku piped up. "Just look at us! A ragtag group of morons! A fox, a dog, a hanyou, a youkai exterminator, a monk, and a miko!"  
  
Sango elbowed him hard. "Shut up," she told him. "We don't need any wisecracks."  
  
"I'm hungry!" Shippou sighed. "Do we have any food left?"  
  
"Fraid' not kid," Miroku also sighed. "We ran out this morning."  
  
"Well," Kagome said. "Why don't we stop somewhere and see what we can get to eat?"  
  
"And maybe we'll find a jewel shard or three!" Inuyasha piped up.  
  
"Is that all you care about?" Kagome glared.  
  
"Of course not!" he shrugged. "I care about ramen too!"  
  
Kagome huffed in annoyance.  
  
"Just kidding! I care about you too!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
'I'm so tired......' he thought, stomach rumbling. 'And hungry too.....' His gaze shifted upwards to a pit with a roasting deer on it. He licked his lips hungrily and his coal-black eyes centered on the juicy meat.  
  
He could smell it wavering through the air.....it was an intoxicating scent that drove him near-insane. He was so hungry his stomach felt shrunken and withered with need of food. He'd tried grass, but it didn't suffice.  
  
His eyes watched the meat turn around slowly on the stick, and his mouth hung open slightly. He was so hungry.... His dry tongue came out of his mouth to attempt to quench his need by licking his lips. He was so hunger- deprived that he couldn't even drool. He didn't have any wetness left in his mouth anymore.  
  
He watched sadly as a man came out of his house and took the meat away. He sadly shook his head, but it only brought on a headache. There was nothing that he could do....not while in this......state of mind and body.  
  
He had once been great, but now....now he wasn't. Just a lowly fool who didn't know what to do anymore. He lifted his nose in the air regally. It didn't matter anymore....he would never be the great person that he had once been......and Sayah......where was she? His princess, his intended.....and the love of his life...... Where had his lady gone?  
  
A wave of dizziness overtook him. But he was coming to a fast halt. There was nothing that he could do now.... He was too weak. Too weak to stand, too weak to eat, to think, to plan. He crumpled to the ground while the people around him went their own way- none of them the Good Samaritan that he needed. His eyes slipped closed, covering his dark irises. 'Goodbye Sayah......' he thought. 'I'll miss you.....'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"It's crowded here!" Kagome called over her shoulder to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah it is, and I don't like it one bit!"  
  
Shippou hopped off of her shoulder and bounded away. "Where are you going?!" Kagome called anxiously. She didn't want her adopted son running off and getting hurt.  
  
"Nothing mom! I just wanna check something out!" the kitsuné called lightly.  
  
Kirara mewed lightly from behind Sango. She didn't like crowds. They were noisy and uncomfortable. Not to mention that it messed up the smells in the air.  
  
Sango rubbed the kitty's head gently, stepping closer to Miroku. She wasn't very fond of crowds herself. The only thing that they were good for was escaping. Otherwise, they only meant trouble.  
  
Sesshomaru kept a solemn face as he made his way through the crowds. He hated crowds more than anyone. Being taller than most, he was easily spotted. His white hair was a dead giveaway too.  
  
Inuyasha just pouted. He didn't mind crowds too much, so long as they didn't bother him, but given a choice- he'd rather sit in a tree by himself.  
  
Kagome's bookbag had been getting heavier every day. She'd had so much homework. A months worth the homework would be no piece of cake to get through. For three days straight, she'd worked on math. Two more days had been spent on science, and her last two days, she'd spent reading Don Quixote. It was a Spanish novel, and the guy was a freak. She hated the book.  
  
Next, she had to read the full book of "The Great Gatsby" and "Farewell to Arms". Her class was watching the movie, but because she wouldn't be there, she got to read the books.  
  
She sighed and adjusted her bag on her back. Jaken and Rin tagged along behind the group. Jaken still didn't understand how to use the lighter, and every night he was burned by it because he never held it right. He always turned the flame on when it was against his hand.  
  
Rin had become almost mute since joining their quest. Kagome thought that it might have been because the little girl had just realized the seriousness of the situation. Kagome felt bad that such a once-happy little girl should have to endure such seriousness at such a young age.  
  
Rin wondered what her Sesshomaru-sama was thinking about. She knew that their situation was serious. They needed to find and destroy the great evil that threatened to take over everyone's lives. Why couldn't life be simple?  
  
Miroku frowned at the crowd. Normally, he didn't mind heavy crowds. If you were bored, you could sit along the sides of the roads and watch the people walk by. He called it 'observing the human nature', but some people called it 'people watching'. But now......now he didn't want to be around them. His patience was stretched as thin as it could get, and he was so stressed that he could barely get to sleep thanks to the thoughts running through his head.  
  
He had hoped that all they would have done was just to kill Naraku. That would be hard enough, but with a magic-spell-freak too, it could take some time. And his days were numbered as it was.  
  
He didn't like thinking about death, but it all came as a natural thing. Everyone died sometime. God had everyone's destiny already made out, and no matter what, what happened, happened.  
  
The thing that saddened him was that the group had lost it's shine. At first, everyone was talkative and relatively happy. Jaken was annoying, Rin's eyes danced, and even Sesshomaru was decent company.  
  
But now.....now Kagome did her 'homework' roughly, glaring at everyone who interrupted her, and glaring at the work itself. Sango looked tired all the time, and she was loosing weight visibly. Kirara laid around every day, too nervous and stressed to do anything else. Inuyasha wasn't as irritable as normal, but his ears were laid back constantly, and his humor level had dropped by notches. He was serious most of the time. The crack he'd made about the ramen was a rare thing.  
  
Shippou was silent and only spoke up because he was bored, hungry, or tired. He was always tired. The kid couldn't seem to concentrate. Rin's eyes had become dull, and she didn't joke around anymore. Jaken wasn't annoying, and he only said something if it was important. Rin and Jaken actually got along, and even Kagome talked with the toad civilly.  
  
'Well,' he wondered. 'Have they just now realized how serious our situation is?' the monk shook his head vehemently. That had to be it. Even Shippou and Rin had become serious. He wanted the group to go back to their old ways. It was driving him insane. He'd have to do something about it soon.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed considerably. She hated this traveling. Always going, never stopping except to eat, rest, or stop for a short break and bathe. Homework was just an excuse to get away from the truth. She hated thinking about it.  
  
If they didn't defeat this Sairai guy, then they couldn't fight Naraku. Miroku's days were numbered, she knew. She'd seen the looks he'd given his hand every day. Everyone only thought about sad, stupid things. What had their group become? A pitiful excuse for a bunch of losers.  
  
And they were supposed to be friends.  
  
Bull shit.  
  
She felt a tug on her sock and looked down to see Shippou pulling lightly on it. "Yeah?" she asked. She knew she sounded kinda rude, but she didn't really care.  
  
"Um, mom? I found something you might wanna see," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Hm, okay," Kagome agreed. She needed something to take her mind off the thoughts of death and other such things that she'd been having.  
  
Everyone else followed, nobody was really curious, but there wasn't anything better to do.  
  
Kagome gasped when she entered the small area that Shippou had led them too. Surrounded in the crowd lay a medium-sized white dog. His fur was mangled, his ears drooped sadly, and he was so thin that you could probably had measured his waistline with a ruler.  
  
"Oh!" she gaped. "We've got to help the poor thing!"  
  
Sango stared sadly at the beaten starving animal in front of Kagome. Life was cruel, and it dealt out undeserving fates to people who didn't deserve them. She loved animals, but she wasn't even sure that the pitiful excuse of a dog would live.  
  
Kagome scooped up the dog in her arms and started walking. "Let's get out of this damn town," she grumbled. "I'm sick of it anyway."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth fell slightly open at her statement. Kagome just didn't.....cuss. But he was glad that he wasn't the *only* one who wanted away from the town. He hated being there himself.  
  
Kirara felt a strange aura coming from the dog that Kagome was carrying. She wasn't sure if she should tell Sango yet or not. She decided not to, because if it was important, Inuyasha would know. He'd tell the group if there was something to worry about.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
This is a little shorter than last chapter, but whatever. ^^ Yes, the dog is Kenyon. Now, I need ur help.  
  
I want Kenyon to be a part of the plot of this fic. But the only way I can think of doing that is making him a human-turned-dog. I don't know how to keep him a dog and put him in the plot. ^^ lol, if you have any ideas, let me know now! Before I type up another chapter.  
  
Sayah is a name I picked out for a Sheltie from Beggar's Can't Be Choosers. ^_~ She's going to be Kenyon's love or whatever. Anywayz, I was thinking that I could make Kenyon an elf-dog-prince-turned-dog. Sairai could have turned him into a dog or whatever. ^-~ lol, anywayz, Sayah would be a princess or somethin'.  
  
ANYWAYZ, I need to know those answers before I put up the next chapter. In fact, if I don't get ne help I won't put *up* the next chapter. Comprendo?  
  
OK! Thanks to whomever gave me the name for the Swan youkai leader! Her name is now Kamini.  
  
If anyone has any suggestions for names of the dragon, winged unicorn, fox, cat, or dolphin tribe leaders, lemme know. I was thinking about Enguarde for the dolphin (you know, from Donkey Kong! Only in DK it was a swordfish) or maybe Ecko (like Echo in Ecco the dolphin). They suck so if you have a good name, let me know ASAP!  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
Today was the seniors last day of High School. Goodbye class of 2003, I'll miss you! *sobs* *throws a party* I'm gonna be a SENIOR next year!!! Woo- hoo!!!!!!!!!!!! *dodges tomatoes* okay, I'll shut up so you don't hafta hear me. And so you can read a *real* *worth-ur-time* fic. Lol, see you guys later!  
  
::Love and pawprints with a swipe of my paws::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	27. 27, sorry its kinda short

Yay! Thanks to those who suggested names to the lords/ladies! ^^ They're very happy! ^^ Their names will be at the bottom...^^  
  
*smiles sadly* Sunday is the class of 03's graduation. Gook luck to all you seniors out there! ^-~ I'm going to go to the graduation! *cheers* For once I won't be forced to go, I'll go cause I want to! ^^ (I used to have to go for band class......)  
  
CHAPTER 27  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
"What do ya suppose Kagome's doing with that dog?" Shippou asked Inuyasha. "I mean, do you think she'll keep it?"  
  
"Him," Sango informed them. "It's a he."  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha shrugged. "Either way, it's just another damn member of a group that doesn't have enough food."  
  
Rin stopped playing with Jaken and looked up to see Sesshomaru frowning across the clearing at nothing in particular. Her gaze softened as she looked up at the man who'd taken care of her for over a year. He was troubled by something, but she wasn't sure what. Whatever it was- it must be terrible, because nothing ever really bothered her Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Jaken looked over at Rin and sighed a froggy sigh. He was tired and impatient, his nerves stressed to the point of breaking. Actually, everyone's nerves were stressed, and almost everyone was out of patience. He was surprised that Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't had a major fight yet.  
  
Sango made her way to Kagome's side to help her administer to the hurt dog currently occupying their company.  
  
"Oh Sango, he's really banged up...and starving too."  
  
"We should probably try to wake him up so we can shove some food down his throat," Sango suggested, her voice quiet. Though Inuyasha still heard it clearly.  
  
"What food?" he asked roughly. "We've got nothing left."  
  
"Actually," Miroku said, pulling out a can of soup. "This is the last thing we have."  
  
"Oh...." Kagome sighed, frayed nerves crumbling.  
  
"Hell, we should just go get something to eat for everyone," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Well, don't be so damn rude Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. "I brought all I possibly could without leaving my family without food. What the heck do you expect with a measly bag of food lasting nine people?" She bent over to rub the dog's forehead. "He's just hungry Inuyasha...."  
  
"And I'm not?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
Miroku backed up and left the clearing, Sango on his heals. Sesshomaru didn't really feel like moving himself, but he couldn't allow Rin to observe the fight that about to occur. Jaken scurried out too, Kirara bounding behind him.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were the only two people left in the clearing. Both of them were the first people to snap. Kagome could feel the pent-up frustration in her body explode outward. It had been awhile since they'd left, but their food was gone. The can of soup was nothing- it wouldn't even fill up Jaken or Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha felt his anger burning brightly at the thought of their food. Nine people were a large group of people. It wasn't that he didn't want to share- on the contrary- he didn't mind at all. But Kagome wouldn't want to gut a deer- did she?  
  
If she got hungry enough she would.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kagome yelled, hands gestering wildly. "You think you're the only hungry one around here? You need to open your eyes and face reality if you think that you are!"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"I just said that I was hungry!"  
  
"You were acting like your hunger was more important than this dog's!"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"It isn't you fool! He's starving to death!"  
  
"And I'm not? I haven't eaten since yesterday!"  
  
"Obviously, this dog hasn't eaten for WEEKS! Stop being so selfish!"  
  
"I'm not selfish!"  
  
"Yes you ARE! You're a f*cking liar! I leave my d@mn time to come here and help you get some f*cking jewel back together, and all you can do is complain about not eating? My f*cking schooling's on the line, and I come here to help you out! What do I get out of it? Some bastard complaining that I should let HIM eat the only food left instead of a starving dog!"  
  
"It's just an animal!"  
  
"He's not "just an animal" you @$$!"  
  
"Oh, then what is he then, miss 'I know everything there is to know'?"  
  
"I......" Kagome dropped to her knees. "I don't know......"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth was open, ready for a comeback, but he closed it again firmly. What the hell was he thinking......he was fighting with the woman he loved. His thoughts saddened as he realized that it was their first fight since they'd been together.  
  
"You mean he's not a dog? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a dog....." Kagome's resolve weakened and tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling Inuyasha.......it's just.......everything that's been happening lately...." She flung her arms around Inuyasha haphazardly, and Inuyasha pulled her in close.  
  
"I'm sorry too Kagome," he admitted. "Give the soup to the dog...I'll go catch something for us to eat."  
  
"No need," Sesshomaru nodded, coming into the clearing with a deer dragging behind him. And behind that was Miroku and Sango dragging a second deer.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome's eyes widened. "That's for dinner?!"  
  
"Yeah," Miroku grunted, heaving the heavy carcass by a leg. "This'll last for at least two days!"  
  
"It's a good thing I brought some freezer-ziplock bags...." Kagome mumbled to herself.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome," Sango assured her. "You, me, and Rin are taking a bath at the hot spring that we found, and Miroku and Inuyasha are going to quarter that. Let's go."  
  
"Wait," Kagome said. "First I want to see if I can't help this dog out a little." She looked down at the still white animal. He seemed as if he were in a deep sleep. But she knew for certain he wasn't just a dog. There was no way.  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
He was lying between a state of recovery and consciousness. No matter, he was recovering quickly. Now that he was being fed- though forcefully- his strength would return shortly.  
  
Becoming a dog in the first place was a bad idea, but he needed to escape quickly, and it was the first thing he'd though of- since he was a fourth dog-youkai. His half-elf self would heal him, and his wolf-youkai fourth would absorb the energy of the food that was being channeled down his throat. As soon as his strength returned, he could return to his true form- his true self.  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
Kagome stopped funneling the soup down the dog's throat and Sango sighed in relief. "Can we go now?" she asked the younger girl.  
  
"Just a minute," Kagome said, intently watching the dog. She didn't give him very much to eat, if she overfed him, he'd toss it.  
  
"Lookie Kagome!" Rin whispered excitedly. "He's moving! Do ya think he'll wake up?"  
  
"Shhh....he might."  
  
Sango watched the white dog's eyelids twitch, and coal-black eyes opened to meet hers. The dog blinked and attempted to stand, wobbly on his paws. (^^)  
  
Kagome reached out a hand to steady him, and he finally stood steadily. His tail beat a rhythm on the grass rapidly.  
  
"Aw, dat's a good puppy!" Rin giggled, patting the dog on the head.  
  
He stuck his nose up in the air indignantly. He was *not* a puppy.  
  
"Let's go to the springs now Kagome," Sango said, tapping her foot on the ground. "If we don't hurry, we won't have any time to bathe."  
  
"Sure, I guess we should get going."  
  
"Can the puppy come?" Rin asked pleadingly.  
  
"Well......."  
  
"He can't do nothin'."  
  
"She's got a point," Sango said, pointing at Miroku. "At least the dog won't peep."  
  
"He won't have to. He'll be there."  
  
"That's true. Okay, how about...he won't peep because he can't. Or, he won't be a pervert."  
  
"Yeah, that's cool."  
  
"Come on little puppy!" Rin grinned, pulling on the medium-sized dog's ear.  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
'Finally, my strength is returning,' the dog thought, panting happily beside the hot-spring. No, he wasn't a pervert, but he was watching his new friends bathe.  
  
Well, he was a dog. He thought like a dog, but he had complex thoughts.  
  
He didn't even know what he was thinking.  
  
'Soon...soon I will be able to take my true form."  
  
He doggie-paddled through the water, his matted fur turning lighter and less-dirty. He thought about what he would do when he returned to his truest form. He would go to get Sayah back, of course. He needed her. Was she all right now?  
  
Kagome watched their newest companion swimming around in the water contentedly. Well, so far nothing had gone wrong.....  
  
She turned her head to make sure Rin was still okay- she was splashing Sango- and she heard a loud 'bang' and a flash of green and purple light explode from the middle of the hot spring.  
  
Sango looked up from playing with Rin and got smashed in the face with a bucket of water. Rin stopped playing, dropping the bucket. She stared at where the 'puppy' used to be.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the three girls screamed.  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
^^ Lol, anywayz, the end of chapter 27, kinda short, but whatever. The next chapter I'll introduce Kenyon, what he looks like (I have an idea!), and his personality(don't fret, he's not like Miroku at all!)  
  
North- Lord of the Northern Lands. His name is Yaku(to burn, last name) Taika (great fire, 1st name). The leader of the Dragon squad.  
  
South- The Lady of the Southern Lands. Her name is Fumetsu(last name, immortal) Yasashii (1st name, sweet disposition). A cat youkai.  
  
East- The Lady of the Eastern Lands. Her name is Mizu(water) Kamini. A swan youkai.  
  
West- Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands. Dog youkai. Long white hair, amber eyes. His half-brother is Inuyasha. He's teamed up with the group to get rid of Sairai.  
  
Northeast- The wolf Prince's tribe. Kouga, the leader, likes Kagome, and keeps trying to get her to fall in love with him. Long black hair that's tied back in a ponytail.  
  
Northwest- The dolphin youkai pod of the northwest. Their leader's name is Terasu(light up) Nakigoe (tearful voice).  
  
Southeast- The fox tribe of the Southeast. Their leader's name is Airáshisa Zurúi. (last name comes first, remember? Airáshisa means sweet person, Zurúi means sly)  
  
Southwest- The Equestrian herd of the Southwest. (horses). Their herd consists of horse youkai, zebra youkai, Pegasus youkai, and unicorn youkai. Their leader's name is Yumémizu(I'm not sure, yumé means dream, mizu means water. Dreamwater?) Fusoku (wind speed), but it is said that she is a beautiful unicorn-pegasus youkai with golden wings that shine.  
  
Kenyon- LOLOLOL!!!! Wait and find out. Full name is Arau (to purify) Kenyon (I heard that ken means sword, but yon doesn't mean nething! ^^)  
  
Anywayz, it's all kewl. Thanks a zillion to those who gave me names! *huggles all of you* You guys are so nice! ^^ Can anyone tell me how to say twilight in Japanese?  
  
Well, gotta go for now, I'll be back next week with another boring chapter of!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll Always Love You! (sorry about making Kagome and Inuyasha fight everyone, I couldn't help it!)  
  
::Love, pawprints, and a playful swat::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	28. 28, longer than normal! An end to the cl...

Hi everyone,  
  
As many of you know by now, my story "Health Crisis" has been removed from the site because of an infraction. Whoever reported abuse should have told me that I should 'change the rating or else'. I would have changed the rating in a heartbeat. I figure that since I know a lot of people who read that read this, I will not, I repeat WILL NOT continue, nor post up any new chapters of Health Crisis. The biggest reason is that I lost most of my reviews (except for the ones I printed out the FIRST week people gave me questions). ^^;;; So that fic will remain incomplete. But one of my friends wants to write a Kenshin counterpart. Where Kenshin & co find the health book at the bottom of a well....or something. Ya know?  
  
Sorry to those who had to listen to my incessant babbling. SCHOOL IS OUT!!! Woot! ^___^ I can't get a job yet, because of a broken vehicle, so I'll try to write every day I can...which is....every day. The summer is wonderful for me, because until I get a job, I can explore all the wonderful NEW ideas I got in the last few days for new Kenshin and G Gundam fics. ^_^ I've gotten an idea for a GREAT Kenshin angst fic and I'll write it- if I can keep the angst up! ^_^ lol, ONTO NOTES ABOUT THIS STORY!  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews minna-san! ^-^ They make me very happy! Me encantan!!! ^-~ But even more so, I thank you all so much for all the support I've had throughout this fic. ^^ *huggles reviewers* I luv you guys so much!! *wails* I know that this was a hard fic to stick through, as it was (and still is) rather stupid. This will be probably the longest story I'll ever write, for as soon as I stop getting 'bursts of annoyances' (er....bursts of inspiration...) I'll finish up all of my fics and stop writing for a year or so. ^^ I'm not sure how I'm going to end this yet, but I know that yeah...unfortunately this will go over 40 chapters...*siiighhhhh* Oh, and just as a little side-note...chapter 2 of my Inu fic "Friends Forever" will be up as soon as I can think of a song...^^ I'm working on it! The only song I can think of is "Unhappy Anniversary" Anyone got a suggestion song?  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Dedication:: To Claws of Death Calling for her lovely emails. I love talking to you girl! And I loved talking on the phone with you too! ^_^  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up at the startled screams Sango, Kagome, and Rin made. Sesshomaru stood hesitantly, and Miroku looked around in wonderment.  
  
"What is it?" the clueless monk asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Something's happened to the other's!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing Tetsusaiga from the ground.  
  
"Eh? I didn't hear anything..."  
  
"That's because you're just a human, you don't have the hearing ability that us DEMONS do!" Jaken shouted, trotting faithfully after Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha was already gone, leaving Miroku to pick up his staff and catch up with the rest of them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Rin screeched. "What's HE doing in our hot-spring?"  
  
"I don't know, but as soon as I get a hold of Hiraikotsu, I'm going to blast his brains out with it..." Sango muttered, sinking under the waves and glaring at the dark-haired young man currently standing waist deep in the water.  
  
"Yeah....too bad I don't have my bow with me..." Kagome scowled darkly, following Sango's example and ducking until the water was up to her chin.  
  
"You meanie!" Rin glared, grabbing the nearest rock and hurtling it at the unsuspecting guy's head.  
  
"Ow!" he yelped, grabbing at the lump that had appeared on his now-damaged head. He looked over at them as if seeing them for the first time. "Wha??" he wondered.  
  
"Don't play stupid mister!" Rin yelled, neck-deep in the water. She waved a finger around as if trying to emphasize her point. "You jerk! It's rude to spy on women trying to take a bath!"  
  
Sango smiled lopsidedly at the almost-teenage girl. They weren't sure about her age, but, if you went by height she'd only be 5 or 6. The girl was tiny for her age no doubt. Kagome had guessed that she was 12. She had some guts, that was obvious.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping into the middle of the spring, water spraying every direction. "What's this creep doing in the bath with you?"  
  
"We're not sure," Kagome muttered. "I think that he was the dog that we were taking care of...."  
  
Sango looked at her strangely.  
  
"Well," she defended herself. "He does have pointed ears...so maybe he's a fox youkai or something...."  
  
"All I know is that if he doesn't go away I'm gonna rip his head off!" Rin huffed, crossing her arms over her chest from under the water. "Or..." she mumbled, grinning brightly. "I'll get Sesshomaru-sama to blast him for me!"  
  
Kagome decided never to get on Rin's bad side.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha questioned the young man darkly. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"  
  
"Huh?" the black-haired youth asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him and sized him up. The young man couldn't be a day over 18. He had short black hair that shone in the dim lighting, and his eyes were rather small, but their bright green hue showed his confusion.  
  
He wore black armor that was attached and held in place by green and purple straps. His cape was long and flowing: black with green vines around the edges and a purple hem. He wore a loose deep green tunic with short sleeves that was cinched at his waist by a slim black and green belt. He wore long fingerless purple gloves that were tightened on his forearm with a small black buckle. He was wearing white pants that fit snugly. They were tucked into tall black boots that went up almost to his knee. The boots had a purple band on the top and a purple strap on the toe.  
  
At his side was a white, purple, and green sheath strapped to his waist with a black strap. The hilt of a sword was sticking out rather noticeably. On his shoulders were shoulder-guards, and his chest-armor protected his abdomen and the left side of his chest.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that his ears were pointed. Not pointed like Sesshomaru's, but more so. He could sense that this young man before him was part youkai, but not fully so. His aura was too calm to be that of a demon.  
  
"I'm all wet....." The black-haired youth mumbled, stepping from the water and wringing out his black cape.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.  
  
"Spying!!" Rin shouted, dashing behind a tree to get dressed.  
  
"Could we get dressed before everyone starts arguing?" Sango spoke up.  
  
"Uhm..sure...." Inuyasha mumbled, turning his back.  
  
The young man was still wringing out his clothes, so Kagome and Sango took off behind different trees, grabbing their clothes on the way.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, do you care to tell us why you were in there with them?" Inuyasha asked when everyone but Miroku was there. The monk had yet to catch up. He held up Tetsusaiga threateningly.  
  
"I don't remember really...." he said, tipping his head forward thoughtfully. "I was being chased out of my home....then I transformed....."  
  
"Into what?" Shippou asked, hopping on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Was it a dog?" Kagome asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"I'LL SAVE YOU SANGO!" Miroku yelled, crashing through the underbrush.  
  
"Well, you're a little late!" Rin grinned cutely. "It's already almost taken care of."  
  
"What did he do to you Sango?" Miroku asked, taking Sango's hand gallantly- well, as gallant as he could look anyway.  
  
"It was all just a misunderstanding...that's all...." Sango blushed prettily.  
  
Miroku grinned.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed the young man's bright green orbs darken in sadness when he gazed at the monk and the exterminator.  
  
What could possibly be wrong with this man?  
  
"That's good Sango..." Miroku murmured, sitting down beside her on the ground. "So, what's up?!" he asked, grinning like a dope.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped...even Jaken.  
  
"I have noticed that you carry a demon's aura around you, yet you obviously are not fully demon."  
  
"Oh!" the sadness left his face as he moved his bangs away from his face. "I'm part wolf youkai, part dog youkai..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And part elf."  
  
"Elves?" Kagome asked, chewing on her bottom lip. Inuyasha found it cute. "I thought that they were fake...ya know....made up."  
  
"Well, I thought clothes like that weren't in existence either, but...yeah..."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well you see....." she started to explain.  
  
"Wait." Inuyasha put his arm out. "First we have to make sure he isn't in league with Naraku or Sairai." He looked at the young man before him warily. He looked harmless...but still...  
  
"How exactly did you end up as a dog in the hot spring?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
"Well...." he started, his eyes darkening once more. "I'm not sure how long it's been, but one day I returned home, and everything was under attack. I tried to get through, but there were too many demons. I couldn't defeat all of them. I was defeated myself, and when I woke up there were bodies littered around me.  
  
It was hard to believe I wasn't dead...but I was able to stand. I had to see what damage had been done to the place that I had lived in for so long. It was decimated completely...buildings burnt to the ground..bodies lying scattered around like rags...." His voice cracked slightly. "And...s....." he broke off, starting to say something but never finishing. "When I turned to leave the damage, I was challenged by six youkai.  
  
I'm not sure what kind they were, but I knew that in the state I was in I could not beat them. I was weak and battered, but I thought that if I changed into my dog-form I could escape.  
  
As you know, my dog form is small, unlike a full demon's would be. My wolf fourth makes the size larger, but it's still very small. All I needed was speed. The demon's were strong physically, but their speed was terrible. I escaped quickly, but it took all of my energy.  
  
I couldn't move for more than a week. When I could finally move, it made me sick...from not eating for so long. I stumbled into town and passed out. When I woke up...I was in the water down there... I really don't get it.."  
  
"We found you in town," Kagome explained softly. "We force-fed you, and you woke up just in time to come down here to the water. All of a sudden you weren't a dog anymore..."  
  
"Oh...." Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"I changed back because the food you gave me had enough energy in it to allow me to transform to my true form once more." He stood up and bowed formally. "And I thank you for it."  
  
"You're welcome..." Sango muttered.  
  
"Well," Shippou said. "That was all interesting and stuff, but..."  
  
"Shouldn't we all introduce ourselves?" Rin finished.  
  
"Are you in league with Sairai or Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, his cold amber eyes flashing lightly.  
  
"Those idiots?" he questioned. "No way. I can't wait till I get my hands on that...." He reached up and made a wringing motion with his hands.  
  
"Yay!" Rin yelled. "Are you gonna travel with us?" she asked excitedly, brown eyes shining. "If you do, I'll forgive you for peekin' on us!"  
  
"Well....." Kagome thought, turning to glance at Inuyasha. He shrugged slightly and leaned over to whisper lightly in her ear.  
  
"What's one more person? It's not like we don't already have to many. If you think it's all right, he can come."  
  
Kagome smiled appreciatively at him, rubbing her ear lightly where his breath had tickled her. "I guess you can travel with us then," she smiled. "First we'd better introduce ourselves."  
  
"And the well!" Shippou piped up.  
  
"The well?"  
  
"Well," Kagome started. "I'm really from the future..."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you're a girl from the future who can travel to the past?" he asked her when she was done explaining everything to him.  
  
"Yep," Kagome nodded affirmatively.  
  
"That's interesting..." he mused.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm starved, let's get this over with."  
  
"Better yet, how about we AMBLE back to camp so we can talk and MOVE at the same time?" Miroku grinned. "That way we can start cooking during introductions."  
  
~*~  
  
Back at camp Miroku started a fire while the introductions started.  
  
"Us first!" Shippou smiled from Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm Shippou!" he beamed proudly. "And Kagome and Inuyasha are my new mom and dad!"  
  
"I'm Kagome," she answered to the young man's confusion.  
  
"And I'm Inuyasha," the hanyou said, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I'm a hanyou." He stated before the question was asked.  
  
"I'm Sango, and I'm a demon exterminator."  
  
"I'm Miroku, and I'm a monk!" Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru, the lord of the Western lands."  
  
"Rin! Sesshomaru-sama's friend!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"This is Kirara!" Sango smiled, picking up the little black-and-tan kitty.  
  
"I'm JAKEN!" the toad croaked, pushing his chest out proudly. Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Well, pleased to meet you Kagome, Inuyasha, Son Shippou, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru....and....um...Jaken...." He finished his sentence almost questioningly. It sounded to Kagome like he didn't care about Jaken enough to remember the toad's name.  
  
Poor Jaken was never wanted anyway.  
  
"I am Arau Kenyon," he bowed. "The elfin prince of the Axis. But just call me Kenyon please."  
  
"Okay Kenyon!" Rin and Shippou chorused.  
  
"Time to eat!" Miroku announced, serving up the small chunks of venison that he'd cooked up.  
  
"The Axis?" Sesshomaru wondered to himself. So, this Kenyon was a prince? A prince without a home that was for sure. He looked intently at the younger man's face. His eyes were happy but every so often they faded into a sad look. His eyes looked at the sky almost searchingly. 'What could you be searching for?' Sesshomaru wondered.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Waiiiiiiiii! End of chapter, uhm....28! This was the longest chapter for a while!! ^_^ Lol, so...now you know what our dear Kenyon looks like!!!!!!!! ^_^ Yay! I have what him and Sayah will look like all PLANNED out! (took me a few hours...lol...) I drew Kenyon as the elf-prince!!!!! *gasp* It took a few hours!! If you want a picture be patient cause I'm going to draw Sayah before I send any pics out! ^.~  
  
(you can skip this if you want..this is just gonna be how I came up with Kenyon and Sayah's characters)  
  
Kenyon's looks are based on Aoshi(Rurouni Kenshin), a picture of an elfin prince from a manga drawing instruction book, and from Prince Marth (Fire Emblem). His personality is kinda a combination of George(G Gundam), and my ideal guy....sorta... ^-^ Lol.  
  
Sayah is kind of a mix between different pictures, and Zelda...not to mention Marie Louise(G Gundam) and Misao(Rurouni Kenshin). ^^ Of course, her personality is sorta ME and sorta Marie Louise. ^____^ Waiiii!  
  
Ah well, thanks for reading thus far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
AND FOR GOODNESS' SAKES, IF YOU'RE GOING TO REPORT ABUSE, TELL ME FIRST!!!  
  
::Love Pawprints, and a kiss::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PLEASE READ "Bloodstained" by: Nghi. Her story is GREAT!!! ^.~ It's more for people who like creepy fics! Very dark and creepy! ^.^ 


	29. 29, a shorter chapter, sorry

Oh my, starry-eyed surprise! ^.^ I just, wow, love the reviews I'm getting! When I put up chapter one, I expected, oh, 20 reviews for the whole story, and times when I put a chapter up where nobody reviewed! *beams* *beams some more* I just *sob* love you all so much!! And reviewer #724 will be the lucky winner! (lol, they'll get a thanks......)  
  
Anywayz, I'm glad you all liked Kenyon!! ^.~ THANK YOU, THANK YOU! ^.^ Believe me, the drawing is good, well, mostly. I messed up on the hand, but I'm going to try to fix that after I draw Sayah.......which I still haven't done. -_-* Today I get to clean out the church-basement for next week's Sunday school. Lol, my family (6 people) and an older woman, along with the preacher and his wife are the only people who attend. The youngest kid is my sister, (pen name Rain Dance), who's 11 yrs old. Daniel's 13, and so.......regretfully, (ha) there's no Sunday school. To tell you the truth, I was kicked out of Sunday school when I was 5 for bad behavior. Lol.  
  
ONTO THE STORY!  
  
But first, an explanation! *cringes* Sorry, I should've explained this last chapter. ^.^ Nobody seems to know what/where the "Axis" is. ^.~ Technically, Kenyon isn't from THE axis, as in, the axis of the earth. But rather Axis. Notice how there's demons from the north, south, ne, se, sw, nw, etc. Well, what about the CENTER! I grabbed up my handy thesaurus and looked up 'center'. One of the synonyms was 'Axis'. So that's what I decided to name, the realm of the elves or whatever you want to call it. It's like a town's name. Smack in the center of Japan instead of north, south, northeast, southwest, etc. Does that make any more sense? *wipes forehead* I sure hope so......  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Chapter 29 (almost to 30! *grinz*  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own it. If I did though, you'd be sorry, because you'd have to WATCH this story instead of read it.......*smacks herself* That would truly suck.......  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
The new team, consisting of their newest member, Kenyon, was traveling along the road when Inuyasha decided to bring up a very going question.......  
  
"So," Inuyasha asked, one hand around Kagome's shoulder. "Are you any good with that sword of yours?"  
  
The group had been refreshed with a new member. It helped them recover from their period of annoyance. Now everyone was refreshed and ready to go.  
  
"Surely!" Kenyon's face immediately brightened at the mention of the sword hanging from his waist. Her name is Tsurarayaku." He unsheathed the sword slowly and brought the weapon out for Inuyasha to see.  
  
"Well," he admitted. "It sure does look better than mine!"  
  
Kagome nudged him in the side. "But his doesn't transform!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenyon asked.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha explained. "My sword, the Tetsusaiga, protects humans. When a human's in danger, it transforms to this......."  
  
"Really huge sword that's awesome and cool and blasts people!" Shippou finished off.  
  
"Really now," Kenyon smiled. "What about his sword?"  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru's ear flicked slightly when he heard his name.  
  
"Uh-huh. What's his sword's name?"  
  
"Tenseiga. It.......revives humans."  
  
"That's cool," Kenyon acknowledged. "Hey, at least if you die, someone can revive you."  
  
"But you have to have a pure heart," Shippou told him.  
  
"Ah, so there's a catch......."  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "So, does your sword do anything interesting besides sit there?"  
  
Kagome nudged him. "Inuyasha, that was rude......."  
  
"But you still love me, right?" he grinned, fangs flashing.  
  
"Of course, silly! I'll always love you!"  
  
"She didn't get her name for nothing!" Kenyon told them.  
  
"Well, what do you think of this Kenyon guy?" Miroku asked Sango wonderingly.  
  
"I think he's cute," Sango answered. She kept walking forward while Miroku stood in place.  
  
"You mean he's cuter than me?" he deadpanned.  
  
"Well......." she thought. "No."  
  
"Whew," Miroku sighed in relief, wiping a sweatdrop from his forehead. "What else do you think of him?"  
  
"Well, he seems nice.......but I'm not really sure what to think. I mean, we've only known the guy for a few days......."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Mew......"  
  
"Don't worry Kirara, we won't leave you behind." Sango smiled and picked up the furry little fire-cat, hugging her close. "I love you too, you know!"  
  
"Does that mean that you love me?" Miroku asked her.  
  
"Sure, if you wanna put it that way......."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stayed relatively quiet. He didn't have anything to say, so he just listened to the conversations around him. Hey, eavesdropping is fun sometimes, so long as you don't get caught.  
  
He listened to the conversation about Kenyon's sword. Hey, it was more interesting to him than the monk and exterminator's conversation. They were all googly-eyed. Ew.......  
  
But at least the Tsurarayaku was interesting to a point. It was a well- made sword, obviously crafted by an elf of some sort. It was intricately designed and looked very stable. He supposed that maybe Kenyon would be a help in battle, they could more-than-likely use another fighter. Someone had to protect Kagome, Shippou, Rin, and Jaken (though nobody wanted to). Sure, Kagome had her bow and arrows, but she was still weaker than the rest, and Jaken had the staff of two heads.......but he'd get beaten quicker than Kagome.......  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we going, exactly?" Kenyon asked curiously. "Not to sound rude of course, but I was just wondering."  
  
"No worries," Kagome said, waving her hand. "We don't even know where we're going......."  
  
"Well, we hafta find the jewel shards first!" Inuyasha proclaimed.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that all you care about?"  
  
"No, there's ramen.......and you of course......."  
  
"That's what I thought......."  
  
"Anyway, we do have to get the jewel shards before Naraku and Sairai get them. I don't even want to think about what Sairai could do if HE had the jewel shards......."  
  
"Probably kill us all......."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenyon asked.  
  
"Sairai has the capabilities to inflict strange illness's on people. He's already inflicted Kagome with a strange illness, and from a distance too. The only catch is that he has to know where they are. That's why we're always moving," Sesshomaru explained quickly.  
  
Kenyon nodded. "What has he inflicted you with Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Just call me Kagome," she sighed.  
  
"Sorry, a habit."  
  
"Anyway, I keep getting these headaches......"  
  
"And they get so severe that she passes out," Inuyasha finished for her, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively. "But he won't get away with it, cause I'll kill him first."  
  
"I would hope so," Kenyon agreed.  
  
"You're in danger too Kenyon-san!" Rin nodded. "For traveling with us, I mean."  
  
"I know the consequences quite well, but thank you nonetheless."  
  
"You're welcome......."  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru walked softly behind everyone else. Something had come to mind, but he wasn't sure if he was correct or not. Didn't elves have little faeries or something that followed them around? If not a fairy, then at least some kind of strange faerie-like creature. So, if that was indeed true, where was Kenyon's?  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
LOL, yeah, Kenyon has one, but I haven't got the design completely done yet. I apologize for the short chapter, but I wanted to get it out so I wouldn't have to worry about it for awhile. ^.^;; I need to draw the creature.......-_-* Sayah has one too, but I've got hers all planned out already.......just gotta draw it.  
  
I've finished Beggar's Can't Be Choosers......finally, and I've got another new Rurouni Kenshin story up called "Mower-girl Misao" ^.~ Read it if you get a chance. Don't worry, I'll put up and epilogue for BCBC, and guess how I'll do it?! Lol, you'll find out.  
  
Any questions about Kenyon, his sword, etc? Oh yeah, Tsurarayaku means......  
  
Tsurara- icicle yaku- to burn  
  
So I figure...... Burning Icicle  
  
I'm probably wrong, but whatever.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	30. 30

Hey everyone! I still haven't drawn Sayah, but I'm WORKING on it. *growls* It's sooo hard!!!! WAHHHH!  
  
I want to say something.......  
  
In AU fics, there's no such thing as OOC. Did you know that? Because OOC means that the characters are 'out of character'. They're not OOC if they grew up in a different environment!! I've been thinking about that for a long time now. ^^  
  
Well, onto Chapter 30!!! WOO-HOO! ^.^ Now that I've finally come up with a name for the faerie-creature!! Lol, don't worry, she's not REALLY a faerie, more like.......a.......HA, just read and find out! I've already drawn her. ^-~  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Three days later, the group was still walking aimlessly through the forests of Feudal Japan. They had decided not to take the roads, for fear of being seen. The underbrush was thick, and the group had stopped for awhile to eat and to get some quick much-needed sleep.  
  
Rin was already sleeping beside Sesshomaru, who was staring into the fire seriously. Jaken was off getting more firewood, and Shippou was curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag. Miroku was catching fish with Sango, and Kirara was curled up in Kagome's lap, purring happily.  
  
Every time the underbrush rustled, Inuyasha looked up worriedly to see what it was. Sango and Miroku came back with handfuls of fish, and Jaken came back after awhile with more firewood to help feed the fire.  
  
While they all chewed silently on their food, the sun set, and Kagome shifted nervously in place. Inuyasha reached out a hand to offer a little comfort, though it wasn't enough. It was dark, creepy, in the middle of the woods, and who knew what was lurking around.  
  
A slight rustling in the trees caught Sesshomaru's attention, but he couldn't tell what it was that was making such a racket. Just then, his gaze focused on something small up in the tree. It wasn't tiny, but not quite as big as a real cat. More like the size of kitty Kirara.  
  
The tiny shape came hurtling down from the tree and into Kenyon with a shout. "I've finally found you Prince Kenyon!"  
  
Kenyon fell over from the force and turned around startled to see a little blue-bodied creature with wings.  
  
"Inazuma!" he yelled, grabbing up the furry thing and squeezing the life out of it. "I thought you were gone for sure!"  
  
"Well," it bragged, standing on its hind legs and puffing it's chest out. "I was just too fast for all of them!"  
  
"Wha?" Kagome wondered, pointing to the creature perched on Kenyon's shoulder.  
  
"I'm Inazuma!" it called. "Pleased to meet all of you!"  
  
"Actually," Kenyon said dryly. "I think they wanted to know what you are......."  
  
"Oh." It pondered for a minute. "I'm female, I serve Prince Kenyon, I don't know what I am, my name means lightening bolt because I'm as fast as one......um......."  
  
"Aww!" Sango and Kagome squealed. "She's so kawaii!!"  
  
"That too......." Inazuma added.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the little creature. She had a light blue body a light green lightening bolt on her forehead. The inside of her ears were cotton candy pink, and they were long, drooping, but not ridiculously so. The outsides of her wings were dark purple, and the inside was lavender. She had a tiny little black nose, and huge eyes that were a mix of purple, blue, and green. Her feathers were green, blue, pink, and purple. Her tail was long, and had the texture of a horses tail. It was thick and full, and had multi-colored strands of the same color as her wings. Her paws were white.  
  
She jumped up next to Rin and looked down at her. "Is she your daughter?" she asked Sesshomaru.  
  
He just stared. "No......."  
  
"Oh. You really should lighten up you know.......it's not good to frown so much. You should SMILE!"  
  
He had to refrain from rolling his eyes up into his head.  
  
"Inazuma," Kenyon ordered. "Shut up and get some dinner. You're annoying Sesshomaru."  
  
"Ohh!" she squeaked. "As in, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands? It's a pleasure to meet you sir!"  
  
Sesshomaru just nodded.  
  
The cat-looking creature starting chewing on some fish, holding it with her paws. "This is some good stuff!" she giggled. "Who made it!??  
  
"We did," Miroku said, gesturing to Sango and himself.  
  
"Ohh! Thank you heaps for letting me partake of your meal!"  
  
"Sure......"  
  
"Anyway, I was there at home when those youkai attacked. I ran, of course, because you weren't there to help." Inazuma pouted. "Where'd you go anyway Prince?"  
  
"Out," he answered simply.  
  
"Without me?" she whined. "That's not fair. I'm supposed to go EVERYWHERE- "  
  
"Except to the bathroom......"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure you weren't out taking a-"  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep," Inuyasha ordered. "If you're going to travel with us, you have to keep your mouth shut. We're being HUNTED you know......." He growled threateningly at her.  
  
"Hai!" she giggled, and curled up into a little ball beside Kenyon. "Oyasumi nasai minna-san!"  
  
"GOODNIGHT!" everyone yelled.  
  
It probably wasn't smart to yell at night, in the forest, when someone was tracking you. The underbrush parted, and the figure of a man stepped out.  
  
"Hey dog turd, whatcha doing? You shouldn't be sleeping on the job. Hurry up and gather those damned shards before the enemy gets them."  
  
"Kouga?!"  
  
"What? Who's that?!" Kenyon asked, looking around.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." He peered down at Inuyasha. "You should be moving. You know he's got spy's everywhere, don't you?"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm trying to freaking get some sleep!"  
  
"I don't know if that would be wise......" Kouga said, glaring at the hanyou. "Considering you've been here for four hours. One of his spy's has probably already taken off to tell Sairai or Naraku where you are."  
  
"What?!" Sango squeaked. "We can't defeat them now!"  
  
"Exactly." Kouga looked at Kenyon. "So, you picked up yourself an elf? He's not helpless like you is he?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at the wolf demon. "Lay off. It's not like you care about any of us!"  
  
"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have come to warn you, would I?"  
  
"I suppose not......." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Kouga asked him. "What about the rest of you? Sairai's probably already got his men heading for here right now. You can run, or you can stay to fight an unknown number of enemies."  
  
A loud thudding could be heard from the distance, and everyone jumped up, grabbing their possessions quickly and throwing them on. Kenyon grabbed up his armor and put it on, while strapping the Tsurarayaku to his waist. Inazuma clutched onto his shoulder.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Rin, and Jaken grabbed the supplies that he was carrying. The thudding noise sounded an awful lot like marching......and it was getting closer.  
  
Kirara transformed, and Miroku and Sango climbed aboard.  
  
"We'll run," Inuyasha told Kouga. "Are you coming with us?"  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
^_^ sorry, it's a little short. Inazuma is sort of a cabbit rip-off, but not completely. I think that when I draw a colored version, she'll look more original. I bet you all weren't expecting a HORSE'S tail! ^-~  
  
Anywayz, I'm kinda losing interest in this.......but I'll still keep going. The chapters are going to be shorter.......*sigh* I'm working on a lot of stuff now. Not to mention I'm working on SOOOO many pictures!  
  
Oh yeah, I'm making a mailing list for anyone who wants me to send them my art. If you want to be on it, leave your email IN YOUR REVIEW. I don't want to go to ur bio. It'd save me a lot of time...... I have a lot of pictures, but I'm only going to send my best ones out. ^_^ Lol, thanks for reading thus far, I'll have another chapter out ASA I get a chance. ^_^ Ja ne!  
  
~Kitten Kisses, aka, Okashira Misao 


	31. 31

The mailing list isn't up yet, but I'm almost there. Last I checked, there were 60 messages/reviews sitting in my inbox. *sigh* *brightens up* Most of them were reviews! *giggle*  
  
Wow! Someone liked Inazuma!! *beams* She's kind of like that bird from Yu Yu Hakusho.......but not completely. Heh, heh, she'll be annoying all right!!!!!  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Chapter 31 this story is getting long.......  
  
Kouga has shown his mug. *sigh* Too many characters.......am going crazy.......  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
They were running. Running for their lives. The thudding behind them could be- if listened to long enough- detected as footsteps of various demons. Kouga was the fastest of the group, and grabbed Shippou to run ahead of them.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the second fastest. Inuyasha carried Kagome, and Sesshomaru carried Rin. Jaken was kind of riding on the cloud with Sesshomaru.  
  
Kirara was behind them with Sango and Miroku on her back. Kenyon was beside them with Inazuma on his shoulders.  
  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha yelled over the crashing noises.  
  
"I dunno!" Kouga shouted back. "We just have to outrun or out-maneuver them!"  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Come on Prince!" Inazuma shouted, nearly getting her head taken off by a branch. "Run faster!"  
  
"......." Kenyon didn't say anything. He ducked under trees and around bushes just like the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey, I think we should just duck out of sight!" Sango suggested.  
  
"No good!" Kouga told her.  
  
"They would still smell us." Sesshomaru continued to flee. He felt like a weakling, but Kouga had a point. There was a whole army of demons back there, and who knew how many or what kind they were.  
  
"I know!" Jaken croaked. "Over water!"  
  
"That's right!" Kenyon smiled. "They can't smell us over the water."  
  
"Hey!" Miroku panted. "Aren't you an elf? You should be able to do some kind of magic-thing somehow, should you?"  
  
"Um.......I guess I never really though of that," he shrugged, and continued to run. "Besides, I have to have enough TIME to do it in!"  
  
"So if we jump a lake or something, you can cast a spell?" Sango wanted to know.  
  
Kenyon nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"Well, hop on!" Miroku yelled, grabbing Kenyon's wrist and hauling him onto Kirara's back. "There's a lake!"  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"Okay," Miroku sighed. "Can you cast your magic powers or something now?"  
  
Kagome smacked him. "Be nice," she hissed.  
  
"And be QUIET!" Sango insisted. "Do you WANT to get caught?"  
  
"Sorry," Miroku muttered. "PLEASE do something."  
  
...............................  
  
"Well.......?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Kenyon asked, scratching his head.  
  
"For a prince, you're pretty dense!" Inazuma sighed. "Hey, that rhymed. But anyway, why don't you do something USEFUL?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Gr......never mind. I'll do it myself!" Inazuma rolled her eyes and started to do some kind of dancing thing. She flew in circles around the group of 11 and then came to a stop on Kenyon's shoulder. "Thank you, thank you," she bowed.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you! Um, what's it do?"  
  
"It masks your scent so that you can't be tracked."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Shippou squeaked. "Can I get down now?"  
  
Kouga let him down. "We have to keep walking dog turd. We don't have all day, you know."  
  
"That's right," Kenyon agreed. "The spell wears off after three hours."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's get moving. We can't rest for a long time, so get out what you want to eat/drink right now."  
  
Everyone did so, and Kagome handed everyone a bottle of water. The bottles were being reused over and over, but they were still holding water at least.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, yawning. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep," he told her.  
  
"Alright," she agreed.  
  
"That was fun!" Inazuma grinned, jumping onto the ground. "Let's do that again sometime!"  
  
"No thank you!" Kenyon sighed.  
  
"I agree," Kagome nodded. "I don't want to ever do THAT again. It's hard to breathe after running so fast. Not to mention the headaches you get......."  
  
"Headaches?" Inuyasha asked concernedly. "Do you have a headache?"  
  
"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" Kagome smiled tiredly.  
  
"I don't have a headache!" Shippou protested.  
  
"Neither do I," Kenyon blinked.  
  
"Or me," Sango said.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I'm just tired," Inazuma nodded, suppressing a yawn.  
  
"Ah, shit no." Inuyasha started to pace back and forth. "What a time for THIS to happen!"  
  
"Sorry," Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Don't be. I mean, it's not your fault," Inuyasha assured her.  
  
"We need to get moving dog turd."  
  
"How are we going to get moving with Kagome in the condition that she's in!?"  
  
"Carry her?" Kouga said sarcastically. "Gee dog turd, now that you have Kagome as yours, I thought you might get a little bit more brain-power. But I guess not."  
  
Inuyasha growled but didn't say anything. He just picked up Kagome and started to walk. They had no destination. No goal. No place to go. They were just leaving this area to find a place to hide out.  
  
They still had to find the jewel shards. They'd become almost obsolete in this new quest. As just getting away was almost too much. They had a little less than 3 hours to get as far away as possible.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Rin, Jaken tagged along beside him, Miroku TRIED to pick up Sango, but she'd glared daggers at him. She wasn't helpless, you know.  
  
Inazuma was quiet for the first time since she'd shown up, and rode quietly on Kenyon's shoulder.  
  
And the group started off towards nowhere.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Sorry, another short chapter. *sigh* Now, for those who wanted to know WHY I am losing interest.......  
  
First off, it's like this. Everyone gets into a show, at least, until all the network showing the show just puts on reruns. That's all Inuyasha is anymore. A big rerun-fest. Who the heck wants to watch so many reruns? Not me, that's for sure.  
  
Not to mention that Cartoon Network is pissing me (and a few million other people) off. First off, they took off Tenchi Universe/Tenchi in Tokyo. I loved that show to death. Then they take off Sailor Moon (which was only on for a week or two the 2nd time.......) then other shows were taken off. G Gundam's only on Saturday nights (when I can't watch it.......) and Trigun and Outlaw Star were recently taken off. Now, they're taking off Inuyasha. And YuYu Hakusho is getting replaced. *growls* Not to mention DRAGONBALLZ IS STILL GOING! I used to like that show. But it's an even bigger rerun-fest than Inuyasha. *shakes head* My mom hates anime, and we're lucky because she just started to let us watch "Crest of the Stars" (she thinks it's completely harmless.......) and YuYu Hakusho (which has 'demons'. She's go ballistic if she knew it) and Rurouni Kenshin (whom she INSISTS is a girl). She'd never let me watch Inuyasha (nudity, cussing.......etc.......) and she'd never buy the DVD's. I'll have to wait till I'm 18 (next July.......) to buy them.......when I move out. *sigh* That makes me mad. Not because they're taking them off, but the REASON why they're taking it off.  
  
We don't get enough viewers.  
  
Bull shit. If they'd stop showing the same episodes over and over and over and over, then the people that used to watch it would watch the new episodes. *growls* But they keep replaying the old episodes because they insist that they want 'new' people to start watching. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OLDER DEVOTED FANS! I've been watching since episode 5 or 6 the FIRST time around. *shakes head* CN is a very sad network. Not to mention they're getting rid of YuYu Hakusho for some stupid cartoon where everyone's ugly except for the main characters. Talk about cheap animation. *rolls eyes* (Cyborg 009 or something.......)  
  
Just a question, has anyone watched Anime Unleashed on the Tech channel? I saw some really cool anime on Friday afternoon but I can't remember what it was called. Never mind. Lol, *blush* I figured it out! It was on again today (episode #2) and the title is called, "Crest of the Stars". The actors aren't that great, but it's still pretty cool! Heehee. Check it out if you've got satellite/cable! ^^  
  
Besides Inuyasha is VERY boring compared with Rurouni Kenshin. If you haven't seen that show/manga yet, you *really* need to check it out. No offense. I still like Inuyasha, but right now I'm obsessed with Kenshin. It's hard to write Inuyasha fics when you keep typing Kenshin instead of Kenyon, Sano instead of Sango, and stuff like that. *siiighhh*  
  
Sorry for the long a/n and the really short chapter. Does anyone have any ideas as to what I can do next? Please let me know. The next chapter of this might be awhile in coming out. Sorry.  
  
~~Okashira Misao *huggles her Aoshi-sama*  
  
PS. Leave a review. Long or short- I don't mind.  
  
PSS. I'm a very frustrated author. So ignore me! Lol. 


	32. 32

Hiya everyone. I think that if I don't watch it, I might just rush this fic to the end and make them beat Naraku and Sairai. Someone help me! I'm frustrated, annoyed, and I can't stand this anymore. I want this darned fic over with so I can finish all of the rest of my kazillion fics. I have too many.......  
  
I don't think I'm going to write the fight scene between Naraku/Sairai and everyone. Probably because.......I can't write fight scenes. I'll probably just have to write what DID happen, like.......after the fight or something.  
  
Oh yeah, Sango/Miroku fans....... I wrote a fic a LONG time ago called "It Will Rain Forever In My Heart" and I.......never posted it up. Oops. I completely forgot about it. *sigh* I'll try to post it up soon. It's 19 pages, and I think I'll just make it a one-shot. Lol. Well, it did win 2nd place in a M/S contest.......  
  
Anyway, the chapters are going to remain very short until I get a burst of inspiration or something. *sigh* I can't seem to write Inuyasha's character right anymore. *growls in frustration* And I have to literally go bang my head against a wall to keep myself from going off in some elfish fairy-tail with just Kenyon and Inazuma! *smacks herself*  
  
So, what do you think.......? Should I take a few weeks and write a long chapter, or should I update twice a week with two-and-three page chapters?  
  
Oh, and I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for reading this! And especially for the heartening reviews last chapter. Thank you so much. I think that I might stop writing this for a week and think up the rest of the plot/storyline and then finish it off quickly with an epilogue. ^.^ Should Naraku be the tour guide again?  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
A week's worth the walking had everyone tired and bored. For the first time, Kagome's headache didn't get any worse. Inazuma explained that it was probably because he didn't know where she was anymore.  
  
Everything was back to almost normal. Kagome insisted that she'd sensed a jewel shard, and Inuyasha decided to go off and search for it.  
  
Kouga insisted that the only reason he stuck around was because he wanted to see if Kenyon was stronger than Inuyasha.  
  
Inazuma insisted that Kenyon was stronger, and Kenyon told her to shut up.  
  
"And anyway!" Inazuma chattered on, continuing something she'd been talking about. "I can't wait till lunch, cause I'm starved! What's for lunch anyway?" she sat back on her haunches to think. "Venison? Steak?"  
  
"Grass......." Kenyon muttered.  
  
"Oh, that's good!" The winged creature immediately started chewing on some grass. "It's good for digestion!" she insisted. "Come on, why don't you guys have some?"  
  
Kouga stared down at her. "Heck no. Who knows WHAT'S been stepping, standing, or going pee there!"  
  
Inazuma's eyes grew huge and she spat out the grass. "Ew......."  
  
"There!" Kagome yelped, pointing a finger in the direction. "Whatever has the shard's right over in there!"  
  
"Is it moving?" Shippou asked.  
  
"No," Kagome answered.  
  
"So whatever it is, it's staying in one place, ne?" Inuyasha asked her. She nodded.  
  
Sango yawned. "Maybe a good fight will wake me up!"  
  
Miroku stared ahead. "I think my wind-tunnel is hungry," he stated.  
  
"What?" Kenyon asked.  
  
"Don't ask," Inuyasha mumbled. "He's strange like that."  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Well, I say it's hungry."  
  
"Are you sure it's not your stomach?" Sango teased.  
  
"Shut up," Kouga ordered.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything.  
  
"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken protested. "I-"  
  
"Shut up!" Rin hissed, grabbing the two-headed staff and smashing it over the toad's head. "Sesshomaru-sama says to shut up!"  
  
Mentally, Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
Inuyasha parted the foliage ahead to uncover.......  
  
"A SQUIRREL?!" he yelped, ears flattening unhappily. "That's IT?!"  
  
"What?" Kagome pushed him out of the way to get a look. "How'd a stupid squirrel get a shard?" she wondered.  
  
"Maybe it's a demon squirrel!" Shippou suggested.  
  
"Baka, there's no such thing." Miroku bonked him with his staff.  
  
Sango grabbed his staff and bonked HIM with it. "An eye for an eye," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Still, how are we gonna get it?" Kenyon wondered. "If you make one wrong move, it'll run out of sight."  
  
"I'll just grab it by the neck and squeeze it's brains out!" Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Icky!" Inazuma screeched, starling the squirrel. "I'll do it, and I WON'T kill the cute lil' squirrel."  
  
Kagome smacked Inuyasha's head. "Bad boy!" she scolded. "You're a naughty doggie. Leave the innocent squirrel alone."  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "It's not funny."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it's-"  
  
"Shut up," Sango interrupted. "Look at her fly!"  
  
Inazuma beat her wings as fast as she could, not even giving the squirrel a chance to think before she snatched the small pink shard from it's little paws.  
  
She flicked her tail and him and taunted. "Loser, loser!"  
  
The squirrel chattered angrily and grabbed onto her tail.  
  
"HEY!" she screeched, flying in circles. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"  
  
Finally, the poor badly-treated squirrel dropped in a heap on the ground, too dizzy to hang on. Inazuma flew over to Inuyasha with the shard.  
  
"Oohhh!" she squealed. "It's SHINY!"  
  
"No, you can't have it," Inuyasha muttered, snatching the jewel shard away from her. "I need that for later."  
  
He gave it to Kagome who added it to the collection.  
  
"Man, and I was hoping for a big fight," Kouga complained.  
  
"Which I would win!" Inuyasha bragged.  
  
"No you wouldn't.  
  
"Kenyon would!" Inazuma chattered.  
  
"Inuyasha would!" Kagome agreed.  
  
"I think I would," Miroku bragged.  
  
"Actually, I think Sesshomaru would," Sango stated.  
  
"Yes!" Rin cheered. "Sesshomaru-sama can beat everyone!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Aw, do you think you would have won Kirara?" Sango cooed.  
  
"I think Miroku would have lost!" Shippou snickered.  
  
"I think I would have beaten the enemy within two point five seconds and without one injury. Only a jewel shard would show that I was the victor."  
  
Everyone turned to see who'd said it.  
  
"Hey! Down here!" Jaken protested. "I would have beaten the enemy within two point five seconds, without an injury. Only the pretty shiny cute jewel shard would show that I was the MASTER fighter!" Jaken proclaimed, holding his two-headed staff in the air.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Well, a short chapter, a little humor, blah...... I know it was stupid, but.......*sigh* I'm running out of things to put. I think I'll bring the story to a close within ten chapters or so. ^.^ Lol, I'm sure you'll all love that!  
  
Especially those who've been around for a long time. Thanks for sticking with this story, though it's become boring. Lol.......  
  
And to those who don't know, my story "A Trip Through The Wells" has gone on hiatus status. Sorry, but I had to. I've got too much to do!  
  
Signing off ++  
  
~~Okashira Misao  
  
Leave a review, won't you? 


	33. 33

^^;;;; I'm finishing this up..in a few chapters... ^^ I mean, I used to love writing this story, but now I can't stand it. I don't even want to write my Kenshin fics anymore. ^^;;;; My brother and I are working on a book together, and it's actually fun to write, as this was. ^-^ It's got a good story and everything. I mean, why did I bother bringing Kenyon into this? I sure thought it was a good idea at the time...but it wasn't. Nothing I can do about it now, however, so I'm just fast forwarding time a bit. It's been a month since the last chapter.  
  
I'll be working diligently to finish this [and my other] stories.  
  
Oh yes....... And to the person who said to write one or two fics at a time....... I can't. I mean, I COULD.......but it would be rather irresponsible to just write two fics and leave the other 7 or 8 on hiatus. ^^;;  
  
Onward ho!  
  
On a more lighter note, I am working on mapping out a BOOK. Isn't that great! (not). So far, I'm planning on making it a medieval fantasy. ^^ My main character will be....... (like you couldn't guess) Kenyon! ^.^ Inazuma will be in it, and so will a few other characters I made up. ^-~ But, knowing myself very well, I'll probably give up before it starts...lol...  
  
Chapter 33  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
The campfire blazed in the dark of the forest, illuminating everything around it. Inuyasha's ears twitched unhappily, and he rolled in eyes in his head and snorted. "I'm sick of running," he stated. "I think we should just go and beat the crap out of Naraku and Sairai. Look, there's..." he counted off.  
  
"There are 11 of us..." Kagome sighed. "11 people...I think we should be able to beat Naraku easily."  
  
"Yeah," Kouga agreed. "We've been walking for a month! I'm sick of walking around in circles. I'm sure that with all of us, we could beat him easily."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked him quietly.  
  
"Well..." Sango wondered. "I'm not so sure. Technically, we should be able to. But I don't want to rush headlong into something that may end up coming out bad."  
  
"I understand," Miroku told her, setting his hand on her shoulder. "We don't know for sure if we can win, so we might end up fighting a losing battle."  
  
"Yeah...." Shippou sighed. "I mean, it's all well and good, but I don't wanna die yet!"  
  
Kenyon nodded. "Though, of the 11 of us, there are only 7 fighters."  
  
"Eleven?" Inazuma wondered. "There's Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kouga, you, me..." That's eight..." She said puzzled.  
  
"You're not a fighter, Inazuma."  
  
"But I can help!" she protested. "Besides, we have to get Sayah back! And I wanna help!"  
  
"Huh?" Rin asked. "Who's Sayah..?"  
  
"Probably a coconut!" Jaken piped up. "They're good. I had one once."  
  
"Why would anyone go rescue a coconut?" Miroku asked him, frowning.  
  
"Stupid toad," Sango muttered.  
  
"Well Kenyon, who is she?" Inuyasha asked interestedly.  
  
"She's..." Kenyon started.  
  
"A princess from a small kingdom near the axis!" Inazuma chirped happily. "She's in love with Kenyon! Isn't that romantic?"  
  
Kenyon blushed. "You can shut up now," he told the creature.  
  
"Nonsense!" she scolded. "Sayah's an elf just like Kenyon! They've been in love for years! Well, Sairai took her and stuff, and then he attacked Kenyon's castle, and all that other fun stuff, and then, well, we ended up here."  
  
"So that's why you stuck around," Kouga muttered. "Not that I blame you."  
  
"Yep," Sango nodded. "We were trying to find Sairai, so if you stuck with us we could all find him and beat him together!"  
  
"I think we should fight him."  
  
Everyone turned to regard Sesshomaru carefully. The Lord of the Western Lands wanted to fight Sairai and Naraku?  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked simply.  
  
"We can beat him," he answered confidently. "We're strong enough."  
  
"Yeah!" Kouga bragged. "And I'm stronger than the dog-turd!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are so! Right Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know," she rolled her eyes. "Who cares?"  
  
"I do!" they both answered simultaneously. "I want to be better than him!"  
  
Shippou pouted. "Well, I think that I can fight," he told them. "At least, a little bit. My tops and apparitions might be of some help..."  
  
"Maybe," Kenyon shrugged. "They will probably see right through them."  
  
"Most likely," Inuyasha agreed, his ears flicking. "Let's go."  
  
"Now?" Kagome asked, stunned.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Kouga grinned.  
  
"We have to split up," Sesshomaru told them. "Half go around on one side, the other half goes on the other side. It will be easier that way."  
  
"And we'll be less likely to get caught!" Rin smiled, jumping into Sesshomaru lap. "Right Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes Rin."  
  
"How about in the morning?" Sango yawned. "It's too late to go anywhere..."  
  
"Yeah," Miroku agreed, looking up at the sky. "How about in a million years?"  
  
Sango punched him lightly. "Don't be a wimp Miroku.."  
  
"I wasn't," he protested. "Just being cautious."  
  
"Whatever. Hey dog-turd, who's going where?"  
  
"Well....since the ones who can't fight are Shippou, Rin, Jaken-"  
  
"I resent that!" the toad waved his staff around.  
  
"Anyway," Inuyasha continued. "There's Shippou, Rin, Jaken, and Inazuma."  
  
So...Rin and Jaken should go wherever Sesshomaru goes, and Inazuma and Shippou should go the other way."  
  
"How about we separate into these groups?" Sango suggested.  
  
1.) Inuyasha, Kagome, Kenyon, Inazuma, Shippou, Kouga  
  
2.) Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Rin, Jaken  
  
"Hey!" Jaken protested. "We get one less person!"  
  
"Well, Kagome's the weakest..." Inazuma told them. "So we get Kouga to compensate for that!"  
  
"What?" Kagome scowled.  
  
"Well, it's true..." Inazuma smiled innocently at her. "Heh, heh..."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Inuyasha put an arm around her. "Come on," he muttered. "Who cares about the reason. We get another person on our team..."  
  
"Alright," Kagome agreed.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, we separate," Kouga told them.  
  
"Haiii!" Kagome called, settling down next to Inuyasha. "I'm nervous," she whispered to the hanyou. "I mean, what if we don't win?"  
  
"Then we die," he whispered. "But don't worry, I won't let you die."  
  
"Good, I knew you'd say that. But don't go killing yourself in the process."  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
"Good.." Kagome reached up and rubbed his ear lightly.  
  
"Stop that," he hissed. "I don't want anyone to hear that annoying purr..."  
  
"But it's cute..." Kagome pouted.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "I'm glad you think so, but I don't want anyone to hear it. We need to go to bed, okay?"  
  
"Alright...I suppose..."  
  
"Mommy?" Shippou asked, crawling up to Kagome. "I'm scarreeddddd....what if something happens and everybody dies?"  
  
"Then we die...." Kagome told him, hugging him close.  
  
"But I don't want you to die!" the kitsuné whimpered.  
  
"We won't let you die," Inuyasha told him softly. "Now go to sleep. Kagome and I will protect you, so don't worry." He said the last part gruffly, but Kagome and Shippou knew that he had meant every word.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Uhm, that's the end of this chapter, but there will only be a few more.  
  
Chapter 34- they go into the fortress, they get there, blah, it goes until the start of the battle against Sairai and Naraku.  
  
Chapter 35- This chapter will start AFTER the fight. Yes, I'm terrible at fight scenes, and I don't feel like writing a long boring fight. *sigh* After they die, this chapter will start. Okay? It goes on until everyone's brought to a safe place, and healed.  
  
Chapter 36- This is...THE chapter you all have probably been waiting for. I won't tell you what's in it, but...you should know.  
  
Chapter 37- This will be the Epilogue, probably one of the 'Naraku POV' type things. ^^;;;;; I'm so lazy.  
  
And that's the layout. I hope to have this fic done before the end of the month. ^^;; I haven't decided when I'll post the next chapters. All at once, or one right after the other. More than likely, all at once, because I'm sick of this fic. ^-^;;  
  
Goodbye everyone, see you in the next chapter. ^-~ 


	34. 34

Hi, I'm back with the next chapter. ^-~ I'm trying to finish this, can you tell?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even claim this fic...  
  
Group #1) Inuyasha, Kagome, Kenyon, Inazuma, Shippou, Kouga  
  
Group #2) Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Rin, Jaken  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"Remind me again why HE'S in this group?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to Kouga. The wolf youkai was flirting with Kagome, and annoying everyone.  
  
"Mommy! Make the wolf go away!" Shippou whined, covering his eyes. "I don't understand what he's sayyyiinnggg!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Would you go away Kouga? Please?"  
  
"But Kagome dear, I looovvveee you!"  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Man, what a moron," Inazuma said loudly. "It's obvious she doesn't like him. I think he needs to find a new woman..."  
  
"Yeah, like you!" Kenyon suggested lightly.  
  
"ME?! Ewww!"  
  
"Am I that bad?" Kouga pouted. "But I'm STRONG, and HANDSOME...how can any lady resist me?"  
  
"Your attitude sucks," Inuyasha informed him. "Girls don't like guys simply for what they look like."  
  
"It always worked before..."  
  
"What's that mean?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shhhh!" Kenyon shushed. "We're nearly there. We should stay silent from now on."  
  
"Hey," Kagome whispered. "How are we supposed to get in there anyway?"  
  
"We...uh....I'm not sure," Kouga whispered back.  
  
"We jump up into a window, stupid," Inazuma giggled at them. "It's that simple."  
  
"Easy for you to say Miss 'I can fly' but some of us can't fly, okay?" Shippou whined.  
  
"You can transform silly," Kagome smiled, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Yeah, and Inuyasha can carry you, so how am I supposed to get up there?"  
  
"Uh..." Inuyasha thought. "Kouga can carry you."  
  
"Wha?!" Kouga whirled around. "I ain't carrying anyone!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Everyone just shut up..." Kenyon told them, rolling his eyes. "Look!" he pointed outside of the woods, only a few feet away, and they all ran into the open.  
  
"It's so nice to see the sky again!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yeah, and look over there!" Kouga pointed at the east side of the tower housing Naraku and Sairai. Kirara flew into a east tower window. "Man, too bad we don't have her."  
  
"Yeah. Oh well.."  
  
"Well, we can't let THEM beat us!" Kouga declared. "I'll carry you, I suppose. Or maybe I'll throw you up there..."  
  
"Uh....I'd rather be carried," Kenyon assured him. "Most definitely."  
  
"Alright. Now come on..."  
  
Kouga reached the top of the tower and deposited Kenyon on the ground. Seconds later, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived, and immediately after, Shippou and Inazuma flew up, both of them looking exactly the same. Shippou de- transformed and jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Yay!" he whispered. "Now we're here. Where do you suppose Sango and the others are?"  
  
"Probably somewhere in the east wing," Inuyasha told him. "Now come on!"  
  
"Well, where do you suppose Naraku and Sairai are?" Inazuma asked. "I mean, we don't want to run into him without the others....right?"  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later, they'd climbed the stairwell to the top of the tower. The other group was there, looking around confusedly. "I could have sworn that they would be at the TOP," Miroku muttered softly. "I mean, that's where the villains always are in the books..."  
  
"But this isn't a book," Sango reminded him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Maybe they're at the bottom, right Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. "Since they're not at the top, they must be at the bottom..."  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed from the west doorway. "He wasn't in any of the rooms on the way up here."  
  
"Hm...." Kouga pondered. "I say we go down there...."  
  
"Nah....really?" Inazuma said sarcastically. "Gee, I think we should climb on the roof."  
  
"Let's just go," Kenyon said, starting down the stairway. "The sooner we get this started, the sooner it'll be over."  
  
"He's right," Kagome said. "Let's go."  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they checked in every door except for the big door at the north side.  
  
"Well..." Kagome muttered. "We're here..."  
  
"Yeah...heh...heh..we're here all right," Shippou gulped. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"You can hide in here," Kagome told the kitsuné, opening her bag. "If we need you though, you'll have to come out."  
  
"Thank you!" Shippou hopped into the bag and settled at the bottom.  
  
"Yeah right," Kouga muttered. "Like we'll need his help..."  
  
"You never know, do you?" Kagome answered sweetly. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Uh...sure..." Inazuma said, swallowing. "I'm r-ready all right. Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Suit yourself," Kenyon told her. "Now, since you're so brave, why don't you go up there and open the door for us?"  
  
"Do I get to go in last?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Okay!" she ran to the door. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes, we've been ready."  
  
"For twenty minutes. They've probably had plenty of time to ready themselves..." Kouga said, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"K'!" she said, flapping her wings hard. The door opened slowly, and the group stepped through the doors.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
El endo of el chaptero.  
  
Er..yeah...  
  
Yay! *celebrates*  
  
Onto the next chapter....  
  
(yeah, I know they're short...) 


	35. 35

Last chapter before the epilogue! *cheers* Okay, let's get this over with...Please?  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have any claim at all on this story. It's stupid, and I really hate it, and I especially hate writing it...! Not to mention it's been bad from chapter 20..lol...  
  
But I do own Kenyon and Inazuma. Oh, and Sayah too, but she's just mentioned in the epilogue I think. Maybe next chapter, maybe this one. Who knows? I sure don't...  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Inuyasha sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. It was finally over. Over, and done with after such a long time. He looked down the length of the bed he was currently occupying and saw Kagome sleeping on the bed across the room. Shippou was curled up in her arms fast asleep, tired from the battle of a few days ago.  
  
They'd won.  
  
It was still hard to believe after such a long time of fighting. Their fight had lasted nearly a day and a half. Naraku and Sairai fought as a team, and Naraku took on Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Sesshomaru. The rest fought Sairai. Rin, Jaken, and Inazuma didn't really fight much, but Jaken did guard Rin from random attacks, and Inazuma was able to play as a distraction for a while.  
  
Sairai had first retreated into a corner and pretended to be afraid. He was really just using that as a trap, to distract their thoughts while he used his magic on Kagome. Thankfully, a few seconds after her headache returned, she fell to the ground unconscious. Sure, she couldn't protect herself, but she wasn't feeling any pain either. With Kouga's fists and kicks, Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, and Kenyon's Tsurarayaku, the sorcerer should have been easy, but it was anything but. He was always running, and though Kouga was the fastest of the group, he didn't do any good. Sairai would simply attack the wolf youkai with magic instead.  
  
After a few failed attempts, Kouga was burned rather badly. Inuyasha, trusting enough for once, had actually let the wolf youkai take care of Kagome. Besides, he knew that Kouga would never intentionally harm the young woman.  
  
Inuyasha used the Kame no Kizu and Kenyon tried his Kaji-ya-Koori Issho-ni, they didn't do very well against the magic using man. Inuyasha had to admit that the Kaji-ya-Koori Issho-ni looked impressive. He knew that it was some kind of elfin magic, but it was still nice-looking. The Tsurarayaku glowed white, and spirals of fire and ice swirled around it. It certainly looked impressive, but magic against magic wasn't working.  
  
By then, Shippou had come out of Kagome's bag, worried about his new mother, and he had helped Kouga take care of her.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kirara were doing fairly well against Naraku, and they'd only taken a few blows whereas Kenyon and Inuyasha had gotten nowhere. Kouga left Shippou with Kagome, and moved to take off one of Naraku's tentacles before it could hit Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha sighed again and looked down at his bandaged chest. They had beaten Sairai though. It had taken Inazuma as a distraction and a lot of teamwork on Kenyon and Inuyasha's part, but they had beaten him.  
  
Then...  
  
Then they had to beat Naraku.  
  
Without Sesshomaru's and Kouga's help, they would have never been able to beat the hanyou.  
  
He looked around the room to see the other members of their group, minus Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and Kouga. All four had left the minute the battle was over, and hadn't even stayed to do anything. Kouga had thrown his two remaining shards on the ground, and left. And Sesshomaru had just left, taking with him Jaken and Rin.  
  
There were only a few shards left to gather, but they could wait. They had Naraku's 100+ shards, and their own 1/3 chunk of the jewel. After destroying Naraku, the original group members plus Kenyon and Inazuma had gone through the tower in search of Sayah.  
  
Kagome hadn't awoken by that time, she Inuyasha carried her.  
  
They hadn't been able to find her in tower, but they did find her eventually in the shed at the side of the building. Sango had liked the young woman immediately, and talked nonstop till they got to Kaede's.  
  
Sayah was an interesting young lady, and all Kenyon did the whole walk home was smile, and, of course, completely ignore Inazuma's comments. But, then again, didn't everyone?  
  
And two days after the fight, they'd made it back. And Kaede had put them all up in Inuyasha's house. Now they rested comfortable [well, mostly] and they were healing up from their wounds and such-forth.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had sustained the most damage, and then Kenyon and Kirara. Sango was doing well, except for a damaged leg, and Miroku scolded her every time he tried to walk on it, but she was fine except for that small matter. Miroku was messed up quite a bit, and was bed-ridden for at least two weeks longer, but he could talk perfectly fine.  
  
Kenyon was okay, but would be bed-ridden for only a week, his armor had protected him from most of the blows- except for Sairai's fire attacks, which had just heated up the metal armor. He had a few slices, but mostly burns.  
  
Kirara's energy was spent, and she needed to sleep for awhile to regain her strength. She had a busted leg, but was healing nicely in a little wicker basket Kagome had brought back from her time just for the cat. It even had a cute pink bow on it.  
  
Inuyasha's chest had been sliced several times, but he would be fine eventually, he just had to heal. It wouldn't take as long as Miroku, obviously, but he would be fine in time.  
  
Kagome constantly tended him, and had almost found the crescent moon and star necklace, but thankfully, she hadn't. It wasn't quite time. But he wanted to tell her soon- just to make it official.  
  
It was the dead of the night, and the crescent moon shone through the windows of the new house. It still smelled new, and Kagome loved it. He was elated to find out that she really did like the house, as his intended time for her to see it had been interrupted.  
  
Kagome shifted in her sleep and Inuyasha's ear twitched upright. She wasn't asleep anymore, he could tell by the way her breathing pattern had changed.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked softly, trying to keep his voice near-silent. He didn't want to wake the others.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes and walking over to him. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine..." He yawned, fangs flashing in the moonlight.  
  
"Oh...then why'd you need me?" she asked softly, reaching out to rub his ears gently. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"That's part of it..." He decided that, perhaps he should tell her now. 'What could it hurt?' he wondered to himself. It couldn't. He would ask now. Hopefully, she wouldn't scream and wake everyone up. His ears rung at the thought.  
  
"What's the other part?"  
  
"This..." He reached into his haori and pulled out the crescent moon and star necklace and put it in her hand.  
  
"Ohhh..." She exclaimed softly. "It's very pretty!"  
  
"I want you to have it," he told her. "It was my...grandmothers."  
  
"Oh...thank you."  
  
"And I wanted to know if..." His face blushed darkly. He wasn't sure how to say this... "If you would...accept it as a proposal...?" He hadn't meant to, but his voice ended on a hopefully-questioning note.  
  
Kagome was silent for a long time. Inuyasha's ears started to droop, afraid of rejection.  
  
"...Really?" she asked, sounding slightly hopeful, as if she didn't believe him.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Of course!" he whispered. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
  
"I mean...do you...love me?" She swallowed thickly. "I mean, I know I love you, but I need for you to say it. Er, I suppose."  
  
"I've loved you for a long time Kagome..." Inuyasha smiled slightly, one of his fangs peeking out. Kagome decided that he looked cute like that. "And I'll always love you."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I'll marry you....or...in your terms, I'll be your mate!" she whispered loudly.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fully. Inuyasha decided that this was a good thing, and kissed her back. A furry thing pushed in between them, and they broke apart to see Shippou. Inuyasha was slightly annoyed, but Shippou WAS like a son to him already, so he wasn't as mad as he normally would be.  
  
"Who's getting' married?" Shippou asked softly.  
  
"Inuyasha and me," Kagome told him. "Then we can be your parents together. What do you think of that?"  
  
"And you'll stay with me always right?" he asked, smiling sleepily.  
  
"Of course Shippou."  
  
"And we'll love each other forever and ever, and never be apart."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Of course we will Shippou," Inuyasha interjected. "Right Kagome? Maybe I should change that statement I made earlier. I'll always love the two of you."  
  
Shippou beamed happily and hugged Inuyasha around the neck. Then he hugged Kagome. And then, he hugged the two of them together. "I'll always love you too Tou-san and Okaa-san! I'll love you forever and ever!"  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha teased. "Aren't you going to say it?"  
  
"Yep," Kagome answered. "I'll always love the both of you. Forever and ever and ever," she finished, ruffling Shippou's hair and patting Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"So," Shippou asked. "When's the wedding?"  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
THEEEEEEEEEEEE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Finally, after forever-and-an-eternity-and-a-year-and-a-day-and-an-hour-and- a-minute-and-twenty-seconds, I have finally finished this stupid annoying story! *kicks the fic* I HATE THIS FICCCCC!  
  
*cheers and throws confetti* IT'S OVER IT'S OVER IT'S OVER! YAY! Anyway, there will be an epilogue, if you all want it. ^^;; It'll be from Naraku's POV... ^^ Eh, I'll get it up eventually. Anyway, say goodbye to Kenyon, Sayah, and Inazuma! *waves*  
  
Anyway, I didn't mean for this fic to end so...er...abruptly, but I had to. Think of it this way, it would have only been WORSE if I wouldn't have finished it. I had to spend a whole evening (from 3:00-9:00pm) to finish chapters 33-35. And they're all short. See? But now I'll have a lot less to write, as I'm done with all my Inuyasha fics. ^-~  
  
Feedback is wanted/needed, and I'll be back soon with the epilogue! See you all then!  
  
*waves and hugs her awesome reviewers*  
  
~Okashira Misao  
  
PS. Thank you for reading this fic, even though it ended up eh....less romantic than in the beginning. ^^;;;;;;; See you in the epilogue, or maybe in one of my Misao/Aoshi fics in the Rurouni Kenshin section! BYEEEEE! *runs off* 


	36. 36, Epilogue

I pull it closer, beautifully pink and sweet.......and tender. I dip my head lower, lips cupping around the head, creamy white oozing into my waiting mouth. My tongue makes its way from my mouth, and licks around the sides, savoring the flavor of sweet surrender of control. I pull it into my mouth, sucking gently, before easing it away from me.......  
  
"PEEP CHICK  
  
PEEP CHICK  
  
WHATCHA GONNA DO?  
  
WHATCHA GONNA DO  
  
WHEN NARAKU EATS YOU?!"  
  
Eh, heh, heh......  
  
*hides peep chick behind back* Uh....... Hello, my name is Naraku, and I will be your tour guide for this evening.  
  
Actually, it's evening, but I don't want to contradict the authoress's words. I suppose you want to know some things.  
  
Well I want to know some things too.  
  
WHEN'S MY CONTRACT UP!? I WANNA QUIT THIS JOB!  
  
My other question is.......  
  
WHEN'S MY NEXT COFFEE BREAK?! SHISHIO, WONG, AND THEM ARE WAITING FOR ME!  
  
Ahem!  
  
Anyway, my last and final question.......HEY! Don't give me that look!  
  
My last question is.......  
  
WHY COULDN'T THIS FIC HAVE ENDED A LOT SOONER?!  
  
*finishes eating the peep chick* Anyway, I suppose you want to know what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha etc, etc, so forth and so on. Well.......  
  
Here we are at their wedding reception. Exciting, huh? Yeah I'll bet. I wish I could have a slice of that cake. Well, darling Kagome decided she wanted two weddings. One back in the past, and one that, well, was in her own time obviously.  
  
She's so selfish.  
  
And just so you know, I knew she had that lousy well thing going. I knew it since day one when she woke up that white-haired hanyou freak. I just didn't care.  
  
Ewww......look at them dancing the slow dance. Uh.......  
  
I thought that you dance.......well.......not like that. Instead of one of her hands on his shoulder, it's on his HEAD. Petting the ears.......*shudder*  
  
Anyway, with the powerful Shikon jewel completely together, nearly a year after he proposed, they're finally having the second wedding. This one's in the feudal era. Oh joy to the world. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta are here, isn't that neat? Actually, Mrs. Higurashi is closer to my age.......too bad I'm, well, dead.  
  
Oh well, I'll live.  
  
Er.......maybe not.  
  
The jewel, as it's completely together, allows free passage through the well to anyone that's touching it, or touching someone who's touching it. Uh.......yeah.  
  
You know, if there's one thing I really, really miss while watching this wedding reception, it's most definitely.......my baboon thing.  
  
Just think about it.......wouldn't it have been fun to crash the wedding?  
  
I can picture it now, I jump in, screaming like a maniac and scaring the crap out of everyone there.......*sigh*  
  
*shakes head* Oh well, I'll live. You know, I really need to stop saying that.  
  
I couldn't use a girlfriend......Oh KIKYO!!! *sings* She's dead too ya know. Actually, now that the author has finally killed her off in a fic, I have a tour guide partner. Why don't you say hello and introduce yourself Kikyo?  
  
............  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
She's new and still kind of shy.......here, come on Kikyo, say hello to the nice fanfiction readers.......  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Oh my, that's not very nice dear, come on.......  
  
"Shut yer trap."  
  
Come on honey lamb, I need your help!  
  
*Kikyo walks in wearing cowgirl clothes*  
  
Well, she decided that she liked western clothing.......better than her priestess stuff.  
  
"Well, it is more comfortable, and I can KICK you......." *thud*  
  
Ouch.......love hurts, ya know?  
  
Anyway, look out there at the happy couple dancing.  
  
"Happy? I think they look terrified to me."  
  
Don't you wish it Kikyo-chan. Anyway, pretty soon Kagome's going to throw her bouquet....... or rather, whatever it is she's got there. Actually, I think she replaced her bouquet for Shippou. I sure hope she throws him!  
  
"Wouldn't that be cute?"  
  
Exactly.  
  
Oh sick, can you hear that hanyou purring like a puppy? Er.......is that kitten?  
  
"Cats purr you ding-dong."  
  
Whatever. Inuyasha must be half cat, half dog, and half human.  
  
"And you must be half moron, half ding-dong.......because there can only be two halves to a whole."  
  
Really? I never knew that. I grew up believing I was ½ idiot, half dummy, half monkey, and half moron. Hm......  
  
That's okay though. Oh look! Time to through the bouquet. I don't think these dude's know the significance of catching the bouquet in a modern western wedding!  
  
WOOT!  
  
Here come all the available ladies.......  
  
Oh my goodness.......and here comes an old lady.  
  
"I hope sister Kaede catches it!"  
  
I don't, but I suppose my opinion doesn't matter. I'm just a master tour- guide.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
And what does that make you? Alright, here we've got Sango, Kaede, some village girls, and awww isn't that adorable? Kirara the kitty decided to try and catch it....... Awwwwwwww!  
  
Alright, I'll stop. And there's the toss!  
  
ANNNNNNNNDDDDD..............................!  
  
Sango catches it! She is ecstatic! How cool is that? But I think Miroku is MORE ecstatic! Do you want to know why?  
  
Come closer.......  
  
Closer.......  
  
Come on.......  
  
GET CLOSER ALREADY!!  
  
Okay.......look at his pocket carefully.......do you see that little black box? That's why....... *grinz* He wants to propose tonight, but SHHHH don't tell anyone. OMG! He's proposing right NOW! In front of EVERYONE!  
  
Sango's dropping the bouquet.......and......and......and.......and.......  
  
"Get on with it already."  
  
Shut up, the authoress is trying to make this longer than usual.  
  
And.......the bouquet falls to the floor.......*pulls out a peep chick and nibbles on its head* *crunches on the peep-chick's eye*  
  
Kirara catches the bouquet in her teeth! *snaps picture* That's so cute.......  
  
AHEM!  
  
Sango's screaming, the guests (and Inuyasha) are covering their ears.......  
  
YESSSSSSSSS! SCORE! *wipes tears from eyes* That scene gets me every time.......  
  
So romantic! Right Kikyo?  
  
.......Kikyo?  
  
Oh well, she must have gone out to get some coffee or something.  
  
For the 3456th time today.......  
  
*shrugs* I still love her. I'm just glad that Kaede didn't catch the bouquet. And NO I'm NOTTTTT doing anything else after this story. I hate being the narrator person. Yuck. Ew......  
  
*reaches for a peep chick*  
  
HEYYYY! You BADDDD fanfiction readers! You ate all my peep chicks! I hate 752 of them, and you ate all of them! *shakes fist* How could you?!  
  
*brandishes a wooden spoon* I want to be just like my mother when I grow up. She always spanked me with a wooden spoon. ^^;;  
  
*smacks readers' hands'* BADDD! No more peep-chicks for you! BAD! NONONO!  
  
But there's one pink one left! *throws the yellow one's to readers* I don't like yellow, only pink. *reaches for pink one* *reader grabs it and crams it into mouth* Heyyyyy I know it was you!  
  
*shows reader with peep chick half-hanging out of mouth* "N-mph! I mph- didn't.......mph-mph-take.......I-mph-it......."  
  
Yeah right. The evidence is right there. That beautiful pink delicacy, all creamy and warm and fuzzy.......and it's in your mouth.......  
  
*leans forward to try and eat it out of your mouth* *ff.net readers step back*  
  
"Now, now Naraku, don't eat peep-chicks out of people's mouths......."  
  
SHISHIO?!  
  
"Sure.......ya gotta do it like this......." *Shishio pulls his tongue out and walks toward reader* "You have to tongue it out!"  
  
DING DONG DING DONG.......  
  
DING DING DONG DING.......  
  
Oops! Tour over! But I think I'll take your advice Shishio.......*kicks Shishio off stage* *advances towards readers.......* I want that peep chick, even if it IS halfway down your throat. I can play a nice game of tonsil hockey.......*smirks*  
  
~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~  
  
Yo everyone! This fic is now completely finalized and finished at 219 pages and 36 chapters! The 219 pages are WITHOUT author notes. ^^;; I don't even want to THINK about how long it would be with them! Lol!  
  
Anyway, special thanx to my friends on Kenshin(dot)it for the birthday wishes! This is my b-day gift to myself! Lol....... getting this story done one day before my b-day! Yayyy! (Sat. 26th of July) *does the "tomorrow-is-my-birthday-and-I-finished-a-fanfic" dance*  
  
So.......this epilogue was a little.......er....strange, but whatever. I don't even want to know where your mind was during the first paragraph, but I do want to know what you thought of my song! Lol! "Peep Chicks"  
  
I drew a picture once, of a peep chick splattered on a microwave window, and.......my sister actually guessed what it was! ^_^  
  
*hands out digital Skittles*  
  
The blue are the best.......  
  
Hm.......I'm not sure what to say really, seeing as how the story sucked the last 12 or so chapters.......Why oh why did I put a plot into it?  
  
WHYYY?!  
  
Oh well, C U all in another story, more than likely over in the Rurouni Kenshin section....... bye-bye! ^-^  
  
~~Okashira Misao, who used to be Miss Kaoru, who used to be Sango-chan, who used to be Sakura, who used to be Videl, who used to be.......aw forget it.......  
  
PS. Leave a review PLZZZZ! It's the last chapter ever, after all. 


End file.
